


Memories

by xXSapphirewatersxX



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 136,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSapphirewatersxX/pseuds/xXSapphirewatersxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina French wakes up one morning under the hospital and finds she has two sets of memories, both involving her and the very same man. She breaks out, determined to get the answers she wants and knows exactly where to go to get them. What happens when she finds the man she still loves and learns that both sets of memories are true, but she is still missing one important fact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I just wanted to try it out. I know there are probably a lot of fics like this, but honestly I love this pairing and wanted to have a little fun. I hope to have this set a bit different and have both Rumplestiltskin and Belle with real memories from their time in storybrooke together, before she was sent under the hospital. This is AU, obviously, but set some time after Skin Deep.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon A Time and this is just for fun.

It had been going on for a little over a year now. The secret meet ups, the kind gestures, and the one brief kiss they shared in his home one afternoon. She hadn't known what she was getting herself into when she decided she was in love with the town's monster, not that she would ever describe him as such. They had been keeping it quiet for so long now, it was a wonder how her father had found out about the two of them. She knew her father hated the man, but Rosalina French was never one to stand down quietly.

"Father, I love him." She states, standing in the middle of the sitting room facing her angry father.

"Rosie, he's a monster and is just using you." He retorts.

"Don't call me that, you don't get to call me that." She snaps, hating him for using the nickname that he liked to call her by. It was like a secret game only used between them. "I don't see how my life is any of your concern anymore. I'm an adult and can make my own choices. I love him and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Of course I can, I'm your father and it's been decided."

"What's been decided?" She asks tentatively.

"Your father has been talking to the mayor and it's been decided that you, me, and your father are leaving town tomorrow and heading to Boston." A cold voice enters the room. Rosalina turns around to see Jeremy smiling wickedly at her. He was handsome yes, but Rosalina knew him from high school, as a sleazy, arrogant asshole, who had made a pass at her on more than one occasion. He moves over to stand next to her father. "Rejoice Rosie-"she flinches again at the nickname. "When we reach Boston, you and I are to be married."

She gapes at the two of them. "You can't be serious; you want me to stay away from him so badly? If you really think that I'll just go along with this-"

"It's been decided Rose." He father cuts her off.

"No, nothing's been decided, you can't make me go along with this." She snaps.

Her father sighs. "Jeremy, why don't you take her up to her room and we can talk more about this later when she's calmed down."

"Yes of course, come along sweetling." Jeremy grabs her wrist, not hard, but just enough to ensure that she couldn't escape. That still didn't stop her from struggling the entire way. When they had reached her room he shoved her against the door and forced her to look at him. He leans down to whisper in her ear. "We have it all arranged…Rosie, we are going to leave here tomorrow and you are going to be my wife. You will never be allowed to see that monster of yours ever again." Without letting her get a word in otherwise she's shoved into her room and the door is locked behind her. "I'm sure you'll see it our way soon enough." With that she hears the sound of his boots walking back down the hall to her father.

She wanted to lie down on her bed and cry. There was no way they could do this to her could they? She didn't understand laws very well, but she was sure there had to be something saying that they couldn't legally do this. One thing was for certain, there was no way she was going to stay locked in her room. She had to see him. Taking a deep breath she grabs a small suitcase and packs a few of her belongings. He would know what to do, how to get her out of this situation. When she had packed all she needed she shoves her bed aside to reveal a trapdoor leading into the backyard. Shuffling her way through the tunnel she finally feels the familiar brush of fresh air and begins running through the street. She knew he would still be at his shop, it was barely pass twilight and when she finds his shop she walks right in the small bell above the door alerting him of her arrival.

"Rosie?" She sees him walk into the main room, wearing his signature black designer suit and a red tie tonight. "Rosie, what's wrong?" He asks. Not being able to hold in the tears any longer she drops her suitcase, runs into his open arms, and cries into his chest. "Rosie-?"

@-->\--

Rosalina French wakes up startled in her small room under the hospital. The dream is nothing new, it's been the same for a week, but this time she managed to get into his shop before waking up, though his face was, once again, to blurry to see him clearly. Scowling she gets up to stretch, the early morning sun shining low in the sky and warming up her small room slightly through the small window. The dream-no, the false memory is still vivid in her mind. She doesn't understand how or why, but she has two sets of memories. For as long as she's been trapped there was only one set, but a few weeks, months ago, she didn't know, she woke up with new memories. One constantly trying to dominate the other, but she won't allow that, not until she knows which one is the truth. Both involve one man, well in one memory he isn't exactly a man, but she knows she loves both of them dearly. Lying back down on the slab she calls a bed she twists the, uniquely vine shaped, golden ring on her left hand absentmindedly, her mind on her plan to escape that day. Regardless of her feeling for the man, she knows that he can provide answers and her latest memory finally told her where to find him. "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop," she murmurs, staring out the window to the morning light. 'Today, I will escape and I will find him.'

About midday a nurse stands in front of her door, in order to give her something to eat. "What's your name?" She asks opening the small hatch to look inside.

"Rosalina French," she answers, as she does every day. The woman nods and opens the door to come in. 'Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.' She muses, knowing that's something a different her would say. Even if it was part of her false memories, it was a concept she felt she could live by. The nurse walks over and sits down next to her, preparing to feed her. Rosalina wasn't having of that nonsense today and gestured to the bowl of soup, which she foolishly hands to her. Making sure that both of the nurses hands were full she set the bowl down gently, grabbed the tray, and hit the nurse as hard as she could with it. She gets up quickly, grabs the woman's keys, and runs out the door. She makes sure to close the door behind her and locks it. Thanking the heavens no one was ever around when it was time for her to eat she runs down the hallway, only to be met with a dead end. Groaning inwardly, she takes off in the other direction. She comes up to a desk and a pair of stairs, not caring where they lead her, as long as they get her out she quickly runs up and opens the door.

People, there were far too many people in one place at the same time. She walks cautiously towards, what she hopes is the front door and no one seems to be paying her any mind. 'They must be really busy or just not paying attention.' She muses, wondering why no one was screaming for her immediate retrieval. When it was clear that no one was going to grab her and put her back down in her cell, she all but ran towards the front entrance, almost hitting someone in the face as they attempt to walk in. She nods her head towards the person as an apology, to scared to talk, and races down the steps in freedom.

"Wait a minute…Rosalina, is that you?" She hears him behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks she turns around to see a small man she recognizes as Dreamy in the other world. Her mind supplies a name for her, Leroy she recalls, the town drunk and the man, who was currently walking towards her. She backs away from him, before turning and heading into the familiar, yet at the same time not familiar town. "Rosalina, Rosalina." She hears him call out.

She quickly runs into an alleyway, in fear of being caught and sent back. After walking a few blocks she decides that it's safe to wander out and get a feel for her surroundings. She is shocked to see that her feet have led her to her father's house. Inwardly jumping with joy she walks across the road and steps onto the sidewalk, knowing how to get to her destination from here. Sticking to the shadows and alleyways she finally ends up at the side of an old building with the sign, 'Mr. Gold's Pawnshop,' engraved on a sign in the front. She is about to go through the front like in her memory, but the cruel black-haired lady's voice sends her back into the shadows.

"Search the streets, comb the forest. She can't have gone too far. I want that girl found, before she hurts someone else."

How did she find out so quickly?'She wonders positioning herself as against the wall as she can. She can hear the familiar black heels on the pavement coming closer to her. Having no other choice she quickly moves to the back of the building and enters through there. Hiding herself in a pair of quilts, she is in awe at how many items he has lying around back here. She's about to reach up and touch a golden goblet of some sort, but quickly buries back into the quilt when she hears the sound of footsteps coming her way and the sound of a vaguely familiar cane.

"I know you're back here dearie, why not just come clean and explain to me what you're running from?" All it took was a second for her to recognize his familiar drawl, even though it was slightly different than the last time she had clearly heard it. It was deeper and less maniacal, more human.

She immediately jumps up and turns around to face him. There was no telling how many emotions flicked across his face, when she met his eyes, surprise, shock, joy, regret, anger, relief, sadness, all of them crossed his features in less than a minute and not necessarily in that order. "B…Belle?" He manages to choke out. "Y…you're alive."

So that was her name, Belle, not Rosalina, not 'the troublesome patient', but Belle. Hearing her proper name come forward from his lips made it sound all the more true."Rumplestiltskin, it is you." She cries happily, before being able to help herself she threw herself at him and starts crying.

"You do remember, my sweet little Belle." He holds her tightly and lets her tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

She was still crying in his arms for what felt like days, when they both hear the familiar sound of his bell up in the front of the shop. "Gold, are you in here? I need to talk to you." A strong-willed female's voice calls out.

"Don't worry, just let me see what she wants and I'll be right back." He murmurs. She simply nods and pulls away. He collects his cane and wanders into the other room. "Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a girl, who escaped from the psychiatric ward under the hospital." She addresses, getting straight to the point.

He blinks. "I wasn't aware there was psychiatric ward under the hospital."

"Really, there's something our madam mayor's kept from you?" She asks skeptically.

"Sheriff, I'm sure you know by now that our madam mayor and I are able to keep plenty from one another." He growls.

Emma wasn't about to break down after that. "Yes, well you two really need to learn to stop using other people in your games."

"Why are you really here Sheriff?" He sighs, trying to block the back room as much as possible, knowing Belle would try to be listening. "Surely you don't think I care that our mayor is having problems in her own town?"

"Of course you don't, but when Regina asked for my assistance she specifically told me not to go to you."

"So of course, you had to come to me to see why Regina didn't want me to know something?" He sighs. "Alright well if the mayor doesn't want me to know who it is, show me the file."

She opens the file on his display case and hands him a picture of the very same girl currently hiding in his backroom. "Rosalina French, 30 years old, admitted into the hospital ten years ago by the mayor herself." She reads. "So, you know her?"

He grips his cane so tightly his knuckles start turning white. "I, as the rest of the town, were informed that she had died ten years ago."

"Great, so I either have a ghost wandering the streets of Storybrooke, or I have a very confused woman, who will be treated like a ghost." She groans picking the file back up.

"So it would seem Miss Swan."

"Damn it please let me know if you see her Gold." She practically runs over to the door and stops. "French…is she related to Moe French?"

"She was his daughter, yes."

"So the she you were referring to a few weeks ago-?"

"Miss Swan, I believed her to be dead, just as everyone else. I would think, that particular situation is between Mr. French and myself." He states, making it very clear that she was not to bring up that incident again.

"Right, well no, I was wondering if you think she would go to her father?" She asks, honestly trying to get a lead somewhere.

"Not a chance, she ran away from him and was then announced deceased." He scoffs; the anger in his voice was enough to convince her that he wasn't lying.

"Right, well let me know if you see her Gold."

"Of course Miss Swan, if I see Rosalina French I'll let you know." He states, playing with his words carefully.

Emma stares at him carefully and in the end simply shakes her head and walks out of his shop. Belle waits a few moments before wandering into the main part of his shop, holding her chipped cup, which she found in a case, carefully in her hands. "You kept it." She laughs softly holding it up delicately, as he turns back around to see what she was holding, "my chipped cup."

He lets out a ragged breath he didn't realize he was holding and takes it from her gently. "There are many things in this shop, but this, this is the only thing I truly cherish." She smiles and takes the cup back from him to put down on the case.

"It also proves that even if you call yourself a monster, you are still a man with a beating heart." She states.

He chokes back a snarky response and asks tentatively, "…Belle, how much do you remember?"

"Everything from our old and new life, except for a few days, or maybe it was just a night, from our time here." She sighs.

"Belle, is there any reason you can think of that would explain how you have your memories?"

"Not really, I just woke up one morning with two sets of memories. I panicked and a nurse came back and gave me…well, who knows what, but no matter what they gave me the memories still stayed." She explains leaning against the case. "The blacked haired woman, who I now realize is the queen, kept asking me what I knew, but I kept giving her my false memories."

"So it was Regina who locked you up?" He asks his voice filled with venom.

"I believe so yes, but there is something I still have to do first, before we get to that." She states walking over closer to him and slapping him across the face as hard as she can. "That's for sending me away in the first place." She snaps.

He blinks from shock at first and then laughs heartily. "Alright, I deserved that." He lifts his hand to cover the part of his face she hit.

"Yes you did." She states and proceeds to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down to have her lips meet his fervently. He's once again shocked at her actions, but ignores the warnings going off in his head and kisses her back, just as eagerly. When she pulls away she smiles shyly up at him. "And that, is for what happened after you sent me away."

"Which was what love?" He asks, still trying to catch his breath.

"I returned to my father eventually, but the queen was already there, filling his head with lies that I was under your spell, that I was only there to share your bed, and that I was becoming as dark as you. My father asked the queen to take me with her, and I was forced into a dark tower in her castle. I…she forced me to watch when she went to tell you. I know you thought I was dead, I know you went to see if she was lying, I know you found the grave my father set up for me when he thought I was lost to him forever, and I know that was the reason you never came to get me out of there."

"Belle I-"

"None of it would've happened if I hadn't listened to her, this mess is just as much my fault as it is yours." She states.

He kisses her again. "No, it wasn't us it was Regina. We were pawns in her game."

She takes his cheeks in her hands and forces him to look at her. "We may have been pawns, but we still did exactly as she wanted us to. We all have a choice Rumplestiltskin; you should know that better than anyone. She may have played us, but in the end we decided our own fate."

He smirks. "You always were the voice of reason."

"Promise me you won't kill her. Surely there's something else we can do?" She asks.

"Of course there is, you managing to get free again should prove to be lots of fun." He points out, as she hugs him tightly again. "And I promise not to kill her."

"Thanks, but what do you mean again?"

"You said so yourself you have false memories of being here, so even if it was briefly you were free at one time."

"Right," she muses. "Why do you think she let me live a life before capturing me again? The only thing I seem to be able to remember clearly is that I was in love with this version of you as well."

"How much do you remember of being Rosalina, before you were sent to the hospital?"

"Everything, until the night my father found out about us. I know I went to your shop and was crying in your arms, but everything after that is still hazy." She sighs, noting the look of disappointment and relief flicker across his face. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's fine." He assures her.

"No it isn't, it's a memory you want me to remember isn't it?"

"It's a memory I'm not sure you want to remember." He states. Before she can protest he speaks up again. "Which do you think was more fun to watch for her Belle? Keeping the person somebody loves locked up when that same person doesn't even remember her, or allowing the two people to both live their lives not knowing one another?"

"But it didn't go as the queen planned. I still fell in love with you." She points out.

"And that was her mistake."

"Wait, did you have all your memories when we were dating back then?" She asks furiously.

"No." He states, in such a cold voice that it was hard not to believe him. "I didn't know, not until Miss Swan entered our little town. Then, once I realized I lost you a second time…" He trails off.

"Yes, when I ran into Leroy just outside the hospital he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. How was my death announced?"

"You died in a car crash leaving town." He states solemnly.

"You speak as though you had something to do with it." She notes the downcast look on his face. "My missing memories, were we trying to leave town?"

"It's best if you remember on your own."

He looked so upset she wasn't going to push it, so she moves on to another topic she wants to know. "Rumplestiltskin, where are we? How did we end up in a place like this?"

"I think I'd be best if I tell you everything at home, sorry to say but you're going to have to stay in my house for awhile, until I can have you truly freed from the hospital."

"My housekeeping skills are a little rusty, but I'm sure I can get the hang of it quickly enough." She jokes. "After all, I still promised you my forever right?"

"You're no longer my housekeeper and as you recall, I broke that deal love."

"No you didn't, my family and friends were still safe from harm when I got back." She points out. "Your only mistake was kicking me out."

"A rather foolish mistake as I recall." He muses.

"Yes, it was." She smirks. "I really don't mind having to stay in your house, but what do we do? I can't exactly go out in public and since I know who I am, the queen will have me locked up again."

"I won't allow that to happen."

"And I trust you, but should I have stayed? I realize now this may have been a really reckless move and now I have to depend on you to help me." She asks.

He leans down to kiss her again. "No, you were wrongly imprisoned twice. You shouldn't feel bad about needing help. I promise to get you out of this Belle, but you need to promise to work with me."

"Of course I will. I love you Rumplestiltskin." She grins and hugs him tightly.

"I love you too Belle and I promise not to let anything like that happen to you again." He hugs her back. "I've lost you twice now, there's no way I'm going to lose you again."

@-->\--

He knew it would be suspicious if he closed the shop early and went home, so they stayed. She stayed hidden in the back room dusting whatever she could find and explaining to him how she escaped, he got a good laugh out of that. He stayed up front, tinkering with whatever he could find to keep himself busy from thinking about the woman he had in the back. When it was time to close a few hours later he snuck her out the back and asked her to lay down in the back seat of his car, as to not be noticed if the Sheriff was still looking around. When they got home he showed her to the guest bedroom and while she was in the shower he went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. He was still trying to process all that had happened that day when he stuck the homemade pizza into the oven and didn't hear her come up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist.

"How is it all my old clothes, from that trunk in my room still fit me?" She asks.

He turns around to see her in the same blue silk nightgown that she was wearing the night they- no he shakes that thought out of his head. He knew that night still happened, but he had his real memories back and wouldn't dwell on the past. "No one ages in this town love, though I can see that you've lost weight since I last saw you, all of your clothes would still fit you." He explains. "Did they not feed you in there?"

"They did, I was feed twice a day. It was at a different time every day, so it's hard to really tell you when I was given food." She shrugs and looks around him. "That smells lovely, what is it?"

"Pizza, it used to be one of your favorites when we were-"

"Dating in this world?" She finishes.

"Is that what we were doing?" He jokes.

She laughs and shoves him playfully. "Even in this world you were the only one who let me make my own choices, so yes my choice even back then was you."

"A horrible decision really."

"I already knew that, but still didn't care." She points out. "Now you better get our dinner out of the oven before it burns, I'll set the table." She starts grabbing the plates, just as the oven starts beeping.

@-->\--

That night they were settled together on the couch in front of the fireplace and he tells her everything, from his son, to what happened with his wife, she didn't respond well to that one, not approving of his action, but she understood his anger towards her. He confessed that after finding out Belle was dead that he finally had enough motivation to complete the curse that brought them all to this place. He tries to soften the more sinister deals for her sake, but she wasn't having any of that. By late evening she knew everything about him. She finds it only fair that she talk to him about what happened after she was sent away from him, but was far too tired. They both decided it was best if they retire for the night.

Rumplestiltskin had been in bed and staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, thinking of what to do next and didn't know what time it was when he could hear footsteps wandering around. A few minutes of this passes and he can hear his bedroom door open. "Rumplestiltskin?" he hears her small voice.

He sits up and sees her leaning against the door frame looking like she didn't know what to do. "What is it love? Are the nightmares back?" With the moon's light still on her, he sees her nod once. "What do you need?"

"I need you." She murmurs nervously.

He gulps and takes a deep breath, surprised that after everything he told her she still wanted to be anywhere near him, let alone sleep in the same room. "Alright, get over here then." He lifts the sheets and waits for her to settle in before setting it down on the two of them. "Is this better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She murmurs settling in close to him. "Whenever I close my eyes I keep thinking this will all have been a dream when I wake back up."

"I can promise you that this isn't a dream." He murmurs kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arm around her waist. "And in the morning you will still be here."

"Goodnight, I love you Rumplestiltskin." She is finally comfortable.

"I love you too Belle, try and get some sleep." He positions himself not to disturb her and they both fall asleep comfortable in one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning when Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes. The sun was barely shining through the blinds, where last night, the moon reflected off of Belle standing in the doorway. Belle, he realizes sitting up quickly when he was certain she wasn't thee with him. He grabs his cane and walks over to open the door, and is met with the smell of eggs and bacon. Breathing a sigh of relief he makes his way to the kitchen to find her, still in her nightgown and at the stove. "I didn't think you remembered how to use everything." He comments and enjoys watching her jump from surprise.

"I don't think it's possible to forget something like cooking." She retorts, still not turning around and concentrating on the pan in front of her.

He laughs and walks up to stand behind her. "Good morning Belle."

"Good morning Anthony." She turns and smiles warmly at him. She realizes her mistake, as she looks at his startled expression. "Rumplestiltskin, good morning Rumplestiltskin." She corrects. "It that your name here? Anthony Gold?"

"It's the name you gave me the night you ran from your father." He replies.

"So the night I can't remember…damn it."

"Belle, it's alright. You don't have to try and regain those memories. Remember, you aren't Rosalina French."

"But in this place I am." She protests. "Even if I am truly Belle, those memories of being Rosalina actually happened at one point during these twenty-eight years we've been trapped here right?"

"Well yes, but Belle-"

"I know you don't really want me to remember what happened that night when I came to your shop Rumplestiltskin, but whether it's a good or bad memory, I know it was with you so I want to remember." She argues. "Though, you could save me the time and just tell me what happened."

He shakes his head. "It's not something that I can just tell you. You have to remember it." He takes the plate from her hands and leans in close, whispering in her ear. "After all I can't simply tell you how you were feeling that night; if you're so insistent on this I won't try to stop you." He moves over to sit down at the table.

"Good. Sorry about calling you Anthony earlier." She sits down next to him.

"Yes, how did you know that name?"

"I had a vague dream last night. I, no we, were in the middle of the forest, in a cabin and I said, 'I love you Anthony Gold.' I woke up a little after that and decided to come and make breakfast." She shrugs poking at a piece of bacon and looking up to his face. "You remember exactly what was going on don't you." She states, not as a question, but a fact.

"Yes, I-I do, sorry." He smiles sadly.

"So, ignoring that, what's the plan for today?" She asks, wanting to get off the subject if he wasn't going to tell her anything.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in the house today love and try to keep yourself busy. I have a library upstairs and the backyard is hidden so you can enjoy some sunlight."

"What are you going to do?" She asks worriedly.

"I need to talk to a few people, and to a cricket about getting you cleared as sane." He sighs.

"You need to talk to, a cricket? And they call me insane." She looks at him incredulously

"A cricket in our world yes, but in this one he's a psychiatrist, a type of doctor that will listen and talk to you. He will also be able to tell us what we already know, that you are perfectly sane and don't need to be in the hospital anymore."

"Oh well, if that's all." She laughs. "Wait, are you talking about Gepetto, Jiminy, and Pinocchio?"

"Just Jiminy actually, did you know them?"

She nods. "I met them on my way back to my father. They were heading to one of the villages, just before my home, so I travelled with them for a short while. Though, Jiminy scared me to death when I realized he could talk. Pinocchio got a good laugh out of that one."

"I'm sure he did." He muses, knowing the puppet's habits.

"Rumplestiltskin, are you alright?"

"Fine, just realizing there are more things I need to tell you tonight." He sighs. "I still haven't told you about what happened after…that night, when we were oblivious as to whom we were.

"Whatever you've done, you know you don't have to be frightened to tell me." She smiles warmly at him.

"Right, I'll try to keep that in mind." He jokes.

She shoves him playfully again and they finish their breakfast in silence. She insists on cleaning up, so he goes to change. He's about to leave his room when a small box he had long forgotten catches his eye under his dresser. Recalling that the key was, surprisingly, hidden in top of his cane he unlocks the small box. He sighs deeply and takes the small item out putting it in his jacket pocket. He closes the box and walks out of the room.

"Belle I'm off, I'll pick up some new books for you to read later, since I'm sure you'll finish most of the ones I have by the time I get home." He calls out. When he reaches the front door he feels someone barrel into him from behind in a tight hug.

"Be careful?" She asks, letting go.

He turns around and leans down to kiss her softly. "I'll be careful, there's not much the mayor, or anyone else in this town can do to me."

"I know that, but you still need to watch what you do." She argues. "I'm wanted for being an insane person who escaped the hospital and you're the one taking care of me."

"No one even knows where you are, you'll be fine, as long as you stay here." He assures her.

"I'm not worried about myself."

"I know." He kisses the top of her head. "I'll see you later okay? Try not to break anything."

"No promises there." She smiles. "I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too Belle." He tells her warmly and lets her wander back into the hall, before opening the door and making his way into town.

@-->\--

Hours later inside his pawnshop he continues to be in awe that the woman he thought of as dead, twice, because of his foolishness is alive and hopefully out in his backyard enjoying a book or something. He plays with the golden ring he got out of the box from earlier and finally slides it onto his finger, like he did years prior, when the familiar bell rang out notifying him that someone had just entered his shop.

"Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you today?" He asks wandering into the main room to see the familiar blonde standing in the middle of his shop.

"I want answers Gold." She states.

"What do you think I've done this time Sheriff?" He sighs, gesturing for her to come forward.

"It's not what I think you've done Gold, it's the mayor that's pissing me off and you seem to be to only one, who ever seems to have the answers I want."

"What on earth has she done to get you so riled up?"

"This search for Rosalina French, I'm supposed to be looking for her, but Regina has flat out ordered me not to ask people, not to put up posters, even the hospital staff is sworn to secrecy, as to her escape. The only one I've gotten answers from is Leroy and he tells me she ran off into the alleyway last he saw her."

"So you are asked to look for this girl with no help, no leads, and to keep quiet?" He asks, her statement already confirming what he thought the queen would do.

"Gold, what's your relationship with this girl?" She asks seriously.

"Why do you ask?"

"All of this secrecy, all of these cover-ups, she's trying to keep the fact that the girl escaped, from you. If telling me to keep you out of it wasn't enough, today she specifically told me to keep an eye on you." She sighs throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Did she now?"

"I don't understand what this girl's done, but I need to understand why Regina doesn't want you to know she's escaped under any circumstances." She asks. When he stays silent she sighs deeply. "Gold, I know you have her. I was patrolling around town last night and saw her sneak into your house. I even have a few pictures to prove it if you need them. Please, I want to help this girl, the drugs she was forced to take alone would've put her a bit on edge and I'm pretty sure she was wrongly imprisoned, but I need you to work with me a little."

He didn't want to, but he knew that the sheriff may be a useful ally in this situation and frankly, he knew he needed help. He sighs in defeat and turns to her. "Rosalina French worked in my shop for about a year and a half, until her father put a stop to it. He felt Rosalina was getting to…attached to me and didn't want her seeing the town menace. She refused and we continued to foolishly meet up. One evening she came crying to me with a suitcase, full of her belongings, and telling me that her father had found out and was making her leave to be married to a man, who once tried to have his way with her, and that she would never be allowed to come back."

She stares at him, mouth agape. "Holy hell, could he do that?"

"I don't know, though her father has always been quite the traditional man. According to her, he had talked to our mayor earlier that day and she gave them her blessing. They were planning to leave the next day." He sighs, that memory still vivid in his mind.

"I'm almost sorry for asking, but what happened after that?" She asks, actually scared of the answer.

"I asked her if she wanted to get away from this place, but with me." He remembers bitterly. "She agreed and we left, unfortunately I really can't recall what happened after that, except for waking up in the hospital and hearing the news that she had passed."

"I…wow, I'm starting to realize your anger at Moe French that night. Not that I'm saying what you did was justified." She blinks remembering that night when she came back from her time with Henry and he had been holding something firmly in his cell. "…And, the chipped cup you were holding when I returned that day?"

"A memory," he answers simply. "She broke it the first day she started working for me."

"Damn it, why is it so important that Rosalina is kept a secret from you?" She wonders out loud.

"You've met our dear mayor have you not? She likes to make sure that people who go up against her don't get their happy endings."

"Now you sound like Henry." She groans.

"Smart boy," he notes.

"…There's still something you're not telling me Gold, besides the obvious fact that you think it's your fault she ended up under the hospital."

"Oh I know it's my fault she ended up in that place Miss Swan and she knows that, but if you haven't noticed you've gotten quite a lot out of me as it is." He points out.

"Point taken, so how much does this girl remember? According to the file she doesn't remember anything and when she does she gets violent." She scoffs.

"She has the same amount of memory that I do, the only thing she can't remember is from crying in my shop to waking up in the cell under the hospital."

"She remembers that much and hasn't gotten violent with you?" She inquires.

"Well she slapped me, but it was well deserved." He notes.

She raises an eyebrow in surprise; anyone willing not to take Gold's crap was alright with her. "I'm sure it was.' She tries to hide a stifled laugh. She wanted to meet this girl.

"Other than that no, she hasn't done anything to claim that she's a violent person, nor would she. Even before she was locked up she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"…Alright I believe you, what do you want to do first?" She asks.

"You really want to help her then?"

"This poor girl is caught in the middle of a stupid fight between you and Regina. I know you said she chose to stay with you, but that doesn't justify the way she's been treated." She states angrily.

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way Miss Swan."

"I still don't trust you." She states flatly.

'Oh I know that dearie, and I think it's best if you never do, but you still want to help Rosalina?" He asks.

"Yes, so what do we do?"

"First, I need to have her diagnosed as sane. After that I can deal with the paperwork from the hospital and get Regina out of the way." He informs her.

"I'll talk to Archie, but you know one way or another Regina will find out."

"Of course she will, but hopefully not until she's cleared as healthy, perfectly sane, and free from the hospital." He tells her. "I know how to keep an eye on her Miss Swan, and I'll be sure to keep her away."

"Right then, I'll go talk to Archie and call you later." She states. "I'll help your girl Gold, because it's the right thing to do, don't you dare say that this'll clear the favor between us. I refuse to be seen only as someone fulfilling a favor to you in this kind of situation."

"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Swan." He smirks. She only gives him another glare and leaves the shop. 'Well, there goes the last of the few people I needed to talk to and she's even offered to talk to the Cricket.' He plays with the ring on his finger and returns to his office in the back.

@-->\--

Belle was waiting for him on the bottom of the stairs when he walked into the house that evening. "Welcome back." She smiles warmly, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Good evening to you to, did you have a good day?" He asks noting the visible signs of sunburn on her arms and face. Knowing she probably didn't even realize.

"After you left I found your library, picked out a few books, and went outside. I finished two of them and fell asleep in the chair." She admits.

"No nightmares I hope?"

She shakes her head "Nope, but I rarely get nightmares during the day, even memories come to me more…fluent at night."

"Yes, it's easier for the curse to fill your head that way." He notes.

"It's just all so confusing. When the curse was enacted, we all woke up here, and started living other lives that were set up for us by the queen. Yet, you said that time is standing still, so how is it we all lived lives for twenty-eight years before Emma showed up and no one seems to realize that we're not aging?" She wonders, as they make their way to the living room to sit down.

"You've actually thought about this haven't you?"

"Once I got my original set of memories back in my prison under the hospital I realized nothing of this world made any sense and that the only person who could have any kind of answers was you."

"I think the easiest way I can explain it to you is that the world continues to move forward, but all of us here in Storybrooke is, or was until Emma showed up, in a type of stasis." He explains.

"So like a dream? We were all living our lives with the queen manipulating everything, and when Emma showed up, it's like we woke up?"

"Yes, but you and I seem to be the only ones who actually woke up. The others are still in their own dreams, but are living their lives as if nothing's happened."

"Gods, why did you have to make this curse so damn complicated?" She sighs in exasperation.

"To make Regina think she won and in order to find my son." He states.

"I know that but-"

"Are you baking something?" He interrupts smelling something from the kitchen.

"Oh shoot," she quickly gets up and races to the kitchen.

He gets up and is about to follow her, when his phone goes off. "Gold." He answers.

"Yo, I've talked to Archie and we'll both be there in the morning." He recognizes Emma's voice on the other end. "Archie saw her file and couldn't believe she's never been treated. He wants to help her now just as much as I do."

"Glad to hear that Miss Swan, we'll see you in the morning."

"See you then Gold." She hangs up.

'Quick and to the point.' He commends hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Belle asks poking her head out from the kitchen.

"Emma Swan, her and Archie will be here in the morning to talk to you." He responds, as she disappears again and he walks into the kitchen. "She says she can't wait to meet you."

"They're not going to take me away again are they?" She asks nervously.

"I won't let them, but you have to remember that when you are talking to them that you are Rosalina, not Belle."

"I won't forget."

"Now, what have you made?" He asks moving over to the stove.

"Fettuccine Alfredo, I don't remember a whole lot of recipes, but this one I thought, was a good start." She smiles. "Though, I think I may have burned it slightly."

He kisses her on the forehead. "It smells great Belle, and I see you made brownies as well."

"Well, I woke up and wanted to do something." She shrugs.

He takes a bite out of one of the brownies. "Are these made from scratch?"

"Yeah, I used the boxed one, but I didn't like how they tasted." She makes a disgusted expression. "And stop eating them, dinner first." She laughs taking another brownie from his hand. "Come on into the living room, I'll bring you a plate."

"You're not my housekeeper Belle; you really don't need to do this." He sighs, but moves into the other room anyways.

"I know, but I enjoy it and it's something to do while I'm stuck in here all day." She laughs and brings two plates in with her, as he starts a fire. "I couldn't find the duster, so I settled for baking."

"Yes, I don't know where that old thing has hidden away."

"If you think you can hide it from me-"

"No, I honestly don't know where it is." He assures her, moving over to sit with her on the couch.

"Oh well, that's fine then." She teases. "So you promised to tell me about your life after I disappeared?"

"Just as you promised to tell me what happened to you after I sent you away?" He mocks.

She laughs and he's pretty sure he'll never get tired of hearing it. "Fair point, but there's really not much to tell. After I left you, I ended up staying at a pub for awhile, met a few dwarfs, and I told you this morning that I traveled with Gepetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy for awhile." She muses. "Oh, I got captured on the road by some ruffians, but was rescued, sort of, by Prince James."

"What do you mean sort of?" He asks angrily.

She sighs. "I had gotten myself surrounded by three men on horseback; whether they were soldiers or plain thieves I wasn't sure, when one grabbed me I whacked him pretty hard in the head and we both fell from the horse. I landed on him, so I think that saved me from going unconscious, but when I got to my feet Prince James had just gotten there with some of his guards and took care of the rest."

"And he didn't offer to take you back to your castle? Which James was he?"

"I think he was the one that died, but I can't be certain." She shrugs. "And he did offer to take me home, but surely you know I wanted to explore, before going back to my old life?"

"So you turned him down and went on your way?" He laughs, knowing that there was nothing he could do now, seeing as it happened more than twenty-eight years ago.

"Yep, I didn't give him my name in case he insisted, but he did give me a horse and some provisions and I carried on my way, a few days later I had an escort and made it back to the castle, though that was a while after I left you. I made sure to spend a lot of time traveling, but I knew I had to make it back to my father eventually."

"I suppose I should just be happy that you made it back safely at all." He sighs.

"No thanks to you."

"Belle-"He groans and drops his head onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you were right about what you said. I shouldn't have ever sent you away."

She moves to bring up their foreheads to one another's. "I told you it's both of our faults, and I forgive you. What I want to know is do you forgive me?"

"Always." He grins cupping her face and bringing her lips up to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading xD


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning a knock at the back door broke the two from their pleasant conversation in the living room. "That'll be the Sheriff and Dr. Hopper." Rumplestiltskin notes, getting up.

"Are you sure?" Belle asks nervously standing up with him and clutching his arm, as if to hold him back.

"We don't want the mayor to know that Dr. Hopper's been here, or she'll know exactly why and know where you are hiding." He points out. "Now, are you ready to revert back to being Rosalina?"

She nods. "I'm still scared to talk to other people though, but I'll try my best."

He kisses the top of her head. "You'll do just fine my little lionheart. I'll be right here if you need me." She nods again and let's go of his arm, so he can answer the door. He opens the door to see both of them on the other side. "Sheriff Swan, Dr. Hopper, please come in."

"Gold," Emma greets briefly and walks past him.

"Mr. Gold, good morning." Archie nods nervously and follows Emma into the house.

'This is going to be an interesting day.' He sighs, closing the door and turns around to see them waiting for him to do something. It was obvious they didn't want to scare her, and for that he was grateful. "She's in the living room." He gestures for them to follow him and disappears around the corner. "Rosalina, Sheriff Swan and Dr. Hopper are here to meet you."

Emma and Archie enter the living room and are met with a small smile from the same girl from the files, who was currently holding on to Mr. Gold's arm. "It's you alright, it's nice to meet you Rosalina, my name's Emma." She holds her hand in a friendly gesture.

Belle takes a deep breath and let's go of Rumplestiltskin in order to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Emma, I'm Rosalina." She smiles warmly and turns to Archie. "And it's good to see you again Dr. Hopper, you used to take me out for a cone when I couldn't handle being with my father."

"Yes, it's good to see you alive and well Rosalina." He laughs shaking her outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, I seem to be shaking, and I'm a bit nervous." She admits pulling away and clutching her hands close to her chest.

"You just broke out of a hospital that was keeping you as a prisoner a few days ago; I think you're allowed to be a bit nervous around other people." Emma points out. "I promise we're both just here to help you alright? You don't have to be scared."

She turns to Rumplestiltskin. "They're not here to take you away Rosalina; you don't have to worry about that." He assures her. "Why don't Miss Swan and I leave you and Dr. Hopper alone for a bit to talk?"

"No! Please, do you mind staying? It's been to long since I talked with someone alone." She asks tentatively grabbing his arm again.

"Yet, you don't seem to mind being alone with him." Emma murmurs nodding her head in Gold's direction.

"I also trust him more than most people in town, even before I was locked up." She retorts.

Emma blinks surprised at such a response from this girl, who minutes ago just confessed to being nervous. "I like you; you call it as it is. I'm glad to see you still have someone you feel you can trust, even if it is him."

"I trust Anthony with my life." She states.

Rumplestiltskin grimaces beside her, oh she was going to pay for that one. Archie and Emma turn to him. "I…didn't think you had a first name." Archie finally admits.

"Everyone has a first name Dr. Hopper, though I prefer people using my last." He sighs glaring at Belle, who gives him a wicked smile, which Emma catches. "Can we please just get this session started? I'd prefer it if our mayor didn't realize where the two of you are."

"Y…yes of course." Archie stutters. "So Rosalina, is there a name you prefer to be called to make this any more comfortable? What about Rose? Would that be appropriate?"

"Gods no, I always hated being called that." She groans.

"Would you rather I just call you Rosalina?"

She looks up at Rumplestiltskin and he immediately knows what she's going to ask. "Rosie," she replies. "I've always liked that nickname." She knew when they were alone Rumplestiltskin would only call her Belle from now on, so she had no problem being called Rosie by other people. Not when they had their own private names to use with one another.

"Of course Rosie, why don't we sit down?" Archie suggests.

"Okay and thanks for this." She smiles, making sure that she is sitting down next to Rumplestiltskin and clutching his hand tightly to settle her nerves.

@-->\--

Two hours pass and Belle finally begins truly opening up about her memories and feels comfortable enough with Archie for Rumplestiltskin to get up and move into the kitchen. Emma, who had heard enough, followed him.

"Anthony huh?" She questions immediately, leaning against the counter. "I always figured the reason you kept it hidden was because it was embarrassing."

"I assure you Miss Swan I've used that name only once in my life, coffee?"

"No thanks, what do you mean only once in your life? You lied to her about your own name?" She asks, as he moves around collecting things he needed to make tea.

"I don't lie. Besides, she's the one who gave me the name in the first place."

"What do you-? Damn it never mind, you two are becoming more complicated every day." She groans shaking her head. "But, for reasons I don't understand she trusts you and I don't want that to disappear, so I want to know if you told her about her father?"

"I have actually; I got quite an earful for that one." He laughs. "But she admits, though she wouldn't have done the same thing, she would've done enough damage to land her in jail for at least a night."

"And here you had me believe this girl was a gentle soul." She smirks.

"Only when she wants to be." He shrugs. "Look Sheriff, I've already lost her twice, I'm not about to make the same stupid mistake again."

She catches his mistake, but decides to ignore it. "…You love her." She states, not as a question but a fact. "Hard to believe, but you actually are in love."

"Yes, and I need to make sure that she stays safe this time." He growls squeezing a bit of lemon into one of the cups. One of which Emma notices is the same chipped one he told her was Rosalina's.

"Look Gold, I like her. I really do, and I'm going to do what I can to help her out, but if there is any reason she wants to get away from you I will make sure there is a way for her to get out."

"I wouldn't stop you, if she truly wanted to go." He states, surprising her again. "After this mess is all cleared up it's up to her, what she wants to do."

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that." She admits. They're about to walk back into the living room when Dr. Hopper and Belle wander in. "Hey you two, how's it going?"

Belle immediately moves to stand by Rumplestiltskin's side. 'Rosie is a very interesting person to talk to and I think we've done enough for today. Emma and I will be sure to talk to you about doing this again in a few days, but we should really be going. I need to get back to the office." Dr. Hopper tells them.

"Yeah, and I've been using the excuse that I'm on a call." Emma sighs scratching the back of her head. "I really should get back, before the mayor has my job."

Belle laughs. "Of course, it's been great meeting the two of you. Thank you again for doing this for me."

"You were imprisoned for reasons we still don't know, yes we want to help you." Emma insists. "And don't worry; we will get you out of this."

"Thanks." She smiles warmly.

"I'll talk to you again soon Gold." Emma nods in his direction.

"Be expecting it Sheriff." He responds and nods to Archie. "Dr. Hopper."

"Yes, it was very nice to meet you Rosie and talk to you soon Mr. Gold." He murmurs and follows Emma out the back door.

Rumplestiltskin closes the door behind them and turns back to Belle, who has her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "I have an interesting relationship with him and the rest of this town." He shrugs. "As I once told you before, I'm a difficult man to love."

"Sure, only because you've tried so hard to keep it that way." She laughs. "Besides, I love you and you still tried everything to push me away."

"You came back though." He points out, handing her a cup of tea and subconsciously moving a bit of hair out of her face.

"I did." She admits. "Oh, must you really?" She asks, as he drinks from her chipped cup. "You're either going to cut yourself from that thing, or it's going to break." He only shrugs and she sighs. "Fine, but when you hurt yourself, don't come to me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Belle. Besides, I would never hear the end of it." He jokes, taking another sip.

"No you wouldn't." She responds smugly. They drink their tea in silence for a few minutes and she sighs. "You have to leave again don't you?"

"I'm sorry I have to go speak to the Mayor, nothing to do with you, just a normal conversation between us really." He assures her and sets his teacup down.

"…I understand. You have to act like nothing's happened." She smiles. "Be careful?"

"I promise, and I'll come back with something for dinner tonight. Just try to spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"I'll try." She teases. "Though, I need to remember not to fall asleep in the sun this time."

"I did try to warn you."

"You did not; you wanted me to sit out there in the sun and burn." She laughs. He stands there still looking reluctant to leave her alone. "I'll be fine, go deal with her majesty." She almost pushes him towards the door.

"Now you're kicking me out of my own house?"

"If that's what it takes for people to realize nothing has changed with you then yes." She laughs and is met with a kiss. "This really isn't helping you get out of the house."

"Who says it's supposed too?" He grins pulling away to kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

"Mmn, have fun, try not to anger her too much." She smiles, "or the rest of the town for that matter."

"No promises there love."

She nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders. "Figured I would try anyways, have a good day." She calls to him before the door closes behind him.

@-->\--

Regina is in her office when she hears the familiar sound of a cane walking through the halls and towards her. "Quite the secret you're trying to keep from everyone around town dearie. What on earth are you planning this time?" He walks right in.

"Nothing to worry about I have everything under control." She smiles at him from behind her desk, her face revealing nothing.

"Our dear friend under the Library hasn't escaped I would hope?" He smirks at the look of surprise that crosses her face. "No, I suppose a dragon would be pretty difficult to keep under wraps wouldn't it?"

"Of course and if you know that, you know that there's no way that she can get out." She snaps.

"Yes I suppose it would be rather…difficult." He admits sitting in a chair in front of her desk and picking one of the apples from her glass bowl. "Though, getting the Sheriff involved was not something I anticipated, nor did you apparently plan to get her help." He takes a bite.

She sighs. "Yes well, she was there at the time and seeing as it was an escaped patient, she felt it was a job for the Sheriff."

"Didn't have much choice in recruiting her did you your majesty?" He was furious with this woman in front of him, but Belle was right. It would be more fun to see the look on her face when she sees the two of them together. So for now, he would play his part as a simple bystander and watch her get more and more frustrated.

"No, seeing as it was much like the David Nolan incident."

"Well I'm sure you'll catch whoever it was eventually, and if all else fails they'll try to leave town. You and I both know what happens to anyone who tries that." He smirks.

"What did you come here for Gold? Surely you wouldn't be interested in an escaped patient?" She finally asks.

'Oh how wrong you are your majesty.' He thinks angrily and stands up, throwing the apple core into the trash. "Of course not, I simply wanted to make sure that it wasn't our winged friend who escaped your watch." He pulls out a folder. "No, seeing as how you hired me to write out a contract between you and another friend of ours, I thought you might want it."

"Ah, finally got that finished have you?" She comments taking it from him.

"I had to make sure to be…specific." He chooses his words carefully. "But from here on out dearie your plans out your own, so try not to have to involve me."

"Of course not Rumples. I learned a long time ago not to trust you."

"Yet, you still insist on making deals with me." He laughs and turns to leave.

"Old habits die hard; you know that better than anyone." He hears her voice call after him, as he leaves.

'Oh, I do know that your majesty, but I would've hoped that you've learned by now not to keep secrets from me.' He shakes his head in annoyance and steps out of the building.

@-->\--

Needing to keep appearances up he stays in his shop for the rest of the afternoon and when it was time to close he locked up and made his way over to Granny's. He had no real problem with the Lucas women, other than a few nights of annoyance back in their land, and he had to hand it to the old wolf. She ran a decent establishment, other than not being able to tame her granddaughter. Though, trying to tame a wolf is like trying to tame well, himself or Regina, not an easy thing to do. He laughs to himself at that, seeing as how he now had Belle and walks into the diner. The sudden hush around the room was nothing new, as he walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you Gold?" Mrs. Lucas asks warily, as he sits down.

"A cup of coffee and one of your lasagnas to go."

"Coming right up." She finishes writing the order and disappears.

When Ruby poured him his coffee and stalked away the other people there seemed to realize he wasn't there to bother anyone and went back to their quiet conversations. He found himself thinking about who treated Belle in the hospital when the bell to the diner rang and he turned to see Emma walk in. He lifts his cup as a greeting; she nods once and goes over to sit down at the table in the middle.

"Here's your order Gold." Mrs. Lucas is back standing in front of him and holding a bag.

"Yes, thank you Dearie. Be seeing you later." He takes it from her and tosses some money on the table.

"Try to stay out of trouble Gold." Emma calls after him, after Ruby takes her order.

"Surely you know that's a promise I can't give you Miss Swan." He smirks back to her, before making his way over to the door and out of the diner.

She only shakes her head, as he disappeared and turned to Ruby behind the counter. "Hey Ruby, you ever hear of a woman named Rosalina French?"

Ruby looks at her sadly, pain flashing across her face. "Yeah, Rosie and I were best friends until we got into a stupid argument over her choice for a boyfriend. Before I even got the chance to make up with her…she died. Why do you want to know?"

"I may have found some evidence that she's still alive." She shrugs and takes a sip of her drink. "I'm just trying to figure out who this woman is, who was the boyfriend you were so worried about?" She asks though she already knew the answer.

"The man who just left." Someone mentions in one of the booths.

Ruby sighs. "She tried to keep it quiet, but being such a small town it wasn't long before everyone found out. I tried to warn her but, well when her father found out…the next thing we knew she was announced dead."

"What happened?"

"We don't really know. The next morning there were remains of a car crash just before the end of town. Apparently Gold was driving and something happened. He ended up in the hospital and she was announced dead." Someone offers up from the end of the counter.

'So they were definitely running away and from a town that didn't think they should have been together in the first place. Sounds about right, but that still doesn't explain why she was locked up.' Emma thinks. "So what would you do if you found out she was still alive?"

"I'd ask her what the hell she was thinking in the first place, running off with him." The same person at the counter puts in.

"Thank you, but I was talking to Ruby." She snaps at him. 'Honestly, this is why I hate small towns. No one can seem to mind their own damn business. Rosie seemed perfectly happy being back with Gold when I met her this morning."

"I would ask her what happened and apologize for everything. It was her life and I shouldn't have pushed it as hard as I did." She states firmly. "Maybe if I hadn't she wouldn't have felt the need to try and leave."

"I'll see what I can come up with Ruby." She promises. "Rosie doesn't seem like the type of person to care what other people think. It wasn't the rumors that pushed her over the edge; it was her father trying to run her life. Once we do get her freed I hope she won't have to hide in her own town.' She sighs inwardly and thanks Ruby when her food arrives.

@-->\--

When Rumplestiltskin returns home he calls out for Belle, but there's no response. He checks both rooms to see if Belle is there and when he finds the house empty he returns to the kitchen to set the lasagna to warm in the oven, before wandering out into the backyard. He finds her under a tree, crying and with a book in her hand. "What's wrong love?" He asks walking over to her.

She immediately pulls him down towards her and hand him the book she had just finished. "I'm sorry I just finished about five minutes ago and can't seem to stop crying." She laughs weakly through her tears.

He reads the title. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"You sound like you don't approve." She smirks wiping away the last of her tears.

"It's not that it's a bad story I just don't understand the appeal."

"How do you not understand the appeal? They fell in love, she faked suicide, and in the end they both end up dead." She argues.

"They knew each other for what three day? That's hardly enough time to realize you really love someone. That and he ends up killing himself pointlessly, she wakes up to find him dead, and commits suicide." He retorts.

"He believed her dead."

"Belle, you don't have to devote your life to one person. If they die, you move on and try to live the life they would want you to live, even if they're not a part of it."

"…Fine, which one of Shakespeare's works do you consider a tragedy?" She asks.

"Hamlet." He states right off the bat. "Have you ever read that one? If you want a good tragedy, that's one I would suggest." She starts to laugh hysterically. "What? There's nothing wrong with having a favorite."

"That's not it." She continues laughing. "Who would've guessed that I'd be having this kind of conversation with the dark one himself?"

"Ah, I suppose it is a bit out of character." He admits. "But I stand by what I say."

"You always do." She smiles and kisses him softly.

"You taste like salt." He comments pulling away and helping her get up. "C'mon I've got dinner warming in the oven go and get yourself cleaned up and we can eat."

"Alright." She rolls her eyes and walks with him back to the house. "Save me a seat at the table?" She spins around and gives him a playful smile.

"Of course." He half smiles and walks back into the house.

@-->\--

She wakes up screaming later that night. "Belle, what is it what's wrong?" Rumplestiltskin asks sitting up next to her, as she clings to him tightly. "Another nightmare?" She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm…I wake up in darkness and in the distance I see a bright light. I don't want to get near the night because there's something…sinister about it, but something keeps pulling me towards it." She stutters clinging to him even tighter. All he can think to do is run his hand through her hair and hold her close and she continues. "Something finally pushes me through and suddenly I'm in…nothing, it's like I'm floating, but I don't know what's up or down. When I manage to turn around there's always another person there, but I soon realize that it's myself. The other me is just standing there staring at me and grinning, when I open my mouth to talk to her she…she comes at me and attempts to choke me. When I finally feel myself drifting into unconsciousness I wake up and I'm back in my room under the hospital, all I can hear is laughter. I don't know who's voice it is, but it's constant and it never stops, when I cover my ears it only gets worse. I think that's about the time I finally woke up." She starts crying now. "I'm not insane am I?"

"Of course you're not insane." He tries assuring her.

"Are you sure? I had an incident around the house earlier."

"What kind of incident?"

"I started shaking uncontrollably, I curled up into a ball on the floor and starting crying for no reason at all, and I vomited in the bathroom." She admits.

"Those aren't signs of insanity Belle; those are signs of withdrawal from the drugs they gave you. Your body is trying to flush them out of you to make you healthy again." He kisses the top of her head. "I can't do anything for the nightmare and I'm not going to sit here and tell you they'll go away soon, but I'm always here for you if you need me."

"I know." She murmurs continuing to hold him tightly. "Thank you. I used to have nightmares like this back in that place, but no one would ever come. I started making a habit of sleeping during the day, so when I did wake up I would at least have the sun to assure me it was a dream." She looks up at him. "I'm glad that now I have you."

"I won't leave you." He states, not knowing what else to say. He was pissed that she was treated so bad she actually forced herself to sleep during the day. "And I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again." He kisses her again. "Go back to sleep Belle. I promise I'm right here."

"Thank you." She smiles sleepily and rests her head on his chest. It's only a few minutes and he can feel that she's already fast asleep.

"I'll get you out of this Belle." He promises and lays back down, falling asleep almost as quickly as she had.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a little over three weeks since Belle broke out from the hospital and the few sessions that she's had with Dr. Hopper have been going really well. Belle's gotten comfortable with talking to Emma and Archie and has kept herself busy in Rumplestiltskin's house when he is gone all day. Emma decides to come over to talk with her again and finds Belle upstairs dusting a bookshelf in the room she had meant to use when she first got here.

"This room doesn't even look like it's been used." Emma comments leaning up against the door frame. "Please tell me you've at least been sleeping Rosie."

"I sleep." She assures her. 'Just not in here.' Ever since the first night Rumplestiltskin and her have both agreed that it's more comfortable for the both of them to sleep together. Belle sets her duster down on the nightstand and turns to the door. "What can I do for you Emma?"

"I'm on my lunch break and just thought I'd come over to see how you're doing." She shrugs. "Also, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, let's go downstairs and I'll make some tea." She smiles and leads her out of the room.

Belle sighs watching Emma move her finger around the rim of her teacup. They've been sitting in silence for almost ten minutes on the couch with Emma looking almost uncomfortable. "Emma, what is it? I know you want to talk to me, but you look like you don't know how."

"Look Rosalina, I promise I'm not judging you, really. I trust Gold about as far as I can throw him, but I know you do so I'll trust your judgment on the matter. I just want to ask you if there's any reason you can think of that would make Regina put you under the hospital and have it announced that you died." She finally asks.

"I don't-"

"Both of you know something and aren't telling me." She states.

"I know that the mayor hated me being with him because she and him have some stupid rivalry and that she wanted to use me against him when the time was right." Belle answers carefully. "But, I don't understand why she kept me locked up for so long."

"God now you sound like Gold." She groans. "Is it really that important to Regina that you and he don't end up together?"

"Yes."

"Man, how did this even start? You and him I mean. There's no way in hell he was like this with you right away and you don't seem like the kind of girl to fall for his type." She asks.

She shrugs trying to recall the fake memories. "What can I say I was twenty going on twenty-one, out of high school, didn't want to leave town, so I got myself a job with Anthony at the shop."

"Why there? Of all of the other places in town-"

"I was sick of working in my father's shop, if you haven't noticed I didn't exactly get along with him all too well. Granny's wasn't hiring, and I always found all of the trinkets in his shop interesting. Besides, it's not like he hired me on the spot. I was simply to persistent and kept coming back. I think I irritated him enough and in the end he gave me the job."

"He must've been a great boss." Emma scoffs and takes another sip of her coffee.

"No not really, the first few months were hell, but I expected that. I simply worked far too well for him to find fault. I worked there for twenty months and for thirteen of those he was a pain in the ass." She laughs.

"What on earth changed?"

"…I honestly don't know." She murmurs sipping her tea and thinking of her time in the dark castle. "I don't even really know what started the whole thing, but when you're alone with someone in the same building for six to eight hours a day you start to talk and I suppose… you grow closer." Emma looks at her skeptically. "I really don't know." She protests. "Though, there was one incident when we were both in the back room. He was working on some clock and I was on a ladder trying to clean whatever was on the top shelf. He warned me not to get up on that old thing, but I insisted and, well it was a good thing he wandered over when he did." She laughs at the irony that she fell in both lands and was caught by the same man. "I leaned over too far and my foot slipped."

"You're telling me Gold caught you?" She asks incredulously.

"Yes, he had me for about three seconds, until we both ended up on the floor. We started laughing and I think he realized he was showing emotion and reverted quickly back to acting like the monster the rest of the town believes him to be, so he told me to go home and that he had warned me in the first place."

"I've said it once and I'll say it again. You two will never make sense to me." She states.

"I don't think we'll make sense to anybody."

"Fair point…Rosie, do you remember your friends here well, or are you still determined to stay with Gold?" Emma asks remembering her conversation with Ruby a few weeks back.

"I'm not leaving him again." She states. "But I do want to be able to walk around town again and see everyone, even if they don't approve of me or my relationship with him."

"I thought so, you're the kind of girl who doesn't give a damn what people think about your life, good on you."

"Oh I care, but I only care about what the people I'm close to think."

"…Like your father?" She asks gently.

"I don't know." She states honestly. "I still can't fully remember what happened that night, but I know that Anthony was blamed for it, and after the beating." She flinches. "My father will never approve of him, if anything he'll try to make me marry Jeremy again."

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen to you." Emma snaps. "I understand some parents want to go the traditional way and all that, but you're old enough to decide what you want to do. Hell, you were old enough back then."

"Thank you Emma, truly. I know you don't like Anthony either."

"No, I don't." She states honestly. "But I have seen how he acts around you and believe that…well; maybe you're the only person he will be able to open up to and not treat like crap." Belle laughs at that. "I don't trust him, but I trust him enough to take care of you and I know that it's already to the point where it's the other way around as well."

"Thank you Emma and I hope that after all this is over and done with, we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, but first you'll have to make up with Ruby. She still feels bad about what happened and wants to make up with you."

"Of course I will, as soon as I'm able to walk around outside again. I miss her too." She assures her.

The two end up talking far longer then they meant to and Emma was sure to get an earful from the mayor about taking too long of a lunch break, but she didn't care. Another hour passes and Emma regretfully leaves, but promises to come back when she can. Belle watches her go and decides to go back upstairs.

@-->\--

The bell chimes in the front of his shop and Rumplestiltskin makes his way out of the back room to see Archie standing nervously in the middle of his shop. "Dr. Hopper, what can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Rosie and I'm sorry for coming to your shop at this time, but I didn't have time to do this any other-"

He's cut off by Rumplestiltskin holding up his hand. "It's fine Dr. Hopper, you don't have to apologize. I don't care as long as the mayor doesn't know what's going on. Now what is it, is something wrong with Rosalina?" He asks, still not able to call her by her old nickname, due to the old memories that would be brought back to the surface.

"No actually, she's doing great. Things like this should take months, but in these last few weeks she seems as levelheaded as you or me. My only concerns are her nightmares and she's told me they haven't been as frequent. Frankly, as long as she comes to talk to me when she feels she needs to she's fine."

"So what are you implying Dr. Hopper?" He asks, hoping that it was what both Belle and him wanted to hear.

"That, if put in front of a judge, I would have no problems stating that Rosie is perfectly sane and fit for society."

"The mayor might try and have you change your mind if we were to go to court."

"Let her try, I'm no longer afraid of that woman, or the power she thinks she possesses." He states, almost proudly.

Rumplestiltskin's almost impressed at the cricket's boldness. 'Maybe coming to this world was actually a good thing for him.' Remembering the timid and frightened man back in their world, who couldn't even trick his parents into taking a simple potion. "Not many people are willing to go up against the mayor Dr. Hopper. What made you change the way most of the people in this town think?"

"Henry mostly, and something Rosie mentioned to me got me to thinking." He admits.

"And what is that?"

"Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

He nearly drops the phone he was getting out of his pocket at Belle's familiar quote. "Is-is that so? Yes well, Rosalina used to say that a lot during, while we were…together before about facing her father." He manages to get out. "I'm glad that there is finally someone else in this town that is willing to stand up to our mayor."

"I promise to do my best to help you and-"He's cut off by the bell behind him indicating someone else walking into the store.

"Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not madam mayor Dr. Hopper and I were just finishing up, what can I do for you?" Rumplestiltskin grins wickedly at Regina, who was now standing behind Archie.

"Nothing that needs to be overheard," she states.

"Right, I was just going." Archie takes the hint and nods at Rumplestiltskin. "Thank you again Mr. Gold, I'll be sure to talk to you again." He grabs his umbrella and walks out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Regina asks turning back to him.

"Simply another one of my infamous deals." He answers simply. "Now what do you want your majesty? I hear you have your hands full what, with poor Kathryn Nolan's disappearance and that still missing patient of yours. "

She glares at him. "How the hell do you already know about that?"

"You seem to keep forgetting your majesty." He grins. "I own the town, you only run it. Besides, with Kathryn planning to leave town it really wasn't that hard to put together. We both know what happens when someone tries to leave."

"Yes, you have your own personal experience from that don't you Rumple?" She flashes a wicked smile.

"Careful there dearie, you're still walking on thin ice considering you lied to me about her back in out world." He growls.

Even Regina knows that there are some lines that aren't meant to be crossed with the two of them. Daniel being hers and Belle being his besides, she's honestly wondering how she didn't end up in the hospital after he did somehow regain his memories. For him to find out that Belle had still been alive and if he found out that she had lied to him again? Shaking that thought out of her head she turns back to her old mentor. "Right, well I came here to ask you the same thing you asked me when you came into my office a few weeks ago."

"And what was that your majesty?"

"I want you to stay out of this Kathryn Nolan incident, this fight is between Snow White and myself." She states.

"I do what I want dearie, you know that." He points out. "Besides, I'm the one who gave you the idea in the first place, why would I want to have anything to do with it now?" 'That, and Belle was pissed when I explained that deal with her.'

"You forget Rumple, I still know you better than most. Any opportunity to mess with the people of this town and you'll find some way to trace everything back to me."

"As I told you before, that incident with the playground you were building was hardly my idea. I would have left better tracks and gods know I wouldn't work with your little mirror pet." He remarks. "And as I just recently stated, I'll do as I please your majesty. Just be careful as to how you go about this plan of yours."

"I don't have anything to worry about; I've made sure of it."

"Careful there your majesty, I'm pretty sure I've warned you about your overconfidence." He almost grins. "You have a tendency to leave tracks and you know how stubborn Miss Swan can be when she wants to help a friend."

"I suppose you would know all about that after the Ashley incident no?"

"All I'm telling you is to watch your back and make sure that you cover your tracks." He warns. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm busy and am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Rumple I still need to-"

"Please." He adds, knowing she would no longer have a choice thanks to the deal he made with her in their own world. She glares at him again, but says nothing as she turns and wanders out of his shop. He knew their confrontations were far from over, but he at least got the last word in today. He grins to himself and pulls his phone back out to let Belle know of the good news.

@-->\--

When he returned home the house was unusually quiet again. He checks out in the garden first and finds it surprisingly empty. Worried he walks back inside and up to their bedroom, only to find her lying fast asleep in the middle of the bed. Smiling gently he walks over to sit down next to her and is met with a surprise, as she opens her eyes slowly, smiles wickedly, and lifts her head up to kiss him passionately. She is surprisingly stronger than she looks and manages to flip him over on top of her and wrap her arms around his neck. He bites her bottom lip and she squeaks, allowing him entry into her mouth. When she starts to moan hungrily, despite his eagerness for more, he unwillingly tries to cool their moment down by pecking her lightly on the nose.

She smiles warmly up at him. "I knew you were too much of a gentleman to try and go that far with me, even if I was the one that started this little session."

"Is that what this was then? A test?" He grins rolling over and lying down next to her on the bed. His leg was protesting strongly, but he ignores it, as that was worth a little bit of pain.

"More like an…observation. I wasn't planning on doing anything." She confesses. "But I wanted to prove something to myself and the people in this town, who always thought that I was being used."

"You can't say that you've been used." He points out. "Even when we were under the curse, you've always had me wrapped around your little finger."

"Hardly!" She protests. "Those first thirteen months you made sure that my life was hell while working for you."

"You worked for me less than a year…oh, you mean here in Storybrooke." He realizes. "Yes, from the moment you walked into my shop I knew I was done for. It's why I kept trying to push you away; you simply refused to give up."

"As I always will." She smiles warmly and wraps her hand with his. They lay like that for awhile, simply staring up at the ceiling, content with holding one another's hand until Belle moved her head to lie on his chest. "We really need to get up and make something to eat don't we?" She murmurs after awhile, but not wanting to move."

"Not if you don't want to sweetheart." He replies kissing the top of her head.

"We did this a lot before didn't we? Just lie here like this?" She asks.

"Yes, we did. You were always reluctant to return home to your father on certain days, so you spent a lot of time over here. Though, how we ended up in this position half the time I couldn't tell you."

"Because it's incredibly comfortable." She responds curling up closer to him, with her head still laying on his chest. "And now I don't have to ever leave."

"Not if you don't want to, you always have a choice Belle."

"I'm not leaving you." She states determinedly. "I just found you again, after 28 years. I mean some of that time I was Rosalina, but it's still been a long time and…god how old am I in reality?"

He actually starts laughing at that. "Still too young to be with an old monster like me."

She groans and slaps him in the chest. "How many times do I have to tell you that you're not a monster? I love you Rumplestiltskin and nothing you say at this point will change that."

"What did I do to deserve a woman as perfect as you?"

"Nothing but simply being you, even in a different world we ended up falling in love with one another, so that has to count for something." She murmurs softly. "And as soon as we can get a court date and a judge who sees that i'm not insane, I can openly walk around right?"

"Yes, Miss Swan recently found another file of yours telling us more reasons of why you were imprisoned, she's seen your old room in the hospital, and Dr. Hopper is willing to tell the judge that you are perfectly sane and fit for society." He repeats what he told her earlier through texts.

"I talked to Emma earlier and I thought she was busy with the Kathryn Nolan case?"

"She is, but is insisting on trying her best with both. Though, with her mother now the prime suspect, I'm sure she'll have her hands full for awhile." He points out.

"Can't you help her with that?" She asks, almost pleading. "Please?"

"Belle, there's not really much I can do."

"Do you think Kathryn is dead?"

"No, Regina would want to keep her alive. Besides, she tried to leave town, so most likely she's in the basement of some abandoned house, or her majesty is keeping her close somewhere."

"Do you think you could find her, so you can at least prove that Mary Margret is innocent of a murder?"

He sighs and knows one way or another he was going to give in. "Alright I'll see what I can do, but my main focus is still getting you officially free from the hospital. I'll go over to the sheriff's station tomorrow and offer my help. "

"Thank you." She smiles and crawls up to kiss him on the cheek, before getting up. "Now I should really go and make us something to eat."

"You really don't have to do that Belle." He insists sitting up, just as his stomach growls rather loudly in protest.

She simply laughs. "Apparently I do C'mon get up and you can help me." She holds out her hand. He takes it without hesitation and they walk out of the room hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, last Sunday's was not okay and I don't care if this sounds dumb, but I think all of the Rumbeller's hearts broke along with the cup.
> 
> Anyways, before this becomes a huge rant about the episode and the three week hiatus, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I am kicking myself over the length and i'm sorry about how short this one is. I love doing small scenes with Rumple and Regina the two actors are incredible and I love anytime they're both onscreen together, so I want to explore that a bit. I also like the idea of Emma and Belle as friends, so i'm going to continue testing that out. Not a whole lot of fluff in this one, but after the most recent episode fluff will keep coming. Hopefully the next chapter will be up same time as this week. xD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, as Belle asked, he went over to the sheriff's office to offer Mary Margret his legal services. "Let's just say, I'm invested in your future." He responds to her question after Emma leaves in a huff.

"Why are you really doing this?" Emma asked him out in the hall later. "I still barely trust you and I don't understand what you get out of helping Mary Margaret."

"You will probably never trust me Miss Swan and I am perfectly ready to accept that, but this is for Rosalina. She asked me to help you out because she feels you are working too hard." He informs her.

She sighs. "I should've known Rosie had something to do with this. I still have her other file in my office, follow me." She gestures walking back into the room and walking into her office. Gold follows her, giving Mary Margaret a slight nod, before walking in. Emma closes the door behind him.

"What, you don't want Mary Margaret to know what you tell me?" He asks honestly curious.

"She doesn't know about Rosalina." She states flatly. He lifts his eyebrows in surprise. "Don't give me that, of course I was going to tell her whether you liked it or not, but she has enough on her plate to deal with."

"Fair point," he notes. "So what is this file you want to show me? You seemed pretty adamant that you talk to me first before handing it over." He asks, as she pulls out a key to open a drawer besides her desk.

She gives him a hard look. "You aren't going to like what you read in here and I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you so you don't do something stupid."

"I very rarely do that Miss Swan." He smirks taking the file from her.

"You do when it involves the man in the file." She murmurs barely audible. He hears her and immediately opens the file. It only takes reading a few lines to make Emma realize that she needed to move in front of the door in order to stop him from storming out. "Gold I don't want to have to arrest you again."

"Move out of my way Sheriff." He growls. When she refuses he forcefully moves her and opens the door.

"Gold stop, you know you can't go near him." She argues, as he angrily leaves her office, alarming Mary Margaret in her cell. "Anthony Gold." She shouts, as one last attempt to stop him from leaving her sight.

Hearing Belle's personal name for him in this world actually causes him to pause at the door leaving the room and turn around. "He knew- he knew she was alive and didn't do anything about it, worse he let her stay down there." He roars.

"Look, I get it you're pissed." She states, putting her hands up in defense and understanding. "But if you go over there I know I'm going to have to arrest you and seeing as you're trying to help both her and Mary Margaret. Don't you think its better that you help them in the best way you know how? With cunning words and shady plans, that are impossible to keep up with? I may not approve of your methods, but I like your results when dealing with things like this."

"You certainty know how to get a point across don't you?" He almost laughs.

"I do what I can to help my friends." She argues. "Personally I hate this, but I understand that you are the only person I can actually expect positive results from, and you can't do much from behind bars."

"Indeed." He agrees. "I should go get to work then. I'll let her know about this later."

"No way in hell, I'm leaving in ten minutes for my break I'll tell her."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of telling her of this new development."

"I know you are, but you also wouldn't hesitate in letting her go after him." She argues. "He may have a restraining order against you, but certainly not against her. I'll be the one to tell her. You just go and do whatever it is you're going to do and I'll talk to you later."

"…Very well, I'll see what I can come up with. Good luck on your end." He does a mock bow in her general direction and leaves the room.

"I…I don't think I've ever seen Mr. Gold that angry." Mary Margret comments worriedly from her cell. "What on earth was that about?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Emma sighs and looks back over at her friend, who simply looks concerned. "Really it's nothing; I'm simply helping someone out who's actually rather close to Gold."

She blinks. "I didn't think anyone was really close to him."

"I don't think he really knew." Emma murmurs. "Anyways, I've got to go talk to her. I promise to tell you everything after this whole mess is figured out."

"Alright, good luck."

"Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?"

"No, I'm alright."

"I'm still bringing you back a sandwich."

"Oh, just go already. It's not like I'm going anywhere, I'll see you later." She scowls. Emma only smiles weakly at her, grabs her jacket and leaves the building.

@-->\--

When Emma enters Gold's house she hears the sound of someone singing in the kitchen. She leans against the wall leading into the kitchen and sees Rosie twirling around and singing and unfamiliar song, with a bowl of something in her hand. "You know when we first started talking; you used to tell me that you were a girl never without a book in your hand. I have yet to actually see that." She comments and gets a good laugh at watching Rosie jump from shock and almost drop the bowl.

"Emma, I didn't expect to see you today." She smiles collecting her breath and placing the bowl back on the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"You're really not going to like this Rosie." She sighs.

"You're not here to arrest me are you?" She asks defensively, backing away.

"No, no it's nothing like that." She assures her and laughs at the pathetic defense position Rosie gives her. "Rosie, how close were you to your father? Back before all of this started with you and Gold?"

"That's an odd question." She notes, but seeing that Emma was serious and waiting for an answer she recalls her old memories. "It was never…great, after mother died he resorted to drinking a lot. After awhile he got better, but…there was never any middle ground between us. It was either he was really kind and we got along, or he was just angry and took it out on me. He never beat me, no if anything it was verbal abuse. That's why on his bad days I would run over here, if there was anyone I could trust with those secrets it was Anthony."

"Let me ask you this, do you still love him?"

"I…I don't know." She answers honestly. "I want to, but I don't know if I fear him, or resent him for how he treated me the night before that I can't seem to recall." She looks back over at Emma. "What's wrong Emma? Why are you asking me about my father?"

"I'm sure Gold already told you, but I found another file of yours that Regina either forgot to get rid of, or just assumed it was already gone." She begins.

"Yes, he said he was going to go over it today."

"Right, well…there's something you should know." She takes a deep breath. "Contained in the file were the names and signatures of the people who put you in there. Regina, of course, was one and well, your father was the other."

Rosie just looks at her with a look so cold Emma wonders if telling her herself was such a good idea. "You're telling me my father was one of the ones responsible for putting me in that hell?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She states angrily and walks over towards the back door.

"Hold on their Rosie, what do you think you're doing?" Emma asks moving quickly to block the door. "You can't leave this house, you know that."

"I just want to talk to my father." She argues grabbing a wooden spoon off of the counter. "And possibly ask him what the hell he was thinking, putting me in there."

"Rosie you know I can't let you do that. The minute you walk into your father's house he's going to take you to Regina and have you put back in the hospital."

"Move out of my way Emma."

"I'm not letting you out of this house Rosie." She states and was unprepared for Rosie's strength, as she was suddenly slammed up against a wall and successfully trapped with Rosie's arm against her neck. "How the hell did you-?"

"I'm stronger than I look Emma." 'At least I am as Belle.' "I'm sorry, but I have to see him." She responds letting her fall to the ground and leaving her to try and catch her breath.

"Rosie please wait a minute." She asks stroking her throat. "Just think if you go to your father and beat him like it looks like you want to do, Regina will have all the more reason to lock you away. You're classified as not being fit for society. Beating up your own father will only further those rumors." She gets up and Rosie stops at the door. "I'll tell you what." She gets up, but still holds on to the wall for support. "If you can give me one good plausible reason to let you go then I won't stop you, but if you can't and you go anyways I will chase you down and stop you by all means necessary."

They stare at one another for a long moment with Rosie's hand on the door's handle. She finally drops it and the spoon falls out of her hand and hits the floor. "…I can't." She murmurs softly. "And you make a lot of sense, if I went over now all of our efforts would be for naught."

"I'm sorry Rosie."

She falls to the floor holding her knees close to her chest. "It's not your fault; my life doesn't make any sense."

Emma moves over and sits down next to her sighing. "I'm starting to understand why you cling to Gold as much as you do. He really is the only one who ever let you make your own choices isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. That's why I don't care what people think of our relationship, I love him and I know in his own stubborn way he loves me too." She states and smiles up at her.

"Again, you two will never make sense to me." Emma shakes her head and immediately regrets it, as a shot of pain goes through her and she grimaces.

Rosie jumps up quickly. "Oh no you're hurt, I'm so sorry let me get you some ice." She walks over to the freezer.

"Thanks." She rubs the back of her head. "Ow, how the hell are you so strong? Are you taking defense lessons from Gold?" She asks, as Rosie hands her an ice pack and sits back down next to her.

"Not quite." She smiles in a way that Emma feels she really doesn't want to know. "Let's just say I've dealt with a lot and I know I don't want to be a helpless damsel in distress." She thinks of the time after she had to leave Rumplestiltskin and what she had to do in order to survive.

"Clearly, and with that in mind, does Gold already know that you can handle yourself?" She asks, getting an odd feeling she knew why he let her tell Rosie without putting up much of a fight to tell her himself.

"Of course he knew." She shrugs. "We ah, had a small argument last week about something stupid and, well needless to say he won't be argue with me about that again."

"I'm going to regret asking, but what on earth did you do?"

"We had been arguing about…something that happened in the past and eventually we got into a bet about me being able to handle myself. Long story short I managed to pin him down on the couch. I would've gotten him on the floor, but I didn't want to hurt him." She laughs at the memory of the look on his face. "I don't like violence, but I'll do what I have to in order to protect myself."

"You are definitely not a girl I want to wrongly cross in the future, I'll give you that." Emma smiles warmly at her. "I have to give you props though, I thought you were going to want to sit down and cry. I didn't expect you to get angry, and for thinking that I want to apologize."

"Its fine, I think I've simply been through too much pain to find any more tears."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Rosie nods. "I'll talk to Anthony when he gets home. Wait, he didn't do anything did he?" She jumps up in panic remembering the last time he crossed paths with her father.

"No, I think I convinced Gold not to try anything this time." Emma smirks getting up slowly.

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods, I don't want him to get himself in trouble over me again."

"I don't know, considering your father knew you were alive this whole time I'm really starting to see what Gold did as a justifying thing, though I will never admit it." Emma sighs. "Actually, I'm more surprised Moe didn't confess anything to me after that."

"Did you ask him what Anthony meant throughout the whole incident?"

"Yeah I did, and he claimed not to remember anything about a woman."

Rosie snorts. "I bet he remembers me now."

"That's the thing though, I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying to me and at the time I was talking to him, he wasn't."

"So you think it's been so long he doesn't even remember putting his own daughter in an asylum?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't know." She replies honestly. "But I promise we will get you out of this Rosie. I may not like Gold, but I do understand that he will do whatever it takes to free you."

"I know, and thank you for everything. It'll just be nice to wander around town again." She smiles. "And I have no intention of moving out of here."

"So you really are going to stay here with him?"

"I think, before everything happened I had every intention of living with Anthony. I don't plan on changing my mind simply because I've been locked up for gods know how long." She argues.

"Fair point, well you know I won't try to stop you." Emma shrugs. "I've got to get back to work, but thank you for sending Gold over to help with Mary Margret's case."

"Of course, you've helped me so much I just wish there was more I could do. Anthony knows she's innocent, I just hope you'll be able to find the evidence soon."

"You and me both, talk to you later Rosie." She waves and heads out the back door.

"Bye Emma, good luck." She calls back closing the door behind her. She picks up the wooden spoon off the floor and hurls it angrily against the wall to let out a bit of her anger, picks it back up and goes back to baking.

@-->\--

When Rumplestiltskin returns home he finds Belle waiting on the bottom of the steps for him. No words are exchanged, as he reaches into his bag and pulls out the file in order to hand to her. "I'll go and make us something to eat." She only nods and wanders into the living room, her lips already following the words written in the file.

Twenty minutes pass and he wanders back into the living room to see her sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hand and the others spread out across the table. He had a bad feeling which paper she was looking at and simply moves over to sit beside her. Belle immediately moves closer over to him and clutches his suit tightly. He takes the paper from her hand and she starts crying into his chest. He wraps his arms around her tightly and strokes her chestnut curls softly, not really knowing what else to do.

"There goes my will to try and be strong." She laughs weakly, tears still rolling down her face. "When Emma came over and told me I simply got angry and couldn't find any tears to shed, but now that I've actually read the report…what the hell was he thinking? How was agreeing to lock me up going to help anyone?"

"As a last attempt to keep you away from me?" He offers weakly. She starts crying harder. "Belle, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"He's cut off by her lips suddenly on his. When she pulls away he scrunches up his face "You taste like salt again."

She laughs genuinely this time and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry; I just needed to get you to shut up for a minute. I know what you meant Rumple and I know you're probably right, but that's still no excuse for keeping me locked up. God, my own father agreed to lock me up." She shouts angrily, simply needing to get it out in the open.

He only holds her tighter. "I'm so sorry Belle."

"It's hardly your fault." She argues gruffly.

"Isn't it though?" He sighs deeply. "I created the curse and what does that ensure? That no one gets their happy endings, except for the person who enacts it."

"Yes, but that's Regina's own fault. Had she simply left me locked up under the hospital I wouldn't have lived out a fake life and fell in love with you all over again." She states. He opens his mouth, but she stops him again and places her hand lightly on his cheek. "Rumplestiltskin, we can go on about who's to blame all night. Isn't it better just to know that we are together now?"

"Of course it is Belle." He smiles weakly lifting his hand to hold hers. "I'm just worried about you, you've been through so much and I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have." He rests his head on her shoulder.

"I won't have to soon, if what you're holding in your other hand is what I hope it is." She responds quickly snatching it from his hand and moving slightly, and positioning herself to lay down with the back of her head on his chest.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, but if it's a court date for you, then yes." He laughs wrapping his arms around her waist and opening the envelope with her, which was announcing her court date.

"The mayor couldn't have been too happy with this was she?"

"Our savior is giving her the news tomorrow, but by this time next week you should be free to do as you wish and there won't be anything she can do about it."

"And we can be together?"

"I thought we already were, but yes, if that is what you wish."

She slaps him playfully. "You know what I mean."

"I'm playing with you Belle." The name rolls off his lips. "I still would like to know how you are able to remember your past life though."

"I really don't know." She sighs and settles down more comfortably as he tightens his grip around her waist. "I simply woke up one morning with both sets of memories intact. I couldn't tell you the exact date because there was no way for me to keep track. You have a theory though don't you?"

"…I think your memories became clear when Miss Swan entered our town and decided to stay." He tells her, his voice suddenly guarded. "But I don't know why you were freed the same time I was."

"I recognize that tone Rumple, you have a theory."

"I do, but-"He shakes his head. "No, it's nothing, sorry I brought it up."

She twines her fingers with his and leans her head back to rest on his shoulder. "What wrong Rumple, is it something you think shouldn't have happened?" He remains silent and she suddenly realizes what's probably keeping him from explaining. "It has something to do with my lost memories doesn't it?"

"…Yes, it does." He answers hesitantly. "Like I said I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You know one of these days I'm going to remember." She states, turning and kissing his cheek.

"And I want you to remember Belle; I just don't want to say something that won't make sense to you because you can't remember what happened."

"I get it." She smiles. "I really do, I'll remember soon enough and then you can tell me your theory deal?"

"Deal." He agrees and they kiss softly.

"Something smells really good." Belle comments breaking away. "What are you making in there? Or better yet, should I go and check to make sure it's not burning?"

He sighs. "I burn one meal last week and you refuse to let me live it down. For the record it was your fault."

"You're the one who let me wander around the house freely. How was I supposed to know that the leather pants you used to wear as the dark one are in the closet in your room?" She laughs getting up and taking his hand. 'I didn't recognize them at first and just wanted to mess with you a little."

"By putting them on?" He asks incredulously. "I still don't understand how the hell you got into those old things."

"I don't understand how you did." She retorts playfully, as they entered the kitchen. The timer had just gone off on the oven. She takes a pair of oven mitts and takes a casserole out of the oven, as he grabs a few plates and takes a pitcher of iced tea out of the fridge.

"You really don't want to know."

"I kinda do, but at the same time I realize I kinda don't" She laughs and places the dish on the counter. "And come on, you're not going to sit there and tell me that I didn't look good in them."

"You looked better in them than I ever did." He states. "I'm simply saying that I didn't expect to put some dinner in the oven and turn around to see you wearing them and acting like you didn't know what they were."

"It was simply supposed to surprise you. I didn't mean for it to end with both of us laughing on the couch and forgetting about dinner."

"Still claiming it wasn't entirely my fault." He states, as she deposits a large amount of casserole on each of their plates that he holds out to her.

"It was your night to cook though."

"Alright, we're done with this discussion."

She's still laughing as she places the pan back in the oven to keep warm. "Fine, but my point of you burning dinner still stands." They walk back into the living room.

"I get it; you are never going to let me live it down." He sighs, as they sit back down on the couch and she starts cleaning up the mess of papers on the table so they had room.

"Nope." She grins.

He just shakes his head. "Alright what do you want to watch tonight?" He asks walking over to the television and tossing her one of the remotes.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Again!?"

"It's your own fault for having the movie." She points out turning the TV on and switching the channel to the DVD player. "Is the disk still over there?"

"Yeah." He responds putting it in and knowing one way or another he was going to end up watching it anyways. "I didn't even realize I had all the movies I do until you found them upstairs."

"That's why you should never let me explore freely." She grins, as he moves over to sit back down next to her. "Or I will find things that you wouldn't want found otherwise."

"Is this another reference to my leather pants?" He growls playfully.

"Possibly, now shush it's starting." She rests against him, enjoying her meal and the company that it came with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Still waiting patiently for this hiatus to be over with -
> 
> Okay, so I loved this one and hope you enjoyed it as well. Really this one was a lot of fun to write and yes Gold would, of course, get pissed at Moe. Hell, even Belle got mad at him in this one. I'll explain more of Belle's past later as the story progresses, again this is an AU so it's going to follow the show, but be a bit different. I have a few fun ideas to work with when it comes down to the Jefferson and August episodes that I can't wait to try out, so I hope you keep reading and I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter. xD


	7. Chapter 7

On his way to the Sheriff's station the next day Rumplestiltskin sees Regina walking determinedly in his direction. From the look on her face however, he sees that she wants to talk to him but is being wary. "Madam Mayor, what can I do for you?" He asks grinning.

"I should've known you had her, you scheming little imp." She growls civically, but her voice dripping with venom.

"Ah, so Miss Swan's informed you of Belle's court date then?" He asks. She glares at him, but he stops her before she can say anything else. "If I were you your majesty, I'd be careful with where you tread with me right now."

"If you've known since she escaped, why haven't you just gone and killed me?" She asks, honestly curious.

"I promised Belle I wouldn't." He answers simply. "Besides, it'll be more fun to watch you get angry and knowing there isn't anything you can do."

"What's it like living with a girl, who can't even remember her past life with you?"

"Not as torturous as you might think." He smirks. "She still remembers her time as Rosalina. You should have never released her when you enacted the curse, otherwise I just might be helping you with your Mary Margret problem instead of going against you."

"Just because you've signed on as her lawyer-"

"Means I know exactly how you are going to play this game and know how to strike back." He responds. "You know better than to try and go up against me. Also, regarding Belle I don't want you going anywhere near my house and I don't want you trying to harm her in anyway you can think of…please."

He can see that it pains her, but she finally nods seeing as her promise to him didn't leave her with much of a choice. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves Rumple, we'll just have to see how this all plays out in the end." She sneers and waves a goodbye, as she passes him.

"I suppose we will your majesty." He does a mock bow and continues on his way.

@-->\--

"Well played Regina, not bad." He sighs inwardly in the police station and seeing that Mary Margret was not in her cell. Emma was currently pacing around trying to come up with something to do; Henry had, for once, listened to Emma and went home.

"She's screwed, even if we do find the evidence to prove her innocence if she's not even here." Emma was murmuring half to herself. Rumplestiltskin wanders back into the hall and pulls out his phone to call Belle.

"Hello? Rumple, is that you?" He hears her familiar voice.

"Stupid woman." He snaps into the phone, his anger at Mary Margret seeping into his voice. "Not you love, it seems Mary Margret has fallen for the queens tricks and has let herself out of her cell."

"You mean she's gone?"

"She ran away yes." He sighs sitting down on the bench outside of the office.

"Do you have any leads as to where she might have gone?"

"None, and if she tries to leave town-"

"Bad things will happen, right." She finishes for him. "So what are you going to do? You know Emma is going to go and try to search for her."

"Of course she is, but where do we even start?"

"Wait, are you actually going to help look for her?"

"As odd as it sounds yes, I want to know how she got out of her cell and I already told Regina I would get her out of this. I can't go back on my word now can I?"

She laughs. "As if the Dark One ever goes back on his word. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet, but I better come up with something before Miss Swan goes out and does something stupid." He groans and keeps an eye on the door in case Emma comes storming out with a place already in mind to go and look.

"She's not stupid and you know that."

"I didn't say she was. I'm simply pointing out that when it comes to her family they tend to do stupid things in order to find one another, even if Miss Swan doesn't know that Mary Margret is her mother."

He hears her laugh again. "I forgot about that, good point. In all seriousness though, when do you think she escaped?"

"My best guess would be a few hours ago, at most. She can't have gotten far through the forest if she was heading out of town."

"Why the forest?"

"She wouldn't have wanted to be caught. Everyone in town knows that she's been arrested if she was seen, they would've reported it."

"Right, so if she was going through the forest…you could always go talk to Jefferson."

He nearly drops the phone. "Belle, how do you know that name?" He asks knowing he's never mentioned it because of the mad hatter's involvement the night she can't remember.

"I…I don't know. I don't even know why I said that, it kind of just slipped out." She stammers uncomfortably.

He knows she's probably feeling in panic right now, or thinking that she's talking nonsense, but he's thinking of how many ways Jefferson could try and use Mary Margaret to his advantage if he wanted to. That and she would have to go through his property if she wanted to get out of town through the forest. "Belle, you are brilliant. If you were here I'd kiss you." He praises her, not caring if he called out her real name louder then he should have.

"Wait, what? What did I say?" She asks confusion laced in her voice. "Rumple? Who's Jefferson?"

"An acquaintance, who I think may have our friend." He replies getting up off the bench. "I'll tell you about him later Belle; right now just stay in the house and don't worry I think you're just remembering something."

"…Alright, I'll talk to you later Rumple. Please be careful."

"I will goodbye Belle." He hangs up and is about to step back into the office, when Emma walks out. 'Just in time it seems.' He thinks and before she can open her mouth he beats her to it. "I think I may have an idea as to where she is."

"How the hell can you possibly know-?"

"I know this town Miss Swan and I know its residents." He states firmly. "And trust me on this; you're going to need my help to get her to come back if my hunch is correct."

"…Fine, but I'm only taking you because you know where we're going." She states. "When we find her, you let me talk to her."

"She isn't who I'm referring to, but by all means if you think you can convince her to come back do that. I'm more worried about the resident who may have her." He argues.

"And who would that be?"

"An old acquaintance of mine and, to an extent, one of Regina's as well." He replies solemnly.

She doesn't say anything after that and they simply leave the building and head into the forest in her bug. Almost twenty-five minutes go by and they pull up in the driveway of what looks like an old mansion. "This is the place? It looks more like a palace." Emma asks getting out of the car. "This guy must have a huge family."

"No, he lives alone." He states walking up towards the house and knocking once "Miss Swan I would advise that when we are inside that you let me talk to him."

"As if I'm going to let you make a deal with him for my best friend." She snaps.

"That's not what I intended to do, this man can be a bit…unstable and one wrong move will have him after your throat." He warns. She simply stares at him, but finally nods. A few minutes pass and no one shows up at the door. Sighing he knocks on the door again. "Jefferson, it's me. I know you're in there, just open the damn door." He shouts.

"Gold, maybe we should-"Emma's cut off by the door creaking open slightly and the face of an unfamiliar man meets them with a grimace, his green eyes travelling to each of them in turn, but resting on Emma.

"Mr. Gold and, the Sheriff right?" The man greets, opening the door a bit wider. "What brings you out here?"

"I have plenty of reasons to be out here talking to you, but Miss Swan is looking for a little lost puppy, have you seen her?" Rumplestiltskin asks in a way that hints to Jefferson that he already knows where she is.

"I'm afraid I haven't, but if you want to come in I have something that could help in your search." He offers widening the door to let them in.

The three of them were in the living room drinking tea and looking over a huge map of the surrounding forest. Emma and Jefferson were talking, but Rumplestiltskin kept shifting his gaze to the door. He knew Mary Margret was in here somewhere, but he didn't know what Jefferson had planned, or why he would let them inside in the first place. Jefferson had to know that he had all his memories back, letting Emma in was one thing but to let him in? He takes a deep breath and can suddenly smell the faint aroma of almonds and something else. 'Damn it Jefferson, what did you put in this?' He wonders turning around to see Emma already knocked out. Not able to form any words he feels himself fall to the floor and black out.

@-->\--

He wakes up, what he assumes is hours later, on his back laying on a bed. Groaning he sits up to turn on the lamp to shed some light in the darkened room and is surprised to see his cane leaning against the bedside table. Looking around the well furnished bedroom he spots a closed door that, hopefully, leads out. 'So he is worried I'm mad at him.' He smirks sitting up and getting off of the bed. He grabs his cane and walks over to the door, unsurprised to find it locked. 'If he really thinks I can't pick a lock, he doesn't know me as well as I thought.' He sighs inwardly taking out a paperclip from his pants pocket and straightening it. It only takes him a few minutes to pick the lock and he wanders out into a hallway and hears voices farther down the hall.

"You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic." He hears Jefferson's voice.

'Damn it Jefferson; I know you're desperate to get your daughter back, but this isn't the way to do it.' He groans reaching the door where they were and looking in. He finds the two of them over by the window looking outside and to, what he assumes, is his daughter's current household. He looks briefly around the room and sees all the hats. 'Desperate man gone mad, but I suppose all parents do at some point when it comes to looking for their child.' He leans against the back wall, the other two still unaware of his presence. "Her name is Grace is it not?" He calls out and is satisfied with the jump of alarm Jefferson gives him when he turns around.

"Gold!" Emma sounds just as surprised. "He told me he took you back into town."

"What? Thought I abandoned you?" He jokes and turns his attention to the man almost cowering beside her. "Really Jefferson did you have to give me a higher dose of whatever you put in our tea?"

"I swear I didn't know she was alive." He stammers. "And I was going to come talk to you, after I got Emma to make the hat work."

"You were going to run and we both know it." He snaps. "Jefferson, it's not going to work. There is no magic here, no matter how many hats Miss Swan makes you it's never going to allow you to go home."

"I-"

"Keeping Mary Margret in your house isn't going to help you either, since I assume she's here?" He asks. Both Jefferson and Emma nod. "Regina wanted her to escape and you and I both know why. You keeping her here isn't going to gain you any favors with our mayor."

"I just can't do this anymore; I need to get out of here. You have no idea how hard it is to see your child everyday and not be able to go up to her." He snaps.

"No I don't, but I know how hard it is to lose somebody and believing at times that you won't ever get them back." He retorts angrily, thinking of his son.

"You got her back though."

"I-"He looks up at the two staring at him and forgets that, of course they think he's talking about Belle. She's the only one who even knows he has a son. He sighs deeply. "Jefferson, the point is you know all you can do at this time is wait for this to be over. There's nothing anyone can do."

"Yet." He growls looking back over at Emma.

"Yet." He agrees and turns to Emma. "Why don't you go and untie our friend? I need to talk to Jefferson a bit longer." She gives him an incredulous look. "I'll be fine, after all my best weapons are words and Jefferson here isn't going to stop us all three of us from leaving, are you?"

She looks at the two of them a moment longer and after deciding Jefferson certainly wasn't going to stop her she nods. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After she leaves the room Jefferson sits back down in his chair. "I really didn't know she was alive you know." He begins, his voice guarded. "After the two of you left here I heard the news that she had died. I didn't believe it until I realized that the two of you tried to leave town. I did warn you."

"You did." He nods. "I'm not faulting you for that, what I can't understand is you knew neither of us had our memories, why didn't you try and stop us?"

He laughs hotly. "I don't think you realize how determined the two of you were that night. Hell, I don't even think Regina could've stopped the two of you."

"No, I suppose you're right." He sighs and falls in the chair opposite from him.

"So are you two still-?"

"Technically yes, but she doesn't remember the night we came up here. She remembers her past life as Belle and most of her life as Rosalina, except for that one night and the next day, but even I barely remember that."

"You did end up in the hospital." He notes. "What do you mean she remembers her past life though, how?"

"I don't know. She suddenly ran into my shop one day trying to run away from Regina, saw me and called me by my real name. She was alive and somehow had all her memories."

"It's Regina's own fault for letting your beauty free when the curse was enacted in the first place."

"Well yes, but her majesty had, at first, planned for me to be married to Miss Blanchard. Seeing as I made the curse however, I was able to ensure that I wasn't close to anyone." He states with a sigh of relief. "That would've been hell to explain."

"I forgot it was you who created the curse that sent us all to this hellhole." Jefferson growls.

"Oh don't get mad at me. The curse got you out of Wonderland didn't it?"

He only glares at him, but seeing as how Rumplestiltskin made a good point he only sighs. "So what are you going to do with your beauty when she gains her memories from that night?"

"It's up to Belle to decide what she wants to do."

"And if she decides to stay?"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to continue as we were before, or rather start anew. Be ready for this thing to break Jefferson." He continues, averting the subject. "I'm sure you'll be able to reconnect to your daughter then." Emma and Mary Margret walk back into the room. "Thank you for helping us out, but we really must be going." He gets up and Jefferson pulls out the gun again and directs it straight at him this time.

"You are going to stay here and tell me what I can do." He yells. Mary Margret gasps and Emma instinctively moves her behind herself.

'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut when it involves his daughter.' He sighs inwardly. "Really? Jefferson you and I both know you would never actually use that old thing on me."

"And why the hell wouldn't I?"

"The same reason you wouldn't pull the trigger on Regina, even though she's taken everything you love most away from you." He states calmly. "You're a coward Jefferson, you're too afraid of what your daughter will think of you if you do."

Moments that feels like hours pass and Jefferson finally drops his arms. "Damn you." He murmurs dropping the gun and falling back into his chair.

"I'm sorry Jefferson."

He laughs hotly. "You've never once been sorry Gold, and you certainly aren't now."

"You'd be surprised." Rumplestiltskin mutters darkly. "Now, one more thing before we go, I'd like my phone back."

"Of course, can't go long without this can you Anthony?" He grins pulling a phone out of his pocket and tossing it to Rumplestiltskin. "Say hello to Belle for me."

"I'll be sure to tell her the Mad Hatter says hello." He retorts. "Farewell Jefferson, I'm sure I'll be talking to you again soon." He nods once and gestures for the two women to follow him out of the house.

@-->\--

"What the actual hell Gold?" Emma practically screams at him as they leave the house and find her car hidden under a tarp.

"I warned you when we first showed up that he was a bit unstable." He points out. "Though, I didn't expect him to drug us the minute we walked in."

'So you knew he was going to try something?"

"I also knew that he had Mary Margret in the house." He states and lowers his voice. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be over there convincing her to stay instead of snapping at me for getting our asses safely out of there?" He gestures over to where Mary Margret was standing and staring off into the town.

She gives him another glare, but still walks over to her friend. Sighing, he leans against the car and pulls out his phone to see seventeen missed calls from Belle. 'Damn, how long has it been?' He wonders and checks the time. '7:24, knowing Regina she'll be at the police station at exactly 8:00. We need to get back to the station, and quickly.' He turns to see Mary Margret tosses the car keys back to Emma. 'Seems she's made her choice.'

"Let's get you back." Emma smiles warily at her and walks back over to him. "I still say I should go and arrest him for kidnapping us."

"How do you propose we explain that Miss Swan? Mary Margret escaped from her cell and was then captured by him, if that were to come up it would simply prove that she was trying to run. The only reason we were even up here was because we were looking for her."

"I'm sorry." Mary Margret states, as the three of them get into the car.

"Yes, how did you know that he had her? Better yet, why the hell were you talking to him as if the curse is real?" Emma asks pulling out of the driveway and heading back into town.

"I warned you he was unstable. I had to talk to him as if I believed him, though I didn't appreciate the whole gun being pointed at me thing." He growls. "My own fault though for mentioning his daughter."

"You mean that family's daughter." She states.

"I assure you Miss Swan that Paige is Jefferson's daughter."

"Was that another one of your deals?"

"Not mine Regina's, and I assure you that Jefferson did not give his daughter away willingly." He tells them. "It's also something not to be discussed again."

Emma wanted to ask him more, but the tone in his voice stopped her. "Fine, but how did he know your name? And why did he call Rosie, Belle?"

"I told you we were running away that night and we were deciding false names. She came up with Anthony for me and I came up with Belle." He states remembering the look on Jefferson's face when he had called her that. 'Even in my cursed state I still wanted to call her by her real name.'

"You went to that maniac's place to hide for the night?"

"Tell me Miss Swan, you know most of our story by now, if you were Moe French and you found out that Rosalina was missing from her room where would you look for her first?"

"Wherever you are." She admits, seeing where this was going.

"And if you were to call the mayor and get her involved, where would you go?"

She sighs. "Somewhere isolated somewhere no one would expect you to go. How did you know Jefferson would help you hide though? He seemed pretty pissed at you when we walked back into the room."

"Ah, but when I walked in on the two of you the first time, did he seem mad?" He asks, as they finally pulled off the dirt road and onto pavement.

"No, he looked like a frightened child."

"He was more terrified of me being angry with him. He owes me a few favors and thought that he did something recently that pissed me off."

"And he didn't?"

"Like myself and the rest of this town, he assumed Rosalina was dead. I can't fault him for not knowing she's alive." He shrugs.

"Rosalina's alive!?" Mary Margret asks the shock in her voice evident.

"I told you I haven't had the time to tell her yet." Emma shrugs from the surprised look Gold gives her. She looks at Mary Margret through the rearview mirror. "Apparently Rosalina French has been in the hospital for gods know how long and recently escaped. She's living with Gold for now, until we can get her properly released."

"I…I'm glad she's alright." She smiles meekly. "I remember reading in the newspaper that it was a bad accident, I'm sorry."

"Yes well, I don't remember much of what happened." He responds, turning away from them and looking out the window to the town. "She's safe now and that's all that matters." Mary Margret turns to Emma questionably surprised at the protective tone in his voice. Emma only shrugs and shakes her head not understanding much when it came to those two.

They finally pull into the sheriff's station and quickly leave the car to get Mary Margret back into her cell. Emma barely leaves the room when Regina walks in and is stunned to see Mary Margret in her cell reading a newspaper. "I'm sorry but my client isn't having any visitors." Rumplestiltskin grins wickedly at her. She turns to leave, but he follows her out. "I warned you about playing this game with me. Giving her the key to leave her cell was clever, but it seems Miss Swan is more resourceful then you think."

"This isn't over Rumple." She growls.

"Oh I think it just about is. See you at the arraignment." He smirks and walks back into the holding room, where Emma had just walked back inside.

@-->\--

Rumplestiltskin was exhausted as he made his way up the steps of his house later that night. He had managed to find time to call Belle around noon to let her know that they were all alright, but the lack of actual sleep was starting to take its toll. When he steps inside the house he is barreled into before he can even close the door. "Belle? What is it, what's wrong?"

"I was worried." She states angrily, looking up at him.

He takes in her appearance, hair tousled, still wearing her silk pajamas and bags under her puffy eyes proving that she had been crying. "Belle, I talked to you earlier-"

"Telling me that the three of you are back, after spending most of the night in the house of a madman, isn't telling me much." She argues. "And saying that the three of you came out alright leaves me to believe something happened. I half expected you to come home hurt."

"I-"He sighs and closes the door behind him. She has a good point. He didn't exactly make it sound like they all came out of it unharmed and after she tried calling sixteen times the night before; of course she would be worried. He bows his head. "I'm sorry Belle; forgive your foolish h-"He catches himself, his conversation with Jefferson coming to mind. "…Boyfriend?"

She laughs heartily at the look on his face after calling himself that. "I forgive you, but I don't think boyfriend is the right term for what you are to me. Too, what do they call it in this world, high school."

He smirks. "What am I too you then?"

"I don't know…my lover?" He flinches. "Right, I didn't think that sounded right either. You're more to me then even that, my rock? My best friend?" She smiles in a way he knows he's going to hate the next thing to come out of her mouth. "My knight in shining leather pants?"

"You're really going to go there again?" He sighs and moves into the living room.

"Fine, how about all of the above?"

"I swear to the gods if you claim I'm that last one to anyone-"

"I won't." She laughs. "Besides, minus that one, you are the other three."

"I thought Ruby was your best friend?" He counters.

She shakes her head and they both fall onto the couch. "I love Ruby, but I know her well because of a curse. I spent six months in your dark castle actually getting to know you. Don't you dare say I wasn't a friend to you back then?"

"You were the only person I could call a friend." He admits. She smiles at that and lays her head on his shoulder.

They sit like that for a few moments and Belle reaches to grasp his hand. "I do forgive you Rumple, but I still want to know who Jefferson is."

He rubs his thumb over her hand that was holding his. "Back in our land he was known as the Realm Hopper, but most people simply knew him as Jefferson, or the Mad Hatter. I honestly don't know what happened between him and her majesty, but he somehow ended up trapped in Wonderland. When the curse was enacted I suppose she wanted Jefferson around so she brought him here along with everyone else."

"I don't recall ever having met him in our world, so how is it I seem to know him h…here." She stifles a yawn.

He laughs. "Is my Belle tired?"

"It's your fault I didn't get any sleep last night." She retorts. "When you didn't come home I started to worry and every time I called you it went to voicemail, though someone did pick up once. I think it was Jefferson."

"What did he say?" He demands, knowing Jefferson could've told her anything.

"He simply asked if I was the beauty in your tale. I was too frightened to reply and I hung up." She shrugs. "I didn't sleep at all last night. I sat in bed staring out the window and back to my phone."

"How long did you sit in bed?"

"Until you called today. After you hung up I managed to get a few hours of sleep, but my imagination kept getting the better of me and I woke up."

"Belle." He sighs and hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having somebody worrying about me, so when I hung up earlier I didn't realize just how much you needed to be assured that we were okay."

"It's alright. I get it." She smiles up at him. "Did you get to sleep at all last night?"

"If you count being knocked out for a few hours yes, but I don't know how long I was out."

"You were knocked out?"

"A simple drug to make me sleep love, nothing more." He assures her. "When I woke up I was just fine, though right now it feels as if I'm going to pass out at any time. Do you want to head up to bed?"

"I'd love to." She smiles again and they both get up and walk upstairs to their bedroom. Belle doesn't make it far before collapsing onto the, already messed up bed."You're going to have to forcibly move me if you want to get comfortable." She teases.

"I assure you love it won't be that tasking to simply roll you over and get comfortable all my own." He smirks collecting his nightwear to go and change.

"We'll see." She smirks, as he entered the bathroom.

When he walked out about ten minutes later he finds her laying diagonally across the bed, seemingly asleep. Grinning wickedly he moves over to sit near where her head was laying on his side of the bed. Setting his cane against the bedside table he turns back to distract her by stroking her hair with one hand while using the other to find her stomach, knowing how ticklish she is there.

She only lasts a few seconds and she bursts into laughter. "Rumple, come on that's not fair."

He continues, but she is still being the stubborn woman he knows and refusing to move. "Belle you're not doing yourself any favors by keeping this up." He laughs and continues tickling her stomach.

'No, but…I like…proving how stubborn…I…can…be." She states between laughs. He finally stops and gets the idea to roll over on top of her. She rolls over slightly to be able to make eye contact with him. "If you really thing this'll stop me from moving." Just to prove her point she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'm not trying to move you sweetheart." He grins wickedly and that had the desired effect, as he watches a flush of embarrassment appear on her face.

She still stubbornly holds her ground. "You can sleep like this if you'd like, but I can't see it being very comfortable for very long." She avoids looking at his face, fearing she was still blushing.

"Oh I wasn't planning to, but I'm making sure to keep you as close as I can." He murmurs rolling over again with her still clinging to him, much to the protest of his leg. He ignores the pain and ends up on one corner of the bed with his legs intertwined with hers, her arms still wrapped around his neck, and his now around her waist.

She starts to laugh. "Must we play this game every night?"

"You started it." He points out, as she finally moves and allows him more room.

"Fine I started it tonight, but you know you start it just as often as I do." She states moving to turn off the lamp.

He shrugs. "It's a fun way to end the night." He pulls the covers over them and she crawls over to throw her arm over his stomach and rest her head on his chest.

"It is isn't it?" She agrees.

"Yes it is." He kisses the top of her head and rests his arm on her shoulder. "Goodnight Belle."

"Goodnight Rumple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had way too much fun with this chapter. I always thought an interaction between Jefferson and Rumple in Storybrooke would be interesting, so I wanted to try that out and thought this turned out great. I also loved the interaction between Belle and Rumple this chapter because frankly, Belle would be worried sick and Rumple wouldn't exactly be reassuring. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be up same day next week, and yes that's a promise. xD
> 
> Ps. I hope you all are getting closer, or already have figured out the memory she's forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

Belle wakes up groggily to the sun shining in her face and still curled up in Rumple's arms. 'How long have we been asleep?' She wonders and lifts her head slightly in order to take a look at the clock on the other side of him. '12:13 wow, we must've both just been exhausted.' She makes a small effort to get up, but stops and smiles warmly after seeing how comfortable he looks. In fact, she doesn't think she's ever seen him this peaceful. One of them always ends up waking up before the other and goes to start breakfast. She moves to touch his face gently and quickly pulls back, as he sighs.

"Is there something you find interesting on my face sweetheart?" He opens his eyes slowly.

"I was merely admitting how peaceful you looked after that mess with Jefferson a few days ago." She smiles and rests her head back on his chest.

"Has it already been that long?"

"It would seem so."

"Well here's to another day of figuring out how to prove Mary Margret's innocence." He laughs and strokes her hair. "Is that the sun? What time is it?"

"Almost 12:30." She replies lazily, really not wanting to get up and hoping he didn't have to leave right away.

"Well damn, I'm surprised our savior hasn't called to ask me where the hell I am."

"Did you have to meet her earlier for something?" She asks tentatively lifting her head to look at him.

"No, but I know she'll want me to go over later so we can discuss more of what we can do to help Mary Margret." He sighs moving slightly in order for her to curl up next to him. "It dawns on me that I leave you alone far too often."

"You did the same thing back in the dark castle, but I guess we weren't too close back then."

"I'm sorry. You don't like being alone and after what Regina did to you I can understand why."

"I-"She's about to protest, but she can see that he is trying to let her be honest and tell him what she wants. "I…I don't like being alone, but at least here I have the freedom to read and do what I want."

"Yes and you've finished every book I have in my library." He points out. "You've even read all those god awful law books and all my records and contracts in my office."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what they were and by the time I realized what I was reading…I had finished all of them." She smiles sheepishly.

"It's alright nothing of mine is to be kept a secret from you." He kisses the top of her head. "Besides, after this weekend your trial begins and you'll be able to walk around town a free woman."

"Rumple…I'm used to being alone. People have called me odd my whole life. Being alone with only you in your castle and being alone in that cell under the hospital it didn't bother me as much as you would think." She states. "When I said I didn't like being alone; I meant I didn't like being alone here…without you." She sees the confused expression on his face. "…And now I sound like one of those clingy girlfriends in some of those movies we've watched don't I?"

"You could never sound like them Belle." He assures her. "You are just a woman who hadn't seen her…boyfriend in a really long time and now he keeps disappearing for most of the day."

"Or one who disappears all day and worries her all day and night." She argues and finds herself regretting bringing it up. "You really had me worried that night. I don't want another apology." She stops him. "I just really don't want you doing that to me again."

He laughs. "Belle, you know who I am I'll be fine. If anything you're acting like a new wife."

"I-"She starts to get angry, but his second statement stops her. "Wait, I'm acting like what?"

"You're acting like…oh, is that really what I said? I apologize Belle; I didn't mean to make it sound like that." He tries telling her. She stares at him for a few seconds and they both end up laughing. "I really didn't mean it like that."

"It's sort of true though isn't it?" She points out. "Since I escaped the hospital I've been acting like your wife."

"You have not."

"I have too and you know it, though I'm not saying it's such a bad thing."

"Belle," he growls.

She grins and rolls over on top of him, kissing him suggestively on the lips. He's about to state a witty comeback when they're interrupted by the phone going off in the corner of the room. She sighs and jumps off the bed. "I'll get it."

"You sure you want to do that? What if it's someone who doesn't know you're alive?" He asks sitting up and still trying to cool down after that unexpected action from her.

"Oh please. My court day is in a few days and everyone in town is probably going to show up to see me." She points out and shrugs. "It's not like the session is private."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Everyone assumed it was Mary Margret's so they put it in the paper."

"It's not your fault, you may control a lot, but the newspaper is all Regina's." She laughs and picks up the still ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Rosie." Emma's voice sounds from the other side. "Is Gold there?"

"I think so, hang on." She replies putting her hand over the bottom and turning around to find him already behind her. "It's Emma; she wants to talk to you." Handing him the phone she moves over to the dresser to find something to wear for the day.

He's still on the phone when she gets out of the bathroom, so she gestures to him that she's heading downstairs. He nods and she leaves the room. Almost twenty minutes go by and she has a few sandwiches on the table when he walks into the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" She asks, as she pulls out the potato salad she made the other day out of the fridge and sets it on the table.

"The DA is planning on seeing Mary Margret today." He tells her sitting down and taking a sandwich.

"The guy who put my case through?"

"That's the one, if I can get Mary Margret to talk to him and show him that she's an innocent elementary school teacher, she may have a chance at getting cleared."

"And if she can't?" She asks sitting down next to him and taking a bite of the bit he offers her.

"Then it'll come down to finding Kathryn." He answers solemnly

"And you don't think you can do that?" She asks, surprised at the negativity in his voice. "The feared Dark One Rumplestiltskin doesn't know where to look for someone?"

He sighs. "Well when you put it like that."

"It's Regina; you taught her everything she knows." She points out. "Where do you think she's keeping her?"

"Somewhere close, somewhere she can keep an eye on her, so that if someone does come close to finding her that she can lead them astray." He answers.

"And somewhere she knows you won't think to look."

"Especially somewhere I wouldn't think to look."

"Well what about that guy that you're always complaining about?" She asks. "You know that one you say is so deeply in love with her that he won't ever go anywhere?"

"Sydney?" He offers biting into another sandwich.

"Yes him. Do you think he's keeping her somewhere?"

"Well I know for certain he's involved somehow, but I'm not sure he could be keeping her somewhere without anyone finding out." He sighs and blinks at a sudden notion. "Then again he's sort of a loner. I suppose there are times that he can disappear and no one would even notice."

"Is there any place in town that you don't own? Or maybe an abandoned house somewhere deep in the forest? You don't think that man Jefferson is keeping her do you?" She asks her mind filling with questions.

"If Jefferson had her he wouldn't of had snatched Mary Margret." He points out. "As to abandoned houses no there isn't anything like that around here. The only places in the forest are my cabin and Jefferson's house."

"What about places you don't own?" She inquires and playfully steals a bit of food off his plate. "Surely Regina made it so you don't own this entire area?"

"Yes, she made sure that there are certain places that she owns, her property being one of them and the places around-"He stops and with the look on his face Belle figures he must have an idea.

"Well-?"

"There are a few places by the dock, but there's also an old, not exactly guesthouse, but a small house just on the edge of Regina's property. What makes it even more possible is that Sydney lives directly across the street from it."

"See, you found her." She beams.

"Not exactly love, there are a few more possibilities and I don't want to go in there and find that I'm wrong."

She shrugs. "As long as you narrow the places down and search each place you'll eventually find her."

"Yes, but I don't exactly have time to search each place myself, not with your court date being on Monday." He looks at her pleading face and sighs. "But I suppose I could hire people and have them take a look at those places."

"Thank you."

He only nods and takes another bite of potato salad. "Are you nervous about Monday Belle? As I said most of the town is going to be there to see you, including your father and possibly Gaston, or in this world Jeremy."

"I know. Yes, I'm terrified, but you and Emma will be right there with me right?"

"Emma will be up in the front yes and I'll be right there beside you." He promises.

"Are you allowed to be?" She asks curiously starting to pick up the plates and clean up.

"Probably not and I'm sure Regina will throw a fit, seeing as I've been your caretaker since you escaped and the Judge is scared of me it shouldn't be too much of an argument." He shrugs and gets up in order to help her.

"Who is the Judge?"

"Here his name is Robert Tanner, though in our world he was known as King Midas."

"The judge is Kathryn Nolan's father?" She realizes. He nods and they walk back into the kitchen. A thought occurs to her and she starts giggling.

"Is there something you find funny sweetheart?"

She nods, still giggling. "Yeah, I find it sort of funny that Regina gave you the last name Gold when you simply spin straw into gold and she gave him the last name Tanner when all he had to do was touch something and it turned into gold."

He grins at that. "I suppose she thought the name fit me better."

"She wasn't exactly creative when giving us our names was she?"

"Oh I don't know Rosalina was an interesting choice." He notes putting the bowl back in the fridge, as she washes the dishes. "Though I wouldn't have picked Dr. Whale as a name for Frankenstein."

"Doctor Frankenstein is here!? I thought he was just a story." She asks almost dropping one of the plates. "Why on earth did Regina want him here with us?"

"Who knows, and I'm sure you've already found that we are all stories here Belle."

"Yes, it's so weird to read about yourself in another land." She notes. "Though in one of this world's version I'm the daughter of an inventor, he gets lost and ends up at a beast's palace and I trade spots with him in order to free him. A lot of things happen; I fall in love with the beast, kiss him and break his spell. Sound a bit familiar?" She feels his arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"A beast isn't the worst name I've been called love, and I never had any intention of taking your father." He smirks kissing her neck.

"Why did you want me back then?" She asks tilting her head to give him more access.

"You were the only one who looked at me with curiosity rather than fear. The minute I saw you I knew you would be able to handle living with me at my castle." He murmurs. She leans back against him. "Though, I didn't expect to fall in love with you in the first few months."

"Nor I you." She responds turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And in case I haven't been perfectly clear, I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"I love you too Belle." He smiles and closes the gap between them moving his lips against hers softly and slowly, learning the shape, feel, and taste of her lips beneath his. He opened his mouth and traced his tongue along her top, then bottom lip. With a moan, Belle opens for him, welcoming him inside as a feeling of electricity shoots through her. He caresses her tongue in long, sweeping strokes as hers rises to dance with his. He brings a hand up to cradle her jaw and tips her head for better access as he explored every recess of her mouth in deliberate, languid strokes that makes Belle burn for more. Her hands come up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as she urges him on. He draws her closer as he releases a groan that rumbles deep in his chest. Their mouths separate and come back together again and again. Finally, out of desperate need for oxygen, their movements slow enough to take gulping breaths into their burning lungs, punctuated with slow, sweet kisses until they gradually draw to a stop. They rest, forehead-to-forehead, both their chests heaving with rapid breaths.

"This is getting ridiculous." She laughs, breaking the tranquil silence. "I kiss you this morning we get interrupted by a phone call. Now you go and kiss me like that, when we both know you have to get ready to go."

"I suppose it is, but when I get home you do have me for the rest of the weekend."

"Yes, it's almost a shame you won't do anything." She smiles jokingly and wraps her arms around his neck again. "But at the same time it's very considerate of you."

"I have my reasons Belle."

"And they all involve me." She responds smugly.

"What makes you think that?"

"You told me that once when we were dating, before Regina and my father had me locked away. Though, before it was because you insisted that it was you not wanting me to regret it. "

He vaguely recalls that memory. "Ah, so I did."

She laughs. "If you are only telling me that you remember, when you actually don't-"

"First of all you know I don't lie. Second, I remember saying that about a week before your father found out about us because we were arguing about it in my shop." He states.

"You and your damn perfect memory." She growls, but reaches up to kiss him softly anyways. "Is there anything you don't remember?"

"Yes, the first few days in the hospital after we tried to leave town." He replies. "They just told me that you were proclaimed dead and I just-"He shakes his head.

"Well they lied and I'm here now." She states and leans in to hug him tightly.

"You are." He agrees and kisses the top of her head, holding her close. "And I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"I'm trusting your word on that one." They manage to stand like that for a few moments until they hear his cell phone going off. "You have to go." She states, not as a question but a fact.

"I'm sorry."

She pulls away shaking her head. "You have to do what you can for Mary Margret and Emma. Good luck, stay out of trouble?"

"No promises there sweetheart." He laughs kissing her again, grabbing his coat, and walking over to the door. "Try not to break anything?"

She gives him a mock salute. "No promises."

He's still laughing as the door closes behind him. She waves him out and her smile falls as she looks around the empty kitchen. 'Dishes are done, laundry won't need to be done for another few days, and the house is almost spotless. It's such a nice day I think I'll make some iced tea and settle down out back with a book.' With that in mind she heads back upstairs and into their room. A small box on the nightstand catches her eye and she figures he must've just forgot to put it away before he left. She goes over to pick it up and almost drops it, falling onto the bed in the process. She trembles as she looks at the familiar object in the box and to the same object currently on her finger. 'That's not possible, how did he-?'

"Belle, are you alright? I called you earlier, but you weren't picking up your phone." Rumplestiltskin calls out walking back into his house hours later, after a disastrous day at the Sheriff's office. "Mary Margret made a fool of herself and now I think even the DA believes that she's done it." He walks upstairs to find her sitting on their bed and looking out the window like she was in a trance. "Belle-?"

"I don't understand. How do you have this?" She asks not moving from her spot.

Confused he walks over to stand in front of her and sees her holding the box with his ring inside. Cursing inwardly that he had forgotten to put it back earlier, he sits beside her and gently takes it out of her hands. "You gave it to me."

"Why? Why on earth would I give you my grandmother's ring?"

"I thought it was your mother's?"

"Well yes, but it belonged to my grandmother first." She explains. "Now why would I give it to you? And why do I have the same ring?"

"I promise you Belle that the one you're wearing is the real one." He takes out the uniquely vine-shaped ring and holds it up to her. "This one is a copy."

"Then why did you say I gave it to you!?"

"Because you tried to give it to me, but I refused. You kept insisting and I finally made a promise to you to have one made to look just like it." He sighs, expecting another argument. He is surprised when all he gets is her head resting on his shoulder gently.

"I don't understand." She murmurs.

"I'm sorry." He lays his head on hers.

"What the hell happened that night I can't remember? It's like every time I try to talk to you about something important it has something to do with what I can't remember."

"Do you want me to tell you?" He finally asks realizing how hard it must be for her.

Of course she wants him to tell her and it's on the tip of her tongue, but she glances down to the two rings and realizes that there had to have been some real meaning behind them. He can tell her what happened, but there's no way he can tell her what it was she was feeling that night. Was she nervous, thrilled, happy, upset, excited, scared, or all of the above and more? She clutches the ring on her hand and makes her decision. "No, I want to remember on my own. It's clearly a night that's important to both of us and I don't want to you to go through having to tell me, when I was there."

He laughs. "It's funny; you wouldn't have even hesitated to say yes the first time this was brought up."

"Yeah well, something stopped me." She murmurs running her thumb around the rim of the box. "So, you came up here talking about Mary Margret? How did it go?"

He groans. "Well I'm pretty sure the DA thinks she killed her now."

"That bad?" He gives her a look. "Okay so it went that bad." She confirms. "So her last chance is if Kathryn suddenly shows up, proving that she wasn't murdered. Are you going to hire some people to look for her?"

"I've already made a few phone calls." He replies. "Two people are going too thoroughly search the three or four places I suggested, on Monday, while the rest of the town is focused on your appearance in court." He feels her tense beside him. "Belle-?"

"I'll be fine." She states firmly. "I just don't know how many people are actually going to want to see me, so I'm a bit nervous. Besides, I was the odd of town right? Always with her head in a book. No one really cared that I died right?"

"Belle, you were loved by all. Everyone in town went to your funeral. You should hear the rumors going on through town. Everyone will want to be in the courtroom on Monday to see you." He warns.

She clutches his arm tightly. "You're trying to scare me aren't you?"

"I'm trying to warn you about what's going to happen." He sighs. "My suggestion, ignore all of them and focus on the people in the front. That's what I'm going to be doing."

"You're good at acting like you don't care though. Me, I'm going to look like a nervous wreck and Regina will try and use that to her advantage." She argues.

'You're not going to look like a nervous wreck, just be yourself Belle. Like I said everyone knew you and if you act like the friendly, sweet, book loving girl, who was brave enough to work in my shop for nineteen months then I'm sure it won't take the jury long to clear you as sane."

She blinks, surprised at the amount of faith that he has in her. "You really think I can convince them that I haven't changed?"

"You haven't." He states. "You just need to show them."

Tears begin forming at the corners of her eyes but she doesn't care and throws her arms around his neck. He didn't quite expect that kind of reaction from her and ends up on his back, with his legs off the bed, and Belle laying halfway on top of him. "Thank you." She smiles down to him. "Thank you for being the one I can trust to help me through this." Light tears roll down her face.

"Belle, I'll be damned if I let them put you into that hellhole again." He smiles weakly and reaches up to wipe them from her face. "You're the strongest, most intelligent, bravest girl I've ever met. The mere fact you're holding two sets of memories proves that much, but you're also the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful. I'm a lucky man to have you Belle and I will fight to keep you here with me."

Blushing furiously she hides her face in his shirt. "You might as well add my flaws as well so I don't forget what you really think of me." She murmurs.

He sighs and leans his head back against the mattress looking up at the darkening ceiling. "You never let me even try and be nice to you do you? You immediately think that I have something else to say afterwards."

"Oh come on, there has to be one negative quality you find about me?" She asks. "No one is perfect."

"You are."

"Come on, one thing." She almost begs. "You know I won't get mad at you."

"Alright, let me think." They sit in silence for almost a full minute.

"Rumple-"

"You know the saying curiosity killed the cat?" He suddenly asks.

She blinks. "Of course, but I don't see how that's-"

"You're the reason that phrase came to be. Honestly, I've never met a woman more prone to getting herself in trouble." He cuts her off. "I'm pretty sure you are a cat with nine lives and are on, or near, your last life."

She stares at him blankly and begins laughing hysterically. "That's what you can come up with?" She rolls onto her back and lies in the center of the bed. "You find my curiosity annoying?"

"I never said annoying." He argues rolling more comfortably onto his back in order to lie next to her. "You asked me to tell you a negative quality and I find that too much curiosity is exactly that."

She's still laughing. "Gods I love you, who knew the dark one could be so nice."

"Never refer to the dark one as being nice." He growls, but she recognizes the playful tone in his voice.

"Or what?"

He easily rolls over on top of her, his leg be damned. "You really don't want to know." In a low voice that sends chills down her back.

"I can handle whatever it is you throw at me." She grins wickedly.

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Oh really? Well, even like this the dark one is still one of the nicest people I've ever met."

'Really Belle, how far are you willing to go before-"He's cut off by the phone going off.

"Again!?" Belle almost laughs wriggling herself free from his grasp and getting off the bed. "You know I thought people in this town didn't like you."

"I've never had my phone go off this many times a day before you showed up." He jokes.

"Well it's like you said, everyone in this town loves me." She mocks and reaches the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rosie, its Emma. Honestly, does Gold ever answer his own damn phone?"

"Well he tries, but I get to it first." She laughs turning around to see him getting off the bed and looking at her. Sticking her tongue out at him like a child she asks, "Do you need to talk to him?"

"It's alright; I'd rather talk to you anyways."

"I'm really sorry about what happened today, but I'm sure the two of you will come up with something." She tries reassuring her, as Rumplestiltskin comes up to stand just behind her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but at this point she needs a miracle to get out of this."

"Mary Margret will get out of this."

"Yes well, I just wanted to call and remind you to be at the courthouse at 10:00, Monday morning." She hears her grunt and can imagine Emma falling onto her bed in her empty apartment.

Knowing how lonely it is to be alone and not knowing what else to do Belle smiles and hopes that her voice matches her determination. "I promise I'll be there if you promise to find some way to cheer up this weekend. You will find some way to get her out of this Emma."

"You realize you don't have much of a choice but to show up on Monday right?" She hears her laugh. "Regardless though I promise, I'll see you Monday Rosie."

"Bye Emma, talk to you soon." Emma hangs up first and she follows soon after.

"Is everything alright?" She hears his voice.

"I think Emma's at her breaking point, but we will find Kathryn right?"

"I will do my best to find her Belle; did she call just to talk to you?"

"Not really, she wanted to remind me of my court date on Monday at 10:00." She repeats and leans back into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "I'll be sure to have you at the courthouse on time, and with any luck we'll know where Kathryn Nolan is later the same day."

"I really hope so, all of this needs to be over." She smiles weakly.

"I agree, but on another note, is there something in particular you want to watch tonight?" He asks kissing the top of her head and letting her go.

"Did you pick something up for dinner?"

"I did, Granny makes a decent pasta dish."

"Has anyone been brave enough to ask you about me or anything regarding my court date?" She asks honestly curious.

"Not particularly, but no one knows I'm even involved in this. No one knows where you are Belle. The only thing anyone is sure of is that you are still alive and are appearing in court on Monday."

"Where on earth do they think I am?" She takes his hand and they walk out of the room and head downstairs.

"Most of the rumors are suggesting that you are staying with the Sheriff, seeing as her roommate is currently…well the whole town knows that story."

"Isn't there some law saying that the sheriff can't keep an escaped patient in her house?"

"Of course there is." He states dismissively.

"So how is that even a rumor?" She asks incredulously, as they enter the kitchen.

"Our sheriff is keeping a surprisingly tight lip about your whereabouts." He replies. "Most of the town thinks that, because of that, you are hiding at her place."

"But isn't it suspicious that the Mayor hasn't done anything?" She wonders taking out two glasses and filling them with some tea from the fridge.

"Regina hasn't done anything because she knows that you are staying with me and she knows better than to openly go up against me." He states passing her a plate of food.

"Basically everyone just thinks that Emma doesn't give a damn and is hiding me from Regina?" She almost laughs, as they make their way into the living room.

"Pretty much." He shrugs and they sit down together on the couch. "Now what did you want to torture me with tonight?"

"Actually it's up to you to choose tonight. Your choices are the Godfather, or any of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy."

"You won't hate me for whichever I choose?" He questions raising an eyebrow to the way she was smiling at him. She only nods and takes a bite of her dinner. "…I'm going to choose The Godfather."

"Alright, it should be somewhere in the pile over there." She murmurs setting her plate down and getting up to search the stack of DVD's over on the side of the TV.

"Really, when did I suddenly start collecting all of these movies?" He wonders out loud, as she finally finds the case and sets it into the DVD player.

"When we were dating years ago, you probably stopped after…well that happened." She comments walking back over and curling up next to him, as he picks up the remote for it to play.

"Yes, I think I got rid of most things that reminded me of you." He muses.

"Except, apparently, my ring design." She notes taking another bite of her dinner, as the movie began playing.

"I promised you I would finish it and I wasn't going to go back on that."

"See, you really are nice." She jokes. He groans and shoves her playfully. "Even if it is only to me; I'm glad you have someone to help get your mind off of you son." She lays her head on his shoulder. "We will find him Rumple and we'll be together."

"Together." He agrees. They finish their dinner and curl up comfortably to enjoy their movie. Belle wishing the night would never end and Rumplestiltskin being more relaxed then he had been in a awhile. Forever grateful that Belle's stubbornness led her to find him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so the amount of fluff in this one was was ridiculous. I promise the story is moving along, I just love these two and want them to be happy. I finally start working next week, and between that and classes i'm going to be busy so the updates may take a little longer. I promise i'm working on it though and at least have the rest of the story planned out, I just have to get it on paper. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. xD
> 
> On another note I truly think Sunday's episode is going to kill me emotionally and i'm terrified and excited at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

It was finally Monday morning and Rumplestiltskin knew that, at this time, the two people he hired to look for Kathryn Nolan were at the first location. At the same time he's sitting in his car behind the courthouse with Belle, who is shaking nervously in the passenger's seat. "Are you ready?" He asks her gently.

"No." She answers honestly. "But I know what I have to do and what did we need from your cabin that was so important, I figured you would've collected it before you got home on Friday?" She looks up at him referring to earlier this morning when he had them leave early in order for him to collect some document.

"I would've, but someone wasn't answering the phone at the house so I got worried and forgot." He points out, being rewarded with a slightly guilty pout on her part. "And you don't have to worry about the file Belle, let's just say it will help the judge to allow me to represent you in this case."

"You're not threatening him are you?" She asks sternly and really not putting it past him to do something like that. "…Or bribing him?"

"What? No, and if I was bribing him I wouldn't have needed to go up to my cabin to grab a file."

"R…right." She murmurs looking back down at her hands.

He sighs and places his hands on top of hers. "Belle everything will be alright okay? Look at me." She takes her eyes off her lap and meets his eyes. "I promise."

She manages a weak smile and clutches his hands tightly. "And Rumplestiltskin never goes back on a promise."

"I've only ever broken one." He states solemnly. "And I don't ever plan on breaking another, especially not one with you." She lays her head on his chest and they both watch the back door open and Emma stepping out. "Are you ready?"

Belle takes a deep breath and kisses him once on the cheek. "Yes." She smiles warmly and they step out of the car to meet her. "I'm ready when you are."

"Glad to hear you say that Rosie." Emma smiles weakly and she turns to Rumplestiltskin almost apologetically. "I think almost the whole town's in there. Her father's in there too Gold, you know not to talk to him or go anywhere near him."

"I know the rules Miss Swan thank you." He replies curtly, as Belle tenses beside him.

"I…is Jeremy in there too?" She asks tentatively.

"I'm afraid I don't know what Jeremy even looks like so I couldn't tell you Rosie, sorry." She smiles apologetically.

"No, you wouldn't…it's alright." She shakes her head determinedly. "I'll deal with whatever happens in that courthouse. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow."

"That's one hell of a motivational quote." Emma laughs and to the surprise of both of them unhooks a pair of handcuffs from her belt. "And I'm sorry, but I can't have you walking into the courthouse like a free woman. You know you're marked as unfit for society."

Rumplestiltskin moves to stand between the two of them. "Sheriff I really don't think this is-"

"Anthony, its fine." Belle states moving back around him and allowing Emma to cuff her. "She's right I'm not supposed to even be out of the hospital. To everyone in that building I'm insane." He looks as if he wants to protest. "Really, it's fine."

He makes a growling noise in the back of his throat, but finally drops the issue and turns back to Emma. "Is she going through the front or is there some door in the back to bring her in?"

Still surprised by the lack of reaction from him, after cuffing Rosie, Emma almost didn't catch his question. "I…there's a door through the back, just follow me." She leads them across the lawn and to another door. "I'll go in first with Rosie and you can follow behind us, since most people don't even know of your involvement."

"Which surprises me, considering there's no comment about me not being inside, and this case deals with the girl I was dating before Regina had her locked up." He retorts, as they enter the building.

"Most of them aren't sure if you even know about it."

"Really. I may not be well liked, but there are rumors in this town that even I hear about."

"You're in a good mood this morning." She scoffs.

"He's been like this all morning." Belle puts in. "I don't think he likes the fact that no one except Regina even suspects he has anything to do with me considering what happened in the past."

'Regina knows that you are staying with Gold?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, I made the point very clear when she came up to me to ask about the summons." Rumplestiltskin explains.

"So that's why she hasn't been pounding on my door and searching the house for you." She muses, as they reach the door into the main room. They can hear a lot of murmuring from the other side. Emma looks at her watch. "10:00 exactly, are you ready?"

"Let's do this."Belle smiles determinedly an Emma opens the door to lead them inside.

The room went silent as Emma entered with Belle in tow. Everyone was trying to get a glance at the woman they had thought to be dead for years. The murmurs start when people catch a glance of who was following the two of them inside. He ignores them and follows Emma and Belle up to the front where Emma gestures for her to sit down and takes her place up by the judge. To most people's surprise instead of sitting down with everyone else Gold went right up and sat beside Rosie.

"Mr. Gold, I can't say I was expecting to see you here today."

"Really? That's a surprise Mr. Tanner, seeing as though Rosalina has been staying with me since she escaped from her prison under the hospital." He retorts calmly.

"She-?" He turns to Emma. "I thought you said-"

"I simply told you I knew where she was, I never said with whom." Emma states.

"Really, where else in this town did you think she would run too after escaping?" Gold adds with humor in his voice. Belle's lips fold up slightly in a tiny smile.

He blinks, confusion written all over his face. "Right, well…you're here to defend her then?"

"I am."

Regina stands up from her place as he expected her to. "Surely you're not going to allow this? He probably planned her escape from the beginning. Not to mention he put her in there in the first place."

He sighs, as the courthouse collectively gasps and starts whispering again. "I'm afraid she has a good point Mr. Gold." The judge turns to him.

"Let me guess she gave you a file with my signature on it?" He asks pointedly. "I'm sure if you do some research you will find that whatever it is she gave you is a fake." He holds up the folder they had gotten earlier from his cabin. "If you look through this you will find proof that the mayor and Rosalina's father are the ones who stuck her in there." He walks up to the judge, who is about to grab the file, but Gold holds it back. "You will also find evidence that I am perfectly capable of defending Rosalina. However, I don't wish for that particular information to be voiced out loud."

"Trying to threaten me Mr. Gold?" He asks dismissively, but the fear in his eyes was plain to see.

"Not at all your honor, but I guarantee you that you won't know how to even voice what you are about to read." He grins and finally gives him the file.

"And if I tell everyone here what you show me?"

"I'm just going to say this now, if you insist on doing that, but it's your choice. Rosalina doesn't remember the night in question. All she recalls is leaving her father's home and coming into my shop."

Okay, so we add memory loss to her file." He sighs and opens the file. "And, it's as you said Mr. Gold, according to this the mayor and Moe French signed for her to be locked away." Everyone watches as he turns to the second document and his jaw drops. "You…this can't-?"

"I assure you both documents are true." Gold states smugly.

Mr. Tanner simply stares at him and turns to face Belle. "Miss…French, are you familiar with a man named Jefferson?"

Belle's surprised for a moment at being addressed directly, but recovers quickly. "Only in name your honor. I know I met him the night I left my father's home, but I don't remember anything other than that."

He only nods and turns to Emma. "Sheriff, I think its best you take this." He hands her the document with the signatures.

"Yes your honor." She accepts it, "And the other one?" Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about what secret Gold showed him.

"I uh, think it's best if I give this back to Mr. Gold." He swallows hard. "I'm also going to allow him to represent Rosalina…French in this case."

"Thank you your honor." Mr. Gold grins and takes the file back from him.

"You can't be serious." Regina protests.

"Frankly Madam Mayor I don't know what to think right now." He states. "You hand me a file telling me one thing and Mr. Gold comes in and hands me another file telling me something completely different. I was hoping we could finish this thing today, but I need both documents to be looked at for authenticity to determine which one is real."

Belle sighs inwardly at that, but Rumplestiltskin warned her that the trial may have to be moved to another day. He walks back over to her calmly and gives her a reassuring nod of his head. She smiles faintly at him in return. "Yes, but to allow him too-"Regina continues.

"Depending on which document is true, he's given me proof that he has every right to defend her." Mr. Tanner interrupts. "This trial will end earlier than expected today, but there are some questions I wish to ask Miss French." Belle looks up to him expectantly. "In order to escape did you hit the nurse with a tray and run out of the room?"

"Yes your honor." She answers and decides to be a bit more honest. "I had made the decision the night before that I would get out of that cell that day, and that was the only time I would get my chance without getting caught trying to escape."

"Why was it so important to you that you got out?"

"…I needed a question answered and I knew Mr. Gold would be able to give it to me."

"Yes, but why that particular day, you were in there a long time." He points out. "What made you want to get out of that cell and go find him?"

She smiles up at him sadly. "Because the night before I finally remembered his name, so I finally had something to go on. I was also afraid that if I went to sleep I would forget again. Look, I don't know why I was put in there in the first place and when you're in that kind of situation a name is sometimes all you need to have the motivation to do something, reckless as it may be."

"I suppose so yes, but I thought Gold said you only don't remember the night before the accident?"

"Still." She corrects him. "I still don't remember the memories of that night, but about two weeks before I escaped I was remembering things slowly. That particular set of memories simply hasn't returned yet."

"You're basically telling us that after the accident you were placed in there with absolutely no set of memories?" He asks incredulously. "No doctor ever came to talk to you? To try and help you remember?"

"I only knew two things in there sir. My name, and every day, twice a day, I was brought something to eat." She tells him calmly. "The rest of the day I sat in the corner of my bed and stared outside my window."

"If I may your honor?" Gold asks standing up. Mr. Tanner only nods, trying to convince himself not to simply release this woman now. "Thank you. I have another file here with the list of the drugs Rosalina was given during her time under the hospital." He steps up and hands it to him.

"When on earth was she given drugs?" He asks taking the file and skimming through it.

"I assume she was given these drugs through her food without realizing it. If you look through the list you can see that most of the drugs she was given were memory suppressers."

"Yes, yes I can see that." He sighs and places the file on the edge of his desk. "I'm going to have to look over the most recent pieces of evidence with the sheriff and am going to have this session return same time on Wednesday. Is there anything else you'd like to say Rosalina, before I end this?"

"I…just one thing your honor," She gulps and stands up determinedly. "I've been locked up for a long time and…I want to apologize to everyone for suddenly showing up again. I don't want to hear that it wasn't my fault because clearly I did something to cause them to put me in there. I don't know what I did, but I don't understand what good it did for them. I had and have my own life, so stop trying to control it. I don't want to be angry and I don't want revenge; I simply want to understand why I was put there in the first place."

"Well put Miss French, now we will continue this on Wednesday." He bangs his gavel and Emma wanders over to walk Belle out back to the car.

"Well that ended a lot quicker than I thought it would." Emma sighs while leaning against the car outside, as the two of them wait for Gold.

"We already knew that it would be a quick one today though, considering the two files." Belle points out, 'Though I hope those people that Rumple hired had enough time to search for Kathryn.'

"Speaking of files, what was so surprising about the second one that Gold showed Judge Tanner?"

"I have absolutely no idea." She answers honestly, shrugging her shoulders.

"You really don't?" She asked surprised.

"Not a clue, all I know is we left early to go up to his cabin in order to get it."

"And you aren't curious about the content?"

"Of course I'm curious and I asked him, but there are some things that he feels are best left unsaid."

"I thought he tells you everything."

"He tells me everything I want to hear that isn't about that night." She responds. "I really want to remember on my own without him telling me anything."

She simply nods in understanding. "I get it, you remembered everything else on your own, and so you want to prove to yourself that the memory is still there. Hard to believe it was something that made even Judge Tanner look at the two of you in shock though."

"No kidding." Belle laughs. "Do you think if Regina pushes it hard enough he'll tell her?"

"Not a chance, after the look Gold gave him when he handed the file back, he wouldn't tell another soul."

She sighs. "I must've missed that, I asked him not to threaten him."

"It wasn't so much a threatening look, as it was a questioning one. I don't even think Judge Tanner wants to remember what he read." Emma shrugs. Belle is about to respond, when she sees Rumplestiltskin walking out of the building towards them. "It's about time."

"My apologies Miss Swan." He does a mock bow, earning a hard glare from her and a smile from Belle. "The mayor was trying to convince Mr. Tanner that Rosalina shouldn't be living with me."

She laughs. "I see. How'd that work out for her?"

"Not well." He smirks and turns to Belle. "Are you ready to go?"

She nods and holds out her still handcuffed wrists out to Emma. "I think Anthony can get me home without me causing a scene."

"Right, of course." Emma pulls out the keys and unlocks her.

"Thanks." She rubs her wrists and walks around the car to the passenger's side. "Talk to you later Emma?" She waves before getting in.

"Bye Rosie, see you Wednesday." Emma smiles warmly at her, before facing Gold. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes, I imagine you will."

She waves her hands up in defeat and starts wandering off. "Just try and behave until then huh Gold?" She calls back at him.

"No promises Sheriff." He smirks and steps into the car.

"Why do you insist on being a pain to everyone in town?" Belle asks shaking her head.

"I'm not a nice guy Belle. I don't plan on ever getting along with the people in this town, even when the curse does finally break." He states and then laughs as they pull out of the parking lot. "Besides, I think me suddenly being nice will surprise people more than sticking to what I know."

"I…fair point." She agrees. "So what really happened inside after Emma and I left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rumple I know you, whatever you showed the judge earlier would've convinced him to let me stay with you and all you had to have said to Regina was please to make her drop the subject." She points out. "So why did it take you almost a half an hour to come back out of the courthouse?"

"I never can hide anything from you can I?" She only smiles at him. "Alright, I was heading out of the building when Jeremy, or Gaston, came up to talk to me."

"What did he want?" She almost growls.

"To ask why the hell you were staying with me after what I did."

"Because I know damn well that we both made the decision to try and leave town at the time." She snaps. "I may not remember all the details, but I do know that much, my father send him over?"

"I assume so yes."

"What did you say?"

"Simply that you came to me and that you've always had the choice to leave, unlike when you were living with your father." He states. "I also told him to take this back to your father. 'When Rosalina is free, whatever choices she makes, are to be her own.'"

She smiles warmly at him. "Clearly I don't say this enough, but I love you Rumplestiltskin. Thank you."

"You really don't have to thank me for that." He notes. "Anytime I can make your father angry, without breaking my agreement to stay away from him is worth it."

"You're horrible." She laughs and looks back out the window. "Do you think those people you hired had enough time to look? The town was only empty for maybe an hour."

"I'm sure they're still looking, I simply told them to stay out of sight." He answers pulling into his driveway. "They know what they're doing Belle, I promise they'll find her."

"I hope so, for Mary Margret's sake." She follows him out of the car and up the steps into the house. "They're taking her away tomorrow aren't they?"

"Yes they are, but with any luck Kathryn Nolan will suddenly appear back in town around the same time." He smirks unlocking the door and opening it to let them inside.

"Well then, I guess all we can do is hope for the best." She smiles warmly and walks, out of habit, into the kitchen. He stops at the door and stares at her in puzzlement. "What?" She finally asks defensively.

He shakes his head. "You just walked out of your session in court, which you have to return to on Wednesday, and yet the only thing you're worried about is someone else's trial that may or may not happen."

She shrugs dismissively. "There's a huge difference between our two cases though. I have no doubts about getting out of mine and Mary Margret is trapped in a cell, with no idea of what's going on, and is about to be convicted of a murder that didn't even happen."

"You're that confident about your case huh?" He laughs, placing his bag on the table and shrugging his jacket off to hang over a chair.

"I…damn it, now you have me worried." She protests. "How do you think I did? I didn't sound like someone who was insane right?"

"Belle, you did a great job." He laughs. "You sounded like a confused, yet innocent and sweet woman. That apology bit you told them was brilliant."

"So you think I'm in the clear?"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." He convinces her. "Once they find that the document I gave Mr. Tanner is the real one, and Dr. Hopper gives his statement, you should be home free."

She finds she can't help herself and flings into his arms, causing him to drop his cane and use the table to support himself. "Thank you so much, for everything." She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles warmly, before leaning up to meet his lips in a kiss. "I love you Rumplestiltskin, truly."

"Careful there love, you've said that twice today." He jokes, as she pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder.

"And within an hour of each other too, I better be careful or people will start to suspect I'm under a curse from the dark one." She adds.

"Well now, we don't want that. Tell me, is there something I can give you to cure that?"

She ponders that for a moment and looks back up to him warmly. "I'm not sure anything can break this curse, except possibly the most powerful thing in the world."

"And what's that love?" He grins and leans down towards her; his lips close enough for her to feel his breath on hers.

"I always thought it was true love's kiss." She grins.

"Am I your true love Belle?"

"Why don't you find that out for yourself?" She asks and closes the gap between them. His arms were around her before he could help himself. His arms cup her cheeks and leans her head farther back for better access, as she parted her lips to allow him entry. She pulls him closer to her and deepens the kiss, until finally the need for air became too great. She blinks her eyes open slowly and sees him grinning at her. "You really are my one true love Rumplestiltskin." She smiles warmly up at him and practically jumps away. "Now, what do you want for lunch?"

He only starts laughing and leans up against the table for support. "You truly are a treasure Belle and it's one of the many reasons I love you too." He leans down to pick up his cane. "You go from being sweet and loving, to talking about food."

"I can't help it." She protests going over and opening the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"If you had eaten something this morning like I suggested you wouldn't be."

"Oh don't give me that, you know I was too nervous to eat. If anything it would've came back up while we were sitting there." She points out taking some ingredients out of the fridge. "French toast alright with you?"

"You're going to make French toast? You know it's almost noon." He asks surprised.

"I don't feel like sandwiches." She argues weakly, almost pouting.

"You know lunch isn't only sandwich-you know what, never mind, make what you want Belle." He waves his arms dismissively, knowing she'd make what she wants anyways, and sits down in a chair. "So, I'm going to stay home the rest of the day, is there something you want to do?"

She stops at that. "You're really going to stay home?"

"Unless you don't want me too." He jokes.

"Of course I want you to stay." She protests. "I just expected you to go right to your shop after we got back." He opens his mouth, but she beats him to it. "You can't sit there and tell me you weren't thinking of doing just that."

"I was planning to go for a few hours." He admits. "But something happened in here that made me reconsider." She returns to mixing the batter in order to hide her blushing face. She is about to answer him when the phone starts to ring. "I'll get it." He assures her, before she even has the chance to turn around. "Gold." He answers a minute later.

She hears him murmuring too low for her to make out and when it gets quiet for a few moments she turns around to see that he had slipped out of the room. 'How the hell did he disappear without me hearing him?' She wonders and is about to turn back around when her eye catches the envelope, with the document that scared the judge enough to let him represent her in court, lying on the table. As strong willed as she sounded to Emma earlier about not needing to see the document, her curiosity wanted to get the better of her, she wanted to see what was in it. Setting her things down for a moment she takes a step forward and almost reaches out when Rumplestiltskin's 'curiosity killed the cat' jibe comes to mind. Wanting to prove him wrong she picks up her bowl and firmly turns back around.

He finally walks back into the kitchen, just as she's putting the first pieces on a plate. "Kathryn Nolan's been found." He announces.

She nearly drops the plate. "They found her? Where?"

"You know, I never did ask that." He blinks. She only laughs. "Anyways, they're going to keep an eye on her and leave her behind Granny's around eleven tomorrow."

"They're just going to leave her behind Granny's like some rag doll?" She asks angrily. "Why don't you just take her to the Sheriff's station tomorrow to prove that she's alive?"

"That's not how I work Belle and you know that."

"You really can't just admit that you're a nice guy?"

"Belle, if I wanted the town to think of me as a nice guy then I should've started the minute the curse was enacted. Seeing how the curse may be broken in a few months I think it's a bit late for that." He retorts sliding a piece onto his plate and sitting down again.

"Kathryn will be alright?"

"She will be fine. I promise those men will keep an eye on her and make sure she's alright before Emma finds her tomorrow."

"How do you know Emma will find her?" She inquires sitting down next to him and taking a piece for herself.

"Oh she won't." He responds pouring the two of them some tea. "Most likely one of the Lucas woman will find her, but eventually Emma will be called to come and get her."

"And you don't want her being found traced back to you at all." She sighs, drowning her lunch in syrup.

"No, and I've made careful sure that it won't be traced back to me, after all how am I supposed to explain knowing she was alive, simply on a whim?" He takes the syrup from her and raises his eyebrows questionably.

"Shut up I like syrup." She protests. "You knew that already." He only shrugs and takes another piece. "Anyways, you could always say that you knew Regina wouldn't have had her killed."

"That would be admitting I knew Regina had everything to do with it."

"She did have everything to do with it."

"Belle."

"…Alright I'm sorry. I know you work from the shadows." She smiles warmly at him. "I'm glad they found her, in decent condition I hope?" She bites into another piece.

He thinks about it for a minute. "She's a bit like you were when you ran into my shop."

"So basically, drugged up and a little wary about her surroundings?"

"Pretty much, but you at least had an idea of what was going on."

"True." She notes and starts laughing. "I'm so glad they found her and that messy business will be cleared by tomorrow."

"And you will be free by Wednesday." He brings up.

"What happens after that, we just sit back and wait for the curse to be broken?" She wonders out loud. "Actually, once this mess is all dealt with, can I come and work with you again?"

"You know I won't mind." He waves his hand dismissively

"You will if I screw something up."

"I don't think you could piss me off that much."

"Is that a challenge from the great Dark One?"

"Moving on." He insists, knowing that if she truly wanted to make him mad, she would find some way to do it, and it probably wouldn't end up well. "What did you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?

"Well, I was planning on curling up in the living room with the book you grabbed this morning." She admits. "But if you wanted to do something else that's fine too."

"You know I would never deter you away from a book." He insists. "Look, I have some files to look over in my office. Why don't I bring them out into the living room and we can sit in there together?"

She smiles warmly at that. "Sounds like a great idea."

They finish their lunch in comfortable silence and clean up, before grabbing their things and wandering into the living room. The only sounds that could be heard for the rest of the afternoon were the occasional turning of a page from the book Belle was reading or the fervent writing from Gold's pen as he worked from the table near the window. "Do you remember that time in the Dark Castle when you thought it would be funny to make everything in the castle alive?" She asks suddenly closing her book gently.

He finally looks up from his work. "Yes, I remember that week rather well." He laughs. "As I recall you wanted to keep everything in the castle that way."

"Of course I did, unlike you; they wanted to make sure that my time in the castle was enjoyable."

"I got you because of a deal love." He reminds her gently. "The time you spent at the castle wasn't supposed to be enjoyable."

She laughs at that, "Even then it didn't last long. Within a few months you stopped behaving like a person scared of a new pet and started warming up to me."

He couldn't argue with that and stands up in order to sit down next to her. "What brought this on?" He asks, as she slides over and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I don't really know. One minute I'm engrossed in my book, and the next my mind wanders to our first few months in the castle." She lifts her head for a moment in order to look at him. "What do you think our land looks like now?"

He sighs and puts an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. "I honestly don't know Belle, but I'm sure it's not good. The Dark Curse covered the whole land."

"If you had the chance to go back, if you had Baelfire of course, would you?"

"I don't know how to answer that question either Belle." He sighs, kissing the top of her head. "On one hand you know the reason I would want to go back."

"You don't need it." She states firmly. "Won't you please reconsider bringing it to this land?"

"As I told you before Belle; I need it to find my son and I need it in order to find a way back." He insists. "Of course, that's considering if people even want to go back."

"You and I both know those aren't the only reasons." She argues.

"I don't know how to live without it."

"You have lived without it, for twenty-eight years."

"Belle I didn't even know who I was, until Emma came into town."

She realizes that trying to get him to change his mind again would be pointless. "So, do you know how you're going to bring it back, when the curse does break?" She asks timidly.

"I know how to bring it back, but I have yet to find where to bring it back from." He replies. "I know it's somewhere in the forest, but I haven't quite found it."

"You know what you're looking for then?"

"Yes." They sit in silence for a few moments and wanting to steer their conversation in another direction he picks up her book. "Have you already finished this?"

"Yes and I loved it, though I have a weird feeling I've read it before." She admits and takes it from his hand.

"You have, it was simply left in the cabin."

She only shrugs. "Well then it was even better the second time. Thank you for grabbing it."

"Of course, did you want to go upstairs and grab another one?" He asks.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. I'm pretty comfortable like this." She laughs and brings her legs up onto the couch.

"You do realize you are going to have to get up in order to pick a movie?" He points out.

"Of course I realize that." She smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek, before standing up and stretching a bit. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to curl up on the couch with you."

He waves a hand dismissively and makes himself more comfortable on the couch, "Well go on then."

"What haven't we seen yet?" She asks moving over to the selection of movies he had.

"It would be easier to ask what we haven't seen dearie." He smirks. "I'm pretty sure we've gone through that whole shelf at least twice."

"Yes, I'm going to have to remember when I'm free to go and pick up a few more to watch." She muses, skimming through some of the titles.

"Oh lovely, so you can bring home more movies with actors you can goggle at." She hears him sigh.

"You know you're the only one I love you stubborn crocodile." She teases; using the nickname he told her Hook calls him. "And just for that comment I pick this one." She plucks one off the shelf and tosses the case to him, after getting the disk out and setting up the player.

"Beauty and the Beast," He groans. "Belle, you realize what this story is right?"

"How can I not? You only remind me every time I put it in." She laughs and moves back over to sit with him. "Look, I know you're not going to turn into some prince, I know that you're not suddenly going to get along with everyone, and I know that you plan to bring magic back." She argues presses play on the remote. "But you should realize by now that that isn't going to stop me from sticking by your side. I love you, so good luck getting rid of me." She lays her head on his shoulder again and brings her feet up. "And for the record I still don't sing."

He laughs at that, as the Belle on the screen starts singing. "Well if you did love I have yet to hear it, so I can't be the judge of that." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he lays his head on top of hers and holds her tight. "And I would never try to get rid of you." He remembers what he did to her after she kissed him back in the Dark Castle and murmurs, "Never again."

 

"I thought you said you could fix this!" Emma snaps at Gold the next morning in the police station, after watching Mary Margaret get escorted out of the room.

"Relax Ms. Swan; there is still time for me to work a little magic." He smirks, knowing that within the next hour Kathryn would be found in the parking lot behind Granny's.

She glares at him and starts pacing around the room. In anger she walks into her office, picks up the flower vase that Sydney had brought her earlier that week, and throws it against the wall. "What the hell-?" Something catches her eye.

"Ah, it seems the mayor was a few steps ahead of us." Gold notes, as she turns around to show him what looks like an electronic bug. "I believe I did once try to warn you about Sidney Glass Ms. Swan." She glares at him and tosses the broken bug into the trash before storming out of the room. He almost has to laugh at her annoyance with him and follows her out of the building.

"Just because you are the man basically running this town doesn't mean you can fix everyone's problems no matter the cases Gold." She growls at him.

He assumes she's talking about Mary Margret again and states. "I think that's exactly what gives me the power to fix people's problems Ms. Swan, but of course at a certain price."

She gives him a hard glare. "Rosie may trust you, but I still don't and I still don't understand what it is you're getting for helping Mary Margret out."

"Yet you trust me enough to help you prove your friend is innocent." He points out. "In the end that may be all you need."

"I trust Rosie." She states.

"Who, in turn, trusts me."

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but thinks better of it and steps into her car. "I'm going to Granny's."

'Even better, one princess is going to find the other.' He notes, waving once at her as she drives off.

 

Emma parks across the street and makes her way over to Granny's, still angry and not really paying attention, she nearly runs into August, who had just walked out. "Whoa, careful there Emma." He catches her.

"August I'm sorry for doubting you." She shakes her head and backs up slightly, in order to look him in the face. "I keep putting my trust in the wrong people. I found a bug in the flowerpot Sidney brought in and I realize that's how Regina found out. At this point I'm not sure I can even slightly trust Gold. I mean, I know Rosie trusts him, but she's also known him a lot longer. Hell, she's probably the only person who really knows him and-"

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "Emma, slow down, it's alright." He laughs. "I'm just glad I have your trust again. Now, who's Rosie?" People were talking about her all day yesterday."

"You never asked?" She asks in surprise. "I thought you would've known everything about this town by now."

"I was a bit busy yesterday, trying to help you with the shovel and all that." He points out.

"I…fair point." She smirks. "Rosie is Gold's girlfriend, who had been thought of as being dead for several years. As it turns out Regina and Rosie's father locked her up in the insane asylum under the hospital. A while ago she got out and yesterday morning was the first day of her trial. Needless to say, everyone was shocked when she showed up."

"Gold's…Gold's girlfriend?" He blinks. "Chestnut hair, blue eyes, lover of books, stubborn as a mule, and the kindest woman you've ever met?"

"Yeah, how-? Do you know her?"

"No." He answers far too quickly and she can see something like relief, surprise, and fear flicker across his face, but only for a moment.

"August , I don't even need to use my power to tell that you are lying to me." She argues, crossing her arms. "Do you know her?"

"…At one time yes, but she wouldn't remember me." He shrugs. "And there's no way you would believe me even if I did tell you."

"Try me."

"Emma, it's not that simple and it's not just you, no one would believe me if I told them that she's-" He's cut off as they hear a bloodcurdling scream. "The hell-?" He murmurs, but Emma is already running towards the sound.

They both head behind the diner and find Ruby, who is shaking and murmuring, "She's over there, down the alley." August stays to make sure that she's alright as Emma makes her way to where Ruby was pointing.

She walks back into the parking lot and sees something stumbling around in rags. Approaching it cautiously Emma walks over to where it had just fallen again. "Hey, are you alright? Who are you?" Reaching out a hand Emma slowly pulls back the rag, and sees the woman everyone thinks is dead. "Kathryn-?" She manages to choke out in surprise.

 

Belle was humming happily in the kitchen while making dinner that evening, after Rumple had come home and told her the good news. Mary Margret's name was cleared and with any luck by tomorrow morning the judge would see that she isn't insane and she would be free herself. She puts the chicken she's making in the oven and just finishes washing her hands when the phone rings. After turning the kettle on she moves over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rosie, its Emma."

"Good evening Emma, do you need to talk to Anthony?" She asks, loving to use his cursed name whenever possible, if only to tease him.

"Gods no, this is actually a lot easier."

"What's up? Mary Margret's okay right?"

"Oh yeah, she's home. Just resting right now and happy to be back in her own bed and house."

"And Kathryn?" She asks sitting down in one of the chairs by the table in order to keep an eye potatoes boiling in a pot on the stove.

"At the hospital. She's rather weak and Dr. Whale informs me she was drugged, much like you were, it appears."

"Yes well, Regina does like to make sure her prisoners don't remember anything." She murmurs, not realizing she said it out loud.

"What!" She hears Emma exclaim rather loudly into the phone and can imagine Mary Margret jumping up from wherever she had been. "You knew that Kathryn was alive?"

"Of course we knew." She states calmly. "But we didn't have any proof. The heart was identified as Kathryn's, the jewelry box was Mary Margret's, and all signs were pointing to Kathryn being dead. The only thing we could've done was find her in order to prove her innocent."

"It was the two of you. You two found her and set her behind Granny's in order for someone to find her."

"Well we didn't find her personally, but I suppose the point still stands yes." She rubs the back of her head nervously. "I uh…I asked him to hire some people to look for her and make sure that she was found."

"Did you ask him to put her behind Granny's as well?" She asks, but there was no malice in her voice.

"No, Anthony just didn't want to be known as the one who knew she was alive and the one who found her. We figured Granny's was the best spot to leave her because someone would've seen her more quickly than anywhere else."

"Well it's nice to know Gold listens to somebody, even if it isn't all the time." She hears her sigh and fall back into a chair.

"Please, please don't mention anything I just told you to him or anyone else. The last thing he wants is to be known as is an almost caring guy, who actually listens to someone."

"I promise, but you've got to admit, it would be funny."

"Of course it would be, for awhile, but you don't live with him."

"Ah, yes I guess that would be a bit harder to deal with." She laughs. "I won't tell anyone Rosie don't worry."

"Thanks, was there anything else you needed?"

"Actually I just wanted to grudgingly say thank you to Gold, but seeing as you picked up I'm going to ask if you can tell him that from me."

"Including the grudgingly part of that thank you?" She teases.

"It's a thank you from me, whether I ask you to say that or not he'll know that I only did it because Mary Margret asked, or rather told me I should thank him."

"No arguments from me Emma, and since I know he won't really care, you're welcome Emma and tell that to Mary Margret as well."

"Will do, see you tomorrow?"

"Last day of my trial? I would hope I remember to go." She laughs and hears the kettle going off behind her.

"Bye Rosie, and thanks again."

"Talk to you tomorrow Emma." She hangs up the phone and gets up to turn the stove and the kettle off. "I know you're there you know." She hears the familiar sound of his cane enter the kitchen.

"How long ago did you notice?" He asks coming up to stand behind her.

"You may be sneaky when you want to be, but really the stairs give you away." She laughs, as he wraps his arms around her from behind. "How much did you hear?"

"Only that you let it slip that we knew Kathryn was alive throughout the whole trial." He growls.

"I won't apologize for that." She states firmly. "Now Emma knows you're not a complete asshole all the time and she may be willing to help you out rather than with just that favor she owes you."

"I've told you before Belle that I'm not a nice guy, just because you try and show it doesn't-"

"Emma never met you back in our land." She points out. "Just because when people regain their memories they'll know you as the Dark One, Emma will only know you as Mr. Gold."

"No, she'll know me as the person who created the curse and set Regina on the path to enact it."

She shrugs. "Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let her think that you're a jerk on the outside."

"You realize of course, that you're the only one I'll allow any further then the surface." He smirks.

She turns around and shoves an oven mitt into his chest, before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I know, but that doesn't mean everyone has to hate you." She smiles up at him, as she maneuvers out of his grasp. "Now come help me with dinner."

He gives her a mock bow, "As the lady wishes."

Laughing she whacks him softly in the chest and walks over to the cupboards in order to get plates, leaving him with the stove and oven, as they prepare for another evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods i'm sorry to all of you who are still reading this little fic. I should have had it up weeks ago along with my other fic, but kept needing to do something else. Seriously if you're still reading this thank you and i'm sorry about the wait. Again, I refuse to give up on this and I think I finally have the rest of this planned out. (I kept changing my mind on what I wanted) Anyways, the next chapter won't be up quickly, seeing as i'm still busy, but thank you all for reading this and hope to see you next time. xD


	10. Chapter 10

They had been at it for two hours, Regina and Gold; neither was willing to give up. Belle had been up in the box twice now and was asked to explain both times her experience under the hospital. She knew that a part of this was because Regina knows that Gold is aware of whom he really is and that they had far more to argue about then just her being locked up, twice in this instance. Belle looks around the courtroom nervously and sees some familiar and friendly faces, and then some not so friendly. She catches Jeremy's eyes and quickly turns back to face the front.

"Rosie?" She jumps slightly at being addressed, but looks up to the judge bravely.

"Yes Sir?"

He's been trying to get her to stop addressing him like that, but has given up. "How much can you actually recall from the night before you were trapped under the hospital?"

"As I've told everyone in here I was talking to my father at home and trying to make my point across to him. He then informed me that we were leaving the next day and that I was to be married to Jeremy." She sees the judge glare at someone behind her, most likely her father, and encourages her to continue. "There isn't really much else sir, I ran away from the house, entered Ant-"She earns a glare from Rumple. "…Mr. Gold's shop and told him what had happened. I remember going up to see Jefferson that same night, but other than that…everything's still a blank page."

"Right, well you said you remember waking up in a room."

"I still don't know how much time passed between the accident and waking up in that room though." She points out. "For all I know sir; I started realizing what was happening to me weeks after the accident."

"So you remember the accident?"

She sighs. "No, but I have heard from four different people that it was a car crash, so if that's not the accident you're talking about I'm not sure where this is going." She earns a smirk from Rumple and can hear muffled laughter from the people behind her; even the judge gives her a small smile.

"Right then Miss French, would you care to explain why you were running away from your father that night?"

"First of all I was and still am a legal adult; I wasn't running away. Besides, my father was the one to lock me in my room like a child because I didn't agree with him." She snaps, her father had been up to the stand earlier and had told everyone how he had told her they were leaving town and weren't coming back. However, he never mentioned the fact she was forced in her room and told that she was to marry Jeremy.

"I don't understand, I thought you ran off after he told you that the two of you were leaving?"

"Of course he would tell you that." She replies icily. "What happened was that I got home and he and Jeremy were sitting in the living room waiting for me. Apparently they had found out about myself and Mr. Gold and my father and I started to argue. Which, of course I expected to happen when he found out, but I didn't think he would go so far as to tell me that we were leaving town and that I was to marry Jeremy. To make matters worse I was told that we would never come back here. So yes, I was scared and left the house to find Mr. Gold and tell him."

There was more silence around the room and quiet murmuring echoed around the room soon after. "I was considered an adult back then and I should've been allowed to make my own decisions." She continues boldly. "I wasn't going to be told what to do back then and I certainly am not going to be controlled now."

She catches Rumple's eyes and he gives her an assuring nod and turns back to the judge, who was looking at her, as if for the first time and finally sighs. "While I agree that you were wrongly put in there-"He glares at Regina and her father. "I'm afraid there is really no way to clear you of this unless consulted by a professional and since you have had no one come and talk to you-"

"Actually we have." Gold interrupts. "And with your permission your honor, I'd like to call Dr. Archie Hopper up to the stand."

Belle actually hears Regina groan behind her and turns to see Dr. Hopper stand up. "I'll allow it." She hears the judge and catches Archie's eye as he passes, giving her a warm smile on his way up.

"Dr. Hopper, since Rosalina's escape, is it true you've seen and have been talking to her for over the past month?" Gold asks, after Archie had sat down and Emma had him take the oath.

"Yes." He states, none of his usual nervousness in his voice. He was proud to stand up for her and Belle was grateful to him for it.

"Now I understand there are things you are not allowed to discuss, due to confidentiality agreements. However, I wish for you to tell this courtroom what you think of Isabelle, as a person who has been locked away in a basement for nearly ten years."

"When I first met Rosalina, she was understandably nervous and a bit wary, but after assuring her I wasn't there to take her away again she finally started opening up." He begins. "Within a few hours I could see that she was as sane as any of us and I couldn't figure out why she was thought of as such. By my next visit I got her to open up a bit more about her past and as much as she could tell me about the night in question." He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that she's perfectly fine however, but in my opinion no one here is, Rosalina has been having nightmares since escaping and some very…disturbing ones, but I don't see that as being a hindrance from leading a normal life. In my professional opinion there is no need to have Rosalina locked up again."

Belle meets his eyes again and gives him a grateful smile. "Thank you Dr. Hopper." Mr. Gold nods and Archie gets up and walks back to his seat. "Now, your Honor, I would think you have heard everything I have to offer."

"Right, let's have a fifteen minute recess and when we come back I'll have my decision." He bangs down his gavel and everyone gets up for a stretch.

Emma walks over to her with a smile on her face and leads her and Gold out a side door, into another hallway. "I always thought a jury was supposed to decide the fate of someone." Belle timidly points out, as the three of them sit down on one of the benches against the wall.

"If this were a normal case then yes a jury would decide the verdict." Gold explains. "But in this particular trial the Jury was far to biased, so we needed Mr. Tanner, who was a neutral third party."

"I don't think he's so much a neutral party now." Emma laughs. "Seriously, the way you two managed to communicate without even speaking a word to one another in there was both scary and impressive. I think Judge Tanner noticed it as well."

"What do you mean?" Belle asks tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"It was like you two gave one another a look and you both knew exactly what to say at the right time, and how to say it." She tries explaining. "Judge Tanner seemed to have noticed that too and just let you two run the trial, it was very interesting to watch."

"I'm still not sure I understand what you mean by that, but I'll take your word for it." She laughs, laying her head down on Gold's shoulder and playing with her hands nervously. "How…how do you think I did?"

"Brilliantly," Emma answers automatically, as if she had been waiting for her to ask.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Gold tells her, almost warmly, taking her hand into one of his and holding it reassuringly. "You told them everything you needed to say and made sure they heard you."

She clutches his hand tighter. "So I guess the only real question now is what are you going to do after you're released Rosie?" She hears Emma ask.

"I'm going to go back to working with Anthony in his shop." She states. "And hopefully, things will go back to the way things used to be around here."

"I told you before Rosie, you may go and do what you'd like." Gold sighs. "If there's something else you'd rather be doing I won't try to stop you."

"And as I've told you already, I'm sticking with you." She grins. "Why, are you trying to tell me to leave you again? Because you know I won't."

"And that's why I'm trying to-"He's interrupted by her letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"I love you." She murmurs so low that Emma couldn't hear her. "So stop trying to make me change my mind Rumple."

He sighs and hugs her back. "I'm sorry Rosalina."

"Good." She smiles and lets go. "Now I'm thirsty, is there a drinking fountain around here Emma?"

Emma, who had been trying to act as though she wasn't interrupting them, was slightly taken aback at being asked a question out of the blue. "Yeah, there should be one right around the corner." She points down the hall and is surprised again when she doesn't move. "You don't trust me?" She smirks.

"No, it's just I thought you had to keep an eye on me, you aren't coming?" She asks

Gold stifles a laugh, understanding that Belle was asking a genuine question and Emma was just staring at her mouth agape. "I…I think I can allow you to go just around the corner as long as you come straight back."

"Yes ma'am." She gives her a mock salute and wanders off.

"That's some girl you found there Gold." Emma laughs hotly, as they watch Belle round the corner. "You can't even convince her to leave you, how in the hell did you get her to stay in the first place?"

"I don't have a clue." He tells her thinking about the time with her back in the dark castle. "I treated her like crap before and I still can't seem to convince her that I'm not a good guy for her now."

"She told me something changed a few months into her working for you." Emma notes. "Something about finding out that you aren't who you act like."

"And what kind of man do I act like Ms. Swan?"

"Let's just say you have many different personalities and are, how did you put it, a difficult man to love."

"Apparently not as difficult as I used to think." He laughs, as they see Belle wander back over.

"I think I hear everyone going back inside, should we follow suit?" She asks timidly, her hands fisted into a ball on her chest.

"Of course," Emma nods standing up and patting Belle's shoulder gently. "Everything's going to be alright Rosie okay? You have this in the bag."

She only nods nervously as Emma passes and smiles weakly at Gold, as he walks up to her and kisses her on the head. "Everything will be alright, come on." He takes her hand and they follow Emma back into the courtroom.

She doesn't let go of his hand as they make their way to their seats and refuses to let go even as everyone starts coming back in and they sit down. When the judge walks back in she's holding him so tightly his knuckles turn white, but he doesn't say anything. After a few more minutes the judge stands up to speak. "After going through all of the evidence and listening to some intriguing and pointless arguments-"his eyes flicker once to both Regina and Gold, who only shrugs and earns a weak giggle from Belle. "I clear the defendant Rosalina Arianna French of all charges, on the one condition that she go and see Dr. Hopper twice a month."

Belle wanted to scream with joy, but the farthest she got was placing both hands over her mouth and nodding vigorously, before throwing her arms around Gold's neck. Emma stifles a laugh at Gold's surprised expression and nearly smiles as he sighs and wraps an arm around her. "Case closed, court dismissed." Judge Tanner continues, giving catching Belle's eyes and smiling warmly at her, before standing up and gathering his things.

"You're free Belle, finally." Gold murmurs in her ear before letting go.

"I am thank you Rumple." She grins.

When they do finally leave the courthouse Belle feels like a new person, who is no longer afraid of anything and willing to face any new challenges coming her way. She's about to turn back to Rumplestiltskin, who is talking to Emma, when she's suddenly tackled from behind. "What the-!?"

"I'm so sorry Rosie."

"Ruby?" She turns around to see her old friend in tears smiling sadly she pulls her in for another hug. "Ruby, it wasn't your fault, or anyone else's really. As I told Judge Tanner, my father trying to force me to marry Jeremy is what pushed me over the edge. I love you Ruby, I've never been mad at you."

She cries harder into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead you fool. I had a bad feeling the day before you disappeared and were heading back to your father's. I knew I should've stopped you."

"I don't regret running off with him Ruby, but I do regret seeing one another again like this." She states. "If things had worked out we may have finally decided to come back."

"And I would've been mad at you instead." Ruby laughs weakly, finally drying her eyes and pulling away from her.

"I would've made the attempt to keep in touch with you," Belle protests.

"Good. Otherwise, you would've gotten one hell of a talking to when you got back."

"I would assume so." She laughs.

"Rosalina," Belle hears Rumplestiltskin behind her.

Turning around again she sees him standing by his car. "Coming," she smiles and faces Ruby again. "Sorry, I have to go. He's taking me around town, since I haven't actually seen it in years."

"Sounds like fun." Ruby smiles warmly. "Have a good time." She waves after her and watches as Rosie walks up to Gold, exchange a few words and steps into his car.

"That seems a bit odd doesn't it?" A familiar voice comes up behind Ruby. "She's free from the hospital and she immediately goes off with the one person she's been with since she escaped?"

Ruby shrugs. "She wants to see the town Ashley and who better to do that with then the guy who's been taking care of her since she got out of that damned place." She turns around. "Where's Alexandra?"

"With your grandmother," She sighs. "Sometimes I think Alex lover her more than she does me."

"Of course she doesn't. Granny just has a way with kids." She laughs. "I was wondering though, since you're not busy at the moment, you want to follow the two of them before I have to go on my shift? It could be fun."

"Yes, and when we do get caught I can ask her why she's still with him."

Ruby whacks her in the back of the head. "That's the reason all this started in the first place. This time I'm going to support her relationship with him, no matter how odd I think it is." She states. "And you should too. After all, you were the one who let her father know about them."

"Only after you told me what was going on." She protests.

"I never should've told you in the first place."

Ashley sighs. "Look, we've had this argument several times before. Are we going to follow them or what?"

"…Fine, my car's around the corner. They were heading towards the library, so we should check around there first." She gestures for Ashley to follow her.

"I'm free." Belle laughs for the hundredth time since they got into the car.

"You are." He agrees and couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. "I told you that your trial would be simple. All you have to do is see the cricket twice a month."

"I happen to like Jiminy." She argues. "He saved mine and Pinocchio's lives back in the Enchanted Forest."

He nearly stops the car. "What?"

She bites her lip. "It's…its nothing. I'm here now and no one got hurt."

"Belle," He growls.

"I…I'll tell you some other time, but really, it's nothing." She states. "Can we just be happy about today and not think about other things?"

He sighs deeply. "Fine, but this isn't over. You are going to tell me what you're talking about."

"Yes, and you're going to tell me why you keep avoiding telling me the way to get back to our old home." She retorts catching the, almost feared look in his eyes. "You do know how to get back don't you?"

"Of course I know how to get back, but…no, never mind, another time." He shakes his head.

"Agreed," She nods and stares out the window again. "Where are we heading anyways?"

"Easily your favorite place in town." He answers, pulling the car around the corner and Belle recognizes the Library and the clock tower above it, reading 2:42. "I thought you might want to find something new to read."

"Yes, and yes, but I thought you wanted to take me around town?" She asks, as he parks the car and they step out.

"I still am, but there's something that needs my attention at the shop." He sighs. "Just give me twenty minutes, at most, and I'll be back. Though, I suppose I could've let you stay at the courthouse and talk to the people who wanted to congratulate you."

"No." She states quickly, as they make their way up to the abandoned building and he pulls out a set of keys and opens the door to let them in. "I mean…I'm still not comfortable and it will take me a little longer to see everyone again."

"You simply don't want people asking you what happened and why you went right back to me." He realizes, closing the door behind them.

"I…I just don't know if I'm really ready to deal with everyone again so soon and certainly not alone." She rubs her arm nervously.

"Well that may be a tad difficult, seeing as everyone in town still hates me." He almost laughs finding the light switches and turning them on.

"Well they are all going to just have to deal with that." She scoffs and loses her train of thought, as she turns to see all of the books stacked up against the walls and on the shelves. "This place looks to be in good condition, why on earth is it closed and boarded up?"

"Because Regina needed to bring a…friend with her and that friend is currently living under this building." He responds.

"The dragon you were telling me about." She realizes and backs up into him. "Are you…are you sure it's safe to be in here?"

"She can't get out. I can assure you of that." He wraps his arms around her protectively. "If you're too scared to stay here on your own you could come with me."

"You're sure it's safe?" She asks timidly.

"I promise." He assures her. "Listen, you can't even hear anything. She's too far down to be of any threat."

"…I'll stay here." She pushes herself away from him.

"Very well, if you need me you have your cell." He smiles and walks back towards the door. His hand is on the door and he stops to turn around. "Twenty minutes, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." She laughs. "And Rumple…thanks, for everything."

"I'm not losing you again." She barely hears him, before he wanders out and the door closes behind him.

'I'm not losing you either Rumple, you may think your protecting me, but I'm going to continue doing the same for you.' She thinks and laughs to herself, before turning back around and picking up the first book she finds.

"Wait, did Gold just leave?" Ashley asks from outside, as the two watch from inside Ruby's car, Gold's car drive around the corner. "I thought she told you they were going to see the town."

Ruby sighs. "For Rosie staying in the library is probably seeing the town."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like he's hiding her?" Ashley asks. "I mean she only met with a few people before you jumped on her and then she went back over to Gold and they drove off. Next thing we know he drops her off here and leaves, where do you think Gold went?"

"If I had to take a guess I'd say his shop." Ruby scoffs. "Honestly, I'm trying to understand these two. I mean he helped her win her case against our mayor for god's sake."

"For a price I assume."

"Can you not? Look, she still loves him after being trapped for ten years." She points out. "I still love her and if she still wants to be with him after all this time I will support her. Even if I do never understand why they're together."

"Hold up, is that Rosie?" Ashley almost hits Ruby, as they both see someone exit the building and lock the door behind her, before wrapping her jacket tighter around herself, with a book under her arm, and walk off.

"Who else would it be?" She retorts, irritated. "Though, it is odd that she was only in there for ten minutes, at most."

"Gold probably asked her to meet him somewhere. Do we follow?"

"Well I'm hardly going to stop spying now." She smirks and starts her car up again. "After all, we haven't seen anything with the two of them together." Ashley simply nods and turns the radio down again, as they slowly, as to not cause suspicion, follow Rosie.

Belle was sitting under a tree reading the book she had borrowed from the library, enjoying the sun and the freedom she had gained, when a familiar voice startles her from behind. "Honestly, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you wandering off."

"Jeez, you scared me." Belle laughs putting a hand over her heart to try and calm it down. "And I sent you a text."

"You did." He agrees and leans up against the tree, looking down on her. "No trouble on your way over here I hope?"

"None." She smiles and marks her place in the book, before closing it. "Also, we have a couple of followers."

"Let me guess, the two in the red car across the street?" He asks nodding his head in the general direction. "Is that the wolf girl and the annoying princess?"

"You really don't like Ashley do you?" She laughs and finally stands up.

"No, I don't and you know why." He remarks pulling a leaf out of her hair. "And I'm surprised you do considering that she told your father what was going on."

She sighs. "Technically, she told Jeremy, but I suppose the point still stands. I'm mad at her, but I'm not going to hold that kind of grudge." Taking his arm she lays her head on his shoulder. "You want to go for a walk?"

"I finished what I needed to do, so I'm yours for the rest of the afternoon."

"Promise?"

"Of course," He kisses the top of her head and wraps the sweater she had been holding around her shoulders. She takes his arm again, holding her book under her arm and they walk off through the park.

"Ruby, you're nearly late." Granny scoffs at her as she and Ashley walk into the diner later that evening.

"Sorry Granny, it's been a…odd afternoon." She rubs the back of her neck. "I'm going to go change now and I'll be out in a minute."

"Where on earth have the two of you been?" Granny asks, handing Alexandra back to Ashley. "You both left so soon after Rosalina got out of the courthouse and left with Mr. Gold."

"We followed them this afternoon because I still don't believe that she would fall for a guy like that." She explains playing with her daughter, who rather enjoyed playing with her hair.

"Why on earth would the two of you do that?" Granny almost snaps. "The reason they tried to leave town in the first place was because this town couldn't believe that same thing."

"Hey, Ruby is the one who wants to support Rosie." Ashley scoffs, sitting down at the table near the back. "I don't believe it because I know the kind of guy he is and I can't believe that she's actually fallen for her."

"So you're really dead set on not liking their relationship?" Ruby states walking out of the back, still tying the ribbon in the back of her uniform. "After what we saw today, you really can't tell that their staying together for a while yet? Honestly, I give them a month before Rosie announces their engagement."

"I'm sure they still have a few things to settle before they get down to a commitment like that Ruby." Granny points out.

Ashley actually laughs. "Especially after what he did to her earlier."

Ruby smiles. "Yeah, I suppose that one is going to take Rosie a while to get over."

What on earth are you two going on about now?" Granny asks.

"Earlier, we were watching them walking along the docks and Rosie must've said something to him because she ended up in the water." Ruby finally laughs.

"You're telling me Gold pushed her in?" She asked in disbelief. "Does that really sound like something he would do?"

"Honestly Granny, we don't actually know." Ashley admits. "Again, one minute she's telling him something and the next, she's in the water."

"She was blaming him when she got out though."

"Yeah, but we didn't exactly see him do anything."

"Oh, now you're defending him?"

"All I'm saying is that-"Ashley's cut off as the bell rings announcing someone coming in. The three of them turn around in shock to see Gold and Rosie, who was wearing his jacket, with her hair up now in a high ponytail and still wet, walk inside.

"Look, you have an uncanny knack for falling we both know that." They could hear Gold arguing quietly with her, as they both slide into one of the booths. It was clear that she wasn't still that mad with him, seeing as they sat together on one side and started murmuring so quietly they could no longer hear them.

"When have I ever done that?"

"You've fallen off a ladder twice now, you slipped on the stairs when you wanted to talk to me in the shed in the back of the house, and do I have to remind you of the time you fell out of the carriage?" He almost smirks.

"That was your fault; you told me that we had stopped so I stood up." She argues, knowing that he was talking about the time back in their land when he had first taken her to his castle.

"When was I ever honest with you back then?" He points out. "I mean really, I only just got you and you made the decision to actually trust me?" She opens her mouth, but thinks better of it. "And honestly, are you sure you wanted to come in here? We could've gone home and let you wash up first if you wanted."

She shakes her head. "It's alright, I think I'm finally starting to warm up. Besides, I'm starving and I had wanted to come in here again after so long."

He sighs. "It's your choice I suppose."

"Granny!" Belle smiles warmly, as she walked over to hand them menus. "I'm sorry, I would stand up to hug you, but I wouldn't want to get you wet."

"It's alright Rosalina I understand. I'm glad that Judge Tanner let you go free, it was unfortunate what happened and I'm very sorry." She apologizes.

"It wasn't your fault; actually it really wasn't anyone's fault." She shrugs. "I just have to learn not to make rash decisions after arguing with my father."

"It was hardly rash and I was the one who agreed with you when we decided to leave."

"I walked into your shop that night and we packed what we needed and attempted to leave town. How exactly was that not being rash?" She laughs.

"That would be the case yes, but you still don't know the full story." He murmurs under his breath.

She hears him and is about to ask when Granny, who hadn't heard his comment, asks. "Rosalina, how did you get wet. That is, if you don't mind me asking."Ruby and Ashley stop their whispering in order to listen in, expecting for Rosie to tell her that she did fall in, even though they assume that it was Gold.

Belle sighs and points back to Rumple. "This one won't admit it, but I'm about 85% sure that he made me fall into the waters by the docks."

"And I told you I didn't do anything." He sighs exhaustively and takes a sip from one of the glasses of water Granny had brought over.

"I don't care, I'm going to get you back for this, whether you had something to do with it or not."

"Do as you wish." He waves a hand dismissively.

"You really don't care?"

"Not as much as I probably should." He admits. "But let's face it, you'll think of something, lose interest, and then settle down with a good book."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a fact Rosalina."

She opens her mouth for a retort, but only shakes her head and turns back to Granny. "Can I just get a hamburger and an iced tea please?"

Granny, who was still shocked that Gold was actually acting like another human being, blinked and took the menu Rosie gave her. "Of course, what about you Gold?"

"I'll have the same thing, thank you Miss Lucas." He hands her his menu. She only nods and walks off back to the counter.

"I'm going to go clean up in the restroom." She informs him, sliding out of the booth and dropping both jackets on her unoccupied seat.

"Yes, you are starting to reek a bit." He jokes, scrunching up his nose a bit.

"You're horrible." She tries to state angrily, but her voice ends up cracking and a small giggle escapes.

"Stating a fact dearie," He takes another sip of his water. She only shakes her head and wanders back to the restrooms. He sets his glass back down and catches Ruby following her back. 'Oh lovely, the last thing I need is the wolf giving her payback ideas.'

Ruby enters the restroom to find Rosie splashing her face with water and making an attempt to get some of the knots out of her hair. "You know that may be easier with a brush." She points out, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Probably, but I don't have one with me." She smiles, as Ruby hands her a towel to wash her face. "Thanks." She takes it from her. "You alright Ruby, you look like you want to ask me something."

"Actually I wanted to know if you actually plan to go through with the revenge thing." She admits. "Sorry, but we kind of overheard you talking."

"I'm sure the whole diner did." She shrugs and splashes some more water on her face. "It's not your fault we're a bit too loud. And yes, I do plan to do something. It's not just because of this either; there are other things I want to get him back for."

"Like what?" She asks curiously.

"Nothing I can repeat to you, sorry."

"He's not…he's not doing anything to you is he Rosie?" She asks, now concerned. "You know if you ever need another place to stay I'm sure I can ask Granny to-"

"Ruby I'm fine really." Belle laughs. "No, he's not doing anything except being a slight pain in the ass. He was worse before the accident."

"So you really do remember everything from ten years ago." She states, not as a question but a fact.

"Everything but that damned night, yes." She dry's her hands again and finally turns to face Ruby. "I even remember that time you, me, and Ashley got drunk and ended up talking about our crushes."

"Oh yeah, that was the night you admitted to being in a solid relationship with Gold." She recall vaguely. "We weren't exactly careful back then were we? Underage drinking, I was sleeping with Mike from the auto repair shop, Ashley was sleeping with her baby daddy, and you say you were only dating Gold."

"Nothing like that was going on between us." She insists.

"So you say."

Belle is about to retort when they can both hear Granny out in the dining hall. "Ruby, I didn't say you could take a break, get your ass back out here and do your job."

Ruby sighs and Belle puts a hand on her shoulder. "That is one tough Grandmother you've got."

"Yeah, but I love her regardless." She smiles. "I'll talk to you later Rosie." She waves before leaving the restroom, just as someone else walks in after her.

Belle attempts to wash out the gunk in her hair again and walks back into the dining room, where she sees Gold waiting for her, with their plates of food in front of him. Smiling widely she walks back over and sits down next to him.

"Enjoy your time in the restroom?" He asks, biting into his burger. "You certainly smell a lot better."

"Are you naturally sarcastic, or is it something you gained after becoming the Dark One?" She wonders. "Oh no, I suppose after being a couple centuries old you start finding everything funny don't you?"

"A bit, I suppose." He admits.

"Well you're lucky I expect it, and even on occasion, enjoy a bit of sarcasm." She giggles and leans slightly against him, before picking up her burger and biting into it.

They enjoy the rest of their meal in comfortable silence and as Rumplestiltskin goes up to pay Belle wanders outside to wait by the car and to get some fresh air. Waving to Ruby she exits the building and walks around to the parking lot in the back to see Regina leaning up against a street lamp, next to his car. Stopping for a moment and taking a deep breath, to remind herself that Regina still doesn't know that she has her memories back. Belle walks over to her, smiling. "Good evening Madam Mayor, what are you doing back here?"

"Well, you left so quickly at the courthouse Rosalina I didn't have time to congratulate you." She gives her a fake smile that sent shivers down her back.

"Well thank you, but surely you haven't been waiting back here this whole time just to tell me that?" Belle asks skeptically. "And you were the one to put me in that place; I can't see you wanting to congratulate me getting out."

"Oh you're right I don't." She sneers and walks over to stand directly in front of her. "Just know this Rosalina, this isn't over. I'm going to make sure that you go back in there, and this time I'll make sure you stay in there, permanently."

Belle is nervous but continues to hold her ground. "I don't know what the hell you have against me ma'am, but nothing you say or do is going to get me back in that place. I'm finally free again and I'm not going to screw that up." She states, not angrily, but determined.

"Well said Rosalina." Rumple's voice comes up behind her and his hand rests on the small of her back. "Now if you'll excuse us Madam Mayor, we'd like to get to my car." He grins wickedly at her.

"This isn't over Gold." She snarls and starts to wander off.

"It never is with you dearie." He retorts and leads Belle to her side of the car and opens her door for her, as Regina disappears around the corner. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assures him and smiles weakly. He only nods and closes her door before walking back around and slipping into the driver's side. "She really doesn't like you does she? I mean if she's that determined to get to you through me."

"I don't think she knows exactly what to do anymore." He admits, as he starts the car and they drive off. "She knows the curse is breaking, though she doesn't really know why, and she's trying to keep me in her pocket, even though she knows I have all my old memories back."

"She's a woman lost, and a woman desperate." She muses, gazing out the window as a light sprinkle of rain starts to come down.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her, not after what she did to you?" He asks in disbelief.

"If I wasn't in love with you she wouldn't have given me even a second glance." She sighs. "I don't regret it," She notes quickly. "But even you said, at one time, that Regina was a good person."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." She states lifting up her hand to draw a flower on the foggy window. "Until the curse breaks there really isn't anything to do. Henry is going to have his proof and not want to stay with her, she'll want revenge, and even then it'll be hard to deal with her."

"But you're going to be the one to make that attempt?"

"I still partially blame you for what she turned into." She snaps lightly. "However, I do know that her mother was the problem during her childhood and that you saw Regina being the one to cast your curse. I'm mad but I do get it, if Regina was good at one point there's got to be something still left in there."

"You're talking about in relation to me aren't you?"

"I know there's good in you just as I know there's good somewhere in her."

"Snow White couldn't even bring that back into her, what on earth makes you think you could?" He asks, not angrily, but with honest curiosity.

She only shrugs as they pull into the driveway. "I guess I'll just have to figure that out for myself." He only shakes his head and follows her out of the car, into the light rain, and through the back door leading into the house.

"Well it's still early." He notes drying off. "Is there something you want to do or watch?"

"Oh yeah, the woman at the movie store suggested 'Titanic.' I've never seen it, so I thought we could enjoy it." She smiles and produces the case.

"Where…where on earth have you been hiding that all day?" He asks in surprise. "Please tell me it didn't fall into the water with you."

"Huh? Oh no, it was in the sweater you were holding for me." She smiles, throwing his coat onto the hanger beside the door. "Actually do you want me to wash that, before you wear it again?"

"I'll handle that," He shakes his head. "Belle, this sweater doesn't have pockets big enough to hold that, how on earth did you keep-?"

"I promise you nothing happened to the disc." She laughs at his utterly stumped face. "Have you ever seen this movie?"

"Once, but only in passing." He shrugs and still a bit bewildered about how she kept the thing hidden from him all day, he threw the sweater on the back of a chair and followed her into the living room. "Belle, you do know what this movie is based on though right?"

"Some love story I think." She answers turning the TV on and putting the disc inside. "The store keeper told me I was guaranteed to cry at the end, so it should be interesting."

"You really have no idea-?" He stops midsentence, realizing that what with the curse and her being trapped in a basement for ten years wouldn't leave a lot of time for this worlds tragedies.

"Are you going to come and sit with me or just stand there the whole time?" She asks lying down on the couch. "Better get over here and sit before I get to comfortable and don't move."

'Well this should be an interesting experience.' He notes and finally moves over to sit beside her. 'I wonder if I should tell her that this is based on a true story.' He's about to open his mouth but she shuts him up quickly and he only sighs and decides to wait.

About halfway through the movie she was so enamored he managed to slip away into the kitchen in order to make them some tea and snacks. She was a lot stronger then he thought she would be during the movie and didn't start crying until near the end. After it had ended she was curled into his chest in tears. "That wasn't…that was based on a true story wasn't it?" She cries.

"I'm…I'm afraid it was."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

"I tried, but you didn't want to listen to me." He argues and sighs as she cries even harder. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower to clean up?"

"That is, if I don't drown myself first." She murmurs.

"If you're not out of there in fifteen minutes I'm going to go in there and check up on you." He warns her, as the two stand up and Belle turns off the TV.

"It's noted." She smiles weakly and wipes her face with a napkin. "Do you want some help cleaning up?"

"I'll deal with it, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Just remind me never to have you go into that rental place without me." He growls. "I'm not going to have you crying after every sad movie we happen to watch."

"Good luck keeping that promise." She laughs and begins walking out of the room.

"Fifteen minutes." He calls out after her. He doesn't get a reply and simply shakes his head and continues cleaning up.

Later, after another round of wrestling in bed, in which they ended up switching sides of the bed, Rumplestiltskin was, or Belle assumed he was asleep. She knew that she should be asleep as well, but with the thunder and rain howling outside she just couldn't. The noise reminded her far too much of the times back in her room under the hospital, when a storm came around and she thought the window would shatter causing the rain to come in, eventually to drown her. Not wanting to seem scared, but also not wanting to be facing the window she turns over to see his back facing her. Slowly moving closer Belle reaches out to touch him softly and, as if by instinct, he rolls over onto his back. Smiling softly, she lifts her head up in order to rest it on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her close, as she brought the covers up higher. "Thank you Rumple," She murmurs, curling her hands into small fists and resting them just under her chin.

"…me Belle."

"I'm sorry?" She asks, lifting her head slightly.

"…marry me Belle."

She freezes. "Rumple are you…are you being serious, or are you so passed out you don't know what you're saying?" No answer. "The Dark One doesn't just marry, does he? If anything, he doesn't commit to something like this." No answer or reply. She's about to wake him up, but realizes that making him remember what he just told her is probably the best payback she could give him from earlier. She smiles softly and buries her head back onto his chest. "You better be serious Rumple because my answer is yes, yes I will marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so that took me a hell of a lot longer to finish then I had hoped, sorry about that. Anyways, glad Belle’s case is over with and she is a free woman. The next few chapters are going to be…interesting and August will finally start coming into play, along with the curse nearly being broken, well maybe. Thank you all for still sticking with this and if you’ve just joined I say welcome and hope you stick around. xD
> 
> P.S. I’ve decided that this whole story will be split into three parts, how long all of them will take me I don’t know. Memories is the first part and should be about 19-20 chapters, give or take. The second part (unnamed) should be a bit shorter and will take place after the curse is broken, and finally the third…well, that’s a surprise, but the title is (New Beginnings).


	11. Chapter 11

Rumplestiltskin walks downstairs the next morning to find Belle singing softly to herself. "Morning," He greets her, leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning," She turns around to a see a type of hazed look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I feel fine, but so you ever get the feeling something happened, or something was said while you were sleeping?" He asks, moving over to sit down at the table.

She nearly drops her spatula. "Yeah, it happens to me a lot actually." She murmurs quietly, not expecting this conversation so quickly. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember you moving over closer, and sorry about falling asleep so quickly, I forgot you're afraid of storms."

"Don't worry about it; I eventually got comfortable." She laughs lightly, turning off the stove and sliding the last few pancakes onto the plate and handing him a cup of coffee. "Do you remember anything else?" She sits down next to him, with the plate and her cup of tea.

"I remember you saying yes to something, but I thought that was a dream." He admits scratching the top of his head. "Crap, what did I say?"

She grins into her cup, as she lifts it to her mouth and takes a sip. "You're going to have to remember this one on your own. I'll be nice and give you a hint though." She sets her cup down and takes a few cakes off the plate. "I definitely said yes, but only if you're prepared to go through with it."

He narrows his eyes and watches her spread some jam onto her cakes. "Belle-"

"Why don't you eat something? I can hear your stomach growl from here; maybe it'll help you clear your mind?" She offers, pushing the plate closer to him. He opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it and simply loads up his plate.

Later, as they were cleaning up he was still trying to recall what had happened the night before. Trying to recall his dreams was pointless; the only one he could remember was the old nightmare involving his son. When he nearly drops a plate Belle laughs and insists he go back and sit at the table if he was so distracted by it. "Do you plan to stay in your shop for the day?" She asks breaking the silence and sitting on the edge of the table next to him.

"Yes I am," He replies, still not completely paying attention. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love too." She smiles. "As long as you don't mind me disappearing a few times in order to walk around town."

"Just try not to run into Regina." He tells her, standing up again.

"No worries, I promise." She laughs and jumps off the table, as he walks over to the door. "This may seem a bit random, but how long was Regina your apprentice back in our land?" He stops and she watches him drop his cane. "Rumple what's-?"

"I asked you to marry me."

She blinks. "How did you get that from me asking you about Regina?"

"Regina what-?" He turns around to face her.

"I asked you…never mind." She shakes her head and leans back against the table. "You remembered a lot quicker than I thought you would but yes, you asked me to marry you and I agreed.

"Belle, you can't seriously mean to-"

"You asked me." She states. "If you're not quite ready then that's fine, but my answer, to you, is yes."

"That's not it Belle it's-"He struggles to find the right words. "The Dark One…doesn't marry."

"That is an obvious lie and you know it." She crosses her arms against her chest.

He sighs and finally leans down to pick up his cane and walk over closer to her. "Fine, none of the previous Dark Ones married, but there is still the matter of you growing older and me staying the same."

She stares at him incredulously. "You're really going to start this off with an obvious fact that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives arguing about?"

"Belle; I don't want to lose you."

"I've told you before that I'm not going to leave you, so whether I grow older with you, married or not, is up to you." She snaps. When he is standing in front of her she lifts her hand to cup his cheek and softens her voice. You can't keep turning back time Rumple and it's not something anyone can control."

""You're really not going to leave are you?" He sighs heartily, dropping his head on her shoulder.

"No."

"I'm not a good man for you."

She's about to respond when an old memory comes to mind and she punches his shoulder lightly. "That's exactly what you told me when we first began dating in this world."

"You may end up as an outcast, being associated with me."

She sighs. "Rumple I'm not going to have the same conversation I had with you ten years ago." He doesn't say anything and continues lying on her shoulder. "…I'm already an outcast in this town; everyone thinks I'm a bit odd." She finally gives in.

"I'm old enough to be your father, better yet; I'm older than your father."

"I don't give a damn what he, or anyone else in this town thinks. I've made my choice."

"A rather stupid one really."

"Well, it's my stupid one to make." He finally lifts his head back up, grins, and leans down to kiss her. She enjoys it for a few moments and reaches up to tangle her hands in his hair, to bring him closer, then comes to a realization, and pulls away.

"I guess you have your answer." He smirks at the dumbfounded look on her face. "How did this go the last time?"

"We…we kissed and you and I were officially a couple." She stammers. "Which, I assume, in regards to the marriage-?"

"For the record though, you are right; I did ask you." He notes.

"You were half asleep and didn't even remember asking me until a little while ago." She laughs. "But, you did it and know my answer."

"Just as I showed you mine a few moments ago."

"Meaning-?"

"We're going to get married." He states, almost not believing it himself. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. "So how do you want to do it?"

"However you do." She smiles and shrugs. "We could go and elope with only the two of us present for all I care."

"You don't want the people you care about there?" He asks, honestly curious about her lack of reaction.

She shakes her head. "It would get out to quickly and I think the last thing people need to know is that we're getting married so soon after I got released."

"Gods I love you." He murmurs, kissing her shoulder.

"Why don't you show me how much?" She murmurs, bringing his head back up and softly meeting her lips with his again. "I mean, surely we have a bit of time?"

"I never realized you wanted to move this quickly." He smirks and moves away slightly, as she jumps back up onto the table and wraps her arms around his neck again.

"Who's says this is moving too quickly?" She laughs. "I've known you for a long time Rumple, a lot longer than most people in this town believe."

He kisses her again. "You make a good argument Belle, but there are still some things you need to know-" He's cut off as the phone rings. "I could rip that from the wall if you want." He offers, honestly sick of that phone going off every time he's trying to talk to her.

"Whoever it is would just retort by calling one of our cells." She points out, kissing him again and jumping down. "I'll get it; don't want you scaring someone to death."

"Who says I still wouldn't?" He scoffs.

She only laughs and picks up the receiver. "Hello, this is Rosalina."

"You've wanted to do that for a long time haven't you?" A familiar voice laughs on the other end.

"Emma!" She exclaims happily. "What do you need?"

"You actually, some of us are going to throw a party at our place for you and Mary Margret." She explains. "I have to work unfortunately, so we were hoping you could come and help the others out."

"By us, I assume you mean Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margret?"

"Nice. That's exactly who I mean." Belle hears her laugh, as she watches Rumple move over to lean against the wall closest to the phone.

"Oh come on, you three are still the only ones I've really seen since my release yesterday." She sighs and moves over to the wall to lean against him.

"That's actually another reason we're throwing this thing." She admits. "People still want to see you and I'm sure you don't want to stay hidden behind Gold until you can get comfortable with everyone again."

"Of course I won't do that, but I still don't think I'm ready to see all the people who thought I was a strange girl and tried telling me how to live my life." She states calmly and looks up to Rumple, who looks both surprised and impressed.

"Rosie, you know that's not what I-"

"It's alright Emma; you just…weren't around when all this crap went on. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to deal with their fake smiles and their ramblings about how they wish there was something they could've done." She looks to Rumple again and sees him trying to stifle a laugh.

She hears her sigh. "Rosie, if you really don't want to come, you don't have too; I get it."

"You know it's funny, I'm still mad at a lot of them, but it doesn't mean I'm going to hide in the shadows and hold a grudge. I'll come, only to show them that whatever they've said to me in the past isn't going to keep me from moving on with my life." She smiles at Rumple, who only shakes his head in astonishment.

"…You're a lot stronger then I gave you credit for Rosie, sorry about that."

"It's alright Emma, to be honest I'm pretty sure what I just said is an act." She laughs weakly.

"No. I can usually tell when someone is lying and you were being honest, to yourself and to me. I know for a fact I'll never understand your relationship with Gold, but I'm even surer I'll never fully understand you." She laughs and Belle hears the cricking sound of a bed, as if Emma had fallen onto hers.

"I'm really not that complicated." She argues weakly.

"Yes, you are."

"I think you're wrong, but I guess we can argue about that later. When do you want me to come over? I think I remember where Mary Margret's apartment is." She asks that last bit almost to herself.

"You sure you don't want to ask Gold?"

"I don't have to run anything by him and you know that." She laughs, looking up at Rumple, who only shrugs. "I just have to promise to stay away from Regina."

"I think the rest of us can help you with that." She states in all seriousness. "I don't think any of us are going to let you deal with her anytime soon."

"Honestly, you people are far too overprotective." She sighs, backing up into Rumple's chest and letting him wrap his arms around her. "I think I can handle our dear mayor."

"No way in hell." Both Emma and Rumplestiltskin state firmly, causing Belle to jump slightly.

"Hold on, was that Gold's voice I just heard?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, he sort of wandered in the minute I answered the phone and hasn't left." Emma doesn't say anything and Belle realizes after a few minutes why. "Alright I lied; he was already in the room when I picked up the phone."

"Alright well, just tell him that he's invited to come and thanks…for everything." She murmurs grudgingly. "I'm already going to be late, so why don't you come and meet us at Granny's in like twenty minutes so we can get this thing planned out?"

"Right, I'll see you there Emma." They both hang up and she turns to look up at him.

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on, you helped both of us out of tight situations and Mary Margret just wants to thank you." She turns around and wraps her arms behind his head, his arms still around her waist. "I know I still want to thank you for everything you did."

"You, already have." He replies bringing an arm around in order to lift her chin up and kiss her. "Don't forget, you just agreed to marry the dark one."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Careful there dearie, don't make promises you shouldn't keep."

"Is that another jibe stating that you aren't right for me?" She sighs. "Can you please make sure we get married soon? That way I don't have to keep hearing this from you?"

"You're dead set on this aren't you?" He cocks his head. "…Alright, I'll see if I can get something planned out in the next few days."

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses him again.

"Now, shouldn't you be getting ready to go and plan some party?" He moves away. "Do you want me to drive you over to Granny's, or would you rather walk?"

She shakes her head. "I'm already going to be late, do you mind dropping me off?"

"If I did I wouldn't have offered to take you." He smirks.

"Smart ass," She grumbles, but intertwines her hand with his anyways, as they walk out of the room.

Belle was waiting for Rumple to get something out of his study in the hall about ten minutes later, when something on the stand next to the door catches her eyes and she picks it up for a closer look.

"Are you ready to go Belle?" Rumple asks coming in from the other room, reading a file in his hand, and not really paying attention.

"Rumple, why do you have a drawing of your dagger lying here?" She asks and holds it up for him to see.

"Why do I have-"he looks up to see the drawing. "Oh…that."

"Do I even want to know?" She raises an eyebrow and sets it back down on the table.

"I could tell you if you really want to know." He shrugs and moves past her in order to open the door.

"Okay, a part of me is warning me that I don't want to know, but my curiosity wins every time, where did you get it and why do you have it now?" She asks, giving in and walking out to his car.

"I took it from a man's room and honestly, I don't know why I took it, but someone knows who we all are and I want to figure out how he knows."

She immediately regrets her decision to ask, as she steps into the car. "Let me get this straight you randomly walked into some guy's room, found a picture of your dagger, and just left with it?" She asks in astonishment, accepting the bag he handed her, as he got into the car.

"I found him sneaking around the back of my shop yesterday and wanted to know what he was looking for." He explains and starts the car, before pulling out and driving down the road.

"Someone you've never seen in Storybrooke?"

"No, which is odd, no one from this world can get in unless they come from our land."

"They know you're the dark one as well." She notes and mentally slaps herself for being so slow. "Rumple, you can't know for sure that it's him. Someone else may have gone through a portal before and ended up here."

"I know that."

"Why don't you let me talk to the guy? I'm sure I can get something out of him." She offers. "Or at least figure out how he knows you're the dark one and about the dagger."

"Just be careful?"

"Oh come on, how much trouble can I possibly get in simply by talking to this guy?"

"Then I wish you good luck." He sighs.

She can still tell that he isn't completely comfortable with the idea. "I'll talk to Emma later about him since she seems to know him the best I can get a better sense of who he is." She tries assuring him. When he stays quiet she moves on to something else. "Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you Rumple."

"And what's that?"

'Well at least I know he has been paying attention.' She notes. "Your dagger and powers, are you really the first one to marry? I mean none of the others ever found-?"

"I'm the longest one to go without being controlled by anyone." He answers. "I'm a good three hundred years old, but the dark one dates back as old as the Blue Fairy. I'm angry with her for my own reasons, but her anger at the first few Dark Ones in particular is…understandable."

"You mean you remember what happened all those centuries ago?" She asks in astonishment.

"They're…vague, but yes and I'm sorry, but that's not a tale to be told casually." He tells her, his voice grave. "However, that was a bit off topic, you were saying?"

"I was simply curious if there was some special ritual thing that we had to do in order for you to actually be married." She asks, avoiding his face. "I mean in this world, obviously, we'd be fine, but if we ever get back to ours would I still be accepted as your wife?"

He looks at her a moment. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and you're already having thoughts like that. Belle, do you really think anyone would argue that you aren't my wife back in our land if I told them?"

"Well no, I suppose not, but I was wondering if there was a way to make sure that they knew it." She explains. He's quiet for a few moments and she has her answer. "We promised not to lie to one another anymore." She reminds him.

"I know; I'm just not going to like where this conversation is going to go." He sighs deeply. "It's called a blood exchange, we use the dagger to carve a symbol into the back of one another's hands allowing the exchanged blood to course throughout our bodies, a single drop of blood in one another's bodies would be enough. I become a little more human and you…well you share my power and become well…less human."

"When you say share your power-?"

"I mean that we are bound to one another, like marriage, but you share my power and immortality."

"The fact you didn't bring this up in the first place leads me to believe there's a horrible downside to this." She props her elbow on the window, supporting her head on her hand, and turning to face him. "What is it?"

"There is a high risk that you will die."

"Well that puts a red flag up on that idea doesn't it?" She sighs heavily and looks away, expecting something like that was the cost. "All magic comes with a price; would you have had to pay anything?"

"I'm human now." He points out. "Even if I did share your blood; it would only give me a few days or even a few hours of headaches, at the most."

"I say we do it."

He nearly stops the car. "What, Belle you can't be serious."

"I most certainly am serious."

"You're talking as if there's any room for argument Belle." He growls. "I've already lost so much, there's no way I'm going to let you do this and lose you again."

"You talk as if I'm going to die." He doesn't say anything. She turns to face him again, crossing her arms in the process. "You don't think I'm strong enough to survive the pain?"

"Belle-"

"Look, I see two options here. We could not do the blood exchange thing and live out our lives as we are now, with you staying the same and me growing older, eventually dying, and leaving you alone again anyways-"

"A short time together with you would be better than nearly no time at all." He argues.

"-Or, we could do this thing, I live, and we could spend the rest of our lives together, with neither of us having to live without the other." She finishes, ignoring his last statement. "I also want to point out that the minute people remember and realize that I am your wife; I won't be safe. People will use me to get to you and-"

"Do you really think I'd let that happen?" He asks.

"Do you expect me to stay hidden and caged like some precious gem?" She retorts. "Because we both know that's not going to happen. I still want to live my life as me and not have to live in constant alarm."

"I think we both know, as long as you're with me, that isn't going to happen."

"It won't have to happen if you just let us do this blood exchange thing."

"I should have never brought it up in the first place." He sighs heavily, as he parks the car across from Granny's Diner.

"Well it certainly won't be the last time you hear of it." She retorts, grabbing her bag from the floor and opening the door.

"Is there anything I can say to convince you to simply drop this?" He asks, almost pleadingly.

She steps out of the car and looks back to him. "None whatsoever." She states firmly, before slamming the door and walking across the street.

Belle enters Granny's and immediately sees Emma, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Ashley already sitting in the booth near the back. "Granny, could I get a coffee, black please." She calls out to Granny, who was behind the counter and walks over to sit next to Mary Margret.

"Morning Rosie." Emma smiles at her. "Glad you could make." Belle smiles back at her and murmurs a quick good morning to everyone else, still in a bit of a frustrated mood.

"Rosie, you hate coffee, since when-?" Ruby asks in bewilderment.

"Frustrating morning," She explains, as Granny sets her cup in front of her. "Thanks Granny," she turns and looks back at Ruby. "I just need something to perk me up again."

"Hold on, are you…are you and Gold fighting?" Emma asks.

"It's a long story." She groans, and ignoring the fact that it's hot, drinks half of her cup of coffee.

"I just talked to you not twenty minutes ago, you two seemed fine." She notes.

"Yeah, it amazes me how short the amount of time it takes to get pissed off at someone." Belle laughs without the slightest bit of humor and takes another, small, amount of coffee.

"Damn, what's that even like, arguing with him I mean?" Ashley asks.

"Like any other couple arguing I assume." She replies coldly and takes another drink of her coffee, not realizing it was already empty. Ruby snorts into her drink and Ashley gapes at her. Sighing Belle sets her empty cup back down. "Look, can we just move on to talking about what we're really doing here?"

"Of course," Mary Margret smiles kindly at her. "And, it's good to see you again Rosie."

"You too Mary Margret, glad you were found innocent."

"Well I'm glad you were both cleared because now we can celebrate." Ruby adds.

"You always find an excuse to celebrate something." Ashley laughs.

"Yeah well, I like to party." She shrugs. "Also, I start my shift at one so I'd really like to get most of the preparations done by then."

"What time do you want the party to start?" Emma asks.

"I was thinking sometime around seven." She answers. "But then again, it is your flat, is that alright with you?"

Mary Margret laughs. "That's fine Ruby, we don't want to start it when you're still stuck at work." She turns to Emma. "Speaking of, what time do you get off tonight?"

"Five, so if you guys still need help setting up I'll be there later."

"What time do you start?" Belle asks curiously.

"In about twenty minutes." She sighs and gets up. "Can I ask the three of you to make sure Regina doesn't come anywhere near Rosie? She promised Gold she wouldn't talk to her." She turns to face Belle. "Though, seeing as you two are arguing, do you even care?"

Belle curls her hands into small fists and takes a deep breath. "Regardless of my argument with Anthony; I still don't think I'm capable of talking to Regina yet."

"Don't worry Emma, we'll watch her back." Ruby assures her.

"Well alright," She puts on her jacket and heads out the door. "I'll see you all later."

Ruby turns back to the three of them. "Okay, so Ashley and I were thinking that she and I can go get decorations and start setting the place up, while the two of you go and get refreshments."

Mary Margret shrugs. "That's fine with me, Rosie?"

"Okay, but I can't drink alcohol and such."

Ruby waves her hand. "So don't drink we'll have more than just alcohol-wait a minute, we used to drink all the time, is Gold stopping you?"

Belle quickly waves her hands in protest. "No no, it's…it's a long story." They all look at her, as if waiting for her to explain, but she only plays with the rim of her cup nervously. "Don't we have a lot to still do?"

"…Fair point." Ruby shrugs and stands up. "C'mon Ashley, let's go."

"We should head out too." Mary Margret smiles softly at her, as they watch Ruby and Ashley leave the diner. Belle only nods, throws some money on the table, and follows her out.

"It really is good to see you alive and well Rosie, I'm sorry I missed the last day of your trial. I hear Mr. Gold and Regina put on quite a show." Mary Margret laughs, as the two of them enter the market.

"It was like watching two dogs arguing over one of their favorite toys." She comments, grabbing a shopping basket and handing it to Mary Margret, who laughs.

"Sounds like quite a trial."

"Also, congratulations for being found innocent in yours."

"Only thanks to you and Mr. Gold."

"You were innocent from the start; it was only a matter of finding Kathryn that proved your lack of involvement in the whole thing." She shrugs, tossing a few pouches of punch mix into the basket.

"Regardless, thank you and um…I'm sorry that you and Mr. Gold are in the middle of an argument." She smiles weakly, as the two of them walk down an aisle and grab a few bags of chips.

"It's not your fault he's being an ass." She sighs. "Anyways, what do you think we need for this thing? It's supposed to be for us, but I don't even know if people are bringing things or we need to make something when we get back to your apartment."

"I don't really know either," Mary Margret admits. "Ruby wasn't exactly specific; she just asked for us to get snacks and drinks."

"While you give her your key to the apartment and let her and Ashley do what they want?" Belle almost laughs.

"Yeah," She rubs the back of her neck. "Suddenly I'm not too sure that was the best idea."

"Well it's alright, should we just both go around and grab the things we like?" Belle suggests. "And when we get back to your place we can cook?"

"That sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes pass and their basket is still only half full, but they both make an attempt to have a friendly conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but how did you manage, after you escaped from under the hospital?" Mary Margret asks her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean any disrespect, I mean I'm sure you were perfectly able to handle everything when you found Mr. Gold, but I mean like clothes and material items. I just can't see Mr. Gold walking into a store and buying products for you."

"Oh that." Belle laughs. "No of course he didn't, whenever I needed something he would give Emma his card and ask her to go and pick it up."

"That…would explain some of the bags of stuff she would bring back to the flat after her shift." She muses. "Well, I'm glad the three of you worked something out."

"Oh I don't know, maybe I should've made him go and get me a few of those things."

"That mad at him huh?"

"I just feel like…he's treating me like a child, while I understand his concern, I think I should be trusted enough to make it through this." She sighs angrily. "I mean I lasted ten years in an insane asylum for god's sake and still came out…reasonably alright."

"Reasonably?"

"The…the nightmares still aren't pretty, but that's to be expected right?"

"After ten years of not knowing who you are, you're lucky you escaped as sane as you are, no offense."

"It's alright; I know I'm still a bit…off." Belle shrugs. 'That and I know who I really am, so it's difficult to remember what Rosie used to act like.'

"Do you want to pick out some fruit, or do you think it would be easier to grab a fruit tray?" Mary Margret asks suddenly, breaking Belle out of her thoughts.

"A fruit tray might be easier; we don't know what everybody likes."

"Fair point." She laughs. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm…what are you doing?" Belle asks her in a bit of panic, as Mary Margret picks up an apple.

"What?" She asks looking from her back to the apple. "These come straight from our mayor's tree, as much as I dislike her at the moment these are really good."

Flashes of being trapped in her cell back in their own world come back and out of instinct Belle slaps it out of Mary Margret's hand. "Please, please don't."

"Rosalina what is it, what's wrong?" She asks, concern written all over her face, as Belle shakes her head.

"I remember…people coming into my room and talking to me, always threatening to poison me." She's shaking now and avoiding the fact that the Queen always came personally to talk to her. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit paranoid, whenever one of them came in they would only be holding an apple…and when they threatened me, they would toss it over to me and grin."

"So, you're afraid of apples then?" She tries to confirm.

"When you see someone bite into one and die on the spot, you kind of get that idea yes." Belle shivers.

"You…witnessed somebody die because they bit into something as simple as an apple?" She asks in shock.

"Yes."

"That…that is terrifying," She stutters. "Okay, no more apples for me or anyone at this party, I promise. We don't need you worrying about everyone."

"Thank you Mary Margret."

"It's no problem, trust me the last thing any of us want to do is…oh shoot, quickly, go around the corner." She nearly shoves Belle out of the aisle.

"Mary Margret what-"and they both suddenly hear a very familiar voice.

"Good morning Mary Margret." Regina greets her, just as Belle slipped around the corner unnoticed and into the next aisle, where she could still hear the two of them talking.

"Regina, good morning," She states formally.

"Shopping for that party celebrating you and Rosalina French's release I assume?" Regina sneers

"Yes, the two people you least wanted out and about. I'm sure that was an interesting discussion between you and Henry last night, seeing as he's coming to celebrate with us tonight." She remarks. Belle had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh, never expecting Snow White, least of all Mary Margret to say something like that to Regina.

"Yes, where is Miss French; I would've thought she'd be with you." Regina asks, clearly ignoring her last comment.

"Why do you want to know, need to speak to her?"

"I would like to have a word with her yes."

"That isn't going to happen." Mary Margret deadpans.

Regina raises her eyebrows briefly in surprise. "Yes well, you all can't act as her bodyguards forever. I'm sure I'll be able to talk to her with or without you people and Gold getting in my way."

"Like I said, it's not going to happen."

"We'll see." Regina grins and takes the apple Mary Margret was still holding. "Oh, and do be sure to try a few of these would you, they're delicious." She bites into it, before tossing it back to her and walking back down the aisle.

"Well, at least we know this one isn't poisonous." Mary Margret laughs weakly, as Belle made her way back around to stand beside her.

"I wouldn't bet on that." She shrugs. "For all we know she has an immunity for them." Mary Margret laughs weakly. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "I think so; I just never thought there'd be a day when I stood up to Regina."

"I don't think she did either." Belle laughs and takes the bitten apple from her. "Come on, let's finish up here and head back to the flat."

"Right."

"And Mary Margret."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for…umm, well what you did."

"You're welcome Rosie." She smiles and the two of them go back to figuring what they want to have at the party.

A little after noon the four of them Ashley, Ruby, Mary Margret, and Belle were in Ruby's car and driving back to Granny's in order for Ruby to start her shift. They had gotten most of what they wanted done finished and wanted to get out of the flat. Ruby had just finished a joke and they were all laughing when Mary Margret taps Belle's shoulder and gestures out her window.

"Um Rosie, either Mr. Gold is trying to figure out if he wants to go into Granny's, or he's waiting for you."

Belle turns around and sees Rumplestiltskin leaning against his car. "The fact he knew I was going to end up back here is really creepy somehow." She sighs, as Ruby parks her car.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Ruby asks.

"You could just ignore him." Ashley suggests.

"What, and have him come inside the diner and get her anyways?" Ruby argues.

'That's the last thing he would do.' Belle laughs inwardly. 'If there's one thing I can trust him on, it's the fact that if I don't want to talk to him he won't push it.' They all step out of the car.

"What do you want to do Rosie?" Mary Margret asks her.

"Can't just avoid him forever can I?" She sighs and steps away from them. "You guys go ahead and go inside; I'll be only a moment."

"We'll be right inside if you need us." Ruby assures her, as the three of them head into the diner.

She watches them go in and immediately sit at the table by the window. Sighing Belle turns back around and quickly crosses the street and over to Rumplestiltskin. "Well, it seems your friends are concerned for you." He comments, as she steps beside him and leans against the car.

"It's just good to know I still have some friends around here." She replies, looking back to the diner and seeing them all watching the pair of them.

"Ashley?" He asks.

"I'm still mad that she told my father, but I'm not the type to continue holding a grudge." She shrugs. "Besides, even if she hadn't told him Regina would've had me locked up some other way."

"Enough said." He scoffs.

They are both still leaning against the car in silence for a few minutes and Belle is about to ask why he was there when he suddenly states. "We can do the blood exchange."

She finally turns to look at him, her mouth agape. "You're…you're serious?"

"I am; I learned a long time ago it's useless to argue with you about things like this, but I want you to be fully aware that I am still 95% against it."

"And the other 5%?"

"Well I can't be completely against it can I, otherwise I wouldn't agree to do it at all." He points out. She laughs lightly and he continues. "However, I want you to know that if this whole thing is successful; I will never say another thing against it, but I will be sure to try and convince you not to do it until then."

"And when it is successful I will be sure to continue telling you I told you so."

"Agreed." He states and she starts laughing. He grins slightly. "Is something funny to you?"

"I just can't believe this is an actual conversation between us." She shakes her head. "Even if we weren't cursed, a normal couple would be planning their wedding and here we are arguing about whether or not I'll survive the reception."

"I hardly see how any of that is funny." He argues.

"When I survive the damn ritual you'll look back on this and laugh." She assures him.

"I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it." He laughs once. "That wasn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you however."

"Oh, what was the second?"

He slips her a piece of paper and she unfolds it to see that it's a printout of an email conversation between him and the Mad Hatter. She gets to the end and her mouth drops open. "Is he-? Is this-?"

"Confirmation that he will do our wedding yes." He laughs. "You told me that you didn't care how quickly it happened and since he's busy tomorrow; I thought that we could be wed the day after."

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes, definitely yes." She lets go and starts laughing again. "In a few short days I'm going to become the Dark One's wife, never thought I'd end up saying that."

"You and me both." He murmurs. "You can't say I haven't tried to stop you."

"And you will keep trying to stop me until I say I do." She laughs again and finally let's go of him. "Well, I should be getting back or they're going to be wondering what the hell is going on. Also, you know you're allowed to come to the party tonight right?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going to a place I have no business being at." He argues, as she starts across the street.

"August is going to be there; don't you want to make sure nothing happens to me?" She teases, still crossing the street and facing him.

"I'm not going." He replies stubbornly.

"Yes you will, see you later tonight." She calls back, finally turning back around and running back to the diner.

When she steps inside she is immediately shuffled to a seat and surrounded by her friends asking questions. "Hold on, hold on." She cries. "There's too many of you talking at once, what?"

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asks excitedly. "One minute you're leaning against the car with him looking pissed off, then you're both laughing your asses off, and the next you're throwing your arms around him and looking like you're about to cry."

"So he found some way to apologize?" Mary Margret asks.

"What the hell did he say?" Ashley asks, Belle notices that she has baby Alex in her arms again.

"Okay, yes he apologized and finally agreed to do the thing we were arguing about in the first place." She laughs and she watches Ruby open her mouth. "Don't ask what it is because I'm not going to tell you."

"So you were almost in tears because he agreed to do…whatever it is you wanted him to do?" Mary Margret asks.

"Well that was part of it, but he did give me some other news that, apparently, brought me close to tears according to you all." She shrugs not realizing it even looked like she was crying from across the street.

"And what sort of news was-"Ruby is cut off as the door to the diner opens and Emma runs up to them.

"Rosie, are you alright?" she asks Belle in a shaky tone.

"What-? Yeah, Emma I'm fine." She looks up at her in concern. "What is it?"

Emma breathes a sigh of relief and sits down in the empty chair next to her. "Thank god, I was at the end of the street when I heard you yelling something at Gold and walk into the diner, when not a minute later Regina wanders up to him and they start arguing. I didn't see Regina until you had disappeared inside the diner, but from where I was standing it looked like you were yelling at the two of them and I thought, well I didn't know what I thought, but it wasn't good." She almost laughs, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

"Rough morning?" Belle guesses.

"The one day I can't wait to get home and have a party, is the day this town finally decides to actually be a town." Emma sighs again. "So what was that between you and Gold, you two still fighting?"

"No, he just finally agreed to…well, do something for me." She explains awkwardly, not really knowing how else to put it. "How close did you say Regina was? The last thing I need is for her to have overheard us."

"I honestly don't know." She shrugs and takes a drink from one of the glasses of water Granny had just brought over. "Honestly, one minute she wasn't there; I blink, and suddenly there she is, talking to Gold."

"Most likely trying to get something out of him." Belle murmurs bitterly. "Honestly, when has her majesty gotten anything out of him, other than a few smart ass remarks?"

"Suddenly we're calling Regina 'her majesty?'" Ashley asks laughing.

"No-sorry, it's a joke between Anthony and me." Belle shakes her head. "You know, she thinks she runs this town, when in reality she just plays a role?"

"When, in actuality, your boyfriend runs the town?" Ruby asks with a smirk, as she turns to see Granny pointing at the wall clock.

"I wasn't going to say that, but yes." Belle laughs and catches Granny's impatient scowl towards her friend. "Do you have to start Ruby?"

She sighs and gets up. "Yeah, but I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later Rubes." Ashley waves with the others, as Ruby disappears into the back.

"We should get going too Mary Margret," Belle turns to her. "The guy at the bakery said the cake would be done in a few hours right?"

"Oh right, we need to get going." Mary Margret gets up and turns to Emma. "See you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be at the house, by the time you guys get back." She assures them.

As the two of them begin to head out of the diner another person starts to walk inside and nearly runs into Belle. "Sorry," he moves to the side and holds the door open for the two of them. "See you tonight mom." He murmurs under his breath. She pauses a moment, but continues following Mary Margret outside.

"Are you alright Rosie?" Mary Margret asks as they walked into the bakery. "You haven't said a thing since we left the diner.

"I'm fine." She murmurs. "Actually…no, who was the guy who almost ran into me at Granny's?"

"Oh, that's right you wouldn't know him would you?" Mary Margret laughs. "That's August Booth; he came into town a few weeks ago, while you were still hiding out."

'So that's the one I need to talk to.' She makes a mental note, reminding herself that she should have asked Rumple what the guy even looked like. "Oh, it's no wonder I didn't know who he was. What do you think of him?"

"He helped Emma a lot when I was locked up, so…yes, I trust him." She shrugs as they walk into the bakery. "I'll introduce you to him tonight."

"Thanks; I was wondering if I would get the chance to…shit, inside, now." Belle grabs her friend's arm and shoves her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Rosie what-?"

"Quiet." She hisses and turns back around quickly, raising her voice in order for Mary Margret to hear her. "Hey, David right?" She hears a startled squeak in the bathroom behind her, as she talks to the man, who is now in front of her.

"Yeah and you must be Rosalina, I've been meaning to say hello and congratulations on getting out of that place, it must've been awful." He smiles at her.

She rubs the back of her neck nervously. "Uh, yeah, it certainly wasn't pleasant, but thanks." They stand in silence for a few moments until Belle realizes how she must look, blocking the door of the woman's restroom. "Oh no, I just got here and realized someone is in there so…" She quickly moves away from the door.

"Right, well I was going to ask if you have seen Mary Margret anywhere. I saw the two of you together earlier and thought that maybe you know where I can find her." He asks.

"Stalking us now are you?" She jokes.

"No, no that's not what I-did that really sound that bad?"

"I was kidding, no it didn't sound quite that bad, this town's so small it's easy to see people walking around together." She laughs. "Just as it's not hard to see why you're looking for her. Look, she's not here, she went back to the apartment with Ashley to set up for tonight; I'm just here to pick up the cake before heading back."

"Tonight?"

"At Emma and Mary Margret's…we're having a party…to celebrate that the two of us got out of legal troubles?" She looks at the blank expression on his face. "You…don't know about it do you?"

"No, I didn't, but I suppose I haven't exactly done the right thing lately have I?" He smiles weakly.

"You royally screwed up." She states firmly. "But I can see that you know and regret what you did and I'm sure if you give her time Mary Margret will see that too."

"Thanks for that, but I doubt it."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, every couple goes through hell at least once." She smiles weakly and places her hand on his shoulder.

"You talk as if you know from experience," He notes and takes a good look at her solemn face. "But, then again, you probably are."

She smiles at him warmly and lowers her voice. "Just never stop fighting for her…please, you two deserve to be together."

"Why, why on earth do you want us together?" He inquires. "I understand that you've been living with Mr. Gold since you escaped, which makes me wonder why?"

"Well, he helped her out of her court case." She points out. "Maybe he wants you two to be happy as well." He gives her a skeptical look and she ends up laughing. "I know it doesn't sound like him, but he does."

"You two are odd, are you even still a couple?"

She laughs. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

He looks at her blankly. 'They must still be working out their own problems.' He realizes quickly, knowing that he wasn't going to get a straight answer from her. "Right well, I should get going. I'm sure I'll see you again soon Rosalina."

"Rosie please," She smiles again and shakes his hand. "And I'm sure you're right, after all small town." She winks and lets him go.

"Thanks Rosie," He moves away, heading back to the front door. "See you again soon."

She waves him out of the door and waits almost a full minute before moving back over to the bathroom door and tapping on it twice. A moment later Mary Margret comes out and throws her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much."

Startled Belle blinks and gives her a quick hug. "No problem, though I feel like I need to apologize for my rashness." She laughs. "I caught a glimpse of him coming in and I didn't know what else to do."

"Its fine," She assures her, finally letting her go. "I'm grateful to you; I really didn't want to talk to him. Let's just get this damn cake and get out of here."

"Since when do you swear?" Belle blinks in surprise.

Mary Margret gives a small gasp of surprise and quickly covers her mouth. "I didn't…I mean I wasn't trying to-"Belle continues to laugh. "It's not funny." She protests."

"It's fine, let's just get this cake and go." They wander over to the counter. "You know," Belle turns to Mary Margret after asking the baker for their order. "You don't have to keep this act of the nice elementary school teacher, you are allowed to let loose a bit."

"I just don't-"

"You can't stand there and convince me that you're always like this." She gestures to all of her. "No one is like that."

"You used to be." She argues weakly.

"Yeah, and look where that got me." Belle laughs. "Look, I understand now that there is a time to be polite and that there is a time to get pissed and do something."

"This sounds a lot like what Mr. Gold would tell someone." She states curiously, as another person came out from the back with a pink box. Mary Margret moves in front of the counter to take a look, making sure that it was the right cake. She thanks him and the two of them make their way outside. "I know you two are still really close, but please don't start acting too much like him Rosie."

Belle sighs. "You're not the first person to ask me that Mary Margret, but I assure you that won't happen. If anything I'm making more of an impression on him."

"Well you did some how come back from the grave." She jokes.

"It even feels like I came back from the dead a bit." Belle scratches the back of her head again. "Regardless though, I know I'm right about this Mary Margret, you're allowed to stick up for yourself a lot more then you do."

"I stood up to Regina earlier." She points out.

"…You did," She tilts her head slightly and sighs. "Alright I see your point; I'll leave you alone about it for now, let's just finish setting up this party and get it over with."

"Sounds good," Mary Margret laughs and the two of them make their way back to the apartment.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again Lo…Lavender." Belle smiles at another resident she recognizes more so as a person from their land rather than this one. It was almost two hours into the party and Belle was starting to get frustrated with all of these different people. 'Damn it, did I have to regain all my memories on people's names? I keep getting them mixed up.' She sighs inwardly and recognizes the familiar tapping of a cane behind her. "So, you decided to come after all?"

"Well I had no real reason not to come." She turns around to see Rumplestiltskin smirking at her. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks, Ruby let me borrow it." She smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair that was up in a loose braid behind her ear, and looking down at the simple spaghetti strap blue dress that stopped just above her knees and a loose black belt hanging from her hips.

He moves over closer to her. "I need to talk to you about something later, so I hope you won't be opposed to leaving a bit early."

"Of course not, whenever you want to go." She assures him. "I want to talk to 'August' and I'll be ready to go."

"You know who he is then?" He asks curiously.

"I have a theory, but don't hold me to it." She laughs and sees the man in question talking to Emma over by the staircase. "In fact, if you'll excuse me."

She nods in the direction behind him and he turns around to see what she was looking at, smiling, he moves to let her pass. "Be my guest."

"Thank you," She curtsies and hands him her cup before moving over to where the two of them were laughing. "Hello," She smiles, moving in between them. "Mind if I join you?" She asks turning to August, "I don't think we've met, I'm Rosalina."

"August Booth," he shakes her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Rosalina." He smiles and turns to Emma. "Do you mind if I talk to Rosalina alone for a bit?"

"Of course not," Emma backs away a bit. "I need to talk to Mary Margret as it is; careful though August, Gold can be a bit protective of her."

Belle scoffs. "He's on thin ice as it is from earlier this morning; I don't think he'll care if I'm simply talking to someone."

Emma took a sip of her drink. "Is that why he's actually here?"

"Well I don't know about that," she shrugs. "But, he can behave on the rare occasion."

Emma laughs and begins moving away. "Well I guess I'll talk to you both later."

"See you later Emma," Belle waves after her. Lowering her arm slowly and without even turning to look at August she murmurs, and prays that her assumption is correct, "Pinocchio, how the hell are you here all grown up?"

She hears a cup drop to the ground behind her and turns to see him staring at her in honest surprise. "How-?" He blinks, as if realizing where he was. "So, I was right, you do know about all of this, but how did you know who I was?"

"You called me mom right outside of Granny's earlier today," She scoffs. "The only person who has ever done that was Pinocchio, when I as travelling with him, Geppeto, and Jiminy Cricket."

"But how do you remember?" He lowers his voice to barely a whisper, as Ashley comes over and hands him a cloth for the mess on the floor.

She shrugs and takes the cloth from him. "I honestly don't know, but I do live with the man who created it, surely there's some loophole there, after all, he remembers as well."

He groans, as they both crouch onto the floor to clean up the mess. "So I was right, who else knows?"

"Oh uh-uh, first you're going to answer some questions from me." She states flicking the cloth in his face. "Such as my first one, how the hell are you here and aging in the process?"

He scratches his hands nervously, "I um, I went through the wardrobe first, before Emma went through."

She stares at him blankly. "What?" Rumplestiltskin had told her how Emma got through but never mentioned that someone else went before her. "You mean you were already here?"

"I was asked, by my father to take care of Emma…and to raise her to become the savior, but I…abandoned her soon after we got through." He admits and rubs the back of his head.

The tone in his voice told her that he had wanted to admit this for a very long time, but that still didn't stop her from slapping him as hard as she could across his face. "How the hell could you let us all down like that, more so your own father?" She almost shouts, but almost immediately afterwards wraps her arms around him and embraces him tightly. "Damn you, damn you Pinocchio." She murmurs.

Everyone in the room were now staring at the two of them, but they didn't care. Pinocchio hugs her back and nearly breaks into tears. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry."

"We need to talk," She murmurs, "But not here."

"It's getting a bit late to tell you everything as it is." He points out, as they finally break apart and stand back up, still ignoring the obvious stares from the people around them, who are still too frightened to walk over closer. "Are you free tomorrow?" He asks.

She laughs, "I'm always free."

"Then I'm picking you up tomorrow morning and we're going to spend the day together tomorrow, whether you like it or not." He states.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asks, talking normally in order for people to realize that everything was still alright. "You know full well those don't work on me."

He almost flinches, "Yes I suppose I do know all too well."

She smiles at him and moves over to hug him again. "I'll see you tomorrow, and before you get any ideas I'm still extremely pissed at you."

He does shudder this time, "It's noted, I'll see you tomorrow…Rosalina."

She stares at him a moment before nodding and walking back over to Rumplestiltskin. "I'm ready to go," she murmurs. She sees his lips quiver for a moment, as if to smile, but only nod. "Thank you for the party everyone, it was great to see you all again, even if I don't remember all of you."

"Rosie are you sure you're alright?" Ruby asks her in concern, as Emma and Ashley walk over to talk to August.

"I'm fine Ruby," she tries assuring her friend. "Trust me, he deserved that slap, and he knows it."

"You're starting to scare me a bit Rosie." Ruby laughs. "Please tell me he didn't try anything?"

"It was more so something he did in the past."

"You've never even met him until tonight." She protests.

"That's what makes the story so interesting don't you think?" Belle winks at her and makes her way over to the door to where Rumplestiltskin was waiting for her. "Pinocchio," she murmurs, as she wanders out.

He blinks once or twice and quickly follows her out. "Pinocchio, you're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you think I wouldn't recognize the person I treated as a son?" She laughs.

"Belle, if that's true, he went from a red head to brown." He argues, "And he is considerably older then he was before-"

"He told me, straight up, who he was." She states. "I recognize the way he talked and he confessed that he went into this world before Emma and basically abandoned her after they both ended up here."

"That makes no sense," he notes, as they step into his car. "The wardrobe was only supposed to take Emma, how did he get through first?"

She shrugs. "You'd have to ask him, but I could ask for you tomorrow when I see him again."

"You're seeing him again?"

"Yeah, obviously we didn't have enough time to talk, so he wants to hang out tomorrow and catch up." She tells him, hoping that this wouldn't turn into another stupid argument. "After all, you want me to get more information from him right?"

He opens his mouth, as if he's going to protest, bit thinks better of it. "Of course, go ahead and do what you want. Just please be careful."

"I'm always careful." She laughs. He gives her an incredulous look, "I don't get into trouble on purpose." He glances at her again. "Okay, where are we going anyways?" She looks out the window to vaguely see the car turning onto a dirt road.

"One of the cliffs overlooking the ocean," he replies and turns again onto a different path. "I want to talk to you and I just don't think the house is going to cover it tonight."

"Right…now you're scaring me." She notes.

"Belle, do you really think I would do anything to harm you?" He asks, laughing at the thought.

"Of course I don't, but I also tend not to trust the things that tend to come out of your mouth." She teases and starts taking the pins out of her hair.

"Oh that's real nice." He pouts playfully and finally stops the car.

Belle can barely see the water, but he rolls down their windows and she can hear the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the cliff. "Why did you feel the need to bring me all the way up here to talk?" She asks, honestly curious.

"I really don't know," he answers and sighs. "I just thought it would be different from the house."

"I actually have something to talk about with you too." She bites her lip nervously. "We're getting married the day after tomorrow right?"

"We are," he notes. "Which is the reason; I wanted to properly give you this." He takes something out of his jacket pocket and tosses it to her.

She catches it and opens the small box, only to find a familiar ring with a moderately sized ruby in the center surrounded by vine like weaves of gold metal. 'This is a familiar design,' she notes. "This looks like my Grandmother's ring, but there's something different about it."

"Yes, I designed it to be a bit more for you, but it is still your engagement ring from me." He laughs. "I figured it's a lot better than a half asleep commitment."

"A bit yeah," she giggles, shutting up after realizing she sounds like a little school girl and hands it back to him. "Do you mind?" She holds out her hand.

"Of course not," he takes the ring and her hand. "Will you, Belle, marry me?"

She grins widely, "Of course I will, you know I love you."

He slides the ring onto her finger and cups her face with his hands. She leans forward and rests her forehead on his. "Was that all you wanted to tell me?" She asks curiously, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wanting to give me my ring?"

"Honestly, I still need to talk to you about the blood ceremony." He sighs and kisses her swiftly.

She groans and backs away slightly, "Is this an attempt to talk me out of it?"

"No," he almost laughs and leans in to kiss her again. "This is me trying to tell you that there are some steps that we have to take, before doing the ceremony."

"Like what?"

"On our wedding day, when Jefferson pronounces us husband and wife we have to," he sighs deeply. "You know what, never mind, I'll be able to tell you before we have to do anything."

"Are you sure?" She asks, concerned. "As long as you don't try to stop doing the blood exchange you know I don't care what we have to do."

"I do know that Belle; I know that, but don't worry, I promise to tell you when the need arises." He tries assuring her. "I love you Belle."

She laughs, "I love you too Rumple and yes I do know that; I trust you."

"There are times you really shouldn't you know." He jokes.

She slaps his chest, "Yeah, I know that too, anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Nothing that I'm willing to tell you."

She slaps him again and kisses him quickly. "What the hell Rumple, why are you being such an ass?" They sit there laughing for a few minutes until Belle finally gets up the nerves to ask. "Rumple, may I ask you something?"

"You know you can."

"Tomorrow night…can we, can we have an open night of honesty? I still have questions I really want answered and I'm kind of afraid that you're, well, not going to answer," she folds her hands in her lap nervously, "I really don't want to go into this marriage with any secrets between us and I'm sure you still have some questions for me."

He stares at her and opens his mouth as if to say something, but changes his mind and closes it. He does this a few more times before answering her, "How would you want to do that?"

"Tomorrow night, we each get a turn to ask the other something that's been our minds and the other has to answer honestly." She explains. "If there is some reason that one of us can't answer then, for example, I would have to have a very good reason."

"Such as?"

"Such as knowing the answer will end up killing the other." She shrugs.

He laughs, "Would that be the only acceptable reason?"

She thinks about it for a moment. "Yes, if the answer is only going to put the other person in danger, then they may as well know, seeing as we'll be in danger the rest of our lives."

"Fair point," he gives her a defeated look. "All right, I can make that commitment."

"You're serious?"

"You're the one who wanted to do this in the first place."

"I…I didn't think you'd agree so quickly," she admits.

"Well, you're right, there are things I need to ask you too and if you're willing to be honest, fine, I will be too."

"You promise?"

"I do."

She smiles warmly and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Rumple, this really means a lot to me."

"What time is he picking you up tomorrow?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it'll probably be before noon." She shrugs. "I know that, like us, he and I have a lot to talk about. Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at him and am going to remind him every chance I get tomorrow." He grins at that, "But I'm more interested in his story."

"Of course you would be."

"Oh shut up," she slaps him again and leans in to kiss him. "You know I love a good fairytale."

"You love a lot of things." He argues and kisses her back.

"Yes, but you can't argue that they're bad things."

"You love me."

"You. Are. Not. A. Monster." She argues. "You know I'm starting to think you call yourself as such just so you can hear me say that you're not."

"Took you that long to figure out?" He jokes.

She rolls her eyes and kisses him again. "Well I can assure you that I won't ever stop saying it. I love you, you giant pain in my ass. He laughs at that and she lays her head down on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming tonight and thank you for the ring. Whatever happens or is said tomorrow, you know I love you right?"

"Yes and whatever you tell me, you know I love you too."

She smiles, "of course I do." They sit in comfortable silence a few more minutes. "This place is beautiful." She murmurs. He replies, but she isn't able to make out what he says and soon feels her eyes drooping down into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, thought I abandoned this little fic? No, but in all seriousness I deeply apologize for the lack of update, it's been a hell of a few months and still isn't going great so sorry but the next update won't be for awhile again. On a side note this is my longest chapter and will probably remain that way. Things are moving forward slowly next chapter will be more flashbacks between Belle and Pinocchio, which I hope you'll enjoy and the wedding is coming up soon, can't wait for that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. xD
> 
> P.s. The second half of this story is no longer unnamed and the three parts are now 'Memories,' 'Turning Tides,' and 'New Beginnings.'


	12. Chapter 12

Rumplestiltskin enters the kitchen the next morning and finds Belle sitting near the window looking outside onto the street, with a cup of tea in her hand. "Belle, it's 9 in the morning, do you really think that he'll show up this early?" He laughs and moves over to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup.

"I don't know, but I don't want to miss him." She murmurs.

"You really want to hang out with him today don't you?" He notes and sits down at the table.

"Rumple," she sighs and turns to him. "He is like a son to me; I traveled with him and Geppetto for well over a month. Three people and a cricket traveling across the land together, we grew really close and took care of one another."

"I would imagine so." He smiles warmly truly glad that she wasn't alone all those months before she got back to her father. He was about to tell her as much when they could hear the sound of a motorcycle pulling up outside. "Oh lovely, is that how he's taking you out today?" He groans his dislike of the vehicle evident in his voice.

She stands up in order to set her cup in the sink and looks down to her outfit, a loose black blouse, a pair of white jeans and a pair of black boots. "I guess so…do you think I should change?"

He glances over at her to see fully see what she was wearing. "You look fine, but if you want to change into a different pair of pants, so you don't get them stained?"

"I think I'm alright, if anything if we do take a hike through the woods it'll look like I did some hiking." She shrugs. "Didn't Dr. Hopper want me to wander around town and clear my mind or something?"

"You're hardly going to be able to clear your mind while talking to him." He argues.

"Yes, but at least it will keep my mind busy for awhile and I won't have to keep up my Rosalina charade in front of him." She points out. "Like you said, it's hard keeping up with two sets of memories."

He cocks his head as if agreeing with her just as they hear his horn honking from outside. Belle grabs her bag off of the chair and wanders over to the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Wait, Belle," he gets up. She turns back around as he reaches her and meets her for a kiss. "I know I sound like I'm being a bit protective, but please just remind him that, though he can leave town as he pleases, you can't. I really don't want to get a call later saying that you're missing."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Don't worry, I promise to remind him."

"Be careful?"

"I always am," she smiles again, before heading out the door.

"Morning Rosie," August grins widely at her, moving away from his bike and hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you August." She grins, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks, finally letting go of her.

"Yeah, but before that Rumple wanted me to remind you that I can't cross the town line or something bad is going to happen to me."

He blinks, surprised, and "Is that what happens when one of you tries to leave?"

"You really didn't know that?" She asks, honestly surprised. "I would've thought you knew everything about what happens here to us."

"Hey, your boyfriend's the one who created it." He argues.

She pokes him hard in the chest, "and you are the one who somehow escaped it." He cocks his head once, as if in agreement and hands her an extra helmet.

"Ready to go?"

She takes it from him and smirks, "Only when you are."

He swings his leg over his bike and offers her his hand; she takes it and puts the helmet on. He turns back to her, "and don't worry, we're only going into the forest; I promise we won't try and leave town."

"I trust you," she replies, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he kicks off the ground and they take off down the road.

Twenty minutes go by and he finally starts slowing down and they end up parking near a well. "Where are we?" Belle asks as she pulls off her helmet and he helps her down.

"A magic well, or so I've read," he gestures to a wooden sign that was near the edge.

She moves over to read it, "Lake Nostos, it is said that the water of this lake will bring back that which is lost." She looks back to him and he already has two cups filled with the water from it. He hands her one of them and she laughs. "It won't have any effect you know."

"I am aware of that yes." He shrugs and watches her take a sip from it anyways. "Belle…how much have you actually told him about what happened back when we all met?"

"You're awfully quick to ask aren't you?"

"I'm simply surprised about the amount of…leniency he's giving you to come with me today." He admits, finishing his drink and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You saved my life." She argues.

"Does he know that?"

"No." She admits. "But he doesn't know I saved your life either."

"Belle-"

She shakes her head. "This isn't about me Pinocchio; I came out here in order for you to explain to me how the hell you got here before all of us."

"You do remember how all that happened though, don't you?" He inquires.

"As if I could forget." She sighs, leaning up against the well and looking up to the sky. Pinocchio walks over to stand next to her and she lays her head on his shoulder.

Belle had just been helped off of one of the soldiers of Prince James, after being surrounded by four common thugs and was collecting her things. "Thank you sire; I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." She bows gracefully.

"Oh I don't know," the prince, in his royal traveling robes and sat elegantly on his stallion, replies. "You took care of one of them quite well, I'm sure you would've lasted a bit. Though, probably not long."

"Your Grace is kind." She replies, with a hint of bitterness in her voice, already annoyed at the arrogance in his voice. "Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Why don't you come with us? We'll be sure to escort you safely to wherever you were heading, who knows, you might have a good chance of surviving in these woods with a group of men like mine." He grins maliciously.

"Thank you Sire, but I'm afraid I must decline that…kind offer, I travel a lot better on my own you see and I wouldn't want to take you out of your way."

He looks at her curiously, "what is your name woman?"

"Rose."

"Where are you heading?"

"I'm a simple traveler."

"That's not what I asked you."

"I don't have a specific location in mind sir."

"You're heading south though."

"Well I guess you just answered your own question."

He grabs her, 'why you little-'her bag fell from her belt. "What the hell is all this?" He asks letting her go and grabbing the bag off of the ground. "How the hell do you have this much gold?" He asks looking into the bag.

"It's my father's." She lies, "I was asked to go into town and get some supplies, while he looked for someplace to camp." She tries taking it back from him but he only lifts it up higher and grabs her arm again. "I need that back sir, if you wouldn't mind."

"How on earth can a girl like you have this much gold?" He inquires, pulling her closer and grinning maliciously.

"As I've already answered, it's my father's."

"Then why don't you allow us to escort you back to your father?" He offers.

"I told you I'm fine." She states, as cordially as she can without snapping at him. In the same moment a snake slithers by her feet and terrifies his horse, also scaring the other four and knocking James's men off.

"The hell-" James turns around, drops her bag of money, and lets go of Belle's arm, giving her the opportunity to run into the trees.

'Thank gods,' she breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that had she laid a hand, or insulted him in any way she could be executed. She continues running and trips a few more times then she would care to admit and runs into something, knocking the two of them over. "Oh gods, I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asks frantically sitting up and seeing a young boy with flaming red hair.

"What was that for?" He asks, as the two of them stand up.

"I am so sorry; I really didn't mean to run into you I only-"

The sound of hooves start thundering into the pasture. She tenses up and turns to the older looking gentlemen, who she assumes is the boy's father. "Please, please pretend you're my father." She begs, as the prince and his men wander in and jump off. "Please, I can pay you if you want, just please help."

He lowers his voice. "I would help you no matter what," he turns to the Prince. "Is there some reason you are following my daughter around sire?"

"You…you're her father?" James asks, almost laughing.

"I am, these two are my children and I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave my daughter alone your majesty." He asks, pulling Belle slightly behind him.

"My men and I were just on our way back to my father's castle and we happened to come upon your daughter being attacked by four thugs." James starts explaining. "I was just trying to help her out."

"And I appreciate that sir but as you can see I made my way back to my father and I no longer need an escort." Belle tries to assure him. "Please sire, won't you just leave us in peace?"

Prince James takes in the three of them. "Tell me sir, would you be opposed to letting your daughter come back to the palace with me? I'm sure my men and I could find a place for her, she would live like a lady in court."

Belle was about to speak up, when she remembers that fathers typically sell their daughters all the time and that she wouldn't have any say in the matter. While she was worried that this man would give her away the man moved the young boy to stand next to her and walked right up to the prince. "I'm sorry sir, but my daughter is already promised to another man and we must really be going on our way."

Belle just stood there, opened mouth, and a feeling of immense gratitude. Prince James looks at her again, mumbles something that sounds to her like, 'of course she would be, a woman of that beauty,' and jump back on his horse. "I'll let you go in peace this time Rose, but if we meet and you are in trouble again and I have to help you, you're going to come with me."

She pulls the young boy behind her and looks right at him. "I'll be sure it won't happen again sire, as I'll be sure not to let myself get into that situation again." He only stares at her a moment before smirking and gesturing to his men to follow him out of the pasture. When it was clear that they were gone she turns to the older man, who was looking after his son. "Thank you so much; I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"There's really no thanks needed young lady." She hears a voice but doesn't recognize it. "Down here," she hears again and looks down to her shoulder and sees a cricket.

"What on earth-?" She jumps and knocks the creature off.

The boy starts laughing as the cricket gets back up on his feet. "Yes, well, I suppose that would startle anyone. I want to apologize for that ma'am."

Belle immediately kneels down to pick him up. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was anyone else here, or at least anyone else here that could talk."

Someone puts a hand on her shoulder and helps her stand up. "It's okay young lady," She turns around to see the older gentleman smiling at her."This is Jiminy; he's been a friend to me my whole life."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jiminy and I truly didn't mean to knock you off my shoulder."

"I would certainly hope not." He laughs, still in the palm of her hand. "Also, I hope you don't find this too interrogating, but why on earth were you running away from them Rose?"

She shakes her head, "my name's Belle and I owe you all so much, thank you." She throws her arms over the older gentleman's neck. "Oh, I don't even know your names."

"My name is Geppetto," the older gentleman smiles warmly at her and places his hand over the young child, "and this is my son Pinocchio."

"I used to be a puppet." He proclaims proudly, "and when I saved my papa's life the Blue Fairy turned me into a real boy."

"Wow that's…that's incredible," Belle blinks in surprise. "I've only heard about the Blue Fairy in stories; I wasn't aware that she was real."

"I'm more surprised he's talking about this at all," Jiminy makes a note. "Usually we keep certain things like that to ourselves Pinocchio."

"You can trust me, I promise I won't say anything, after all I owe you my life." Belle tries assuring them. "Who knows what they would've done to me."

"You really don't need to thank us Belle, it was the right thing to…wait a moment, I know you." Geppetto remarks getting a closer look at her. "You're Lord Maurice's daughter aren't you; we all thought you went missing."

She tenses up, "Uh, yeah…I was lost for awhile, but I found someplace to stay." She rubs the back of her head. "I was ah…kindly convinced to go home."

"I would hope so, I'm sure your father is worried sick about you."

'Not in the way you think he is,' she sighs inwardly. "I traveled with a few other people for awhile, but they needed to finish their own mission and I wanted to go home to see my father again."

"How long have you been on your own since you left your friends?" Geppetto asks curiously.

"…A moon, maybe, I don't really know." She notes. "Honestly, I've been having a lot of fun being on my own. I know the minute I go back my father is going to either start being extremely strict, or very angry."

"There's no in between?" Jiminy asks.

"No, he knows, despite his wishes, I disobeyed him and did what I wanted." She shrugs. "And look where that got me, I've been missing for over a year now."

"So what's the story?" Geppetto asks, crossing his arms and looking at her with a stern glance that reminded Belle of her father. "You're a Lady of Avonlea, a land which was in a terrible war with the Ogres, until around the time you disappeared, and you say your father is going to be mad at you."

"Alright, alright, you three deserve the truth." She waves her hands up in protest. 'Or at least part of it.' The four of them then spend the next few hours talking, with Belle explaining the deal made with Rumplestiltskin, but avoiding all discussions about their relationship and the real reason she was sent away.

"You're not telling us everything." Pinocchio states after she finishes her story.

Belle smiles weakly. "There's a lot that…I really can't say." She laughs. "I lived with the dark one for almost a year; you can imagine that there are some aspects I wish not to remember."

"Why would you-?" Pinocchio asks, but is interrupted by his father.

"I would imagine not, well we're heading down that way as well if you wanted to join us. I promise you wouldn't have to deal with too many bandits, though I imagine you faced some pretty brutal bandits while living with the dark one."

"More than just bandits, I can promise you that." She laughs. "I would be honored to travel with you as long as you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." He smiles warmly at her and takes Pinocchio's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Jiminy jumps back onto her shoulder and Belle picks her cloak back up and smiles. "Of course I'm ready; it'll be nice to have companions to travel with again."

"Even if an old man, a cricket, and a boy wouldn't be your first choice of travelling companions?" Geppetto jokes.

"Never even crossed my mind." She protests and laughs as they make their way back onto the path leading Belle home.

Belle shakes her head of the memory when hearing Pinocchio's voice. She turns to him and realizes that he had just asked her a question and was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry what?"

"Head in the clouds again mother?" He laughs and walks back around the well in order to get another cup of water. "I asked if you ever regret meeting us."

"How can I, you saved me from being sent to court, people realizing who I am, and being sent back to my father sooner than I wanted." She follows him back over and takes the cup he offers her.

"So what was the real story; I mean with you and Rumplestiltskin." He asks taking a drink. "Clearly you weren't telling us the whole truth back then, seeing as you two are together in this world."

"I realized I loved him, told him that, and he got mad at me, resulting in kicking me out." She admits, shrugging her shoulders. "There really isn't much else to add to that."

"Yet he lets you go with a bag full of gold in order for you to get by?" He notes, looking at her as if there was more she wasn't telling him.

"Oh lay off me would you?" She groans and sets her cup down before leaning up against the well again and crossing her arms. "Besides, we're supposed to be talking about your story."

"Are you really going to go there again?" He sighs.

"I came out here to talk to you about what's going on now and to hear your story."

"You came out here because you honestly wanted to talk to someone else besides your boyfriend about what's going on around here." He playfully argues with her.

"…What did you do?" She asks cocking her head in confusion. "You've been trying to avoid the subject of yourself since we got out here. I know you Pinocchio; you enjoy making yourself the center of attention."

He avoids her eyes, but does finally speak up. "Mother I…I've made a lot of bad decisions since entering this world. Since I am a puppet who was turned into a boy…papa was afraid that I would be turned back when the curse was enacted. So, he made a deal with the Blue Fairy, you already know about the wardrobe that sent Emma here?"

"Of course." She nods.

"Well there was enough power for two people to go through; I was the first, and Emma was the second. Before I went through my papa made me promise to look after Emma and make sure that she was ready to break the curse when the time was right." He rubs the back of his neck nervously and looks up to the sky as if remembering. "…I promised him, of course I did, but after getting here, it wasn't long before I abandoned her and went my own way."

"Yes you briefly mentioned all this last night; you pretty much let us all down." She snaps. "But how the hell did you know that it was time to return, besides the obvious fact that Emma is in her 28th year?"

"The day she came into town I got a rude awakening." He sighs and pulls up her pant leg for her to see that it had reverted to wood.

"…You're turning back into a puppet." She states.

"Because I didn't keep my promise." He sighs. "And the closer the curse comes to breaking the worse it gets. It took me a lot longer than I care to admit to find this town."

"And the reason you returned at all?"

"I was hoping Rumplestiltskin could help me." He admits. "I came back, at first, for my own selfish reasons, but now I do honestly want to help. I know you're mad at me mother and understand that, believe me I do, but I am sorry."

She stares at him for a long time and finally sighs. "…I suppose, if I was in the same position you were, I would be curious as to what this world has to offer. Hell, if I wasn't stuck here I would be out exploring this world."

"Truly?"

"Yes, but this doesn't mean I forgive you for what you did." She states. "You had better just try to do a damn good job in fixing this."

He laughs. "You know, the Belle I knew didn't used to swear."

"Yeah and the Pinocchio I knew didn't have brown hair." She retorts. "The alias I have here, Rosalina, is like the exact opposite of my personality from our land."

"First I dye my hair and second, you know who you are now." He notes. "You'd just rather combine the two personalities?"

"It's a hell of a lot easier to keep both sets of memories if I just accept both as the truth." She shrugs. "I know it's easy for you because you never forgot, but I have twenty-eight years worth of other memories."

He shakes his head and moves over to stand beside her again. "I can't imagine how it was like waking up under the hospital after all that." Belle looks at him. "Emma told me."

"Of course you would be curious to know."

"Well, we did all think you died in our land you know." He argues. "We left you on your own and a few months later your father proclaimed you to be dead."

"Is that what happened?" She asks in honest curiosity, "Her majesty never did tell me."

"Is that where you were then? Captured by Regina-"

"And locked in a room for gods know how long, yes." She finishes for him.

"Belle had we known-"

"You would've all tried to help me I know, you don't have to apologize for that." She assures him. "It wouldn't have mattered much anyways, the curse was still cast and I would've simply been in a different position. I'm happy, seeing as I found my way back to him, even if we are still stuck here."

"I suppose you're right," he sighs and moves back over to his bike. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Where to now?" She asks curiously, as he tosses her the spare helmet again.

"I had another spot in mind." He grins at her and helps her back onto the bike, before swinging onto it himself and heading onto a different dirt road.

The bell chimes at the front door near noon and Rumplestiltskin walks out of the back room, just after sending a reply text to Belle, to see Emma shifting around awkwardly around the shop. "Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Please tell me you know where Rosie is right now?" She asks leaning up against one of his counters, sounding as if exhausted.

"That's an odd first question." He notes, blinking back a surprised expression.

"Gold please just answer the question, I've had a hell of a morning answering people's phone calls because they think that you're going to kill someone."

Suddenly it dawns on him, realizing that Pinocchio wasn't exactly subtle this morning when leaving with Belle. "I know she's with August Booth if that's what you're wondering."

Emma breathes a sigh of relief, "well that helps."

"What on earth has been going on this morning? I know he wasn't subtle this morning when he took her, but surely people realize that-"

"You knew that August was picking Rosie up this morning?" Emma almost laughs, "And you didn't kill him?"

Rumplestiltskin sighs deeply. "Rosalina insisted that she wanted to talk with him and I wasn't going to argue with her."

"Seriously?"

"Just tell me why you were so concerned about Rosalina."

"It's not concerning I simply keep getting people calling to as if the two of you are fighting again and if this is Rosie's way of getting back at you." Emma sighs and scratching the back of her neck. "I'm mostly scared that people will want more protection around August because they're scared you're going to kill him."

"And this has been going on all morning?" He asks her disbelievingly, leaning slightly on his cane in a way that made her nervous.

"Well, yes and no, I actually need to talk to you about something." She admits and finally turns to face him directly. "I want Henry back and I want you to help me."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that Miss Swan." He deadpans.

"Can't or won't?"

"A little of both," he admits leaning against the counter. "You asked for a closed adoption and I was the one who found young Henry and gave him to Regina."

"What!?"

"Oh don't pretend to be surprised." He smirks. "Regina wanted her own son, I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"So you took my son?"

He gives her an incredulous look. "As I recall, you gave her up Miss Swan. I had no idea that he would grow up and find his mother, or better yet, get his mother to stay in town." She gives him a hard look and he only puts his hands up in defense. He really had no idea that when he handed Regina baby Henry all that time ago that he would turn out to be the savior's son. Fate really did work in the oddest of ways for him.

She finally looks away. "Alright I believe you there, but I still don't understand why you won't do anything to help me."

"I have a contract with her stating that I will leave all affairs between the two of them alone." He informs her and with a smirk adds, "That and I know which battles to fight and which to leave alone."

"You just enjoy watching the show."

"I do, but the point still stands, I won't help you and you won't convince Rosalina to help you persuade me on this one." He states. The two of them know that they need Emma to focus on breaking the curse more than worrying about Henry, who knew he had two mothers who cared about him.

"Oh come on, you and Rosie really won't do anything?" She asks disbelievingly.

"I'm afraid our hands are tied when it comes to Henry."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"Need to know information." He grins at her in a way that sends shivers down her back. "I don't think I have to explain to you what would happen to you if you found out."

Emma regains her composure and crosses her arms, "are you threatening me now?"

He only shrugs, "depends on how you look at it."

She scowls and moves on, "you really think I can't convince Rosie to get you to help me?"

"Oh I know that she won't be able to help you, but if you think you can convince her would you care to place a wager?" He gives her an almost humorous look.

She stares at him for a long time and hears the truth in his words. "…You two really won't do anything will you?" She rubs her forehead in frustration and sighs. "What the hell is with the two of you? You have more secrets and make the least amount of sense."

"It's best no one ever finds out."

"You're a pain in my ass Gold."

"And I will be sure to always be Miss Swan." She scowls again and walks towards the door. "Why don't you ask August or Archie for advice?"

"Oh I plan to, but I want you to promise me you won't kill August."

"I'll make sure that the phone calls to your office stop. I'm sure Rosalina wouldn't appreciate me hurting one of her best friends, least of all when they're finally catching up."

"One of her-what?"

"Goodbye Miss Swan." She stares at him another moment before shaking her head and leaving the shop. Rumplestiltskin smirks as the door is closing behind her and walks back into the back room. 'Well that covers that little problem and hopefully moves our savior forward.' His eyes move down to the ring box on his worktable and he scratches the back of his neck nervously, 'and hopefully I'm prepared to move forward with whatever Belle has in mind to ask me tonight.'

"The view from this hill still takes my breath away." Belle smiles, as she gets off Pinocchio's bike and takes her helmet off. He had brought her to the same spot Rumplestiltskin took her to the night before. The view of the town during the day was arguably more beautiful than that of last night, but that didn't matter.

"You've been up here already then?" He asks swinging his legs off the bike in order to stand next to her.

"Rumple brought me here actually just last night after the party to talk." She explains, grabbing his arm and dragging him closer to the cliff's end and sitting under one of the trees.

He shakes his head and sits down next to her. "The fact you can have a normal conversation with the Dark One is still strange to me." She shoves him and rests her head on his shoulder. "I mean it mother, I just want to make sure you're alright."

She laughs. "I love him Pinocchio, you know that."

"From the stories you told about him it wasn't hard to figure out." He sighs. "What was one of them again, you let someone escape from the dungeon and he forced you to go with him to get him back-"

"And he ripped out a man's tongue because he wanted to borrow me for the evening-"

"After that the two of you finally found the man and he ended up not killing him because his woman was with child. When the two of you got back to his castle he gave you a library, proving to you that he wasn't a complete monster." Pinocchio finishes for her. She slaps his chest for the monster comment, but they both end up laughing.

"This really is a beautiful view." Pinocchio murmurs after they had calmed down a bit. "I can see the whole town from here, from the docks, and all the way up the main road leading out of town. I fact, I'm pretty sure I can see your boyfriend's shop and his house."

"Must you call him that?" She asks. "The term really doesn't sound right for what the two of us are."

"Would you rather I call you lovers?" He jokes.

She cringes. "Gods, that doesn't sound right either. We actually had a discussion about this same thing before, in which we concluded that he's my boyfriend, lover, best friend, and my rock."

"In this world we'd call that a soul mate, but in ours I suppose true love would make more sense." He notes, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her tightly.

"We are defiantly that." She smiles and settles more into his chest. "So enough about me already, now it's your turn. What happened after you left Emma, or rather where did you go? I've never left this town, obviously, and I want to know what's so different about this world?"

"Mother you wouldn't believe me if I told you half of the things that were out there."

"Yes, and you know I enjoy a good adventure story." She argues, moving her head down to his lap, in order to look up at him. "Lay it on me Pinocchio."

He shakes his head. "After I left Emma at the orphanage I didn't have it easy, obviously, but after a lot of years I finally got to spend my time traveling around the world." He gestures up to the sky. "I got to fly around in what they call planes and be able to feel as though I could reach out of the window and touch the sky. Huge boat like ships that people live in for weeks, but you can swim in pools on the boat, endless amounts of food, rock climbing, entertainment, and comfortable beds."

"Sounds wonderful." Belle muses, closing her eyes and trying to imagine all that, as he continues.

"My favorite part was the traveling, much of it was like our own land, but the buildings were so tall and the cars so fast, I just had to see it all. The lands beyond just these waters mother are incredible."

"It sounds amazing Pinocchio; I really do wish I could go."

"Why don't we, after the curse breaks I mean? You know I would take you wherever you want to go." He offers looking down at her and smiling kindly."

She looks at him and smiles kindly, "you know I won't ever leave Rumple. There's no way I can physically be apart from him again."

"I know." He smiles sadly. "I just thought I'd give you the option."Belle bites down hard on her bottom lip, wishing she could tell him that the two of them were getting married tomorrow. "Are you ever going to tell him mother?" He asks suddenly.

"Tell him what-oh," she realizes and then shrugs. "I'm not going to keep it from him, but only if he asks will I tell him anything."'Most likely he'll ask about it tonight.' "Why do you keep asking about that today?"

"I was and am known in this world as one of the most mischievous fairytale characters. It's strange to me that even though we travelled together for awhile that Rumplestiltskin doesn't think that it's odd that we trust one another so much, given my reputation."

"He trusts me." She states firmly. "That's enough."

"You saved my life."

"And you saved mine."

"Hardly!" He exclaims loudly. "We just kept you from having to go with the prince and his guards; you legitimately saved my life after I pissed off that group of thugs."

"I wasn't going to let them hurt a child."

"You came back to our campsite, saw that some guy was going to strike me down and jumped in front of me. Papa came back and the two of you talked to them, but I would've been dead had you not shielded me in the first place."

"And that's when you started trusting me so much and rarely left my side?" She laughs, sitting up again and laying her head on his shoulder. "You even stopped pulling pranks on me."

"That was a lot of it, yes." He admits. "But it was more out of respect, I screwed up at that point and you still risked your life to help me out. It showed me that you truly did care for the two, well three of us if we count Jiminy, and that I could look up to you."

"I…I honestly don't know how to respond to that Pinocchio, thank you." Belle smiles warmly and kisses his cheek. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too mother." He laughs and kisses the top of her head. Belle turns to stare back down at the town and sighs, deciding to tell him about her wedding tomorrow, but before she could open her mouth they hear her stomach growl rather loudly. "Hungry?" He smirks down at her.

"Starving." She admits. "What time is it anyways?"

"Nearly five." He replies, getting up and reaching down his hand to help her.

"Granny's?" She asks, her resolve to tell him disappearing.

"Sounds good to me." They move back over to his bike and he tosses her a helmet, which she catches and swings onto the bike. "You're getting good at this." He comments, as she wraps her arms around his waist and he starts it up.

"I would hope so; we've been riding it all day." She replies. He only grins and she tightens her grip, as he accelerates and they ride back down the hill.

"That is not how it happened and you damn well know it." Belle laughs and playfully shoves Pinocchio. The two of them were at Granny's sitting next to one another in a booth with their empty plates in front of them. "It was your mouth that got us into trouble, again, I might add." Pinocchio just smiles at her and Belle turns around to see an elderly couple across from them staring at the two of them. They quickly turn away and Belle smirks slightly, a text from Rumple earlier told her that people thought that she was trying to get back at him for something and that they were worried for Pinocchio's sake. She turns back to look at him and realizes that he's waiting for an answer and that she missed whatever he had been trying to tell her. "I'm sorry-what?"

He shakes his head. "Head in the clouds Rosie?"

"Sorry." She gives an apologetic smile. "However, am I to assume that whatever you said was a snarky remark to my earlier statement?"

"You may assume that yes."

They end up in another bout of laughter and Belle suddenly realizes that the diner has suddenly gone deathly quiet. She turns to look at the front of the diner where she sees Rumplestiltskin had just walked in. "Oh dear," she murmurs, Pinocchio follows her gaze. "This could be interesting…Anthony." She calls out.

He looks at the two of them and shoots her an almost apologetic smile. He speaks to Granny for a moment and walks over to the two of them. "My apologies," he speaks to Pinocchio. "I meant to leave the two of you alone for the day."

"No need." Pinocchio assures him, as Belle moves out from the booth and kisses Rumplestiltskin lightly, before gesturing for him to sit in the other booth and moving in beside him. "It's such a small town I'm more surprised we hadn't met one another sooner."

"Well he does live in his shop." Belle jokes. "Today it's just making people believe that you're coming up with some way to kill August because I'm supposedly mad at you?"

"That's the rumor." Rumplestiltskin almost grins, picking up Belle's glass of water and taking a sip. "Though I can assure you Augustthat you're safe from my hands."

"Am I really?"

"As long as she's safe." He tilts his head in Belle's direction.

"The same goes for you I hope you realize?" Pinocchio states firmly.

The two of them glare at one another a moment and Belle quickly grows uncomfortable. "Okay, so I'm going to go use the restroom." She gets up. "Please try not to kill one another in the few moments I'm gone."

They both watch her go into the back and Rumplestiltskin sighs. "I truly do apologize for showing up I didn't mean for this to happen, but I stand by what I just said, if you hurt her in any way-"

"Then I will punish myself in more ways than you can even think of."

"I doubt that but I'll take your word for it."

"So why did you come here, after something to eat?"

"Yes and while we have the time I'd like to let you know that as Rosalina let me know earlier, you want to take Emma out for a day in order to talk with her." He asks and watches Pinocchio nod. "She came into my shop today, concerned that I was going to kill you, and then asked to help her get Henry back from Regina."

"Which, I assume, because of some contract you can't?" He questions, picking up his cup and gulping down a large portion of it.

"Correct, which is why I told her to try talking to you or Archie, or Jiminy, if you'd prefer?" He raises an eyebrow and Pinocchio just shrugs. "If, by any luck, she'll want to talk to you in the next few days and you can do whatever it is that you want to try and get her to believe in this curse."

"You really want this thing broken don't you?"

"Not right away," he responds, thinking again of the blood exchange ceremony and frightened for Belle's sake. "But there is something I need to do afterwards."

"Of course." Pinocchio murmurs quietly, in a way that makes Rumplestiltskin wonder if Belle told him about his reason for creating the curse in the first place. Suddenly curious as to whether Belle has even told him about their marriage he opens his mouth to ask, but is stopped, as Belle sits back down next to him.

"Glad to see neither of you have been kicked out of the diner yet." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

"August, you don't mind if I borrow Rosalina for a few minutes do you?" Rumplestiltskin asks suddenly, needing a few answers from her that couldn't wait and coming to a resolution. "Rosalina, would you mind coming outside and talking to me?"

Pinocchio blinks in surprise, but nods his head. "Of course not, just be sure to please bring her back."

"Of course Anthony, is something wrong?" Belle asks him, sliding out of the booth in order to let him out and taking his hand, as he leads her outside. "Anthony what's wrong?" She asks again, sitting next to him in one of the tables' just outside.

"You haven't told him yet." He states, not as a question but a fact.

"Told him what, that we're getting married tomorrow, about your son, or the fact that we're doing more than just a normal ceremony?"

"…You haven't told him any of that?" He asks, honestly surprised.

"I'm not going to lie and say I didn't want to tell him and I was going too, but I kept getting distracted." She admits. "Is that why you dragged me out here, because you're curious as to what I've told him today?"

"No, I dragged you out here to let you know that I'm okay with you telling him whatever you want to tell him."

She stares at him, giving him a blank expression. "…You're serious?"

"I also dragged you out here to tell you that I want you to invite him to our wedding tomorrow as a witness." He only shrugs at her now gaping face. "I figure we need one and all of my guys have something to do tomorrow, so I figured someone close to you should be allowed to be there."

"You-"She manages to stammer out before jumping out of her seat and wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since yesterday." He smirks and kisses her.

"Well I love you, I love you, I bloody love you, yes I'll ask him." She kisses him back. "How against are you to me telling him about the ceremony?" She asks cautiously.

"You realize I promised him that you would be safe with me and this ceremony could kill you?" He points out. "I'm already dead set against us doing it in the first place."

She sighs. "You're right; I'll keep quiet about it. It'll be our private secret."

"Since we don't seem to have much of those, between Pinocchio and the Mad Hatter." He jokes and stands back up. "Right, well I should go back in and get my food."

"Since I'm sure that you haven't eaten all day…again."

"I ate just after you left this morning." He argues and takes her hand again, as they make their way back inside the diner, he lowers his voice. "Just let him know that the wedding is at 2 and I'll see you later tonight."

"Give me about another hour and I'll be home so we can ask our questions." She assures him, kissing his cheek again and making her way back to Pinocchio. She watches Granny give him his takeout and his nods in their direction, before leaving the diner.

"What on earth was that about?" Pinocchio asks her, as she sits down next to him.

"That was him giving me another reason to love him." She smiles warmly. "Are you done, I need to tell you something and it certainly can't be here."

He laughs and shakes his head, "honestly, the two of you are trying way too hard to be a cute couple."

She grabs his hand and slides them out of the booth. "C'mon, I really need to talk to you."

"Hang on Rosalina." He pulls her back slightly and stops, just to throw enough money on the table to pay their tab and lets her drag him out of the diner. "Where are we going?"

"Just down the street." She assures him, as they cross the street and go around another corner.

"Rosie, you really couldn't have just took us into an alleyway or something?" Pinocchio pants slightly, being slightly out of breath, as they finally stop in front of a building he recognizes as the Library and clock tower. She throws him a dirty look and shuffles around in her bag. "What on earth are you looking for?" He wonders.

Belle finally finds the key and slips it into the lock, opening the door. "Rumple gave me the keys the other day." She explains leading him inside.

"Why am I not surprised." He sighs, as she closes the door and turns on the lights. "He gave you a library before, why wouldn't he in this one."

"I'm getting married tomorrow." She exclaims excitedly.

He blinks in surprise and has to stare at her a full minute before truly realizing what she had just said. "What, to who?"

She gives him an exasperated look. "No, to Gaston, who do you think I'm marrying dumbbell?"

"You can't be serious." He asks dumbfounded. "You're telling me that the Dark One is willing to settle down and get married? Do you realize how hard that is to believe?"

"I know, trust me I know and it took a hell of a lot of convincing just to get him to realize that I was ready to do it too, but here we are and the whole thing is planned out, at least according to him." She laughs.

He groans at that, "Mother, please tell me getting married wasn't your idea in the first place?"

"No, no, he proposed to me." She assures him. "Probably in one of the most unromantic ways possible, but I suppose he is the way he is for a reason.

'As long as he's the one who proposed I suppose." He shrugs. "How long ago did he propose?"

"Few days?"

"You two don't take anything slow do you?"

"Pinocchio, how long have we known one another, really, if anything we waited too long." She points out. "We're both willing to finally tie the knot and we would love for you to be a witness."

"You know I'll do anything for you mother, of course I'll be there." He walks over and hugs her tightly. "When and where is this going to be, since it's clear this is going to be a private affair."

"You know us so well," she laughs, hugging him back. "A man named Jefferson has agreed to do the ceremony up at his house and it's going to be at 2 tomorrow afternoon."

"Who?"

"The Realm Hopper, or The Mad Hatter, he lives in a sort of palace hidden in the woods." She explains, letting him go. "Well, I say hidden, there's an old dirt road leading up to his house."

"And you would know this how?"

She blinks. "I…I don't know, I suppose the way up there is still clear to me. I remember visiting him a long time ago with Rumple so that could be it, but I also remember meeting him, so I know I was up there at one point."

"It's alright, after I drop you off I'll go and find it, hope he won't mind."

"Do you want me to go with you?" She offers.

He shakes his head and offers her the door. "I'll be fine on my own mother. Besides, I should get you back to your fiancé, before he starts to worry. We don't want you to end up missing tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, but I do have one question for you Mother."

"And what's that?"

"How is this going to work in year's time when you start growing older and eventually passing along, as he stays the same as ever?"

Belle thinks of the blood exchange and shivers slightly. "We don't really care about that and yes we've talked about it, but it's an issue we'll always be fighting about."

He stares at her a long time, but just shakes his head. "C'mon I'll give you a ride home." He opens the door and leads her out of the building. He stops to let her lock the door.

'Thank you Pinocchio, for dropping the subject.' She smiles inwardly, as they cross the street again, hand in hand and over to his bike.

They pull up into the driveway and Belle swings off his bike. "Thanks for today Pinocchio, it's fun to have a day to catch up with a friend." She tosses her helmet over to him. "Even though you are practically my son and I love you dearly."

"Better not let your fiancé hear you say that." He jokes, sliding off the bike and standing next to her.

"Just as you better make sure no one hears you say that. She retorts laying her head on his chest. "People already assume there's something between you and me, but our wedding is to remain a secret."

"And it will be, I promise." He kisses the top of her head. "You two may be the most talked about couple of the town, but no one would believe that the two of you tied the knot.

She laughs, "True enough."

"Are you two planning to hide out the next couple of days, for a type of honeymoon?" He asks, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on top of her head.

"I don't know, like I said Rumple has it all planned out." She shrugs and tries to shuffle out of his grasp. "Also, are you trying to make it look like the two of us are a couple?"

"Not in the slightest," he smirks, finally releasing her. "I just miss my mother so much."

He gives her the most pathetic pout she's ever seen and she can't help but laugh. "You're hopeless." She kisses his cheek and turns away to walk towards the house. "I love you August, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too Rosie, see you tomorrow." He waves at her, before jumping back on his bike and driving off.

"Rumple, are you in here?" Belle calls out, as she walks through the house. "Pinocchio's agreed to be our witness." She walks upstairs. "Where are you, please tell me you didn't go back to the shop?" She groans and enters their bedroom to see him lifting himself out of bed as if he had just woken up. "I…I'm so sorry, were you asleep?"

He yawns and scratches the back of his neck. "I was, but I'm fine." He assures her.

She moves over to sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me you at least ate whatever it was that you had picked up from Granny's?"

"I promise I ate." He almost laughs and shifts uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" She asks concerned.

He takes a deep breath. "Honestly Belle, I think I'm a bit nervous about tonight. All day it's been, 'what's she going to ask me?' What am I going to ask her? Are there really some things that I have to know, or is it more that I want to know some of these things?'"

She kisses him. "Rumple, do you really think I'm not scared? All day I've been worrying about what you're going to ask me, I've been coming up with questions that you're going to ask me, and your reactions to my answers."

"You wanted to do this." He laughs weakly, as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But, I suppose it's good to know that I'm not the only one nervous, seeing as you're the bravest woman I've ever met."

"I love you Rumple." She murmurs. "And I hope that whatever we hear tonight from one another won't change anything."

"It won't." He kisses her again. "I love you too Belle."

They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments and Belle finally stands up again. "So what do you want to do, get ready for bed and what, talk until one of us falls asleep, or runs out of questions?"

"That sounds like a sensible plan to me." He agrees and stands up. "Would you like to use the restroom first?"

She kisses him again. "Yes, thank you. I'll be right back." She smiles at him and wanders off, closing the door behind her.

He yawns again and stretches his arms, before unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. A shiver runs down his spine, the nerves of tonight filling his thoughts again. Ignoring then he finds his pajama pants and slips them on. 'Whatever is said tonight won't change anything and I need to be willing to tell her whatever she wants to know.' He continues to try convincing himself. He yawns again and decides not to bother trying to find his shirt and lays down on top of the bed again to stare up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" He hears Belle's voice. He turns his head to see her wearing the white satin nightgown that he, well Emma, had gotten her the first week she had escaped from the hospital.

"You know I'm alright, now are you going to just stand there, or come and get comfortable?" He asks her, trying not to look as if stunned by her beauty and disbelief that he still had a woman like her.

She only nods her head and moves over to the window to close the drapes and shut the window. His eyes follow her across the room, as she moves over to the door to shut off the lights. "Are we going to fight about who's side of the bed is who's tonight, or are you comfortable where you are?" She asks.

"I'm fine right here." He answers. She nods her head again and shuts off the light, the only source of light remaining was the lamp from the bedside table on his side. She moves around to her side of the bed and they slide under the covers. In their normal habit she moves close to him, laying her head by the crook in his neck, twining one of her hands with his, and resting the other on his chest. "Ladies first, if you're ready to begin."

She feels him tense up, but understands, or rather hopes that it will get easier as the night goes on, for the both of them. "Am I a virgin?" She asks. He leans down and gives her a surprised look. "I only mean that…well, tomorrow, and I don't really know, I just want to make sure if-"

"No." He states bluntly, trying to stop her from babbling. "No, you are not."

She blinks in surprise and then starts to mentally panic. "Please tell me it was with you and not to-" Gaston's face comes to mind and she shivers. "Well, anyone else."

"Do you know how odd it is for somebody to ask that in general?" He almost laughs. "But yes, I assure you, it was with me and not someone else." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Has that really been bothering you?"

"I've never been sure." She tells him. "Ever since I woke up under the hospital, or even regained most of my memories, I've never been completely sure and I wanted to know." He doesn't ask her anything more on the subject and for that she's grateful. "So, now it's your turn, what's your first question?"

"The story behind the four of you, what is it?" He asks, referring to, of course, Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto.

"The short story of that is that I had just left the pub I had been hanging around in for almost a moon and a group of thugs decided to stop me and cause trouble. One of them managed to lift me up onto his horse and I knocked him off, causing both of us to fall on the ground, thankfully he landed first and was sort of a cushion for me. Soon after that Prince James shows up, along with his men, and take care of the others." She sighs, remembering this story vividly thanks to her time with Pinocchio today. "Prince James then offered to take me back to his palace and work for him, which I refused, and then had to proceed to lie and run off. I literally ran into Pinocchio and convinced Geppetto to tell the Prince that I was his daughter and engaged to another, so I couldn't just go and live at the palace. When he finally left they realized, of course, who I actually was and offered to travel with me."

"You realize Pinocchio was thought of as one of the worst troublemakers back in that time right?" He asks her skeptically. "I find it really hard to believe that the two of you got along so well, though you do cause a fair amount of trouble on occasion."

"Oh, trying to be funny now?" She laughs. "But no, you're right, he was a pain to deal with in the beginning, but after a week…something happened that, apparently, made him respect me."

"And what, dare I ask, was that?"

"We had been camping in a pasture just outside of a village. Geppetto had gone out to buy supplies, I had been out gathering spices and whatever other edible thing I learned people could eat, and Pinocchio had been playing near the campsite. A couple of brutes from the village had found the campsite and Pinocchio was talking to them, he said something rude, I think, because I could hear them yelling at him from where I was, so naturally, I ran back and saw that the two guys were about to hurt Pinocchio. I didn't think, I know I didn't, but I ran out over to them and threw myself in front of Pinocchio, using my body to shield him. Thankfully the two guys realized that I wasn't the one they were after and stopped in their tracks. However, when I refused to move they got mad at me and were threatening to hurt me to get to him. Around that time Geppetto came back and talked to the two of them, I can't for the life of me remember what he had said, but they left and both of them were grateful for what I had done, shortly after that Pinocchio started calling me Mother and would refuse to leave my side." She explains and wasn't surprised to see that Rumplestiltskin looked annoyed.

"Belle, you seriously put yourself in danger."

"Yes, in order to help a boy out." She states. "I wasn't going to do nothing, as much as he annoyed the hell out of me after awhile, the two of them let me travel with them and they were great company, I loved all three of them and still do."

"…As long as you're with me now right?" He finally sighs. "And I suppose because of that, you now have someone, besides me, just as protective of you."

"See, you're starting to look on the bright side of things." She laughs.

He snorts. "Yeah, we'll see how long that continues to last. She clutches him tighter. "It's your turn for a question love."

She bites her lip. "I know you'd tell me tomorrow, but I want to know what we have to do at our wedding ceremony in order to do the blood exchange?"

"You're not going to like this one." He sighs. "Not because it is anything too bad, but because it's just plain odd. When Jefferson announces us husband and wife and we do the kiss, we have to…bite one another's lips to draw blood. In short we have to have one another's blood already in our system before trying to perform the ceremony."

"So there's a time limit, in which we can do the ceremony." She realizes. "How much time do we have?"

"About six hours." He replies.

"Should have plenty of time then." She laughs. "Unless you think Jefferson and Pinocchio can keep us around for six hours after the ceremony." He laughs along with her. "Alright, you're turn and do you want to ask two since I did?"

"No it's alright, I set you up for the second question." He assures her. "My next question to you is this, how did you become so good at fighting? When we met and even as Rosalina in this world you were willing to fight more with words then brutal force."

"I would still rather use words." She admits. "But, when you travel on your own things happen and you need to learn to defend yourself. Before I traveled with Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy I stayed in some odd places. I managed to help a village track and capture a monster that had been terrorizing their village and the mayor, sorry habit, the leader offered to let me train with his son-don't ask." He gives her an incredulous look. "I don't know, it was possible that he wanted us to marry, but no one ever said anything and I wasn't sure, but I trained with him for a awhile, granted, I'm a bit out of practice now, but I can manage myself."

"Clearly." He states. "Okay, your turn."

"Are you scared about tomorrow?"

He tenses up more then she thought possible. "Belle, I'm terrified, you know I don't want to do the blood exchange in fear of losing you."

"You think I'm not scared?" She states almost angrily. "Rumple, I want to do this so that the two of us have the chance to live together for as long as possible. I'm terrified of what could happen tomorrow, but I also think I have the willpower to survive the pain when it eventually happens, seeing as the magic won't come back until this curse is broken and I won't feel anything until then."

"No you won't, but the scars will still be there." He sighs, clutching her tightly. "I will do this with you, after all I promised, but I am scared about what will happen as the result.

"And I thank you for that." She smiles. "Even though you are still 95% against it?"

"Until I am proven wrong, I will always be against it."

"Fool," She laughs. "Alright, it's your turn again."

"What are you going to do about your father once all our memories are back?" He asks, honestly curious. "I know that once he realizes what he has done to you in both worlds that he-"

"Nothing will change." She states angrily. "In our old world he gave me to Regina and in this one he locked me away again. He won't have any say in anything I do anymore, seeing as you'll become my husband before he remembers."

"What, and you'll start listening to me?" He jokes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She shoves him playfully, but dangerously close to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She grabs him tightly and they both end up laughing. "Alright, my turn, how is this curse supposed to break?"

"The same as any other curses being broken." He replies, shifting himself more over to the center of the bed.

"Right, true love's kiss, I know that bit, but what does Emma have to with-oh." She realizes. "Nothing's more powerful then how much a mother loves her child."

"Good girl. "He smirks approvingly.

"Am I a child or a dog now?"

He looks alarmed. "That's not what I-"

She laughs again. "I know, your turn."

He yawns. "What happened to your mother?"

"You're half asleep already, you really don't want to hear this." She argues, but knowing he would be persistent, as he only gives her a look. "…She got a disease when I was very little and there was no cure at the time. I…I couldn't handle it and it took me years to finally even leave my room." She clutches his hand tightly.

"Belle, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I loved her dearly, but I cherish every day that I did have with her, even if it wasn't long." She buries her face in her pillow. "Besides, I'm my own mother now right? I have Pinocchio to look after and hopefully Bae will at least tolerate me."

He grabs her and pulls her over his chest. "He. Will Love You. How many times do I have to tells you that until you get that in your head? You are the one person who changed, or are changing me, for that he'll be grateful."

"Alright, alright I'll believe you when I see it." She laughs. "My turn, what's left of our old land?"

"Belle, I've told you before, I honestly don't know. It could be in shambles, not even exist, or hell, even perfectly fine, but I don't know." He murmurs, almost to the point where she couldn't hear him.

"That's it you're falling asleep as you're trying to answer me, do you want to call it a night?" She almost laughs.

"Please," he almost asks. "If you have any more I'll answer them tomorrow, I promise."

"If I come up with more I'll let you know." She promises and moves slightly in order to turn off the lamp. "I love you Rumple, goodnight."

He yawns again and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I love you too Belle goodnight. Also, if I'm not here when you wake up-"

"You're at the shop finishing up everything, I know." She smiles. "You don't have to worry I'm not going to freak out about being left alone."

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, this one's just about as long as my last one, I really hope this doesn't become a habit. In other news, surprise I'm still here! No, but in all seriousness I'm sorry about the delay, I'm still hella busy with everything. Next time it's the wedding and anew surprise, unfortunately I have no clue how long it will take for me to update. So…hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter and will stick around for the next one. xD


	13. Chapter 13

She's in that room again, looking at herself, this time her copy is glaring at her with a knife in her left hand. Belle shivers violently holding her hands behind her head, looking down, and trying to wake up. 'It's a dream; it's just a damn dream, so why can't I wake up?"

"Over here."

Belle lifts her head up and sees that her copy is gone and that there is now a door in front of her.

"Come on; go through, it's safe I promise."

'It's a dream, this is just a dream.' She shakes her head again.

"Honestly, if you don't hurry up the nightmare will come back. Please, just go through the door and you'll be safe. I don't like seeing you scared, it's not a good look for you. I want you to be happy."

"Who are you?"

"…I don't know, but please go through the door."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was told to stay here and wait for my parents to pick me up." The voice suddenly sounds really sad and Belle feels her heart break. "Belle, please go through the door, I have to watch you go through this a lot and I can't take it anymore."

"Then why didn't you help me before now?" Belle asks angrily. "If you hated seeing me go through that almost every night?"

"I wasn't allowed to interfere, but I changed my mind."

Belle hesitates at the door, but finally goes through and enters the other room. She can't help but gape at the layout, or rather the lack of. The small room was completely white, with a single couch, and no walls. The door behind her disappears and she's left alone. "Hello?" She asks tentatively, moving around.

"You're safe now." She hears the voice again.

"Where are you?"

"All around you." It replies. "After all, this is all inside your head."

"So then why don't I know who you are?"

"I don't know."

"Alright." Belle murmurs, moving over to sit on the couch. "So, why are you here, if I don't know you?"

"I don't know that either, but I know that I don't want you hurting anymore." It answers. "Just come in here if the nightmares start. This room will protect you."

"Answer me." She asks sternly. "There has to be something you can tell me."

"I was just told to wait in here and not to interact with you in any way."

"By who?" Belle asks exasperated, though already knowing the answer.

"I don't know." Belle mouths the phrase as the voice tells her and sighs. "This doesn't have anything to do with my Fiancé does it?" She asks, though knowing that he had no magic right now.

"Rumplestiltskin? No I know who he is, of course, but I've never met him." It answers simply. "I do hope that you come to like me, I just want you to like me."

"Then talk to me, please." Belle almost begs. "This is really weird to me, at least let me know you a little, you said you're stuck here until your parents come to get you, are you a child?"

"I think it's safe to assume that yes, but why I would be sent to wait in your mind, I don't know." It replies. "No offense of course, but I do find it a bit odd."

Belle groans. "I don't understand." She lays down on the couch and throws her arms over her face. "One minute you sound like a child pouting and the next you sound like an adult."

"So maybe I'm grown up?"

"I don't know." Belle groans and then laughs, realizing that she had just used its most common phrase. "I've never heard you before now though, so it's possible you're a child, but I wonder now whether you're a boy or girl."

"Maybe neither."

"You exist, I know that."

"How?"

She laughs again. "I don't know, but I do. Even though it doesn't look like you even have a body, and that you sound like a simple voice, something tells me that you exist."

"Thank you. I promise as long as I'm here, you'll be safe from nightmares."

Belle could almost hear the gratitude in its voice. "How long have you been in here?" She asks, knowing that being all alone can lead you to believe that you don't even exist.

"I woke up here the day you found Rumplestiltskin again."

"So you sleep?"

"No."

Belle sighs again. "I hope you know you don't make a lot of sense."

"I'm starting to get that idea, but I believe I've only been alive since I woke up here."

"Let me see if I have this right, you simply woke up here on day, not having any idea if you were alive before then, you were told not to talk to me, wait for your parents to pick you up and left here?" Belle asks in disbelief. "Do you know if it was your parents who brought you here in the first place?"

"That's a possibility, but as you already understand, I don't know." It tells her in the same monotone voice. "You pretty much summed me up. Don't feel sorry for me." It states, as Belle's face takes on a look of pity.

"You've been sitting here in silence and watching me go through all this, only because you're trapped here and can't do anything about it." Belle almost screams. "And you're telling me not to feel anything for you, how is that fair?"

"I now have you." It states calmly. Belle can feel the tears brimming at the rims of her eyes and wipes her face. "Oh no, it seems as though you're waking up."

"What! No, I don't want to leave you." Belle protests, reaching out, as if to grab something. "Please."

"Just find me again." It tells her warmly. "Whenever you fall asleep just come and find me, I promise I'll always be here."

"What about when your parents come to finally pick you up?"

"I've been using your body as a home for this long. I doubt that they'll mind if I ask to see you one last time." It points out. Oh! It seems you're just about up, I'll see you again soon."

"Wait! I didn't even catch your-"Belle wakes up in a cold sweat, tears still streaming down her face. "Name." She finishes off weakly and hugs her knees. 'What the hell was that? There's no way that was just a dream…that person is real, I know it." Belle wipes her eyes one last time and reaches a resolve to talk to it again. 'I should tell Rumple about it later, I'm sure he'll be curious as to what it is too.'

"Rosie." She hears a muffled voice, from out the window, calling her name and a light tapping against the house.

Blinking in alarm Belle jumps out of bed and draws the curtains back in order to open the window. Looking down at the street below she sees Pinocchio standing next to his bike and with something in his hand that looks vaguely like a rock. She sighs and leans against the railing. "August, why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

"I thought it was obvious, I'm trying to get your attention." He calls up, tossing the rock behind him. "I see my assumption that the two of you sleep in the same room is correct."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Your 'room,' according to Emma, is on the other side of the house." He smirks.

"Your point?"

"Just come down here so I'm not yelling for all the neighbors to hear."

She laughs. "And why shouldn't I just stay up here, it's warmer up here then it is down there."

"There are many things I can shout out that I doubt you want people to overhear." He warns. "And I doubt the fact I can shout out that you look very nice in that nightdress, is the least of your concerns."

She takes a minute to ponder his words, looks quickly down at herself, and rushes back into the bedroom. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' She laughs, leaning against the wall.

"Rosie?" She hears him call. "Rosie, c'mon I'm sorry."

Sighing, she moves back over to the door and grabs her robe, before opening the door and heading downstairs. She walks outside to see him still yelling up to the window. "You can stop apologizing now August." She laughs, walking over and pushing him from behind. He turns around startled. "Now what do you want?"

"I met Jefferson last night and want to take you up there."

"Now?"

"Yes now, isn't there a myth that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" He argues.

"We've had more than 28 years of bad luck; I don't think that if we ignore one myth anything is going to make anything very different." She points out and wraps her arms around his neck. "Good morning by the way."

He grins. "Good morning, are you alright, you're shaking a bit." She only smiles warily at him. "More nightmares?"

"Sort of, it started out that way, but then a voice…calmed me down?" She questions her own explanation on this. "I don't know, it's hard to explain, I need to talk to Anthony about it."

"Are you alright?" He asks, reaching out to touch her arm for comfort.

"I'm fine, I promise." She assures him and then smiles warmly. "After all, it is my wedding day."

"Yes it is, and we should get going Jefferson is waiting for us back at his house, if you can call it that."

"It does look more like a small castle doesn't it?" She notes, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I thought you said you've never been up there."

"I honestly don't know." She laughs and smiles up at him. "Just give me a moment to change and I'll meet you back down here in a bit."

"I trust you'll be quick?" He questions. "The last thing I need is for your fiancé to show up before we head out."

"He won't be back for another few hours; he has to make sure that we can disappear for a few days without something going horribly wrong." She waves a hand in the air and heads back up to the house. "Also, I plan to leave him a note. The last thing we want is him to worry."

"Oh come on, the point of this was to do exactly that." He argues weakly.

She turns back around and tilts her head. "I thought the point of this was to make sure that an old myth wasn't broken." Belle smiles in a way the sends shivers down Pinocchio's back.

"Come now mother." He gulps nervously. "You know my nature, can't be helped."

Belle chuckles and shakes her head. "I suppose you're right. I'll be right back Pinocchio, try not to cause trouble in the ten minutes I'm gone."

"No promises." He smirks. "Just hurry up." She nods and he watches her head back into the house. He shakes his head and looks to the house next to Belle's and watches someone quickly close the curtains. 'Doesn't anyone in this town have anything better to do then get into other people's lives?' He wonders knowing that by midday something will have spread about this.

They pull up to Jefferson's huge home about a half an hour later. Belle had just gotten off the bike and was taking her helmet off when she was suddenly tackled from behind in a hug. "Bluebird!" Belle reacts violently, slamming her heel onto the person behind hers foot, and nearly jumping into Pinocchio's arms, causing him to fall over backwards. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." An unfamiliar voice apologizes.

Belle turns back around to see the man she recognizes as Jefferson staring at her worriedly. "It's alright." She smiles as warmly as she can, given her fright, and holds out her hand. "I'm just not used to people…startling me like that. It's…it's good to see you again Jefferson. It's good to know that you recognize me."

Jefferson takes her hand and rubs the back of his head with the other in a slightly embarrassed manner. "Yeah…well, you haven't changed much Bluebird." He smiles warmly and nods his head in the direction of his house. "Come on in, I've got tea set out for you."

Jefferson moves them into his giant sitting room and sits down in the chair closest to the fireplace. "I want to start off by saying how sorry I am for not stopping the two of you that night." Belle and Pinocchio sit down on the couch across from him. "I should've tried a lot harder than I did."

"Jefferson stop." Belle states. "Just stop, I know it really isn't your fault."

Pinocchio actually laughs, crosses his legs, and spreads his arms across the top of the couch. "Yeah, you should've known you couldn't have stopped the two of them."

Belle punches Pinocchio lightly and picks up on of the teacups on the table in front of her. "You know we really don't have time for this, Rumple could be up here at any time."

"Oh please." Pinocchio laughs from the couch "He practically lives in his shop, I'm sure there are a lot of things he has to make sure will be okay while he's gone."

"We'll only be gone a few days; this town can't seem to function without one of us there." Belle jokes.

"Where are the two of you going anyways?" Jefferson asks. "It's not as if you can leave town."

"His cabin I think." She answers, finishing her cup and setting it down, before leaning back in the chair. "We'll only be gone until something comes up."

"Yeah somebody in town is going to miss you." Pinocchio jokes. "Honestly, no one in that town can mind their own businesses can they?"

"I give it a few days."

"I don't even give it that Jefferson." Belle laughs. "I'm hoping they'll give us at least a day though."

"I'll try and make sure rumors don't start." Pinocchio assures her.

"That's not going to happen but thank you." Belle smiles, getting up. "I really should be getting ready though, do you have a room I can change in?"

"Of course, up the stairs and the third door on your left." Jefferson replies excitedly. "I have everything you need set up on the bed."

"Thank you." She curtsies, for fun, and walks out of the room.

Belle walks into the white room and finds the dress in the middle of the huge canopy bed. 'Wow, this place is gorgeous.' She smiles warmly and walks over to the balcony doors, opening them up and standing outside in the sunlight. She takes a deep breath of fresh air and looks out to the forest in front of her. 'I'm getting married today; I'm really getting married today.' Her heart is beating rapidly and she folds her hands across her chest. 'Holy shit, I'm getting married.'

"Mother, are you alright?" She hears Pinocchio behind her.

"I don't know." She answers honestly.

"You'll do fine."

"Pinocchio, why'd you follow me in here?" She asks, turning around and entering the room again to see Pinocchio sitting on the bed.

"Because you looked as though you needed someone with you." He remarks, pulling her in for a hug, and nearly pulling them both to the floor.

They end up laughing, as she pulls away. "I'm not backing out of this, you know that."

"I do, but I think you need to be convinced that this isn't all a dream." He places his hands on her shoulders as a comfortable gesture.

"This isn't a dream." She copies the gesture and takes a deep breath. "I know that, and thanks, but I'm fine."

"No you're not, but I'll let it go until you freak out." He jokes, letting go of her and falling back on the bed. "How on earth does Jefferson know this'll fit you?" He sits back up and picks up the dress.

"He doesn't." She states. "If anything Rumple sent it up."

"And he knows your measurements?" He asks skeptically, standing up and holding the dress up to her. She gives him an incredulous look and he realizes that there's really no reason he wouldn't know her size. He sighs and hands her the dress. "Right, I suppose he would know wouldn't he, seeing as though you started out as his prisoner."

"Implying something again?" She laughs; taking the dress from him and placing it back on the bed, before moving over to the small vanity table and puts her hair up.

"Not at all mother." He laughs; as he watches her not even hesitate to start pulling off her clothes.

"So, are you just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to allow me to change?"

He blinks rapidly and quickly turns away. "I…I'm sorry, I'll head back downstairs, just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Pinocchio, I'll be sure too." She smiles, and watches as he merely nods his head and leaves the room, closing the door behinds him.

She laughs and continues undressing, tossing her clothes on the bed, before picking up the dress again, glad to see that it was simple enough to put on herself. After zipping up the back as far as it would go, she moves over to the full figure mirror in order to look at herself in it. The dress was beautiful, it really was and it fit her amazingly well. 'This isn't me, there's no way this woman is me.' She argues with herself, doing a spin and allowing the skirt to fly around her. The small gems in the floral bodice sparkle in the light as she turns, and she's given an idea about what to do with her hair.

It takes her almost an hour and a half, but she's finally satisfied with her hair and makeup, little as though she actually put on. She collects the veil from the bed and moves back over to the mirror. She had curled her hair as much as she could and put it up in an elegant bun on top of her head with two strands falling in front of her face. Taking a couple of the roses from the vase by the bed she weaves them into her hair and maneuvers the veil to fit just perfectly.

She spins again and giggles. 'Yep, this is it, I look perfect." The door to the balcony is still open and a cool breeze blows into the room and she hears a car pull up into the driveway. Belle runs over to the balcony and peeks over the side to see Rumple getting out of his car. She suddenly gets butterflies in her stomach and practically flees back into the house. 'Fuck!' She actually laughs and leans against the wall. She moves over to the mirror again and feels terrified that nothing looks right. 'Oh perfect, I'm becoming nervous.' She moves over to the door and opens it slightly.

"Really, you stole her again?" She hears Rumple's voice.

"We left you a note." Pinocchio argues.

"No, she left me a note." Rumple states. Belle laughs and can imagine him sighing in annoyance. "Look, can you just tell me where I can change?"

Jefferson laughs. "Yeah, down the hall, first door on the right."

Belle closes the door and walks back over to the bed. She's shaking and feels her heart pounding rapidly. This is what I've chosen, I've chosen him, and I've chosen this life. Get up, go downstairs, and marry the man you love." Taking a deep breath she gets back up and forces herself to open the door and heads downstairs.

She slowly wanders into the sitting room and sees that it's vacant. Peeking into the kitchen she then hears voices and wanders into yet another room and sees a screen door leading outside to where three familiar people are standing out in the sun. She laughs as it appears Pinocchio and Rumple are arguing again.

"Really, you used the 'it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' bit?" Rumple is saying. Belle wanders over to the door and her nerves catch up to her again, causing her to lean against the wall, hiding herself. She knew Jefferson had seen her and prays that he stays quiet, until she gets the guts to go out there.

"Jefferson was the one who told me the myth and wanted me to bring her up here." Pinocchio whines. Belle rolls her eyes at how childish he was being, but can't help but smile.

"Don't drag me into this." Jefferson sighs. "I was joking, you were the one who went down and convinced her to come up here."

"Well whatever, alright." Pinocchio laughs. "How many times do you think I can steal mother, without you trying to kill me I mean?"

She hears Rumple sigh deeply. "Not going to happen unfortunately, Belle loves you far too much."

"And to keep her happy you wouldn't do anything to someone she loves, how unlike the feared dark one."

"Don't push it puppet, wasn't there something you needed to ask me?" Rumple growls.

"How did you-mother."

"No, the fact you keep making jokes. Belle tells me that the more sarcastic you are the more you want something from someone."

"Of course she did."

"Now what is it?" Rumple asks, Belle hears actual concern in his voice. "You know if there's anything I can do, Belle will make me do it."

"That's comforting."

"You make her happy, as much as it pains me to admit it, I'll do what I can to protect you." Rumple actually sounds genuine. "Now if there's anything I can do, you better tell me now."

"Mothers already informed me that there's nothing you can do, seeing as though there's no magic in this land."

"And of course you need my magic to solve your problem."

"I'm a puppet." He states, as though there really wasn't any need for an explanation.

There's a long moment of silence and Rumple finally speaks again. "Fair point."

"Look, I can deal with my own problems, I just want to help break this curse, is there any way you can convince Emma to come out with me?"

"Trying to get me to set you up with a date?" Rumple jokes.

"So the Dark One has a sense of humor?" Pinocchio retorts laughing. "No, but seriously, I want to try and show her what really happened all those years ago and prove to her that all of this is actually real."

"Don't worry puppet, I keep refusing to help her." Rumple assures him. "In the end she'll run to you."

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"I'll take your word for it." Pinocchio sighs. "I just hope it's soon."

"We all do puppet." Rumple answers almost sadly. Belle hears the almost sorrow in his voice and realizes that he's still scared about tonight and what would happen to her when magic does return.

She's about to make herself known when Jefferson speaks up, laughing. "Pinocchio, did you really not hear what he's just told you?"

"Jefferson." Rumple growls in warning.

"Did I miss something, all he said was that he's avoiding Emma so that she'd come to me for-Oh!" Belle giggles again as she hears Rumple sigh deeply.

"Told you he'd realize it eventually." Jefferson is laughing.

Belle swears she hears Rumple murmur 'damn,' but isn't completely sure and listens as Pinocchio continues, in a voice she knows well. He's giving Rumple his signature smirk.

"So you're basically telling me that I can get away with anything?" Belle imagines him waving his hand like an arrogant git. "You're telling me I'm under the Dark One's protection."

"Don't push your luck puppet." Rumple snaps without his usual bitterness. "You're only under my damn protection, as long as you make Belle happy."

"Yeah I know that, thanks." Pinocchio laughs. "Trust me, even if I do make her mad over something, she can punish me in more ways than you can imagine."

"Yeah, actually I think I can."

"I don't believe that."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking too here?" Rumple actually laughs. "I've tortured people in more ways than anyone can possibly think of."

"Alright girls we get it." Jefferson teases.

"Shut up Jefferson" Both Rumple and Pinocchio snap in unison.

Belle bursts out laughing and is grateful that the three of them start laughing at the same time, so they didn't hear her. "The two of you drive me insane." She hears Rumple growl in annoyance.

"We're also the only two in town, besides Belle and Regina that know what's actually going on in this town." Jefferson remarks. "That said you're kind of stuck with us."

"Speaking of, where is she?" Pinocchio asks, in confusion. "Surely it doesn't take her this long to get ready?"

"Surely you know better than to ask that." Jefferson states. "It's her wedding day, and she's allowed to take as long as she wants."

"Really Pinocchio, give me a bit of a break." Belle laughs, making herself known.

"Belle!" The three of them remark, as she walks around the corner. Jefferson smiles warmly at her, already knowing she had been hiding from them.

Pinocchio and Rumple were staring at her, mouths agape. Pinocchio finally blinks and walks over to her. He gives her a once over and turns back to Rumple. "That's it, I've changed my mind, you can't marry her."

"Last I checked it was my decision." Belle states, humor in her voice. "And the last person I want to marry is someone who sees me, about to marry someone else, and suddenly wants me for himself. I'm no prize to be won."

"That, and don't you believe Belle to be your mother?" Rumple notes, almost worriedly. "You're not one of those types surely?"

Pinocchio gives him an incredulous look and smirks. "Aren't you older than her by a few centuries?"

Belle couldn't help it, she starts laughing again. All three turn to her and she has to clutch her stomach to try and stop. "I'm sorry." She waves her other hand. "I love you two so much."

They both simply blink and Jefferson laughs once, as she finally calms down. "Are you ready to start?" He asks.

"Of course." Belle smiles warmly at Rumple. Pinocchio smiles tenderly down at her and takes her arm to lead her down to where Rumple and Jefferson were standing.

Pinocchio hands her to Rumplestiltskin, but not before kissing her forehead and moving over to stand next to them.

Rumplestiltskin smiles at her and lifts his hands up to move the veil out of her face. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He murmurs, causing her to blush, the butterflies in her stomach only getting worse.

Jefferson clears his throat and they both turn to face him, hands together. "We are gathered here today not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is!" He begins. Rumple is holding her hand tightly now, she assumes from nerves. She holds his hand in comfortable ease, trying not to seem as nervous as she actually is, as Jefferson continues. "We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Rumplestiltskin and Belle the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives and the commitment they make today. "When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. Such is an impossibility, and even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern." He turns to Rumple. "I believe the two of you have your own vows you wish to tell one another?"

"We do." Rumplestiltskin confirms, turning to face Belle and taking a deep breath. "I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Belle, you've been through so much because of me and I am truly blessed to still have you here standing beside me. You are — my love and my life, today and always."

Belle has to look away a moment to get her composure back, before taking a deep breath and turning to look at Rumple. "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. You're right, we've both been to hell and back, but we've always managed to fight for one another and now here we are. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Jefferson smiles warmly and continues. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today. You have for each other a golden ring. This most precious of metals symbolizes that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of the vows which, this day, have made you husband and wife."

"Are you sure about this Belle?" Rumple asks her, as she takes off her grandmother's ring.

"Completely." She states firmly.

"Very well." He nods and takes out the box containing the copy. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He slides the ring into place on her hand.

Belle's close to tears again but manages to keep her composure, as she slides her grandmother's ring onto Rumple's finger. "I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are, here on our wedding day."

Belle smiles warmly and takes Rumple's hand again, before turning back to face Jefferson, who continues with a wave of his hand. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rumplestiltskin, you may now kiss your bride."

"I plan on doing just that." He smirks placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her face towards his. She hesitates a moment, before smirking and leaning in to kiss him first. Unsure as to where to go with the kiss, remembering that she needed his blood in her system, she waits for him to make the first move. He surprises her by pulling away.

"Congratulations you two." Pinocchio smiles warmly and moves over to hug Belle, but Rumple takes her wrist and pulls her back in for another kiss.

Belle is surprised but isn't going to fight him. Knowing what he plans to do she wraps one arm around his neck and sets the other on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He wraps both arms around her and she jumps slightly as he bites down hard on her bottom lip. After a few moments she can feel the taste of iron in her mouth and she does the same to Rumple. When they finally break apart, their lips were swollen and they had their foreheads resting on one another. Belle opens her eyes to see his staring right back and they both end up laughing.

"Not sure where we were going with that." She laughs trying to play it off for Jefferson and Pinocchio's sake.

"If you thought I'd let you go that quickly, you were sadly mistaken." Rumple smirks, finally letting her go and turning to face the wide-eyed looks of their audience.

"Well." Jefferson clears his throat. "Why don't we move into the sitting room? I have some drinks and refreshments set up."

"Weren't we just in the sitting room, how the hell did you get all that set up?" Pinocchio asks in surprise.

"Oh no, I'm talking about the one on the other side of the house." Jefferson explains, gesturing for the three of them to follow him.

"Exactly how big is this place?" Pinocchio inquires, as he follows Jefferson back into the house.

Rumplestiltskin takes Belle's hand tightly and they start following the two of them. "Do you think it worked?" Belle asks quietly.

"The only way we'll know for sure is after we do the ceremony tonight and when the curse is broken." He tells her and kisses the side of her head. "But I'm sure it'll all go as planned."

"I'm not going to die Rumple, I will make damn sure of that." She states firmly.

They walk back inside the house and she can't help but start laughing. "What is it love?" Rumple asks, as he tries to figure out which way the puppet and mad hatter went.

"We just got married, I am officially your wife, yet the only thing we can seem to talk about at the moment is the next part of the ceremony we have over five and a half hours to complete, and if I'm going to die when the curse is broken." She continues laughing. "My fault I suppose, for bringing it up, but why don't we spend a few hours here and just celebrate this." She holds up her left hand to look at her ring. "You're stuck with me now you realize?"

"I truly wouldn't have it any other way my little wife." He smirks, bringing her in for another kiss.

"Oi! Lovebirds." Pinocchio walks out from around a corner, and they break apart again. "Are you two done making out, or are you finally going to come in and join us?"

Smiling, Belle takes Rumple's hand again and leads him around the corner an into a beautifully lit ballroom, with a buffet table full of food, a single table, a fountain with what appears to be wine, and with soft music playing in the background from god knows where.

"I thought you said we were meeting in a sitting room?" Belle asks, gawking at how huge and beautiful the room was.

Jefferson shrugs. "Yeah well, I lied, I do that quite often."

"How the hell did I not know this was in here?" Rumple notes, almost sounding angry with himself.

"If I want to keep something hidden Dark One, I will keep things hidden." Jefferson responds, with humor in his voice. "Besides, it is my home, just because you've been here several times before doesn't mean you know all its secrets."

"I'm sure I still don't know all the secrets you had hidden in the dark castle." Belle notes, moving over to the buffet table and plucking a piece of cheese in her mouth. "And I lived there for nearly a year."

"I suppose you have a point." Rumple smirks and walks over to where she is standing. She smiles and feeds him one of the various pieces of meat spread out on the table.

"This place is gorgeous Jefferson thank you." Belle smiles warmly at their host.

"It was the least I could do Bluebird."

Pinocchio makes himself present again by appearing at Belle's side and holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance mother?"

"I would love too." She laughs at how much of a gentleman Pinocchio was trying to act like and turns to Rumple again. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, by all means, go dance to your hearts content." Rumple kisses her again.

"You're not getting out of dancing with me at least once you know." She grins wickedly.

"I don't dance." He states.

She kisses him and allows Pinocchio to glide her over to the center of the room. "We'll see about that." She calls back over, as he spins her.

Rumplestiltskin laughs as he watches the two of them and helps himself to a glass of wine. "Alright, what up with you?" Jefferson asks, moving over to stand next to him and getting himself a glass as well. "You're off."

"What do you mean I'm off?" Rumplestiltskin remarks, almost angrily, shifting his gaze from Belle to Jefferson.

Jefferson holds his hands up in defense. "I don't mean anything by it, but you just got married and yet you look like your mind is elsewhere."

"Believe me Jefferson, this wedding is the only thing that's been on my mind since I proposed to her." He insists, turning back to watch Belle nearly trip over her own feet. 'Really, she should just dance barefoot.'

"So what's up with you then?"

"Nothing, though I do have to wonder that when all of this is over, what people are going to think about her being married to me."

"You know she won't care."

"Yeah."

"Are you really doing this?" Jefferson asks in annoyance. "Look who you're talking about, did you even listen to her vows, she chose you."

Rumplestiltskin actually smirks. "Are you saying all this because of the reaction everyone gave you and your wife?"

"Don't you dare start bringing that up." Jefferson growls. "You know that what happened couldn't be helped."

"I know, and I apologize." Rumplestiltskin sigs deeply. 'Truly didn't mean to go that far and I'm thrilled that we're married, but this damn blood exchange ceremony is driving me mad.' He ponders, still watching his wife, god how he loved the sound of that, and the puppet dance.

"How about we move on to a subject we're both interested in?" Jefferson suggests. Rumplestiltskin turns to face him again in curiosity. "This curse, how long do you think we have until it breaks?"

"Two weeks, max." He responds, taking another swig of his drink and finishing it.

"You're sure?"

"The wheels have already been set in motion." Rumplestiltskin informs him and gestures his empty glass to Pinocchio. "If that puppet can convince her, I'd say about a week." He shrugs. "If he can't, Emma will realize that Henry can't exactly be fought for because, in all fairness, Regina really isn't that bad of a parent. She'll realize she has to come to a compromise with Regina, who will, in turn, try to kill her, something will go wrong and something will make our savior believe."

Jefferson just stares at him in astonishment. "How in the hell can you possibly-?"

"I read it in a book." He states. Jefferson gives him an incredulous look and Rumplestiltskin simply shrugs. "When I got my memories back I must've seen the endgame."

"Yet you had no idea Bluebird was still around?"

"Love is blind." He states. "Besides I knew her as Rosalina, and according to my memories, she had died."

"Point taken, and sorry again about everything." Jefferson finishes his drink.

"Not your fault, in a manner of speaking." Rumplestiltskin makes another attempt at trying to assure him of that as the song ends and Pinocchio and Belle, who was now barefoot, makes their way over to the two of them.

Belle grabs his arm and starts pulling him out onto the dance floor. "C'mon, I told you I'm getting you to dance with me at least once today." He wants to argue with her, but can't find the heart too, especially when she turns around to kiss him before starting to dance.

"I'm not doing that again." Rumplestiltskin states, finally sitting down after the fourth time Belle dragged him off to dance.

"That's what you said after the last dance." Jefferson laughs, handing him another glass of wine. "Really Belle," he asks, as she sits down with the three of them and grabs her own glass. "Where are you getting all of this energy today?"

"Well it's my wedding day isn't it?" She smiles and takes a rather large gulp of her drink. "Why wouldn't I be full of energy, what time is it anyways?"

"5:47, you in a hurry or something?" Pinocchio asks curiously. "You've been asking me that for the past hour."

"Nope." She responds far too quickly. "It just seems time is flying by today and I just want to make sure we're not all here too late."

"You just want to get out of here and start celebrating your honeymoon." He jokes and is met with a swift kick to the ankle.

"Don't be vulgar." Belle growls, but with humor in her voice. "I simply meant, shouldn't you be heading back to town soon? You know Emma will be patrolling and see you come back in, that bike of yours isn't exactly subtle."

"An excellent point mother." Pinocchio exclaims, but then gives her his mischievous grin. "However, you should know by now that I really could care less."

Belle sighs deeply. "Yeah, I suppose I do know that."

"So what are the two of you planning on doing while waiting for the curse to break?" Jefferson asks, honestly curious. "Just live life as you were, before this?"

"By this, I assume you mean married." Rumplestiltskin smirks and Jefferson nods. "There's something I have to find, before it breaks, but other than that, life will go on per usual."

"What on earth could you possibly need to find that you haven't already?" Pinocchio notes. "Don't you already own the town?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business puppet."

"Rumple." Belle rests her hand on his shoulder. She already knew that he was referring to a place where he could bring magic back, but the last thing anyone should know is that he plans to bring it back in the first place. "Sorry Pinocchio, that's our little secret."

"As if the two of you don't have enough of those." He jokes.

They all end up laughing. Jefferson refills their glasses again and leans back in his chair, looking at the new couple. "I assume kids aren't exactly in the future plans?"

Rumplestiltskin nearly chokes on his drink and Belle laughs into hers. "Not exactly." She answers. "I already have Pinocchio over there, and Rumple still has Bae, who we plan to find after this is all over." She swears she sees something like fear flicker across Pinocchio's face, but takes it as a trick of the light.

"What, is it about not thinking you'd be good parents?" Pinocchio asks. "C'mon mother, just look how I turned out."

"Yes." She notes. "You are the case in point."

Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson start laughing again and Pinocchio looks mock hurt. "I'm kidding, you big baby puppet." Belle smiles warmly and gets up to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you, you know that."

"Even if we were to even think about having a child, we'd never be prepared for it." Rumplestiltskin responds finally, as Belle sits back down next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. "Between the hell that the two of us are going to have to go through after all this is over and the threats I get on a daily basis."

"Also, I didn't think it was possible for the dark one to have a child." Pinocchio notes.

"It isn't." The newlyweds state in unison.

"I'm telling you it's fine." Belle insists. "Like I said, I have you and Rumple has Bae."

"Just as long as your happy."

"I'm already happy and am not willing to change anything about my life right now." Belle beamed and Rumple moves forward to kiss her again.

"Though we both could've done without the fighting through hell and back eh?"

"Very true." She notes, kissing him again. "But I like to think of it as our way of proving that we belong together."

"Should we leave the two of you alone for a while?" Jefferson jokes.

Belle blushes, realizing that she had actually forgotten that the two of them were still there. "I must thank the two of you again, but I think it's about time Belle and I head out."

"Of course, after all you want to be able to be alone for as long as you can before someone from town calls one of you." Jefferson remarks.

Belle laughs. "As I told the two of you earlier, I doubt we'll even get twenty-four hours."

"We won't, I promise you that." Rumple states. "But we do have things to do before going back to town, so the sooner we leave the better."

"Right." Jefferson notes, standing up. "I think we've kept the two of you up here long enough."

"Don't stay up here too late Pinocchio." Belle insists, getting up with the rest of them.

Pinocchio rolls his eyes in mock annoyance. "Yes mother, would you like for me to promise to be in bed by ten as well?"

"You could probably do with a bit more sleep." Rumple jokes.

Pinocchio crosses his arms and glares at the two of them. "For the record, there's no way in hell I'm going to start calling you father."

"I don't expect, nor want you too." Rumple states firmly. "The last thing I want is for you, of all people to start calling me that."

Pinocchio stares at him in confusion. "You know, the funny thing about you is that I can't tell when you're joking or being serious."

"A bit of both most of the time." Belle jokes. She takes Rumple's hand and the four of them start walking back into the main part of the house and over to the front door. "Jefferson, I can't thank you enough for everything today." Belle throws her arms around his neck. "Everything was absolutely perfect."

"Yes, for the short amount of time you had to prepare, this was an amazing set-up, thank you Jefferson." Rumplestiltskin almost sounds grateful.

"I had all day yesterday." Jefferson scoffs. "I live alone, and have little to do, it wasn't difficult."

Belle's heart goes out for him. "If I promised to visit you once a week will you promise to behave a bit?"

He pouts. "Are you saying I don't behave?"

"Well let's see, you kidnapped Mary Margret, terrified Emma Swan, not to mention drugged my husband, and nearly tried to kill him." Belle states, letting go of him and giving him a stern glare.

"I…won't deny doing all those things, but I do apologize for them." Jefferson apologizes, turning to Rumplestiltskin. "I truly am sorry, it had just been so long and I…lost control."

Belle leans up to kiss his forehead and Rumplestiltskin sighs deeply. "It's alright Jefferson, I shouldn't have brought up your daughter, and it was my fault really."

"Can we please not turn this into a damn soap opera?" Pinocchio jokes. They all start laughing again as Jefferson opens the door and they all walk out onto the driveway.

"I promise to come and visit you once a week." Belle promises Jefferson as she and Rumplestiltskin walk over to his car. "For, you know, as long as this curse is still with us, then you can come into town more often."

"My daughter-"

"Will forgive you if you tell her the truth." Belle argues and slides into the car. "I'll talk to the two of you later."

"See you in a few days mother." Pinocchio waves, as Rumplestiltskin gets into the car. "Try not to run too far with her, you hear me?"

"Like I can take her anywhere away from here without you following us." Rumplestiltskin retorts.

"You can't take her away because of the damn curse you created."

"I never enacted it."

"You would've had the price not been so high."

"Girls!" Belle laughs, honestly the banter these three get into with one another. "Rumple, can we please get going?"

"Of course." He replies leaning over to kiss her again, before calling out. "Talk to you later Jefferson, puppet."

"Bye guys." Belle waves, as Rumplestiltskin starts the car and they pull away.

"I love this place." Belle smiles warmly, as they pull up next to the cabin.

"I do too."

"You only love it because it's isolated."

"Of course I love it because it's isolated." Rumple smirks, getting out of the car. "I'll be right back; I have to go grab something."

"Right, I'm going to head over to the cliff." She responds moving over to stand next to him.

"You sure you know where it is?" He asks warily. "The last thing I need for you to do is trip and fall somewhere."

"Funny." She scoffs. "And no, I don't, but I have a pretty good idea."

He sighs. "Be careful?"

"I always am, hurry back?" She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For you, always." He states, leaning in and kissing her again deeply. "Start heading south and you'll reach the cliff in about ten minutes."

"See you there." She murmurs, kissing him back and turning around to head into the forest.

'Now I understand why my dress is made the way it is.' Belle notes, jumping over another branch. 'It's simple enough for me to move through the forest without any problems.' Rumple was right, after nearly ten minutes of wandering Belle finds herself staring at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the town. The sun was setting slowly, causing a beautiful golden light to cascade over the town. With a moment to herself Belle realizes that she's been running on adrenaline for the past few hours, and the butterflies start returning to her stomach. 'I'm married; I actually went through with it and am now a married woman.' She can't help but start laughing.

"Everything okay love?"

She shrieks and turns around to see Rumplestiltskin staring at her in confusion and, she notes, a bit of humor. "You startled me." Belle finally manages to get out, clutching her bodice tightly and trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Clearly." He states, and ends up chuckling. "What on earth were you laughing about?"

"I'm married." She shrugs. Her eyes wander to the dagger in his hand and she backs away slightly, fear coursing through her veins. "Is that it?" He had told her about the dagger and everything that comes with it, but she had never actually seen it.

Instead of answering Rumple moves over to her and flips it over. The name Rumplestiltskin was engraved on the blade.

She shivers, but regains her composer quickly. "Are you ready to start?"

He holds out the dagger to her. "You can still say no."

She places her hand on top of his. "Not a chance." Her eyes meet his. "Now, are you ready to start?"

"Not a chance, but let's get this over with." He sighs deeply and kisses her forehead.

She lets go of Rumple. "What do I have to do?"

He rubs the back of his head with the side of the dagger. "What's the simplest thing you can draw?"

"Beg pardon?"

"If I'm going to have an engraving on the back of my hand for the rest of my life, I don't want it to be fucked up." He states.

"A rose."

"Draw one."

"Are you serious?" Belle asks, giving him an incredulous look.

"In the dirt yes, I want to see you draw a rose." She gives him an almost dirty look and sighs deeply, before getting down on her knees, not caring about the dress. "Wait." Rumple stops her, leaning down to hold out the dagger to her. "Use this." She gives him another look. "I want you to draw a rose, but imagine drawing it on my hand."

"When you say engraving on our hands, you're serious aren't you?"

"I am."

She just smiles weakly at him, takes the dagger from him and feels an almost outwardly aura from it. "Right, well let's see how well I can draw huh?" She turns the dagger in her hand and starts tracing an outline in the dirt.

"You can't."

"I know." She laughs and moves out of the way to see, much to Rumplestiltskin's surprise, a beautifully drawn rose in the dirt. "But I can draw a rose pretty well."

"I'm…sorry, it's well done." He compliments.

She stands back up, wipes the dust off her dress, and hands him the dagger expectantly. "Now you, I don't want to have a bad drawing on the back of my hand the rest of my life either."

He smirks, but takes the dagger from her and manages to get himself down in the dirt. A few moments pass and he stands back up and she sees an almost exact replica of her drawing next to hers. "Is this satisfactory?"

She laughs and kisses him. "It is, now are you willing to trust me to draw one on your hand?"

"I am."

"Then what do we do now?"

"You won't like it."

"You keep telling me that."

He smiles weakly and hugs her tightly, as if he were about to lose her, before letting go. "Hold out your hand, it doesn't matter which." She can see in his eyes how much this is about to hurt him so she doesn't say anything and simply holds out her hand with her wedding ring. "I'm going to carve an outline of a rose on the back of your hand, using the dagger and then I'm to lick the dagger clean."

"Sounds…odd, alright, am I to do the same to you after you're done?" She asks.

"Yes, and after that the real ceremony begins. I'm going to need you to follow my lead after this."

"Of course." She leans in to kiss him again. "I'm going to follow you to the end of the earth, now what's going on in that head of yours?"

He wraps his arms around her. "I just got you back, we're now married, and in just a few weeks' time I may lose you." Belle can actually feel him trembling slightly. "I don't think I can bring magic back if there's a chance of that happening."

"Rumple-"

"I'm not strong enough Belle; I've never been strong enough to deal with things like this, look what happened with Bae."

"I needed you." Belle states. "When I was Rosalina and we were dating I depended on your strength to get us through even the toughest times. When I found my way back to your shop I needed your strength to get me out of that situation. Your strength is there, trust me, but you can't seem to see it in yourself. Our relationship survives on the two of us depending on each other's strengths, I've depended on yours, you've depend on mine. We've been through hell and back, but that doesn't stop us from fighting for what we have."

"You never give up do you?" He murmurs, resting his forehead on hers.

"That's something you can always count on." She lift her head up slightly in order to meet his lips with hers. "I can promise you that I will fight like hell to survive whatever is coming."

"I trust you and when the time comes that's all I will be able to do." He sighs, as she pulls away. "Are you ready to start then?"

"Just tell me what to do."

"Simply follow my lead and speak when I tell you."

She nods and holds out her hand again. The sun was now nearly set and leaves the cliff they are standing on in a nearly blinding palette of colors. "While we still have the light." Rumple jokes. "Hey, can you-"

Belle realizes quickly that he can't make an attempt to carve a drawing into her hand while trying to keep his balance using his cane. Without saying a word Belle places her free hand on his shoulder to help him keep his balance.

"Blasted thing, first thing I'm doing with magic is fixing my foot." He almost growls.

"You know I don't care about it."

"I know, but it is a bit of an inconvenience."

She shrugs and smiles warmly at him. "Whatever you want to do Rumple, but if it makes it easier, do you want to just sit down, or do we have to be standing?"

"No, we just have to carve a drawing on the back of one another's hands and say the words." He notes. "At least as far as I know."

"Come on then, let's sit"

"You realize you're going to get blood all over your dress if we do that?"

She simply shrugs and takes his hand to help him if he needs it. "It doesn't matter; I'll be out of it by the end of the night."

He laughs, as they get down in the dirt. "Well if that's the case, I'm sure you won't mind if I do this." He reaches over and takes out the hairpin keeping her hair in a tight bun. Reaching behind her he plays with her soft curls a moment and brings them forward to frame her face. "Beautiful." He murmurs.

She blushes and leans over to kiss him. Softly, and with all of her love. "I'm not going anywhere without you, I love you Rumple."

He takes a deep breath, and grips the hilt of the dagger tightly. "This is going to hurt so just…please bear with me." She nods and cringes violently, but refuses to scream, when the blade starts digging into her skin. Rumplestiltskin stops for a moment, but keeps going.

When he finishes, and to her surprise, he licks the blade clean and hands the dagger to her. She takes his right hand and tries ignoring the intense pain in her left hand, as she kisses Rumple's cheek in assurance and starts digging into his skin. He flinches and she can see he's trying not to show any pain, but like her, is failing terribly.

She finishes and takes a deep breath before carefully cleaning the blade. Rumplestiltskin uses his good hand to pull out a roll of bandage tape. He gestures for her to come closer and wraps the two bleeding hands together. "Hold out the dagger." She does and instead of taking it, he rests his and on hers. They're both trembling, mostly Belle assumes from the pain in their bonded and bloody hands.

"Repeat after me now." Rumple orders. "I, Belle, pledge the rest of my life to the Dark One Rumplestiltskin."

Taking a deep breath Belle tries speaking the words as confidently as she can. "I, Belle, pledge the rest of my life to the Dark One Rumplestiltskin."

"His blood now runs through my veins and with it, his trust in me and my trust in him."

"His blood now runs through my veins and with it, his trust in me and my trust in him."

"Through this exchange, I accept the Dark One's power as a part my own and understand the consequences that come with becoming one with him."

"Through this exchange, I accept the Dark One's power as a part of my own and understand the consequences that come with becoming one with him."

Rumplestiltskin nods once to let her know that her part is done and he speaks his own, not taking his eyes off of hers. "I, The Dark One Rumplestiltskin, have chosen to pledge the rest of my life to my wife Belle. Her blood now runs through my veins and with it, her trust in me, and my trust in her. Through this exchange, I accept that my power will be shared with her and understand the consequences that come with becoming one with her. She is now under my protection until the end of our days." He swears he sees something flicker in her eyes, but shakes it off as a trick of the last remaining bit of light they have.

Belle leans and kisses him deeply again. "Short and to the point, I like it."

"The vows aren't the main part of the ritual; it's the exchange of blood and markings on the back of our hands." He informs her, flinching as he uses his good hand to unbind the red stained bandage. "Gods, I can't even tell how the markings turned out yet." He notes, as they look at their hands and still only see blood. "Unfortunately we can't do anything but bind them for now."

"We can't even wash them off?" Belle asks in surprise.

"No, we can't let them heal up, by tomorrow we'll be able to wash them, but we'll have to be careful until the curse breaks."

"Good thing that'll only be a few weeks, wounds like this won't heal for at least a month."

"You seem pretty calm about having you hand cut open." He jokes weakly, wrapping more of the bandage around her hand and making sure it's tight.

"Don't get me wrong, it hurts like hell, but I chose to do this, so I'm not going to sit here and complain." She takes the roll from him and starts wrapping his hand.

"So, the fact you now have blood on your wedding ring and dress doesn't bother you at all?"

She knows he's just trying to make conversation and is grateful for it. Admittedly, she's about to break down, her hand seriously hurts, and she's still terrified of what's to come later. She takes a deep breath, finishes wrapping his hand, and pulls him in for another quick kiss. "I have you, and that's enough. I depend on your strength remember?"

He lifts her chin up and nearly takes her breath away as he kisses her deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck in order to get as close to him as possible. Their lips were in perfect sync as each one fought for dominance over the other. Both gave their all and when the need for air became too great, they finally broke apart, lips parted, and foreheads touching. Rumplestiltskin plays with a lock of her hair lazily and pecks her on the cheek. "Are you ready to go back to the cabin love?"

"I am." She breathes, getting up and helping him with his cane.

He puts the dagger away somewhere in his jacket and takes her bandaged hand in his. They both flinch slightly at the contact, but only hold one another tighter. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Rumple." She lays her head on his shoulder. They turn around, and with the last remaining light they have, walk back into the forest and to their cabin, as husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the hell did this take so damn long for me to do, I apologize truly for the ridiculousness of this entire thing. The wedding and ritual should not have taken me as long as it has. They're officially married though, in both this and the show, yay. I don't know how long it will take me to update again, I'm praying not as long, but you never know. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma walks into Granny's the next morning exhausted, after one hell of a day yesterday and mentally prepares for the worst today. Ruby walks over quickly and hands her a coffee. "Thanks Ruby." She breathes a sigh of relief and watches Ruby nod her head towards the corner booth. Emma turns around to see August looking out the window, with a glass of orange juice in front of him.

She storms angrily over to his booth, slams her coffee down on the table, and slides in across from him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been in here for at least an hour now." He states calmly, quite enjoying the glare she was giving him. "If you were referring to yesterday however, I was with Rosie and Mr. Gold all day."

"You were?" She asks in honest surprise and can tell he isn't lying. "The three of you seem to be hanging out a lot lately, Rosie I understand a bit, but what on earth interests you in Mr. Gold?"

"Oh come on, surely you know by now that to get close to one, you have to be close with the other." He remarks. "Besides, I know Rosie from way back when."

"Rosie's been under that hospital most of her life, how the hell do the two of you know one another?" She inquires in annoyance. "You keep telling me you've never been here before, yet you know her."

"Would you like to find out?" He gives her his signature grin. "I know a lot about this town Emma, and I can tell you everything I know, if you'd just come with me."

"You realize how bad that sounds?" Emma starts laughing and takes a huge gulp of her coffee. "You're not planning on taking me into the woods and killing me are you?"

"No, I'd rather avoid the woods around here if you don't mind." August rubs the back of his head nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was run into his mother and Rumplestiltskin, after promising them a day to themselves, and on their honeymoon no less.

"What's wrong with the woods around here?"

"Nothing at all." August states far too quickly.

She narrows her eyes. "…Where are Mr. Gold and Rosie?"

"They're around."

Emma groans and leans back in her seat. "Please, please tell me that they haven't left town again? You realize Rosie still has to go to a court ordered therapy session twice a month."

He laughs and holds his hands up in defense. "Relax, they haven't really gone anywhere, they're just not in town at the moment and probably won't be for a few more days, hopefully."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the people in this town can't go a day without needing one of them." August states. "Which doesn't make any sense seeing as the people in this town are afraid of Gold?"

Emma shrugs. "Rosie's easy to talk to and Gold, well he can get what you need."

"You're the sheriff."

"I also used to date and be a criminal."

"You stole some watches." August scoffs. "That's hardly a grand theft."

He watches her calm demeanor change quickly. "How the hell did you know that?" She snaps, leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table, and resting her head on her hands.

"I read it in an old newspaper." August states calmly. "Really, that Sydney glass knows how to find information."

She sighs deeply. "Yes he does, probably one of the reasons Rosie and Gold ran off and are in hiding."

"They're not in hiding; they simply wanted to get away for a few days to catch up."

"You were with them yesterday."

"Rosie asked me to help her out with something yesterday, I couldn't just say no."

"What could Rosie possibly need-"Emma throws her hands in the air in defeat. "You know what, those two have never made sense to me, so why would they now."

"They could."

What?"

"Make sense, I mean."

"What the hell are you going on about now?"

"Just come out with me today." August insists, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few bills to toss on the table. "I swear it'll be worth your time."

She doesn't say anything for the longest time and when August is about to say something again she sighs. "Fine, I'll come with you today, but if anything happens-"

"You'll blame me." He finishes and laughs. "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"I'm bringing my radio as well."

"You're the sheriff of this town; I would expect you to bring it with us."

"You really don't care do you?" She remarks, watching as he slides out of the booth and holds out his hand to her expectantly.

"I'm not going to try and kill you." He assures her. "Maybe you've had bad luck with guys in the past, and though I wouldn't tell you to completely trust me, I'm not a bad guy."

She narrows her eyes and slowly takes his hand. "I hate the fact that you aren't lying to me."

"Why, would it be easier if I was?"

"Yes."

He shakes his head and leads her out of the diner and over to his bike. "C'mon, let's go." He tosses her the extra helmet and Emma nearly misses it. He swings himself over the bike and helps her on.

"Seriously, you better not be taking me out to kill me."

"Well damn Emma, you have to let me have a bit of fun." He jokes. She slaps his shoulder, but he can hear her laughing, before he starts up the bike and they turn onto main street.

Belle wakes up groggily in the arms of her new husband and blinks rapidly, trying to get the sun out of her eyes. 'We really should've closed the blinds before getting in bed.' Yawning, she lifts her head up lazily and checks the clock on Rumple's nightstand. '8:00, seriously, why can I never sleep in?'

"Everything okay love?" Rumple turns his head to meet her eyes.

"My hand still hurts." She lifts up the bandaged hand and sighs when she sees that the bandage is completely red again. "It's just dried blood." She assures him. "Show me your hand; I'm sure it's just as bad." He lifts up his hand and bites his bottom lip, seeing the blood. "I know you said we can't wash them, but are you sure they're not going to get infected?"

"I told you last night we could wash them in the morning." He reminds her. "If you wish to wash it off a bit, by all means go ahead.

Belle smirks and rolls over on top of him. "Are you trying to get me to leave the bed?"

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He laughs, lifting his head up and kissing her.

She smiles warmly and rolls back over to lie beside him. "Are you alright?" She asks, throwing an arm around his waist.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"Not in the slightest." She yawns and kisses him again.

"Still tired?"

"A bit."

"Go back to sleep."

"You know once I wake up I can't do that." She argues and forces herself to sit up on her elbows and look at him.

"If I may, you look gorgeous without anything on." He remarks lazily lifting his arm up and playing with her curls.

Heat rushes to her face and she laughs lightly. "Shut up."

"You are though." He yawns this time and slowly sits up. "C'mon, come back to bed."

"I won't be able to get back to sleep." She yawns again, blaming him for that, and rolls herself out of bed. "Besides, I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Well I wasn't." He notes watching her stretch out her arms and hears a faint popping noise. "Though, I'm not exactly sure I'm hungry for food."

She bites her bottom lip, trying to keep the smile of her face and rubs her arm from nerves. "I was going to take a shower before starting breakfast." She avoids looking at him in fear of saying something stupid. "Would you-"She clears her throat. "Care to join me?"

"Belle, if I ever say no to that question, assume the worst."

She smiles warmly and crawls back over onto the bed. "Belle what are you doing?" He grins as she straddles him. "What happened to that nervous wreck of a woman I was with last night?"

"She is annoyed that you are still in bed." She murmurs, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head down to kiss him deeply.

"In what way is this supposed to get me out?" He questions and wraps his arms around her waist in order to flip her onto her back and tower over her. "If anything its helping me get you back in bed."

"Yes, it's a shame you are a busy man and won't be able to stay still for more than a few hours." She points out and brings his head down for another kiss. "Now c'mon." She manages to crawl out from under him and rolls out of bed again. "Better hurry or I'm going to start without you."

He shakes his head. "I love you so much."

"Prove it." She smirks and makes her way into the bathroom.

"Little vixen." He murmurs in delight and finally gets himself out of bed in order to follow his wife.

"That, was the dirtiest shower I've ever taken." Belle remarks later in the kitchen, wearing nothing but one of Rumplestiltskin's dress shirts."

"It won't be the last; I can assure you of that." He states, wrapping a towel around his bare neck and grabbing two plates from the cupboard and handing one to her. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining."

"I wasn't complaining about the shower, I assure you, I'm just pretty sure I'm not clean." She remarks filling up her plate with the pancakes, eggs, and bacon she had just made and moving over to the table to sit beside him.

"What on earth have I awakened?" He laughs placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, as he watches her drown her plate in syrup.

"A starving woman." She retorts, handing him the syrup. "And for more than just food."

"Wow, you are all over it today aren't you?"

"If by it you mean you, then yes." She grins, and takes a drink of her milk. "Also," She notes, with the smile he fell in love with, even if she did have a milk moustache at the moment. He points that out using his hand and she giggles and turns away to wipe it off before continuing. "Pinocchio showed me a place the other day that I thought would be suitable to bring back magic, if you're interested in seeing it."

"Of course I'm interested in going." He states. "Where is it?"

"It's a well." She answers, putting another piece of pancake in her mouth. "I'm told that the water from the well comes from Lake Nostos."

"The water that brings back the thing that you lost." Rumplestiltskin realizes, putting a bite of egg in his mouth. "Or something like that, right?"

"Yep." She pops the p at the end of the sentence and smiles again. "I still don't really know where it is, but if we head out to the main road I'm sure I can find it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Pinocchio rode his bike right up to the well, so there has to be a path." She shrugs and finishes her milk.

"I trust you."

"Aren't you going to eat something?" She asks pointing to his half full plate. "You've hardly touched your food."

"Belle, I'm eating, I promise." He assures her and to prove his point he puts a forkful of his breakfast into his mouth and swallows it.

"We're not going anywhere until you finish your plate." Belle states, standing up and starting to clean up the table.

He laughs. "I'm eating, my little wife. You know I survived long before you came into my life."

"Well guess what, now you have me in your life and I'm making sure you eat properly from now on." She states, moving back over to stand behind him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"You've been taking care of me since you broke out of the hospital and found me again." He argues and to prove his point he puts another forkful of food into his mouth.

"And I'm going to keep on doing it." She kisses his cheek, before grabbing an apple from the bowl in the center of the table and taking a bite. "You're stuck with me."

"I could be in a worst position."

"Oh yeah, what's worse than being stuck with me?" She asks jokingly and sits in the chair beside him.

"Not being stuck with you." He states. "I've been in that position Belle and I swore to never be in that position again."

"Is that why you married me, so I can't leave you again?"

"I married you for a lot of reasons." He watches her take another bite out of the apple and he leans over to kiss her. "Being able to do that is a big one."

"I love you too." She mocks and gets up. Yawning again she starts walking out of the kitchen and to the bedroom. "Now hurry up and finish, I want to get going. I'm going to change."

"Yes, it's a shame you can't just walk around in that." He smiles, leaning back in his chair slightly to watch her leave the room.

Belle pokes her head around the corner and smirks. "The last thing I think you want people to see is me dressed in only this."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Any of the male population in this town." She gives him a malicious grin. "Don't even try telling me you won't get jealous if anyone from town even looks at me in that way."

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He grins. "I love you and it will always be a pleasure knowing that you're mine."

"I'm not a prize you can just show off." She warns.

"I know that, believe me I do." He assures her. "You mean far more to me than that."

She stares at him a moment before licking her lips once. "Why don't you come in here and show me what I mean to you?"

"Didn't you want me to finish my breakfast?" He jokes.

She gives him an incredulous look. "The minute I walk into that bedroom, you'll throw away the rest of your food and pretend you ate it." He gives her a hurt look and she laughs. "Besides, you've eaten enough for now."

"You're sure?"

"Just get in here." He hears her close the door and he simply gets up to put his plate in the sink, before walking around the corner and back into the bedroom.

"You're lost." He states, later as the two of them are walking through the forest hand in hand.

"You told me south was the way to the main road." She argues and points to the trail in front of her. "This is south."

"Then why are we walking north."

Belle stops dead in her tracks. "This is south." Instead of replying Rumplestiltskin points out a wooden sign to the right telling them which direction they are going. She sighs realizing that they are in fact going north and points an accusing finger at him. "Don't you dare say anything."

He holds up his hands in defense. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I would like to get to wherever we're going before nightfall."

She turns around and takes his hand again, before giving him a dirty look. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"There isn't anything about this I don't like." He smirks. "Have I finally found something you're not good at?"

She nudges him with her shoulder. "So I have a bad sense of direction. Why do you think I travel with people who know where they're going?"

"Well I certainly know now."

"Shut up." She laughs warmly. A familiar path catches her eyes and she starts leading him towards it. "C'mon, let's go see the view of the town from the top of the hill."

"Whatever you want Belle." He smiles weakly. "Just please tell me you remember where the well actually is?"

"I know where it is." She assures him, as they head up the hill. "You don't doubt me do you?"

"Well, based on your record at the moment-"

"I get it." She holds her hand up in defense. "Also, I think my hand is bleeding again."

"Mine is too." He remarks, holding up his hand. Belle can see that there is a small stream of blood flowing down his arm "Don't worry, I have some more bandages, we can rewrap them as soon as we reach the top."

"Gods Rumple, when did yours start bleeding again?" She nearly panics, grabbing his hand, and applying pressure to it. "Tell me the next time would you?"

"Belle its fine." He makes an attempt to assure her by kissing her cheek. "Yours is no better, let's just get to the top of the hill and bandage them again ."

"Good because we're here." She states firmly, as they make their way out of the trees and out onto the hill. The morning breeze was a welcome and she couldn't help but tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Come on now, where's the bandage, in your jacket?"

"Yeah, I can get it." He smirks, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small first aid kit. He opens it and Belle laughs when the only thing she sees in there is bandage.

"How on earth did that fit in your pocket?"

"You're really surprised?" He asks jokingly as he hands the bandage to her so she can help re-wrap his hand. "Aren't you the one always complaining about women's clothing having no room compared to a guys?"

"These are facts!" She argues, using the water from her bottle to wash off the blood. "Who the hell decided that fake pockets are a good idea? I want to be able to put stuff in them, not simply walk around with them stitched closed."

"You've complained about it before." He laughs and flinches slightly at the contact of the water. "Trust me I know, it's why you would rather wear my things."

"You're things are a lot more comfortable to wear." She states finishing his wrapping and holding out her hand expectantly. He takes the bandage from her and starts unwrapping it before Belle jumps away from him and runs up to the edge of the cliff. "Is that Pinocchio, over there-" She points to the edge of town, where they can see a figure of a bike leaving town. "By the edge of town?"

"It looks like he finally convinced our savior to go out of town with him." Rumplestiltskin notes walking up to stand next to her and gazing to where Belle was pointing.

"Was that your set-up?" She asks, turning around and allowing him to start bandaging her hand.

It was not." He smirks and she flinches slightly as he pours water over her hand. "The puppet's wanted to take her out of town to show her something for a while now."

"Really, he never said anything to me about it." She notes watching as he bites into the wrap to tear a piece off.

"I wouldn't worry yourself over it." He assures her and ties the bandage securely around her hand. "If anything, this'll speed up the process of having our savior believe what's going on."

"And if it doesn't?" She asks, as he finishes up and puts the bandage away, before taking her hand in his again.

"All of the pieces have been set in motion." He states. "Our savior will soon realize that custody over Henry can't really be fought and she'll end up attempting to come to a compromise with Regina, which will end badly, and finally cause Emma to believe."

"The fact you saw all of this happen before we were even cursed astounds me." She sighs deeply and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I wasn't called the most powerful being in our land for nothing." He jokes.

They stand in comfortable silence, staring down at the town that was probably just getting up and ready for the day. The few boats that had gone out to fish were sailing back into port, Belle can faintly smell the diner preparing for the townspeople to come in for brunch, and the town bell chiming to mark another hour. "I know where the well is." Belle finally speaks up.

"So you keep telling me."

"No, I promise, from here I can get you to where it is." She insists. "No I don't have the best sense of direction, but I do know this hill. It's near Jefferson's place and directly south of there is where the well is."

"You're sure this time?"

"Positive." She beams and kisses his cheek. "Though, you may have to help me figure out how to get to Jefferson's again." He only shakes his head and takes her hand again, before they walk back down the hill.

Nearly an hour passes, along with another round of lovemaking in the woods, before Belle finally leads them into a familiar pasture. A stone well was in the center and she breathes a sigh of relief. "I told you I'd find the right one." She laughs and let's go of his hand to run over to the well and look down.

"After four attempts," he murmurs and walks up behind her.

Belle gives him a playful shove. "Shut up and read the sign." She points out the sign on the other side of the well. "Instead of making fun of my sense of direction, why don't you go and figure out if this well is suitable?" He smirks and wanders over to the sign. Belle gives him a few minutes to read it . "Well?"

"This may be the best spot to bring it back." He remarks. "Thank you Belle, this has to be it."

"You're welcome." She grins smugly. "See, Pinocchio does have his uses. How the hell did you not know this was around here?"

"I don't usually come this far out." He states and moves back over to where she's leaning over the edge and looks like she's trying to pull something up. "Are you looking for something?"

"Nope, just trying to-ah!" She exclaims pulling up a bucket full of water and handing it to him. "Drink." She insists. "It's really quite good." He does and then hands it to her nodding. "You don't like it?" She questions taking it from him.

He shakes his head and coughs. "No, you're right, it's good." He swallows. "Had too much, it went down the wrong way."

She laughs and takes a drink herself. "You were that excited for a drink of water?"

"I was thirsty." He argues and takes the bucket back from her.

"Well I'm starving, you want to go back to the cabin?"

"I do but I'm leading this time."

"I got us here safely."

"We ended up back at Jefferson's-" He laughs at the incredulous look she's giving him. "Twice."

Belle opens her mouth to argue, but figures it's no use and simply shrugs, before leaning her back against the well. "I apologize for my lack of direction."

"Was sarcasm laced in there somewhere?" He jokes, moving over to stand next to her.

"I would never." Belle mocks hurt. "You know I love you far too much to ever joke like that with you."

He leans over to kiss her and holds out his hand. "I love you too my little Belle, are you ready to get going?"

She takes it and kisses his cheek. "Yep," Pushing herself off of the well she turns to him. "What do you want me to make for lunch?

"I think I have stuff for burgers in the freezer out back, why don't I grill us a few of those?" He suggests.

"I would love that." She smiles brightly. "There's some fries, I think, in there too. I can cook those up and then cut up that watermelon you bought before coming up here."

"Sounds good." Rumple kisses the top of her head and they disappear into the forest.

After lunch they were sitting side by side in the grass down by the pond. Belle lays her head on his shoulder and sighs, almost as in annoyance. "I need to tell you something."

"Are you sick?"

"No it's just…something I think you should know."

He's silent a few moments. "Tell me later." He finally speaks up.

"Then answer my question." She retorts.

"Belle, I don't like this conversation." He rubs his thumb across her hand. "You've accepted everything that I've done and more. Plus, why didn't you ask this before we got married?

"Who was the first person you killed?" She insists, ignoring his question.

"The first person I ever killed was a man who was trying to take my son away." He admits finally. "I turned him into a bug and stepped on him-no, or maybe that was another person." He notes offhandedly. "I liked to turn people into bugs."

"I like bugs." She notes offhandedly.

"Belle this isn't funny."

"No it isn't, but at least you're getting everything out." She states.

"Belle-"

"I just needed to know." She argues. "And I've told you before that I've accepted everything you've done."

"Well we are already married, so I would hope so." He jokes and plays with her hair again. "Belle, I will never understand why you keep coming back to me just to put up with the same crap I throw at you, but I am truly grateful."

"You should be."

Funny." He shoves her playfully and they both look over the pond. Rumple sighs deeply as she nearly moves into his lap and he wraps his arms around her. He can tell with the tension of her body there was really something bothering her "Alright, so what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

She plays with her hands nervously and takes a deep breath. "The night before our wedding I was having a nightmare." Rumple opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him too it. "The reason I didn't wake up screaming is because something protected me. One minute I was staring at myself, and the next, I was shown a door and allowed to go through it. A voice started talking to me, explaining that it had woken up the day I got my memories back and was ordered not to interfere with anything, even though it lives inside my subconscious."

"What are its orders?"

"To wait until its parents pick it up." She informs him. He can hear the pity in her voice and simply holds her tighter, encouraging her to go on. "It's willing to help me keep the nightmares away until its parents pick it up. I don't know whether it's a boy, a girl, or what, all I know is that it's lonely and I trust it."

"I don't."

"Well I knew you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry but it's a bit odd, this…whatever it is, has been awake since you woke up, and only now makes itself known to you?" He argues.

"I get it." Belle notes. "Trust me, these all went through my head too, but it's following orders. If you suddenly woke up not knowing what you are, why you're there, and the only thing you have to go on is another voice giving you an order and a promise that someone would eventually come to get you, wouldn't you listen?"

"I already know there's no arguing with you about this, so I won't push it." He takes her hands in his and kisses her neck. "Just please let me know if you have another encounter with it."

She turns her head and meets his lips with hers. "I promise."

"Really, because with you it depends."

"On what?"

"If you think you're in any kind of danger." He gives her a look that tells her there's no point in arguing with him.

She gives him a look and simply pushes against him lightly. "I promise to tell you anytime I dream and about whatever it is I see."

"Ah!" He exclaims. "See, there's the loophole right there. You said so yourself, you can't see it at all."

She groans and leans back into him. "What about this, whenever I don't have a nightmare I'll let you know."

"Better."

"You're such a pain."

"I'm also your husband."

"I love you too." She smirks and turns her head back towards the lake. He still has his arms around her and she holds them tightly. "Has it really been a day already?"

"Mostly I'm surprised neither of us have gotten a call." He notes, and cocks his head as if in thought. "Then again, it helps that we left our phones back at the cabin."

"Pinocchio said he would try and make sure we were left alone, at least for today." She reminds him, holding out her hand towards the pond, the radiant colors of the sunset sparkling off of the water.

"He also left with our savior earlier today." He points out, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry, but you know there are a very select few people I trust."

"I trust I'm one of them."

"You-"He clutches her hand tightly and holds it close to her heart. "Are the one person I trust the most."

"I love you too." She rolls off of him, laying on her stomach.

He watches her for a while and sees her shiver. He chuckles. "Are you cold?"

"It's a bit chilly." She admits.

He smiles warmly and takes off his coat in order to drape it around her. "Why don't we go back to the cabin and start a fire?"

"I would love that." She rolls back over on her back and lifts herself up. "Do we have the things we need to start a fire at the cabin?"

"You realize there's a fireplace in the cabin?" He remarks, as she helps him get up.

"I did notice." She scoffs. "Though I never really looked at it, is it electric?"

He shakes his head and laughs as they walk back into the forest. "There's firewood outside of the cabin and I have matches in there somewhere, we should be alright." He kisses the top of her head. "We'll get you warmed up, I promise." She beams at him and takes his hand in hers, before disappearing into the trees.

Belle's phone suddenly starts shrilling an annoying ringtone. Belle wakes up groggily in nearly dark room and immensely regrets her choice in song. Groaning she sits up slightly and falls back down in annoyance, realizing that she's on Rumple's side of the bed. Turning her head she scowls seeing that it was only 6:00 in the morning. Rumple stirs beside her and reaches out, managing to reach her phone. He yawns loudly and rolls over to hand it to her.

"Sorry." She murmurs taking it from him.

He simply gives her a tired shrug and sits up. "I told you we'd barely get a day." He yawns again and points to the phone, which was still singing. "Go ahead and answer it, but you're changing that ringtone as soon as you're done."

Belle laughs and leans forward to kiss him swiftly. "I think I can agree to that." She positions her head in his lap and finally answers the phone. "Hello?" She hears Mary Margret's voice on the other end and Belle sighs inwardly. "Mary Margret, calm down, you're not making any sense, what?"

"Emma's gone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, so I can do a honeymoon quickly, but it took me months to do a damn wedding? I give up. No seriously though, I hope you like this chapter, there's less than ten to go, so I'm hoping that I'll finish Memories by the end of the year, hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

Belle jumps up out of the bed and turns to Rumple in worry. "What do you mean Emma's gone?" She asks into her phone. At that Rumplestiltskin swings himself out of bed and walks over to her. The look on his face showed her that he was almost worried.

"I mean all of her things are missing from the apartment, it doesn't even look like I have a roommate." Mary Margret sounds panicked. "Rosie, I don't know what to do."

"Have you called Ruby?"

"Of course I've called Ruby, she's going to keep an eye out for her, but there's not really anything we can do." Mary Margret almost sounds like she's in tears.

Belle groans deeply and turns to Rumplestiltskin, narrowing her eyes as she realizes that his hand with the mark was bare of bandage. "Did you take it off?" She mouths.

He cocks his head in confusion, but follows her gesture and lifts up his hand to see the unbandage hand. He merely looks at her and shrugs. She raises her eyebrows in surprise and focuses her attention on her phone. "Rosie?"

Belle sighs realizing that she had completely missed what Mary Margret had said. "What? I'm sorry, Anthony just walked in and is wondering what's going on." She sticks out her tongue at him in a childish manner, as he gives him an incredulous look. "Now what was that?"

"Actually I was just curious as to whether or not Gold could help us out."

"Mary Margret, Emma is the sheriff of this town and wants to be a mother to Henry, there's no way she's just going to give all of that up." Belle states in assurance. "Please, why don't we all meet up at Granny's, I'm sure Ruby's there, and we can figure out what to do?"

"There really isn't anything you can do." Rumple murmurs.

Belle shushes him and waits for Mary Margret to answer. "Sure." She finally answers. "How about in an hour?"

"That's fine with me." Belle nods her head. "I'll meet you there." She hangs up the phone. Belle sighs and finds that Rumple isn't where he had been earlier. She's about to call out for him when she finds herself on her back, flat against the bed. "When the hell did you-?"

She's cut off as he crushes his lips to hers. "I can be sneaky when I need to be." He responds, grinning.

"Clearly." She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss him again. "But you realize we have to leave?"

He groans and rolls off of her. "I don't understand why?"

She rolls over to face him and sits up on her elbow. "Did you not just hear me on the phone?"

"I heard you telling Snow White that her daughter would come back into town and I know that you are right." He responds, turning his head to face her and holding out his arm to her.

"I just told her that to calm her down." She argues and looks down at his arm, sitting up in surprise. "Rumple, your hand!"

"Yeah I know it needs to be bandaged again."

"No, the bloods gone and you can actually see it, look." Belle crosses her legs and shows him his hand. "I'd say I did a damn good job."

He pulls his hand away from her in order to look at it more closely and is surprised to see a nearly perfect outline of a rose. He smiles warmly at her before leaning forward and meeting her lips. "You're right, it's perfect."

"Is it something you're willing to have on the back of your hand for the rest of eternity?" She jokes.

"Is yours?"

Belle blinks nearly forgetting about her own. Rumple smirks and offers her his hand. She gives it to him freely and he begins gingerly unwrapping her hand. The binding falls onto the bed and Belle turns her hand around to see a nearly identical outline. "How-?" She turns to him.

"I…I don't know." He gawks, staring at her hand. "There's no magic in this land. Unless we're really good, there's no way we could've drawn the same outline." They hold out their hands and admire their work a moment, before Rumple starts laughing. "I guess we're just that good."

"I suppose we are." She laughs and curls up next to him. "I love you Rumple, I don't say that enough."

"I love you too Belle." He kisses her forehead. They fall into a comfortable silence until he finally smirks. "Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

Belle groans in annoyance. "I know, but now I'm comfortable."

"So why can't we stay in bed?"

"You know why."

"Right, other people." He sighs

She grins and positions herself in his lap. "I suppose we have time for a little fun."

"Really?" He inquires, leaning in, their lips nearly touching.

"If you think you can handle it." She smirks and moves her lips even closer to his own.

He narrows the distance between them and finally crushes his lips to hers. "Oh I know I can handle it, but are you really willing to take it?"

She rolls on top of him. Are you?"

"I like where this is going." He grins wrapping his arms around her and bringing her down to kiss her neck. "My beautiful vixen of a wife."

"So much for meet you there in about an hour." Belle sighs deeply, but with humor in her voice, trying to put her hair up using the mirror in the car, as Rumple is driving them back into town, nearly an hour later. He merely shrugs and turns around to face her at the same moment she closes her small mirror and leans back in the seat. "My fault though, I suppose." She continues. "So, what are we going to do when we're back in town?"

"Our lives will go on until the curse is broken, you know that." He gives her a look of confusion.

"That's not what I meant." She clarifies and gives him a look. "What are we going to do about Emma disappearing?"

"She'll be back." He states, the finality in his voice irks her slightly.

"You can't possibly know that!" She exclaims in exasperation. "What if Pinocchio told her everything yesterday and she couldn't handle it. It's why we figured Henry telling her was the easiest way to go about it."

"Belle, things will work out." He tries assuring her. "Things usually do for me in these kinds of situations."

She glares at him a moment and is about to say something when her phone goes off alerting her of a text. Belle reaches into her pocket to take it out and read what it says. She scoffs and shows him the message. 'Emma's back, sorry about the trouble, I'll still meet you at Granny's, in a bit, if you want.-M.M'

Rumple lets out a laugh and she crosses her arms and scowls. "I hate it when you're right."

"No you don't, you're happy that everything's been resolved and we don't have to worry about things changing too much." He argues playfully.

Belle sighs deeply. "Something's changed though, Emma did try to leave town, so something must've happened with Pinocchio yesterday."

"Yes, I'm sure if you just go and talk to him he can explain what happened." Rumple assures her. "As far as I'm concerned though things are back to the way they were before we left."

Belle leans back in her seat and twiddles the phone in her hand. "We still have time to go back up to the cabin you know and just let things happen."

"This from the woman who just said she's concerned about what's happening in town?"

She shrugs. "I was half-joking."

"So you were half-serious?"

They both end up laughing and Belle lays her head on his shoulder. "You're right. Besides, I know you want to get back to your shop and start preparing for whatever it is you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything." He almost sounds as if he's pouting. "At least nothing too manipulative."

"Except what you plan to do with the town after the curse breaks." She notes offhandedly.

"Well except for that, yes."

"Bastard." She laughs and lifts up her hand in order to admire it. "We really did do a damn good job with these."

"Yes we did." He agrees and allows her to take his hand in hers. "It's one of the many things that have changed over the last few days."

"A lot has changed in the past few days."

He nods his head as if agreeing with her and nudges her off his shoulder gently, and without a word, points to the glove compartment. Belle doesn't ask and simply opens the compartment to find a small package packed in like a glove. She takes it out, unwraps it, and two pairs of black gloves fall out onto her lap. Belle looks at him.

"Unless you want to be caught wandering around with a wedding ring on your finger and what looks like matching tattoos." He explains. "I don't know about you but I'd rather this stay quiet for as long as possible."

She smiles and ends up laughing again. "I think this is something the two of us can agree on."

"I'm glad to hear that." She hears him breathe a sigh of relief. "Honestly, I thought I was going to have to argue with you about it."

"Are you kidding?" She looks at him in dismay. "We're already, annoyingly, the most talked about couple in town; the last thing they need to see is that we have matching scars on the back of our hands."

"So nothing in there about us being married?"

"They already think we're married, wouldn't make much of a difference." She shrugs, picking up the smaller pair of gloves and putting them on. "Well look at that, fits like a glove."

"Funny." He remarks.

"I thought it was clever." She laughs, as they finally make their way into town.

Rumple shakes his head. "Only you." He murmurs, so low she almost didn't catch it.

"Yet, guess who's fallen in love with me?" She smirks, as he parks in his usual spot beside his shop.

"I'm pretty sure falling in love with you was inevitable." He states, as they get out of his car and she tosses him his gloves.

"I think you're right." She agrees, walking around the car and standing in front of him, as he slides them on. "The moment you made that deal with me, was the moment you should've realized you were doomed."

Rumple leans forward and kisses her swiftly, before putting his gloves on. "I was fighting a losing battle." He agrees wholeheartedly and takes her hand in his. "Now shall I escort my lady to Granny's?"

"If you were going to take me anyways, why didn't you just drop me off there?" She asks, but takes his hand anyways.

"Because I would rather walk." He states simply.

She smiles and stretches up slightly to kiss his cheek. "Fair enough."

"Does your hand still hurt?" Rumple inquires, after they had walked a few blocks. It was still pretty early in the morning and most of the businesses were just starting to open up.

"It still stings a bit." She admits. "But it has only been a few days since we did it." Belle stops a moment to see Archie walking into his office. "I forgot I need to make an appointment with him."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He smirks. "Like I said, the curse should be broken within the next few weeks and by then everyone will be too concerned trying to figure out what's happened to them to even remember your trial."

She gives him an incredulous look. "I'll be sure to remember that when I'm called into the courthouse. Oh I'm sorry I never made an appointment sir, my husband thought a curse, that you know nothing about, would break before I would have to make an appointment."

"So make the appointment if you're so worried about it." He laughs. "It's up to you Belle. Though, I would avoid mentioning that I'm your husband if you still want to keep that a secret."

"You're the one that wants to keep it a secret." She argues, pushing him slightly, as they make their way in front of Granny's.

"You're telling me you don't." He argues, pushing her back and actually causing her to trip and nearly fall. Rumple laughs and is glad her hand was still in his, as he helps keep her up.

"You did that on purpose!" She exclaims, but can't help but start laughing.

"You pushed me first." He argues with her playfully.

"Shut up." Belle grabs his shirt collar and pulls him down for a kiss. "I love you, you ass."

"I love you too Belle." He smirks and he's kissing her again. Slowly, fiercely, and without restraint.

Belle, aware of their current position, regrettably pushes him off gently and places a simple kiss on his cheek. "Sorry." She murmurs in his ear. "But you know where we are."

"I do." He gazes at her lovingly and kisses her forehead. "So I'll see you later?"

"How about lunch?" She smiles. "I'll text you." He backs away and turns around, waving a gloved hand up in the air to acknowledge that he had heard her, and disappears around the corner. She shakes her head in mock annoyance and turns around to head up the stairs and into the diner.

Before the little bell is even finished notifying the people in the diner of her arrival Belle is grabbed by the wrist and dragged over to the bar, where Mary Margret is sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand and startled at the sudden appearance of her friends. "What in the hell was that?" Ruby asks, nearly squealing with delight.

"What was what?" Belle asks in dismay, giving a nod to Mary Margret in greeting.

"That, outside, with Gold." Ruby is nearly in her face now, with a look begging for answers.

Belle shakes her head in confusion. "Ruby, I don't know what you want. I merely kissed him goodbye, isn't that what people who are dating do?"

"That outside, what I just saw, was not just a simple kiss goodbye." Ruby states and grins like a cat hunting prey. "That was a kiss of two people who have finally slept together."

Belle feels the heat rush to her face. "I, that's-" She stammers out stupidly and much to Ruby's surprise Belle takes a deep breath and smiles wickedly. "Where do you think we've been the last few days?"

Mary Margret gasps and Ruby starts laughing. "You know, we were all starting to wonder what happened to the two of you."

"Well, you have an answer now." Belle jokes, as Granny comes over and hands her a cup of coffee. "Are you finally willing to admit that we're more than just a simple couple?"

Ruby holds her hands up in defeat. "I will no longer keep asking how committed the two of you are."

"Good." Belle states and turns to Mary Margret. "Can we change the subject off of my life now, when did Emma get back?"

"Probably about twenty-five minutes ago, I was about to leave when I heard her walk into the apartment." Mary Margret explains, playing with the rim of her cup. "I was angry, obviously, and snapped at her." She chuckles. "I sounded almost like a mother scolding her child actually."

Belle lets out a laugh and the two of them stare at her a moment. "It's nothing…inside joke." She continues laughing and shakes her hand. "Just continue, sorry."

Mary Margret stares at her in confusion a moment and takes another sip of her coffee. "Anyways, she apologized and told me that Henry was the one who convinced her to come back."

"Did she say why she left in the first place?" Ruby asks, ignoring her grandmother who had her arms crossed and glaring at her again.

"No." She sighs. Belle realizes she's lying, but probably for Emma's sake, and doesn't push it. "She left with August yesterday and that was the last I saw her until about a half an hour ago."

"I'll go and talk to August; maybe I can figure out what happened." Belle speaks up, finishing her coffee and standing up. "I'll call you guys later."

"You better!" Ruby calls after her, as Belle leaves the diner.

Rumplestiltskin is in the back of his shop, looking for the key which would help him bring magic back, when he hears the familiar clicking of heels enter his shop. He sighs deeply and wanders into the main room to see Regina walking towards him. "Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My tree is dying. Why?" She asks angrily and walks right up to him.

He shrugs and shakes his head. "Perhaps it's your fertilizer?"

Regina slams her hands on his counter. "You think this is funny. Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening, because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do—whatever it is you're doing—while all my hard work burns."

"That's not all, is it? Come on, might as well get everything off your chest."

She scoffs and crosses her arms across her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Henry." He grins wickedly. "Miss Swan wants him and you can't stand having your things taken from you, bit childlike, wouldn't you say?"

"She'll have the boy over my dead body."

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness." He points out calmly and waves a hand in the air, unconcerned. "Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken."

She smirks. "I think I'd rather just get rid of her."

"Of course you would. "He sighs deeply. "But you know the repercussions for killing Miss Swan."

"The curse would be broken." Regina growls, venom dripping from her voice. "That's only because you designed it that way, undo it."

"You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn't." He scoffs. "Magic, well, is in short supply here. And dwindling by the minute."

"You want the curse broken." She gasps. "Why?"

"That's not something I care to discuss."

"Something to do with your little caretaker, am I right?" She cocks her head and just stares at him. "How's that going by the way? She still can't possibly remember who you are."

"She knows who I was before you locked her up the second time." He snaps. "That's enough."

"Is it really?"

"Is this really what you want to discuss?" He retorts, the finality in his voice lets her know they're no longer going to discuss it.

"Fine, don't bother." She waves her hand dismissively. "I want to strike a new deal with you. One where I can get rid of Emma, without shattering the curse."

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties." He informs her and crosses his arms. "And I'm not interested."

"I'll give you anything."

"You no longer have anything I want , dearie." He states, letting her know that was the end of their conversation.

She opens her mouth to argue, but knows that there's no point. If the Dark One was done, then he was done. Regina merely growls and leaves the store in a huff.

After she had disappeared Rumplestiltskin smirks and hears his phone alert him of a text. Knowing the only person who would text him is Belle he quickly digs his phone out of his pocket and reads the text.

"I know you probably just started with whatever it is you're doing today, but I've been looking for Pinocchio all morning and I'm tired, do you want to meet up at the house for lunch?-Belle"

"Have you tried his hotel room?-Rumple"

"I would, if someone would give me his room number.-Belle"

"You can't just text him?-Rumple"

"He won't text back. Are you still good for lunch, I stopped by the store and am now at the house.-Belle"

"I'll lock up and be there as soon as I can.-Rumple"

"See you soon.-Belle"

With that Rumplestiltskin tucks his phone away, grabs his keys, and locks up his store.

"No tomato?" Belle asks, as he enters the kitchen and finds her smiling at him, with two plates in her hands. He notes she isn't wearing her gloves and takes a another moment to admire the ring on her finger. "Is something wrong?" Her voice snaps him back to reality and he's staring at her concerned face.

He shakes his head, takes his plate from her, and kisses her deeply, before sitting down at the table. "Of course not love, I'm just admiring my wife."

She beams and sits down next to him. "Meanwhile, your wife, has had a hell of a morning."

"Everything alright?" He asks, taking a bite and finding it too spicy. He watches her take a bite of hers, scowl, and immediately push her plate towards him. "Sorry." She murmurs. "I like my mouth to burn."

"It's alright, distracted?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "Seriously, I spent all morning trying to find Pinocchio with no luck and I'm pretty sure I saw Jefferson skulking around earlier."

"Regina." Rumple sighs in annoyance. "Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him later.

"Please be sure and talk to him before he does something he'll regret." Belle asks, taking another bite of her sandwich, and swallowing some water. "I don't want him to meet up with his daughter again feeling like he's done something wrong."

"He's the one who keeps making the wrong decisions." He argues.

She gives him an incredulous look. "And he's the only one who's ever made a wrong decision?"

He bites his lip. "I hate it when you play that card."

She grins and rests her chin on her hands. "Because you know I love you no matter what?"

"Well there is that." He cocks his head once and smirks.

"Thank you."

"Good, so you'll talk to Pinocchio and I'll figure out what's up with Jefferson later." Rumple states, drinking the rest of his tea and taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I'd be easier if someone would give me his damn room number." She smirks, finishing her sandwich.

"Hungry?" He asks, avoiding the question again.

"Well I really didn't get the chance to eat anything this morning."

"Who's fault do you think that was?" He laughs. "You're the one who got worried about Emma and basically dragged us out of the cabin."

"I…" She bites her lip. "I have no return argument for that." Belle groans, as if the idea was devastating.

"112." He speaks up. She looks up at him in confusion and he smirks. "Pinocchio's room number. All I had to do was win at least one argument."

She throws a napkin at him and laughs. "You're horrible."

"I'm your husband." He reminds her jokingly.

"Right, which means you don't win the arguments." Belle grins and he gives her a look of mock hurt.

"I thought that was a myth." He states, with the pout still on his face.

It takes Belle a moment to realize that he's joking. "I don't know." She continues. "You're a married man, you tell me."

"Well you did manage to get the puppet's room number out of me, so I suppose I'm capable of winning a few." He remarks. "Though I doubt I'll win much more than that."

"You will not." She grins smugly and kisses him on the cheek, before getting up. "Thank you, by the way, for giving me the room number. Otherwise I would've had to ask Granny, or knock on every door until I got an answer."

"You're not leaving already surely?" He asks, the idea wasn't appealing and he watched her move over to the sink. "I knew I should've waited to give you his room number."

"I'm not going to run off with him if that's what you're so worried about." She states, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Belle, it's fine." He assure her, finishing his meal and standing up to help her with the dishes. "It was clear to me at our wedding that the two of you have a relationship that I have no real reason to break up."

"Well thank you for that." She kisses him on the cheek. "While I understand your concerns, I'm glad you've realized that I love you first and foremost."

"I do." He kisses the nape of her neck and sighs. "I need to stop anyways, you made your choice the day of our wedding, and I should respect that. After all, the two of you are practically mother and son, and I truly see that now."

"Good, so you don't mind me spending the afternoon with him in a hotel room?" She smirks, finishing the dishes and turning around to meet his stern gaze.

"I'm not letting you go without a little reminder." He states trapping her.

"A little reminder of what?" She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips dangerously close to his.

"You are mine." He states, throwing one arm over her shoulders and using the other to clutch her hands. Leaning his head towards her he stops just close enough to feel her breath, the final distance that didn't stand a chance was closed between them as their lips met. They both breathed out a sigh of pleasure at the contact that sent a wave of desire pulsing through them both. Her hands going to the nape of his neck, as his hands went to the small of her back. Rumple moves his lips against hers softly and slowly, learning the shape and feel and taste of her lips beneath his. He opens his mouth and traces his tongue along her top, then bottom lip. With a moan, Belle opens for him, welcoming him inside as a feeling of electricity shoots through her. He caresses her tongue in long, sweeping strokes as hers rose to dance with his. He brings a hand up to cradle her jaw and tips her head for better access as he explores every recess of her mouth in deliberate, languid strokes that makes Belle burn for more. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, tugging gently as she urges him on. He draws her closer as he releases a groan that rumbles deep in his chest. Their mouths separate and come back together again and again. Finally, out of desperate need for oxygen, their movements slowed enough to take gulping breaths into their burning lungs, punctuated with slow, sweet kisses until they gradually draw to a stop. They rest, forehead-to-forehead, both their chests heaving with rapid breaths.

"Should we move into the bedroom?" She asks, giggling, her face red.

"Too far." He murmurs, breathing heavily. "Living room?"

"Fine with me." Belle kisses his lips again and she takes his hand in hers, leading him out of the kitchen.

"Afternoon Granny." Belle walks into the inn and finds Granny behind the desk in the lobby.

"Rosalina." Granny smiles warmly at her. "You're in an awfully chipper mood, can I help you with anything?"

"It's been an interesting morning." Belle grins and wanders up to the counter. "But anyways, I was wondering if you've seen August."

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing." Granny sighs deeply. "He never misses breakfast and I haven't seen him all day. He paid for a full month so I'm almost afraid that he's taken off and will return within the next few weeks."

"No way in hell." Belle states, surprising Granny. "He didn't run away, he knows I'd be more pissed off if he did that."

"If I may, what's your relationship with August Booth Rosalina? The two of you seem awfully close."

"We are." Belle smiles. "We're extremely close, but not as close as everyone in town seems to think we are." She laughs. "I want to make it clear that I love Anthony. August is a very dear friend, who I would do anything for, but there is nothing romantic between the two of us."

Granny laughs heartily. "Rosalina, you know whatever choices you make in life are your own."

"They are." Belle laughs. "Do you mind if I go up and see if August is in his room?"

"By all means."

"Thanks, talk to you later Granny." Belle waves back to her, before heading up the stairs.

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio I know you're in there open the door." Belle's been pounding on the door of room 112 for almost five minutes. "Pinocchio, please, I need to talk to you." She hits the door again and falls, onto the floor, and her back against the door. "Pinocchio please, you know you can talk to me."

She finally hears the door unlock and turns around just as the door opens revealing Henry, with Pinocchio behind him. "Ah." Belle manages to get out, her blood runs cold.

"You're the one who kept knocking and calling my name." Pinocchio says weakly.

"She knows!?" Henry exclaims excitedly and turns from Pinocchio to Belle.

"Clearly." Belle groans, gesturing for Henry to back up so she can enter the room and close the door behind her. "I see that's getting worse." She sighs pointing to Pinocchio's leg, which was wood and turns to Henry, holding out her hand to shake his. "I'm Belle, it's nice to meet you properly Henry."

"Yeah, I think I'm out for the count." He sighs, managing to get himself back on the bed. "I'm sorry mother, but there's nothing else I think I can do."

Belle moves over to sit on the edge of the bed and plays with a lock of his hair. Henry slowly moves over to the other side and kneels in front of the bed, placing his arms on the bed. "So the two of you really are mother and son." He notes. "Belle and Pinocchio, two of the most mischievous people in the enchanted forest."

"Once, I did a prank with Pinocchio once." Belle states laughing. "It was a stupid and childish idea to fool that Earl."

"That's not what you said after we did it." Pinocchio cocks his head and lifts up his arm, revealing that his arm was now wood as well. "Besides, we got camping supplies from him after we did it."

"Seriously?" Belle sighs deeply rubbing her hand against his wooden arm. "Pinocchio, this is getting worse."

"I'm aware of that mother thank you." Pinocchio states.

Belle rolls her eyes and slaps the back of his head, hard. "Don't be smart."

The three of them start laughing and Henry speaks up. "While I'm glad to know that the curse is real, I don't understand how the two of you can remember it."

"I went through the wardrobe before the curse was enacted." Pinocchio explains simply. "Though, I thought you knew that from the book?"

"I did, sorry." Henry shakes his head. "I meant Belle. The last I rad of her, she was taken by the queen."

"I have no clue Henry, I woke up one day under the hospital and suddenly had two sets of memories." Belle shrugs, finally taking off her gloves. "Rumple thinks we woke up around the same time."

"Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin!" Henry states in surprise. Belle should've seen that coming. The only person she could be talking about is the man she spends all her time with.

"So you figured out who pretty much everyone in the town is except for the most notorious man in the realms?" Pinocchio asks in dismay.

Belle hits him again. "Try to remember that's my husband you're talking about." She gasps and bites her lip, realizing her slip-up.

"The two of you are married!" Henry jumps up.

"We are."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I was there." Pinocchio adds and gestures to Belle's hand. "Wedding ring's there and everything." He takes her hand to show Henry and his eyes wander to the tattoo. "Mother, what the hell is that?"

"Shi-" Belle pulls her hand back quickly and tries to cover it up.

"Mother-?"

"It's nothing." Pinocchio gives her an incredulous look and Henry stares at her in confusion. "It's just something we decided to do together."

"Matching tattoos?" He hissed. "It doesn't even really look like a tattoo, what did you two do, carve symbols into the back of your hands?"

"That's about the whole of it." She shrugs, putting her gloves back on and reminding herself not to take them off again, unless she was at home.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?"

"What we do in our spare time is our business; it's nothing you need to concern yourself over." She states, coldly.

Pinocchio gives her a long, hard stare, and finally sighs in defeat. "You're right. Besides, Rumplestiltskin did promise to take care of you. Forgive me mother."

"I always do." She smiles smugly.

"I still don't understand how the two of you have your memories." Henry inquires, looking at Belle, who realizes he's talking about her and Rumple.

Belle shakes her head. "I don't know either Henry, I know Rumple remembers his because Emma is the savior and she told him his name, but I don't know why I remember mine."

"I still say it has something to do with Rumplestiltskin." Pinocchio puts in.

"He didn't even know I was alive, there's no way he could've added in a loophole for me." Belle argues.

"Maybe a part of him knew."

"He didn't." She deadpans and Pinocchio holds his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, but if the curse is weakening why are you turning back into wood?" Henry asks, moving his attention to Pinocchio, who struggles to turn his head towards him.

"I'm changing back because I haven't exactly been a good boy." He sighs deeply. "And if the curse doesn't break soon, this-"He gestures to his body. "Doesn't stop."

"So, we show Emma that you're turning back into the puppet you were and then-she has to believe! And when she does, she can break the curse." Henry exclaims joyfully.

"I tried that." Pinocchio tells him sadly. "She doesn't want to see, so she doesn't. I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do. I, I'm getting tired." He turns to Belle. "It's hard to ride, it's hard to walk. Soon it's going to be hard to breathe."

"So we have to do something fast." Henry argues, weakly.

"There's nothing to do." Pinocchio states, the depression in his voice makes the pit of Belle's stomach curl in anger. "And with what little time I have left, I want to spend it with my father."

"Marco."

"I knew you were a smart kid." Pinocchio smiles warmly, lifting his hand up to mess with Henry's hair.

"So everyone's giving up?" Henry chokes.

"I'm sorry Henry, but I don't have much of a choice. I'm afraid I'm out of Operation Cobra. Now, it's up to you." He turns to Belle. "And my mother, if she's still determined to see this through."

"Henry, do you mind if I talk to Pinocchio alone?" Belle asks, gently. Pinocchio recognizes the tone in her voice and knows that it means one of two things. Belle's pissed at him, or someone else.

Henry gets up slowly and walks over to the door. "It was nice to meet you Belle."

"You too Henry, I promise we'll get this curse broken. One way or another." She assures him, walking over to give him a hug, before letting him out of the room, and closing the door behind him.

"Mother, I really am sorry." Pinocchio says tentatively, nervous about her reaction, as Belle moves back over to sit next to him and clenches and unclenches her hands.

"She really couldn't see that your arm and leg are turning back into wood?" Belle asks, rubbing her hand over his arm again.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to believe that the curse is real." He shakes his head. "Emma loves her son, but she's not willing to believe in things she can't see."

"You're dying!" Belle snaps.

"I'm reverting back into wood mother, I'm not dying."

"What am I supposed to do when I come in here one of these days and can't even talk to you?" She asks, tears beginning to form at the corner of her eyes. "When the curse does finally break, how do I know that you'll turn back into a human?"

"You don't." Pinocchio states sadly, reaching up and wiping away a tear that had begun to fall. "Mother, I don't know what's going to happen, but please, make sure that this curse breaks, there has to be some way to make sure that it does."

She takes his hand in hers and allows the rest of her tears to fall. "I won't give up, I refuse to sit here and let you continue to turn back into a puppet."

"It can't be helped mother."

"I'm not giving up." She states and stands up. "The next time I see you, you had better still be human."

"I will do my best to honor that request." He laughs. Belle smiles warmly at him and leans down to kiss him on his forehead. "I'll talk to you again soon."

"Good luck and please don't do something stupid!" He calls after her, as she leaves his room and he makes an attempt to stand up again, and have one last visit with his father, before retiring to his room permanently.

"Emma, are you in here?" Belle calls out, later in the police station. She walks into the office to see Emma sitting in her chair, with her feet on the desk, and staring out of the window. "Oh, hey Rosie, what's up?" Emma turns around to look at her.

"What's up with you?" Belle asks, moving over to sit in the chair across from her, and staring at her haggard face.

"I had a hell of a day yesterday and simply want to forget about it." Emma states, swinging her legs off of the desk and placing her arms on the desk.

"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Belle states, irritation in her voice. "How the hell could you do that to August?"

"What are you…oh, right." Emma groans. "The two of you are close aren't you? Look, I didn't do anything, he's the one who took me out of town and gave me a crackpot story about my life."

"What did he tell you anyways?" Belle asks, honestly curious.

"He basically told me the same thing Henry's been going on about, you know that this place is cursed, Regina's the evil queen, and all of that."

"Fine, what did he show you?"

"He showed me the place I was found." She states angrily. "He also claims that he's the guy who found me. I thought he was someone I could trust, but it turns out he's just a freak who's been stalking me my whole life."

Belle punches her in the jaw.

"Rosie, what the hell?" Emma groans cupping her face with her hands.

"Don't you dare." Belle hissed. "He is doing everything he can to fix the mistakes he's made in the past and you just happen to be one of them."

"I was a mistake?"

"He said he was the one who found you and took you to the orphanage, he even stayed with you. Granted, he left, but he's trying to make it up to you." Belle argues.

"I don't care." Emma snaps. "I don't believe any of this. This curse, you people keep talking about, isn't real, and I'm going to get Henry out of here."

"You can't." Belle states, furiously. "Do you even realize the trouble you would've gotten into this morning when you took Henry?

"I don't care."

"You know how selfish you sound?"

"I've been on my own my whole life!" Emma exclaims angrily. "I only look out for myself, but ever since Henry came into my life I want to change that."

"And yet, he believes in a curse that you want no part in."

"That's why I need to get him out of here."

"You don't get it do you?" Belle shakes her head in annoyance. "You're already changing everything, it's too late for you to leave and never look back. You tried running this morning, to no avail."

Emma stares at her a long moment. "…You believe in this damn curse don't you?"

"Look around you, does this town make any sense to you?" Belle asks, furiously. "This town isn't even on the map, Regina's been mayor since the beginning, even though no one likes her, I was locked in a basement because I fell in love with a man everyone else hates, no one gets any older, and finally, a man shows up in town, who's never been here before, and I know who he is, even though I've never left town."

"I'll take that as a yes." Emma sighs. "Look, Rosie, you were under the hospital for a long time. Don't you think there's a chance that August could just be convincing you that you somehow know him from before?"

"So now you think I'm crazy." Belle scoffs.

"No, when I first met you, I found you perfectly sane, it's when August came to town that you started talking to him and started believing in all this nonsense." Emma explains, placing a hand on Belle's shoulder. "I'll deal with August alright, just try and go back to the way things used to be, before he showed up."

"You think August is crazy." Belle clarifies, clenching and unclenching her right and in anger.

"Completely."

Belle punches her in the shoulder as hard as she can, causing Emma to fall back onto her desk. "Let me just tell you this. August is like a son to me Emma, and I won't tolerate anyone saying that he is crazy believing in something that a lot of us know is true."

Emma opens her mouth to say something, as Belle has her hand raised again. "Rosalina, that's enough." They both turn to see Rumplestiltskin at the door.

Rumplestiltskin can see tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Belle lowers her arm and runs back to throw her arms around him. He rubs the back of her head and plays with a lock of her hair. "Miss Swan, are you alright?"

"M, fine." Emma groans. "Just go."

Rumplestiltskin narrow his eyes. "You're not going to do anything?" He asks skeptically.

She shakes her head. "It's my own fault. It's as Rosie told me before, no one insults her family, and her family just so happens to be August, Graham, and you Gold."

Rumplestiltskin stares at Belle a moment, who was starting to cry into his shoulder and nods once to Emma, before leaving the room.

"Didn't know Rosie had that much fight in her, you alright Emma?" A voice calls out to her from one of the cells. Emma groans, forgetting that she had Leroy in holding, from a recent fight. "You're really not going to do anything?" He continues.

"I insulted a member of her family, she warned me before that she wouldn't tolerate anyone, not even herself, or something like that." Emma shrugs and instantly regrets it as a shot of pain went through her shoulder.

"She assaulted you."

"She's confused, its fine." Emma states. "It's not like she broke anything." She rubs her jaw. "Though, I really should've remembered how strong that woman is."

"Gotten into a fight with her before then?"

"Not on purpose." Emma argues.

"Sorry to say, but if it was a fight between the two of you, I think I would place my bet on Rosie." Leroy laughs laying back down on the cot.

"I would agree with you." Emma sighs in frustration. "If I were to get into an actual fight with her I would lose, hands down." She walks over to his cell and unlocks the door. "Swear not to say anything about what you've just seen with me and Rosie and I'll let you go."

"No problem." Leroy agrees hastily and gets up. "The last thing I want is to be on Rosie's bad side." She glares at him. "Relax, I promise not to say anything, I really do like her and wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about her."

"Just go." She gestures to the door. He doesn't say anything and just leaves the room. Emma groans deeply and moves back over to her chair and sits down.

"Do you mind telling what the hell that was about?" Rumple asks her, no malice in his voice, just honest curiosity. They were walking down Main Street, hand in hand with her head leaning on his shoulder and crying silent tears.

"I got angry, I apologize." Belle murmurs, between sobs.

"Not about that, I mean the family thing, how does Emma know about you and Graham?"

Belle groans and shoves him slightly. "There was nothing between the two of us either, just to let you know."

"I know that!" He argues, trying to keep his voice low. There were many people on the street at this time and, of course, they were all staring at the two of them. "You've told me enough stories about when you were imprisoned by the queen and he would come in and talk to you. I was simply curious as to why she knows that you had any connection to him."

"You remember the day of the party?" She inquires and waves to a woman passing by. He nods. "Well, when I had a free moment I…went to the cemetery, where he's buried and Emma found me there. We started talking and I confessed that before I was put under the hospital, Graham and I were extremely close." Rumple scoffs. "We were!" She argues. "We were both trapped by the queen and somehow that brought us together." Belle lays her hand on his shoulder again. "Anyways, I told her that he and I were good friends and that he was one of the very few, or rather, the only one, who supported our relationship-"

"This, is actually true." Rumple notes. "He was the only one I never minded you hanging around, before all of this."

She shrugs. "It also helped that I knew about his affair with Regina, before we got our memories back, so he really couldn't say anything about my relationship with you."

Rumple laughs. "You are kidding me, I never knew you had blackmail over the Sheriff."

"It wasn't blackmail, we just had a mutual agreement about our love lives." She states, humor in her voice. "I've told you before, back when I was in Regina's castle, Graham and I basically agreed to help one another out, and did on several occasions. He's practically my brother."

"I do know that Belle, you know I'm grateful to him for making your life in that prison tolerable, and he was one of the least annoying citizens in this town. This, considering he was the sheriff, is a massive surprise to me."

"You just kept your head down."

"I also had you as a girlfriend."

Belle cringes. "I still hate that label, back then that's what we were, surely, but it still rubs me the wrong way."

"Me too." He admits and kisses the top of her head and still ignoring the people passing them. "What did you tell Emma though, that made her back off, even though you pretty much assaulted her in her own office."

"Sorry, sorry again." She trembles and holds his hand tightly. "I really am sorry."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"I know, but its helps." Belle smiles weakly and reaches up to kiss his cheek. "Look, it's nothing, I told her that no matter what there are only four people I consider a part of my family. You, Graham, and though I didn't tell her the other two, she figured out that I meant August."

"And the fourth?" Rumple asks in confusion and then it clicks. "August's father."

"Yep." She pops the p at the end and smiles more warmly. "I told her I couldn't tolerate anyone insulting or hurting my family and that I would take action if one of them were to get hurt."

"You're like a regular den mother aren't you?"

"I'll do what I can to protect the one's I love." She states and gives him a knowing look. "Aren't you the same way though?"

"I am, especially now." He marvels at her, holding up their joined hands, and leaning down to kiss her deeply. "Are you hungry?" He asks, pulling away when the need for air became inevitable.

"Starving."

"Granny's?"

"That's fine with me." She laughs and makes herself comfortable on his shoulder again, as they walk towards Granny's. "Hey, how did you know where I was?"

"The puppet." He sighs in annoyance. "He called me after you had left and said he was worried about you, something along the lines of, afraid you were about to do something stupid?" Belle laughs nervously and he continues. "Anyways, he told me you'd probably be wherever Emma was at the moment, so I headed to the police station and sure enough-"

"I lost control a bit, yeah."

"A bit?"

She shoves him playfully. "Shut up." Rumple leans down to kiss her again. "You couldn't have been that busy if you found the time to come and pick me up."

"No, I was with Jefferson." He notes offhandedly. "Apparently there's something Regina wants him to do, but I've convinced him to wait a bit before doing whatever it is they're planning on doing."

"What is she planning on doing?"

"I'm not certain, but whatever it is, should push this curse to its breaking point, so we need to be ready at a moment's notice." He explains to her.

"Don't worry, aren't we always?" She assures him. "Whatever happens, we'll be ready for it." She swears under her breath. "Right, there's something I need to tell you, Pinocchio…knows about the mark, I forgot I had it and took my gloves off while talking to him."

He only laughs and shakes his head. "It's alright, I did the same thing with Jefferson, he was quite surprised."

"Pinocchio as well, but he says he doesn't care as long as I'm alright." She shrugs, as the diner comes into view. "The scary thing is, I think he trusts you."

"Well, he shouldn't."

"Trying to make yourself seem like the bad guy again?" She jokes, as they make their way through the archway leading into Granny's.

"I am the bad guy." He states firmly.

"It's all an act." She insists, as she walks up the steps and opens the door.

"An act only you seem to be able to see through." He murmurs, low enough for her not to hear him and follows her into the diner.

Belle wakes up screaming early the next morning. Rumplestiltskin is immediately awake and wraps his arms around her. "What happened?" He asks, his voice calming.

"I don't know." She shakes her head and tries to get her breathing back to normal. "I was looking for that…echo, so I could talk to it and Regina, dressed as the Queen, shows up and holds up what looks like…a very younger version of myself. The girl was maybe six or seven, and Regina was holding her by the throat. She was dead, of course, and Regina was just standing there, laughing…I don't, I've never-"

"It's alright." Rumple holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head. "None of that is real, you're safe." She continues to cling to him tightly. "Regina can't hurt you here." She's still shaking. "Was there anything else?"

"Not really." Belle murmurs, her voice shaking. "I mean, Regina dropped the body and held up her other hand, showing me a bloody knife. She starting walking towards me with it, a vicious grin on her face, and that's when I woke up."

"You know you can trust me not to let anything like that ever happen to you." He continues holding her tightly.

"I know that." She smiles up at him weakly and, still trembling, reaches up to kiss him deeply. "Thank you, for always being with me. I love you so much Rumplestiltskin and I really don't say that often enough."

"I will never tire of hearing you say that Belle, nor will I ever understand why you agreed to become my wife." He states honestly. "I love you too, more than I ever expected too."

She beams at him and positions herself in his lap. "I know the man under the mask." She kisses him again.

"You're certainly the person who's gotten the closest."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Belle argues with him and lets out a laugh, as he positions himself on top of her and does as she asks. Deeply, and without restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I actually finished this chapter before I left for vacation! I'm actually rather proud of this one and am happy how it turned out. Don't know when the next one will be up but we're getting closer and closer to the end.
> 
> –Inserts authors panic mode-
> 
> I know how I want this to end and its planned out so I hope to, again, have this done at least before the end of the year so I can start Turning Tides. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will stick around to the bitter end.


	16. Chapter 16

Belle wakes up groggily the next morning and reaches over to find an empty space. In its place was a note addressed to her. She sits up, rubs her eyes sleepily and reads the messy scrawl.

Belle,

Went up to Jefferson's, sorry, but he called earlier this morning and wanted to talk to me about whatever it is Regina has planned. I'll be back at the shop, or should be, any time after one. Try to enjoy your morning and don't get into any more trouble.

Love you- Rumple

She smiles warmly knowing how quiet he had to have been to have snuck past her. Yawning again Belle rolls herself out of bed, stretches heartily, and opens the blinds, letting the sun in and admiring the beautiful morning. 'I really need to talk to someone about everything.' She groans inwardly. 'Rumple and Pinocchio already understand and the last thing I want to do is bother the two of them about the same thing over and over again. She yawns again and slaps herself mentally. 'Of course, Graham!' She laughs. 'I can go and talk to Graham.' Happy with her plans for the morning she makes her way into the bathroom for a shower, before heading out.

Belle is walking down Main Street, trying to argue herself out of what she's planning to do before going to the cemetery, when she's tackled from behind. A familiar streak of hair catches her attention. "Ruby!"

"You're in trouble." Ruby states, moving in front of her and giving her a pathetic pout.

"What on earth did I do?"

"You promised to call me yesterday when you went to go talk to Emma." Ruby states angrily, but with a tone of voice that Belle knows well.

"Oh, right." Belle puts on a pout. "I'm so sorry Ruby."

Ruby narrows her eyes, but ends up smiling warmly. "Alright Rosie, I get it, I forgive you." Belle beams and Ruby shakes her head in annoyance, but still wraps her hands around Belle's neck. "You always did know how to deal with me."

"We were best friends."

"We were." Ruby notes almost sadly.

"I'm sorry."

Ruby laughs hotly. "You were trapped in a cell under the hospital for ten years; it's hardly your fault we didn't keep up."

They walk in silence a few moments, Belle trying to stop herself from going to her current destination, until she finally speaks up. "Emma got scared and that's why she left in such a hurry."

"Got scared of what?"

"I don't know." Belle lies. "She told me she started reverting to the woman she used to be before coming here. Henry managed to snap her out of it and bring her back."

"Well, as long as she's back." Ruby states. "I would've missed her terribly."

"You'd only miss her because she lets you get away with anything."

"I do not!" Ruby exclaims. Belle starts laughing and Ruby realizes she's joking. "Rosie!" Belle's still laughing and Ruby just sighs and looks around. "Hey, where are you heading?"

"I'm…heading to the cemetery to talk to Graham." Belle replies solemnly.

"Oh! Sorry." Ruby murmurs weakly.

"No, it's fine." Belle assures her. "Trust me, I need the distraction."

"Why's that?" Ruby asks in confusion. "You've gone to his grave before. I know the two of you were close and all, but surely it's not-"

"I'm heading to my father's shop to pick up some flowers."

"What!?"

"Don't try to stop me."

"No way in hell." Ruby states angrily moving in front of her again and blocking her path. "Doesn't Mr. Gold have gardens in his backyard, why can't you just pick some of those and forget about visiting your father?"

"Because I need to talk to him." Belle argues, the determination in her voice startling Ruby a moment.

"Does Gold even know you're doing this?" Ruby asks in exasperation.

"No, and it would be…preferable if he doesn't find out about this." Belle states, moving her out of the way and continuing to walk down the street, with Ruby still following her.

"Rosie, after everything he did to you-"

"I know that!" Belle cries out and stops, Ruby finally catches up to her. "Ruby I know that, but I still need to talk to him."

Ruby opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it and simply puts her hand on Belle's shoulder in comfort. "Let me at least come with you."

"Ruby, I'm fine."

"You're clearly not." Ruby argues, feeling the tension in her shoulders. "There's nothing you can do or say to stop me Rosie. I'm coming with you."

"You don't give up do you?" Belle looks at her determined face for a long time and finally sighs. "Fine, but you stay outside."

"Agreed."

They reach her father's flower shop and Belle reaches out to grab the handle, but can't find the strength to open the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby asks sympathy laced in her voice.

"I can do this!" Belle states determinedly, her other hand clenching and unclenching at her side.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I'm just asking if you need some help."

Belle takes a deep breath and smiles warmly at Ruby, before forcing herself to push open the door.

"Moe." Belle calls out, her voice cracks, as she wanders around the store. The scent of the flowers was intoxicating, but she was only looking for one thing.

"Rosalina?" She hears her father's voice behind her. She turns around and her blood runs cold, as she gazes at how bad he looks at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to pick up some flowers." Belle murmurs, not able to look her father in the face.

"Doesn't your boyfriend grow flowers somewhere in that yard of his?" Moe asks coldly.

"You're right." She throws her hands up in defeat and still doesn't move from her spot near the front. "I mostly came over to talk to you."

"Why?"

Belle scoffs and gives him an incredulous look. "Because the last time we actually talked was when you were telling me we were leaving town over ten years ago."

"I really don't have anything to say to you."

"Really?" Belle growls angrily. "You locked me up in an insane asylum, after getting into a car accident, and you have nothing to say to me?"

She's happy to see a flicker of pain cross his features, before he speaks up again. "If you had just listened to me in the first place and left with us in the morning, we could've started a new life in Boston, we would've been happy."

"You would've been happy." She snaps. "Meanwhile, I would be stuck in a marriage I never wanted in the first place."

He takes a step closer to her and, out of fear, she backs away slightly. "I wanted to protect you Rosalina!"

"You just wanted to get out of town, and needed an excuse to leave." She takes a quick peek at the door, making sure Ruby was still outside and turns back to her father angrily. "I just happened to be that excuse."

"Rosalina, you're my daughter." She hears him gulp deeply. "We share blood, name-"

"Not as much as you may think." She murmurs under her breath, thinking of the blood exchange. Actually, she may have to talk to Rumple about that. How much blood was exchanged between them, not much surely but would the amount increase when he brought magic back?

"What was that?"

"What?" Belle focuses back on her father's confused face.

"You were murmuring a second ago, something about not for long?"

She stares at him in confusion. "That's not even close to what I-"Belle closes her mouth quickly and tries to think of something quickly. "Yes, sorry, that's exactly what I said. Not that you deserve to know, in any way," she feels her ring against her glove. "Anthony and I…are engaged." If word got out about this Rumple was going to kill her.

"You're engaged to that-"He nearly shouts, but much to her surprise he calms down quickly and sighs deeply. "I suppose I really shouldn't be all that surprised should I?"

She crosses her arms. "No, you really shouldn't."

They stare at one another a few moments before her father states. "Is that the reason you came here today? To tell me how happy you are now?"

"I came here to ask you, why in the hell did you think locking me up was your way of protecting me?" Belle demands. "Not only that, but then you forgot about me. I'm your daughter" She's close to tears now, but refuses to cry in front of him. "I'm your daughter and you forgot that you had locked me away."

She's happy to see that he drops his head in what she hopes is shame. He stays quiet. "You really don't have anything to say do you?" She asks incredulously.

"Regina-"

"Doesn't excuse your actions." Belle cries out. "You can't push the blame on someone else, we can go around all morning doing that, but the fact of the matter is you ultimately put me in there." She recalls having a similar conversation with Rumple and a thought suddenly occurs to her. "Fuck!"

"Rosalina!"

"Oh don't act surprised." Belle scoffs at him and her mind goes back to another recent conversation with Rumple about the curse. While she couldn't forgive her father for what happened back in the enchanted forest. Here, Regina controls everything, or she thinks she does, and could've easily manipulated her father to signing the form that stuck her under the hospital. She swears again, under her breath.

"Are…you alright?" Her father asks her tentatively.

"Not that you actually care, but yeah, I'm fine." She sighs deeply. "At least one good thing has come out of this." She gives him an almost pitying look. "I realize I don't need an apology or an explanation from you, I just don't care."

"And I can't apologize for doing something I thought was right." Her father states solemnly.

"So this is where we stand." Belle smirks sadly, not as a question but a fact.

"It is."

She bites her bottom lip and crosses her arms again. "Then I'd still like to purchase some flowers Mr. French."

"Of course Rosalina, what would you like?" He asks glad to be able to look away and return to doing something he knows how to do.

"A dozen of your white roses." She smiles as warmly as she can manage. He simply nods and moves to the back room. Belle takes a deep breath and leans against one of the walls, not realizing how fast her heart was pumping.

Belle pays for the roses and can't get out of the store fast enough. She takes a deep breath of fresh air and leans against the wall of one of the nearby buildings.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Ruby asks catching up to her.

Belle turns around and smiles warmly at her before throwing her arms around Ruby, who nearly falls backwards in surprise. "I am so glad I did that!" She laughs in a way that scares Ruby.

"Uh…Rosie, you're scaring me a bit."

"I'm sorry." Belle laughs, letting go of Ruby and waving her hands in front of her face in an impassive manner. "Really I'm fine. I just…I feel as though a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders." She clutches the roses tightly to her chest. "Thank you Ruby, for insisting on staying with me."

"Yeah, of course. There was no way in hell I was going to let you go alone to visit the man who put you under that place." She states.

"I owe you one Ruby seriously." Belle smiles again. "If I hadn't known you were outside and ready to help me at a moment's notice, I probably wouldn't have said half of the things I said to him in there."

"Right." Ruby simply nods. "How…how did things go in there?" She asks timidly.

Belle shakes her head sadly, but still beams at her friend. "Badly, but I feel better, so that's all that matters. My father and I will no longer be having much contact." Ruby gives her a pitying look. "Don't look at me like that." Belle shoves her slightly and simply shrugs. "It's alright Ruby, I expected as much. I simply needed a bit of closure with him…and I think I got it."

Ruby smiles and wraps her arms around her tightly. "I'm happy for you Rosie, really."

Belle returns the hug. "Thanks Ruby." She lets go and then sighs deeply. "Well no matter how good I feel right now; Anthony's going to kill me when I tell him."

"You're going to tell him?" Ruby asks in surprise.

"I tell him everything Ruby."

She shrugs. "Well I guess he is your fiancé."

Belle gapes at her in shock. The only person she's told that too is her father, did Ruby hear them talking inside? If Ruby knew about her little white lie, then the whole town would know about the two of them. "I…how do you know about that?" She manages to ask.

"Didn't." Ruby grins maliciously. "But it was a good guess." Belle's still staring at her and she sighs in annoyance. "Oh come on Rosie, from the start, the two of you were meant to be together. Of course the two of you were going to get engaged at some point."

Belle laughs again. "Damn you."

Ruby just continues smiling at her and waves her hands in a shooing motion at her. "Just go and talk to our friend Graham about whatever's bothering you."

"Fine, I will." Belle states, sticking her tongue out at her, before hugging her again, and starting to cross the street. "I'll talk to you later Ruby.

"Bye Rosie." Ruby calls back to her.

Belle makes it to the cemetery, but finds that she can't go in. She's been here to visit before. She must simply be tired from talking with her father. Frankly she feels mentally drained, but that wasn't going to stop her from seeing Graham. 'Should've expected that.' She smirks to herself and pushes herself past the gate.

It doesn't take long for her to find Graham's grave. Belle sets the flowers down and sits down herself. "Hello again Graham, or Huntsman, I'm not sure which you'd prefer." She smiles and lies on her back, looking up to the sky. "I don't know where to start." She laughs and tucks a stand of hair behind her ear. "I know you used to joke about, but guess what. Rumplestiltskin and I are married. It was a few days ago up at Jefferson's house. Do you know Jefferson? He was the mad hatter back in our realm. The ceremony was quiet and small, but I loved it all the same." She stops for a moment and closes her eyes, imagining that he was standing there next to her.

She takes a deep breath and the only sounds she can hear are the rustling of the trees and the birds chirping in the distance. "Rumple tells me that the curse is close to being broken. I have no idea what to think about that. I'm scared Huntsman, I hate to admit it but I'm scared. We, that is Rumple and I did a…interesting ceremony the night we got married." She laughs and rolls over on her side, laying her head down in the bit of grass she has. "I can't really say anything about it to him though because it was my idea and Rumple was against doing it from the start. The short version is that we now share blood, because of this when he brings magic back he becomes more human, and I become…well I'll become a lot less human."

Belle groans, imagining the Huntsman's reaction to her news and knows that it would not be very good. "I know how that sounds, but it's a good solution for us Huntsman. You know that he is immortal, and I'm…well, human. I didn't want to imagine living our lives and him having to watch me grow older. It would break his heart and mine if something were to happen to him after I'm gone. Plus there was always the risk of people trying to use me to get to him when magic does come back and people realize we're married. I don't want to always have to be looking over my shoulder and worrying that something's going to happen to me. I can defend myself pretty well, but I don't want him to have to constantly worry." She closes her eyes again and can imagine him asking her why she's so scared. "When he brings magic back I'm going to be in a lot of pain. There's a good possibility I could die." She opens her eyes again and sits back up, removing her gloves in order to show him the mark. "Pretty isn't it?" She laughs and covers it back up. "It's still not completely healed and I know right now it looks pretty bad, but it's getting there, it was a lot worse." She turns to the sky again. "I'm going to survive this Huntsman. I'm scared to death of what the pain is going to be like, but I'm going to survive whatever it is, I promise."

She lays there in silence for a long time, nearly falling asleep, but finally sighs deeply. "Do you remember when we first met Huntsman? Not that it was pleasant, I mean, I was pretty mad at you, but it couldn't be helped." She shakes her head. "No, that's not fair, it wasn't your fault, it was Regina's. We were in a similar situation and I should've figured out that's why you were trying to be so kind to me. I love you Huntsman, I really do, we agreed back in our land that you were like a brother to me." The tears she had held in earlier making another appearance, this time she lets them fall. "I'm sorry Huntsman, I'm sorry. I wish you were still here. Rumple informed me that you were close in figuring out the curse and assumes that you remembered everything right before you were killed, which I'm hoping is true."

Belle takes out a handkerchief from her bag and makes an attempt to clean herself up a bit. "I'm still rambling aren't I?" She laughs. "I'm sorry, but I needed to talk to someone about what the hell is going on around here. Henry's too young and I didn't want to let him know about the blood exchange, it'd scare him. Pinocchio would be mad at me taking the risk, and I have no clue how Jefferson would react if he knew about it."

She manages another smile and produces a book from her bag. "Anyways, this isn't just about me, I was wondering if you wanted me to read you a story. It's yours." She holds the book up to him. "Well, sort of, it's Snow White's, but you're in it." She cocks her head again and opens the book. "I'm lying again; this story is this realm's version of it, ready to hear it?" She smiles and begins the story.

Once upon a time in midwinter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow. The red on the white looked so beautiful that she thought to herself, "If only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood in this frame."

Soon afterward she had a little daughter who was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Little Snow-White. And as soon as the child was born, the queen died.

A year later the king took himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but she was proud and arrogant, and she could not stand it if anyone might surpass her in beauty. She had a magic mirror. Every morning she stood before it, looked at herself, and said:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

To this the mirror answered:

You, my queen, are fairest of all.

Then she was satisfied, for she knew that the mirror spoke the truth.

Snow-White grew up and became ever more beautiful. When she was seven years old she was as beautiful as the light of day, even more beautiful than the queen herself.

One day when the queen asked her mirror:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

It answered:

You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But Snow-White is a thousand times fairer than you.

The queen took fright and turned yellow and green with envy. From that hour on whenever she looked at Snow-White her heart turned over inside her body, so great was her hatred for the girl. The envy and pride grew ever greater, like a weed in her heart, until she had no peace day and night.

Then she summoned a huntsman and said to him, "Take Snow-White out into the woods. I never want to see her again. Kill her, and as proof that she is dead bring her lungs and her liver back to me."

The huntsman obeyed and took Snow-White into the woods. He took out his hunting knife and was about to stab it into her innocent heart when she began to cry, saying, "Oh, dear huntsman, let me live. I will run into the wild woods and never come back."

Because she was so beautiful the huntsman took pity on her, and he said, "Run away, you poor child."

He thought, "The wild animals will soon devour you anyway," but still it was as if a stone had fallen from his heart, for he would not have to kill her.

Just then a young boar came running by. He killed it, cut out its lungs and liver, and took them back to the queen as proof of Snow-White's death. The cook had to boil them with salt, and the wicked woman ate them, supposing that she had eaten Snow-White's lungs and liver.

The poor child was now all alone in the great forest, and she was so afraid that she just looked at all the leaves on the trees and did not know what to do. Then she began to run. She ran over sharp stones and through thorns, and wild animals jumped at her, but they did her no harm. She ran as far as her feet could carry her, and just as evening was about to fall she saw a little house and went inside in order to rest.

Inside the house everything was small, but so neat and clean that no one could say otherwise. There was a little table with a white tablecloth and seven little plates, and each plate had a spoon, and there were seven knives and forks and seven mugs as well. Against the wall there were seven little beds, all standing in a row and covered with snow-white sheets.

Because she was so hungry and thirsty Snow-White ate a few vegetables and a little bread from each little plate, and from each mug she drank a drop of wine. Afterward, because she was so tired, she lay down on a bed, but none of them felt right - one was too long, the other too short - until finally the seventh one was just right. She remained lying in it, entrusted herself to God, and fell asleep.

After dark the masters of the house returned home. They were the seven dwarfs who picked and dug for ore in the mountains. They lit their seven candles, and as soon as it was light in their house they saw that someone had been there, for not everything was in the same order as they had left it.

The first one said, "Who has been sitting in my chair?"

The second one, "Who has been eating from my plate?"

The third one, "Who has been eating my bread?"

The fourth one, "Who has been eating my vegetables?"

The fifth one, "Who has been sticking with my fork?"

The sixth one, "Who has been cutting with my knife?"

The seventh one, "Who has been drinking from my mug?"

Then the first one saw that there was a little imprint in his bed, and said, "Who stepped on my bed?"

The others came running up and shouted, "Someone has been lying in mine as well."

But the seventh one, looking at his bed, found Snow-White lying there asleep. The seven dwarfs all came running up and they cried out with amazement. They fetched their seven candles and shone the light on Snow-White. "Oh good heaven! Oh good heaven!" they cried. "This child is so beautiful!"

They were so happy, that they did not wake her up, but let her continue to sleep there in the bed. The seventh dwarf had to sleep with his companions, one hour with each one, and then the night was done.

The next morning Snow-White woke up, and when she saw the seven dwarfs she was frightened. But they were friendly and asked, "What is your name?"

"My name is Snow-White," she answered.

"How did you find your way to our house?" the dwarfs asked further.

Then she told them that her stepmother had tried to kill her, that the huntsman had spared her life, and that she had run the entire day, finally coming to their house.

The dwarfs said, "If you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want."

"Yes," said Snow-White, "with all my heart."

So she kept house for them. Every morning they went into the mountains looking for ore and gold, and in the evening when they came back home their meal had to be ready. During the day the girl was alone.

The good dwarfs warned her, saying, "Be careful about your stepmother. She will soon know that you are here. Do not let anyone in."

Now the queen, believing that she had eaten Snow-White's lungs and liver, could only think that she was again the first and the most beautiful woman of all. She stepped before her mirror and said:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

It answered:

You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But Snow-White, beyond the mountains

With the seven dwarfs,

Is still a thousand times fairer than you.

This startled the queen, for she knew that the mirror did not lie, and she realized that the huntsman had deceived her, and that Snow-White was still alive. Then she thought, and thought again, how she could kill Snow-White, for as long as long as she was not the most beautiful woman in the entire land her envy would give her no rest.

At last she thought of something. Coloring her face, she disguised herself as an old peddler woman, so that no one would recognize her. In this disguise she went to the house of the seven dwarfs. Knocking on the door she called out, "Beautiful wares for sale, for sale!"

Snow-White peered out the window and said, "Good day, dear woman, what do you have for sale?"

"Good wares, beautiful wares," she answered. "Bodice laces in all colors." And she took out one that was braided from colorful silk. "Would you like this one?"

"I can let that honest woman in," thought Snow-White, then unbolted the door and bought the pretty bodice lace.

"Child," said the old woman, "how you look! Come; let me lace you up properly."

The unsuspecting Snow-White stood before her and let her do up the new lace, but the old woman pulled so quickly and so hard that Snow-White could not breathe.

"You used to be the most beautiful one," said the old woman, and hurried away.

Not long afterward, in the evening time, the seven dwarfs came home. How terrified they were when they saw their dear Snow-White lying on the ground, not moving at all, as though she were dead. They lifted her up, and, seeing that she was too tightly laced, they cut the lace in two. Then she began to breathe a little, and little by little she came back to life.

When the dwarfs heard what had happened they said, "The old peddler woman was no one else but the godless queen. Take care and let no one in when we are not with you."

When the wicked woman returned home she went to her mirror and asked:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

The mirror answered once again:

You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But Snow-White, beyond the mountains

With the seven dwarfs,

Is still a thousand times fairer than you.

When she heard that, all her blood ran to her heart because she knew that Snow-White had come back to life.

"This time," she said, "I shall think of something that will destroy you."

Then with the art of witchcraft, which she understood, she made a poisoned comb. Then she disguised herself, taking the form of a different old woman. Thus she went across the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs, knocked on the door, and called out, "Good wares for sale, for sale!"

Snow-White looked out and said, "Go on your way. I am not allowed to let anyone in."

"You surely may take a look," said the old woman, pulling out the poisoned comb and holding it up. The child liked it so much that she let herself be deceived, and she opened the door.

After they had agreed on the purchase, the old woman said, "Now let me comb your hair properly."

She had barely stuck the comb into Snow-White's hair when the poison took effect, and the girl fell down unconscious.

"You specimen of beauty," said the wicked woman, "Now you are finished." And she walked away.

Fortunately it was almost evening, and the seven dwarfs came home. When they saw Snow-White lying on the ground as if she were dead, they immediately suspected her stepmother. They examined her and found the poisoned comb. They had scarcely pulled it out when Snow-White came to herself again and told them what had happened. Once again they warned her to be on guard and not to open the door for anyone.

Back at home the queen stepped before her mirror and said:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

The mirror answered:

You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But Snow-White, beyond the mountains

With the seven dwarfs,

Is still a thousand times fairer than you.

When the queen heard the mirror saying this, she shook and trembled with anger, "Snow-White shall die," she shouted, "if it costs me my life!"

Then she went into her most secret room - no one else was allowed inside - and she made a poisoned, poisoned apple. From the outside it was beautiful, white with red cheeks, and anyone who saw it would want it. But anyone who might eat a little piece of it would die. Then, coloring her face, she disguised herself as a peasant woman, and thus went across the seven mountains to the seven dwarfs. She knocked on the door.

Snow-White stuck her head out the window and said, "I am not allowed to let anyone in. The dwarfs have forbidden me to do so."

"That is all right with me," answered the peasant woman. "I'll easily get rid of my apples. Here, I'll give you one of them."

"No," said Snow-White, "I cannot accept anything."

"Are you afraid of poison?" asked the old woman. "Look, I'll cut the apple in two. You eat the red half, and I shall eat the white half."

Now the apple had been so artfully made that only the red half was poisoned. Snow-White longed for the beautiful apple, and when she saw that the peasant woman was eating part of it she could no longer resist, and she stuck her hand out and took the poisoned half. She barely had a bite in her mouth when she fell to the ground dead.

The queen looked at her with a gruesome stare, laughed loudly, and said, "White as snow, red as blood, black as ebony wood! This time the dwarfs cannot awaken you."

Back at home she asked her mirror:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

It finally answered:

You, my queen, are fairest of all.

Then her envious heart was at rest, as well as an envious heart can be at rest.

When the dwarfs came home that evening they found Snow-White lying on the ground. She was not breathing at all. She was dead. They lifted her up and looked for something poisonous. They undid her laces. They combed her hair. They washed her with water and wine. But nothing helped. The dear child was dead, and she remained dead. They laid her on a bier, and all seven sat next to her and mourned for her and cried for three days. They were going to bury her, but she still looked as fresh as a living person, and still had her beautiful red cheeks.

They said, "We cannot bury her in the black earth," and they had a transparent glass coffin made, so she could be seen from all sides. They laid her inside, and with golden letters wrote on it her name, and that she was a princess. Then they put the coffin outside on a mountain, and one of them always stayed with it and watched over her. The animals too came and mourned for Snow-white, first an owl, then a raven, and finally a dove.

Snow-White lay there in the coffin a long, long time, and she did not decay, but looked like she was asleep, for she was still as white as snow and as red as blood, and as black-haired as ebony wood.

Now it came to pass that a prince entered these woods and happened onto the dwarfs' house, where he sought shelter for the night. He saw the coffin on the mountain with beautiful Snow-White in it, and he read what was written on it with golden letters.

Then he said to the dwarfs, "Let me have the coffin. I will give you anything you want for it."

But the dwarfs answered, "We will not sell it for all the gold in the world."

Then he said, "Then give it to me, for I cannot live without being able to see Snow-White. I will honor her and respect her as my most cherished one."

As he thus spoke, the good dwarfs felt pity for him and gave him the coffin. The prince had his servants carry it away on their shoulders. But then it happened that one of them stumbled on some brush, and this dislodged from Snow-White's throat the piece of poisoned apple that she had bitten off. Not long afterward she opened her eyes, lifted the lid from her coffin, sat up, and was alive again.

"Good heavens, where am I?" she cried out.

The prince said joyfully, "You are with me." He told her what had happened, and then said, "I love you more than anything else in the world. Come with me to my father's castle. You shall become my wife." Snow-White loved him, and she went with him. Their wedding was planned with great splendor and majesty.

Snow-White's godless stepmother was also invited to the feast. After putting on her beautiful clothes she stepped before her mirror and said:

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who in this land is fairest of all?

The mirror answered:

You, my queen, are fair; it is true.

But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you.

The wicked woman uttered a curse, and she became so frightened, so frightened, that she did not know what to do. At first she did not want to go to the wedding, but she found no peace. She had to go and see the young queen. When she arrived she recognized Snow-White, and terrorized, she could only stand there without moving.

Then they put a pair of iron shoes into burning coals. They were brought forth with tongs and placed before her. She was forced to step into the red-hot shoes and dance until she fell down dead.

Belle closes the book and shakes her head. "Well that was certainly dark, but I suppose the real story isn't much better is it?" Her stomach growls. "Oops." She laughs and pulls out her phone to check the time. "1:30, it's no wonder I'm starving." She stands up and collects her things. "I'm sorry Huntsman, I have to go. I promise to come and visit you again." She smiles warmly and finally turns away to leave the cemetery.

"Here you are Rosie, an ice tea, a hamburger, and an extra helping of fries." Granny smiles warmly at Belle, as she places the plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks Granny, I'm starving." Belle laughs warmly up at her. "Turns out I forgot to eat this morning and am now paying for it."

"Rosie!" Granny scolds her, hitting her lightly on the shoulder. "You know you can't risk doing that, you're still far too underfed."

"I know that." Belle tries assuring her. "I just…I went to visit my father this morning and was feeling nauseous, before I had even walked in, so I figured It'd be safer if I, well, didn't eat."

"While I applaud your bravery for confronting your father, I don't approve of you not having anything to eat." Granny snaps at her, with no real malice.

"It won't happen again." Belle promises, rubbing her shoulder a bit and sticking her tongue out at her like a child. Granny simply smirks and waves, before walking away. Belle only smiles again and takes one of the fries and pops it into her mouth happily.

Belle enjoys her lunch, finishing her meal quickly and talking with Rumplestiltskin for nearly an hour on her phone. She's about to get up to leave the diner, when Emma and Archie walk in. Belle swears under her breath, but can't help but sit back down and listen in on their conversation.

"Emma! I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have any case for custody!" Archie is telling her exasperatedly.

Emma groans deeply. "Oh come on, even after everything she's done?"

"You can't prove any of the things she's done." He argues and sighs deeply. "Why don't I ask you a question, with this war raging on, who do you, think is really getting hurt?"

Emma smiles weakly, feeling powerless. "I know. Henry, but don't you think it's a good thing he's spending time with me? I'm his mother!"

"Yes, you are." Archie assures her. "I wasn't saying otherwise, but Regina is Henry's father as well, but look-the court is gonna come in and look at him and see how he's been since you've come into his life."

"And he's been happier, right?" Emma insists.

"M…maybe?" Archie stammers. "Uhh. He skips school, he's stolen a credit card, he's run off, he-he's endangered himself, repeatedly, and so in the eyes of the law it's not so-"

"What about in your eyes?" Emma insists. "What do you think?"

"I mean, while ago, I told you to engage him in this fantasy life, and-perhaps I was wrong. Because he's only retreated further into it." Archie explains to her. At this point Belle is tired of hearing about this. Henry is right, about everything, why can't Emma figure that out?

"You think he's better off with her?" Emma asks angrily, trying to keep her voice low.

"I've never said that." Archie holds up his hands in defense.

"Do you think that she would ever hurt him?"

"No. Never." Archie states determinedly and shakes his head. "Everyone else, but not him. Look, right or wrong, her actions have all been defensive. I'm not judging, but-"He sighs. "In many ways, your rivalry has woken a sleeping dragon."

Emma leans back in her seat and crosses her arms. "Tell me honestly. Has he been better off since I got here?"

Archie shakes his head. "Oh. It's not a matter of better off. It's a matter of "this war has to end." If you two are going to be in his life, you have to figure out the best way to do that."

Belle can't take any more of this. She stands up, pays for her meal and walks out of the diner. She manages to get around the corner, before walking straight into Regina. 'Damn it.' Belle swears.

"Miss French, it's good to see you." Regina smiles menacingly and grabs her arm. "Mind if we have a little chat?"

"Yeah, actually I do mind." Belle slaps her hand away and glares up at her. "I'm going home."

"Now come on Rosalina, why are you in such a hurry?" Regina grins grabbing her other arm and pulling her in close enough to whisper. "Unless you have something you want to tell me?"

With the curse going to break within a matter of days, she doesn't feel the need to hide much anymore. Belle smirks. "Nothing at all…your majesty." She can almost hear Regina suck in her breath.

"But, when did you-? It's impossible!" Regina manages to choke out.

Belle looks up and meets Regina's eyes. She smirks. "You said so yourself, your majesty, the curse is weakening." Regina knows she's referring to her talk with Rumplestiltskin the other day and is about to reply when both Emma and Ruby's voices stop her.

"Rosie!"

"Regina, get away from her."

Two pairs of arms grab Belle and push her behind them. Ruby was wearing her waitress uniform and was probably just on her way to work before she saw Regina talking to her. Emma, she assumes, came out of the diner. "Emma, Ruby, its fine." Belle tries assuring them. "She wasn't doing anything."

"We promised you we wouldn't let Regina have the chance to put you back into that prison." Ruby snaps. "There's no way I'm going to lose you again."

"Ruby-"

"You saved my life!" Ruby states angrily, turning her head to face Belle. "Back when we were kids, I fucked up, I was a pain in the ass, but you were the only one to stick by me."

Belle laughs, remembering her old life in this world. "You act as though I was any better Ruby."

Ruby is about to say something when Regina opens her mouth. "I can assure you miss Lucas, I was merely talking to Rosalina, nothing more, and I would like to continue speaking with her, alone, if I may."

"No way in hell." Emma argues.

"My." Regina smirks. "Weren't the two of you arguing just the other day? Actually, as I recall, Rosalina went to your office yesterday and did quite a number on you."

"How do you-?" Emma gapes and shakes her head. "No, it doesn't matter. "Rosie had her reasons and I'm not going to get angry at her over something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Nothing." Both Emma and Belle state at the same time.

Belle shakes her head and steps back in front of the two of them. "Look, it's been a long day for me, I'm tired, and I just want to go home and read."

Regina grabs her again. "I still have several questions for you and I'm not just going to let you go."

"Let it go, your majesty." Belle growls, cringing at the contact on her hand. Regina looks at Ruby and Emma quickly and sees that neither of them looks surprised by the name. "You know I'm not going to answer any of your stupid questions." Belle continues.

"And she's not going anywhere with you." Ruby snaps.

"I'm not trying to take her anywhere." Regina argues. "I'm simply trying to talk to her, alone."

"That's not going to happen." Emma growls, mirroring Ruby's determination. "She doesn't have anything to say to you."

"I really don't." Belle murmurs, and cringes again as Regina holds her tighter.

"Alright fine." Regina smiles coldly and leans in close to Belle's ear. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Belle laughs hotly. "You come over here telling me you have a bunch of questions to ask me, but the only thing you want to know is if I know my own name?"

"What's your name?" Regina asks again angrily.

Belle considers telling Regina her true name, but where would be the fun in that? "Rosalina Ariella French."

"Alright, what's Mr. Gold's name?"

Belle gives her an incredulous look. "Seriously?" Regina gives her a hard stare and Belle sighs. "Oh for god's sake, Anthony Robert Gold."

Regina growls. "You and I both know that's not quite true."

Belle scowls. "You're the mayor of this damn town you already know all of our names! Why in the hell are you asking me these stupid questions?"

Regina glares at her, but quickly realizes that of course Belle was going to be just as stubborn as Rumplestiltskin, and definitely wasn't going to tell her anything, not with two other people in the vicinity. Angry, Regina pulls Belle towards her forcefully. Belle loses her balance and the next minute goes by in flash. Regina still had a hold of her glove, which starts slipping off. Her wedding ring snags onto the inside fabric of the glove and starts coming off. Belle falls to the ground, not hard, but enough to make an impact. Regina still has a hold of her glove and Belle's ring unsnags from the fabric of the glove and falls to the ground besides Belle. When it hits the ground there's a familiar ringing sound to it, it sounds like the bell in Rumple's shop. Belle's eyes flutter close and she finds herself waking up a moment later in his shop, on that particular night.

"Rosie?" She sees Gold walk into the main room, wearing his signature black designer suit and a red tie tonight. "Rosie, what's wrong?" He asks. Not being able to hold in the tears any longer she drops her suitcase, runs into his open arms, and cries into his chest. "Rosie-?"

"My father." She manages to choke out. "He's. He's making me leave town with him and Jeremy tomorrow, we're going to go to Boston and by tomorrow night Jeremy is going to become my husband."

"What!?" Mr. Gold states angrily, pushing her away slightly and glancing at her face. "…You're serious." He realizes and drops his hands to his side, clenching and unclenching his hands angrily.

"I'm not going, I don't want to go."

"No, you're not, if you don't want to go, I'm not going to let them take you." He assures her, walking around the counter and opening a cabinet, full of files.

"What the hell?" Rosalina asks leaning against the counter. "What is all of that?"

He sighs and places the huge box on top of the counter. "Ah…the town's charter, files of every citizen in town, and…other things."

She raises an eyebrow and pulls a file out of the box. "Town's history." She reads and tosses it back on the counter. "Sounds… interesting." She smiles and opens up the file. Gold doesn't stop her; he's busy reading another file. "Why is it that Regina's been the only mayor here since the town's founding?" She asks curiously, flipping through the pages. He doesn't respond. She sighs and simply keeps reading.

"I've been trying to figure that answer out for a long time." He finally responds. She looks up at him and watches, as he tosses yet another file back into the box.

"Seriously? What are you looking for?" Rosalina asks, closing her own folder.

"It shouldn't be legal to just take you out of town and marry you against your will, but I can't find anything about it in the charter, or anywhere else for that matter." He scowls. "I bet you anything Regina is behind this."

"Mr. Gold, what are we going to do?" Rosalina asks, clutching her hands closely to her heart.

"I'm not letting you leave." Gold states and leans against the counter facing her. "Unless you want to of course-"Rosalina shakes her head vigorously and he nods. "Look, I have a…let's say client, who lives in the woods, you can hide there tomorrow and wait until-"

Rosalina slaps her hands on the counter. "I know, marry me! That's how we get out of this."

"Rosie, you can't-"

"You don't want to?" She asks sadly. "I mean, I know you had a wife and I know that it…ended badly. You even told me about your son and that you want to see him again, but I don't plan on stopping you from doing that, you can trust me."

"Rosie, I know that!" He insists. "You know it's not a matter of if I want to, of course I do, but you don't."

"Who says I don't?" Rosalina snaps angrily. "We've been together for how long now? Do you think I'm just in this for some sort of benefit?"

"You don't make any sense to me." He states. She gives him a hard glare. "Don't take that the wrong way Rosie, it's a good thing, you keep me guessing. I just don't understand why you're still here. I made the first few months working here a living hell."

"We've been dating in secret for nearly a year you know, if I wanted something from you, I probably would've figured out a way to get it by now."

"Rosie-"

Rosalina doesn't give him the chance to say anything else. She reaches across the counter, grabs the collar of his suit, and pulls him in for a kiss. "I want this." She murmurs, letting go of him. "I love you, the only benefit for me in this relationship is the fact that I get to be with you."

He sighs deeply and kisses her again. "You will never make any sense to me, but I love you all the same."

"I love you too."

He grins. "Alright, marry me."

"I asked you first."

He smirks and leans over to kiss her again. "My answer is yes." Rosalina beams and manages to throw her arms around his neck. "You realize that in order for this to even work, we have to do this tonight and get out of here."

"Why's that?" Rosalina asks curiously. "I mean, I'm not against doing it, but it's just, why couldn't we just leave tonight and get married in Boston tomorrow?"

"You know, I honestly don't know." He admits and walks back around the counter to stand beside her. "It's just, something tells me it would be best if we get married tonight and left in the morning." He cocks his head, as if in thought. "Then again, maybe a part of me is just worried that when we get to Boston you'll leave."

She wants to slap him, but there really wouldn't be any point. "While I can assure you that's not going to happen, I will agree to marry you tonight, if that's what you want."

"Seriously?" He asks her in surprise.

"Of course. I said I was going to marry you, why wait?" She comments, than shrugs. "Besides, if you think something's going to happen before we get the chance to get married, we may as well do it while we have the chance."

"I love you." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I love you too." She shoves him slightly and smiles. "So what do we do from here?"

"I have to make a few calls." He notes. "But we should be able to do it." She lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of her head.

"This is a good idea you know." She states, hearing the worry in his voice.

"Of course it is." He smiles and rubs her shoulder in a soothing motion. "I am sorry about what happened with you father tonight. I didn't think he'd go as far as forcing you to leave town."

"It's not your fault." She smiles sadly. "The fight was a long time coming, but you're right, I didn't expect him to go that far." She lifts her head and gazes at the pondering stare Gold was giving her. "What's eating you?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to do this."

"Do what, the wedding?"

"The rings."

"Ah." Rosalina laughs. "Of course." She twiddles her fingers nervously. "Actually, I may have a solution to that small problem."

"What do you suggest?"

She kisses him on the cheek and wanders over to the suitcase she had brought. Gold watches her search through the side pocket and pull out a small box. "I wish I could say I still have the other ring, but I do have this one." She walks back over to him and opens the box revealing a beautiful, uniquely vine shaped ring." Rosalina takes it out of the box and smiles at him again before slipping it on his finger. There was no band, it didn't even look like a ring, it looked like a golden vine wrapping protectively around the whole of the finger it was on.

Mr. Gold reaches out to touch it, but is almost afraid to touch the thorns scattered along the vine. "It's-interesting, unique, and…mesmerizing."

Rosalina can't help but laugh. "Any other words?"

"Those are all acceptable to describe this." He argues holding it up to the light. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"My father." She cocks her head. "Well, sort of. The rings belonged to my grandparents, then my parents and so on. After my mother died my father broke his in one of his drunken rages. I managed to get this one, not from stealing it, but my mother gave it to me just before she passed, staying it should stay in the family."

"It's like a family mark; I can see why your mother would want you to keep it." He holds it up to the light and simply admires the design. "It really is gorgeous."

"Well we do own a flower shop." She jokes.

"You do." He notes and slides the ring off. "I'm sorry, but I just can't accept this.

"It's not a gift." She states. "I'm telling you that I want you to wear it."

He smirks and leans forward to kiss her again. "So demanding tonight." He grins. "I kind of love it, but I still don't think I should take it, it's yours."

"We're getting married; it's really not going anywhere." She smiles weakly. "It's yours; I'm giving it to you."

"I can't Rosie, I simply can't." He shakes his head and hands it back to her. "But-"he holds up his hand to stop her from arguing. "I have an idea. Why don't we use a different ring for me tonight and when we get to Boston, I'll have another one like this made."

"Are you sure?" She asks tentatively, taking his hand in hers.

"I promise."

Rosalina kisses his cheek. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"I know you will." He kisses her again and let's go of her hand. "Let me go and grab a replacement ring for me from the back and we can get going." She simply nods and watches him disappear into the back room.

"We're doing this, we're actually doing this." Rosalina laughs out loud, as the two of them are driving through the woods. "Where are we going anyways?"

Gold can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Glad to see that you're excited at the thought of running away."

"I'm excited at the thought of getting married to you." She shoves him playfully and clutches her hands close to her heart. "I'm am scared Gold, I really am, I'm running away from my home, from everyone I know."

"We don't have to go." He insists again. "I'm not trying to take you away Rosalina."

"I want to go though." She sighs, laying her head against the window. "I want to go, I'm just…scared."

"We don't have to go."

"We're going."

He laughs. "Hard to argue with you when you're so determined, fine, we're going." She grins smugly and they pull up into a driveway of a huge house. "And about your question of where we're going, we're here."

"Where the hell are we?" She asks, as they step out of his car. "It looks like a castle."

"This place belongs to a client of mine." He answers warily and takes her hand in his. "I've already called ahead to let him know we're coming, he's agreed to host our wedding, but he's a bit…unstable. Just, be careful with what you say to him."

"What do you mean he's unstable?" Rosalina asks in concern, as they walk onto the porch. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Gold argues. "Something happened with his family, don't ask, I don't know." He shakes his head and knocks on the door. "Just please, be careful what you say."

Rosalina gazes at the hard stare he was giving the door. "I promise not to say anything about him, or mention his family." She assures him, as the door swings open revealing a man who looked as though he was in the middle of dressing himself. He had on a pair of black pants and a white shirt, unbuttoned all the way, and a black tie that was wrapped around his neck, but behind his back.

The man gives Rosalina a once over and turns to Gold. "Wow Gold, she's a looker, how the hell you swing her?" He laughs. The wild look in his eyes frighten Rosalina a bit.

"I have absolutely no idea." Gold grins, kissing Rosalina on the side of the head. "But I know I don't deserve her, how are you doing Jefferson?"

"Oh you know the usual, hiding up here and keeping an eye on the town." Jefferson remarks and starts buttoning up his shirt. He looks at Rosalina again.

"Do I have something on my face?" Rosalina asks nervously.

"Bluebird."

"Pardon?" Rosalina blinks rapidly and hears Mr. Gold sigh deeply beside her.

"My name for you." Jefferson explains simply. "Every time I see you you're wearing blue, and you're trapped in a cage so, Bluebird."

"Do you…do you always give people nicknames?" She asks.

"I do." He smiles and his eyes glance over to Gold. "And before you ask, yes, I gave your soon to be husband a nickname too, but he won't let me use it."

"Jefferson-"Gold growls threateningly.

Rosalina is about to ask, but Jefferson beats her to it. "Oh, how rude of me to leave you standing out here." He moves out of the way and gestures inside the house. "Come on in and get comfortable."

The three of them wander into the foyer and Jefferson finally finishes buttoning up his shirt and gives Gold a menacing grin. "There's a dress for you upstairs Bluebird and I have another suit for you Chessmaster, if you want it."

Gold glares at him and Jefferson throws his hands up in defense.

"Chessmaster, it fits." Rosalina comments offhand.

"Please, just go get ready." Gold sighs in exasperation.

She simply smiles and doesn't say anything, before heading upstairs. She groans realizing she has no idea which room she was supposed to get ready in, with the hallway of endless rooms. Rosalina pops her head back downstairs to the two of them arguing over something she can't make out. "Jefferson." She interrupts; they both turn to face her. "Sorry, which room?"

"Oh, third one on the left." He bows. "My apologies."

Gold slaps him on the back of the head.

Rosalina laughs and disappears back upstairs.

Walking back down about ten minutes later, nearly tripping on the bottom stair, in her kitten heels, she catches herself on the bannister and can hear soft music coming from down another hallway. "Gold, Jefferson?" She calls out and gets a muffled response from the last door on the right. Wondering just how big this place is, Rosalina hurries down the hall and opens the door to a beautifully decorated room. The silken white carpet leads down to an arch of flowers where Gold, who decided not to change his suit, Jefferson, and another man, who Rosalina assumes is their witness. She beams and clutches her arm tightly, too nervous to move. Gold smiles warmly at her and strolls over to wrap his arms around her.

She starts crying.

"Rosalina?" He asks, letting go of her a moment to smile weakly. "Are you alright?"

She wipes the tears away, glad she decided against makeup, and smiles at him. "How the hell did you get all this ready? It's been less than an hour since we proposed to one another."

He shakes his head and gestures back to Jefferson. "Ask him, he loves doing stuff like this and can get the things you want, done."

"Explains why you have him as a client." She giggles and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ready to get married?" He asks taking her arm in his and walking down the aisle, he drops his voice. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Ready when you are." She replies, turning her head away, blushing.

"Just to let the two of you know I'm doing the short version of this." Jefferson informs them, as they make their way up to stand in front of him.

Rosalina laughs. "I really have no qualms with that." She turns to Gold. "Do you?"

"None whatsoever."

Jefferson simply nods. "Right then, let's get started." He nods to the witness.

"Actually," Gold interrupts. "I have one more thing I want to do." He turns to Rosalina. "We need to change our names." Rosalina's about to speak up, but he beats her to it. "We're running Rosie, if you don't want to be found we need to change our names. I can deal with all my assets; have them under someone else's name, when we get to Boston." He takes a bundle of paperwork out of his jacket and hands it to the man beside Jefferson. "Those are forms we'll have to sign later in order to legally change our names."

Rosalina stares at him a long moment, before finally coming to a decision. "I think I'd be better if we chose one another's name."

Gold stares at her a moment. "I agree."

Jefferson stares at the two of them in worry and turns to Gold. "You know I could hide Bluebird up here until you can get things sorted out, the two of you don't need to leave."

"I think it's for the best." Rosalina responds. "My father isn't the type to give up and I know Jeremy is going to be a pain in the ass about all of this, so until we can figure out what to do, we shouldn't be here."

"That and it'll be publically known that the two of us are together." Gold notes offhand.

Rosalina shrugs. "Yes, there is that."

"Running away isn't always the solution you realize?" Jefferson states.

"It's our only option at this point." Gold argues.

"Anthony." Rosalina speaks up suddenly. The three men turn to her in confusion and she smiles warmly. "My name for you Mr. Gold." She explains. "Anthony Robert…have we chosen a new last name?"

Gold thinks for a moment. "Brooks or Price?"

"Price." She laughs. "It's like having a last name Gold, and it'll be funny if someone finds us."

"Anthony Robert Price, I like it." He leans forward and kisses her temple. "I have the perfect name for you." She looks at him curiously. "Belle Ariella Price."

Rosalina's eyes flicker to Jefferson, who looks nothing short of shocked. She's about to ask, but stops herself and turns back to Gold and smiles warmly. "I love it, I could live with it."

"Anthony and Belle Price." Jefferson ponders and smiles warmly at the two of them. "I still don't think the two of you should leave town, but I like the names."

"Thank you." Rosalina smiles and kisses him softly. "I love it too Anthony. Are you ready?"

Gold nods and takes his hand in hers, before they turn back to Jefferson, who nods. "Right, let's get started. Again, I'm making this the short version."

"Yep." Both Gold and Rosalina state, smiling.

Jefferson nods again and begins. "Do you, Anthony Price, take…?" He pauses. "Belle French to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Gold looks at her, nothing but love in his eyes.

"And do you, Belle French, take Anthony Price, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I wouldn't have anyone else." She beams.

"Do the two of you have your rings?"

"Yes." Gold pulls out a small box and opens it up, revealing a simple gold band with a single silver line wrapping around it. "I have mine and I would hope Rosie has hers somewhere."

"Of course I do." Rosalina scoffs lifting up her right hand and showing them the ring set on her middle finger. "Don't judge." She laughs at the expression on their faces. "There are no pockets in this dress, so it was the only way I could keep a hold of it, without losing it."

Jefferson holds his hands up in defense and Rosalina simply hands her ring to Gold, who gives her his. Gold slides her ring onto Rosalina's ring finger and smiles warmly at her before saying. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

Rosalina is close to tears again, but manages to slide Gold's ring onto his finger and say her vows. "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, my heart, and my hands."

"Alright." Jefferson claps his hands together. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Price; you may now kiss your bride."

"I intend too." Gold grins smugly and wraps his hand around the back of her head and leans her towards him, placing his lips softly on hers. When the need for air became inevitable they broke apart.

"Guess who's stuck with me?" Rosalina murmurs softly and ends up giggling.

"I have no regrets." He states pulling her in close and hugging her tightly. "I'm not ever letting you go again."

"I'm trusting you on that." She smiles and pushes away from him, only slightly, in order to kiss him.

They break apart again and rest their foreheads together. Jefferson ends up interrupting them again, but smiles warmly at the two of them. "Congratulations to the pair of you, but you realize you still have to sign the paperwork."

Rosalina slaps him playfully. "Of course we realize that Jefferson, just give us the damn papers and we'll sign them." She takes Gold's hand and kisses him on the cheek. "I guess I'll have to start getting used to calling you Anthony huh?"

"And you Belle." He kisses her again.

Their witness is still silent as he hands the two of them their marriage certificate to sign and the name change paperwork. Jefferson hands them a pen and they sign their new names.

"Alright, the two of you are now Mr. Anthony Robert Price and Mrs. Belle Ariella Price." Jefferson congratulates the two of them, handing Rosalina the wedding certificate and their witness the name changing documents. "I assume now, the two of you just want to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"Please don't go." Jefferson almost whines. "Not from here, but if you'd like to stay the night, I don't care. Just, please don't leave town."

"Why are you so against us leaving?" Rosalina asks curiously, holding Gold tightly.

"Because you can't!" Jefferson nearly shouts. "No one is able to leave town, you just can't."

"What, why? What happens if someone tries to leave town?"

"Something bad, and before you ask yes, I've seen people try to leave town and haven't seen them since."

"How do you know they just didn't, you know, leave town and not come back?" Gold sighs, trying to figure out how he didn't know this was happening.

"Because their cars were found abandoned at the edge of town with no sign of anyone."

Rosalina opens her mouth, but Gold beats her to it. "Thank you for the warning Jefferson, but I think we'll be fine."

"Anthony maybe we should-"

"Belle, its fine, trust me." Gold assures her.

"I do." She holds his arm tightly. "You know I trust you, but if people are disappearing, maybe we should, you know, be careful, about trying to leave town."

"Belle-"

She sees the determination in his eyes and sighs inwardly before kissing his cheek, and making her decision. "I trust you, if something happens, we'll deal with it together, right?"

"Of course." Gold nods. He gestures to Jefferson and the begin making their way back down the aisle. "I love you Belle."

"I love you too Anthony, you know I do."

"Guys, please." Jefferson groans, worriedly and steps in front of them. "Please, I don't want to lose the two of you. I need the two of you here, safe."

Rosalina lets go of Gold's hand and wraps her arms around Jefferson. "We'll be fine, please don't worry." She lets him go and smiles warmly. "You just don't want us to leave do you?"

"No, I really don't." Jefferson drops his head on her shoulder. "I don't want the two of you to disappear."

Gold wanders over and places a hand reassuringly on Jefferson's shoulder. "We'll see you again before you know it Jefferson, promise. I really can't thank you enough for doing all of this for us."

"I don't really have a choice when it comes to you Gold." Jefferson jokes weakly. He turns back to Rosalina. "Promise me you'll be safe Bluebird-"He gestures to Gold. "This one already lost you once; I don't think he can handle losing you again."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Gold asks him in confusion.

Jefferson shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, the two of you are together now, and I hope that the two of you stay that way for a long while." He steps away and pushes the two of them together. "Go on, go and be happy. Lord knows you won't get that here."

Rosalina throws her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "We will Jefferson, promise."

"Goodbye then." Jefferson smiles sadly at them and watches them leave the room.

Rosalina wakes up the next morning, surprisingly, at the crack of dawn in the arms of her new husband. They were curled up in the middle of a canopy bed, in a cabin, in the middle of the woods. Rosalina is about to nuzzle her head back into the crook of Gold's neck, but groans realizing they needed to get up and leave. "Anthony, Anthony." She nudges him weakly. "Anthony, wake up."

She's rolled onto her back a moment later with Gold hovering over her. She laughs, blushing deeply as he gazes over her body. "You know we have to get up, if we're going to leave town.

"Maybe I want to stay here for a while." He leans down, kissing her neck softly and strokes his hand gently along her arm. "Beautiful." He murmurs softly.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down closer, kissing him deeply. "I think I would like that very much." She grins and manages to pull the sheet up over them again. "I love you Anthony Gold."

He stops kissing her a moment and laughs. "You know its Anthony Price now?"

She swears under her breath and sighs. "I'll get it one of these days, promise."

"It hardly matters, as long as we're alone."

She laughs and wraps her arm around his neck, pulling him down to her again. "Just shut up and kiss me Gold."

"I love you too Belle." He smiles and gladly complies with her wish.

"God we wake up early." Rosalina notes, as they're driving down the road, the sun is still coming up, and they're listening to soft music on the radio. "How the hell is it barely after 7?" She laughs, using her mirror to put her hair up in a tight bun. "But, I suppose it's a good thing, who knows when my father, or god forbid, the mayor starts coming after us."

"Even if they do know you're missing by now, they won't be able to find us, at least not easily." Gold assures her, as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know." She smiles and yawns. "Even I didn't know who Jefferson was; it's going to be hard for them to realize that we went up there first."

"You can go to sleep if you wish you know." Gold points out.

"No way in hell." She states. "I've never been more awake then I am now. I still can't believe we're doing this, but I have to ask, why are you so willing to do this, running away, I mean."

"I want to go and look for my son." He finally admits and avoids looking at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He states quickly. "I promise you this wasn't a ploy to get out of town, I really, truly wanted to marry you and didn't want to leave town without knowing that you were okay."

Rosalina kisses him on the cheek and takes his hand in hers. "Anthony, I don't have a problem with that." She insists. "I told you before I want to help you find your son, and if this is the way to do it, then its fine."

"I love you so much Belle."

"I love you too fool." She jokes. "Do you know where you want to look for him?"

"I have a few ideas." He notes and glances out the window a moment. "But, the only thing we can really do is search and hope."

"Whatever you want Anthony, I just want to be away from all of that." She gestures behind them, just as they turn the corner and see the sign for leaving town. "And I want to stay with you; I'm going to stay with you."

"We're going to stay together."

It happens in an instant.

The car jerks violently and Rosalina is slammed against the passenger door, but manages to find Gold's arm, just as the car begins to roll and she blacks out.

"Rosie!"

"Rosie, are you alright?"

Belle hears both Emma and Ruby calling her name in concern. Belle realizes that she's only been out of it for a few minutes and opens her eyes. Her wedding ring being the first thing she sees. She wipes away the tears that were threatening to fall down her face and reaches out to grab the ring, before finally getting up off the cement.

Ruby reaches out and places her hand tentatively on Belle's shoulder. "Rosie, are you alright?"

Belle clutches the ring tightly and almost can't believe the words coming out of her mouth, as she stares down at her hand and nearly starts shaking with nerves.

"I'm married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12,643 words, you have got to be kidding me. My own fault I suppose for doing yet another wedding, which as we know I can't do quickly. Sorry about the wait, seriously, this was ridiculous and didn't seem to want to end. This one was hard for me to do, not just the past memory, which I hope you enjoyed, though I'm pretty sure all of you already guessed it, but the beginning with her father was extremely hard for me and I hope that it turned out well. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, the story Belle read to Graham is, of course, the original Grimm version of Snow White.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

'This entire time…I've been married to Rumple this entire time.' Belle shakes her head in disbelief and turns around to look at the three of them. Their reactions are almost priceless. Emma and Ruby simply look like an electric current went through their bodies and Regina is staring at her, repulsed. She is still not quite able to believe it herself. "I'm married, I'm already married." She laughs this time and puts her ring back on, before swiping her glove out of Regina's hand. "I can't believe it." She continues, hoping the news distracted the three of them enough to not notice the mark on her hand.

"You remember the night of the accident!" Emma exclaims, happy for her.

Belle smiles warmly. "I do."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean you're married, how?" Regina asks tersely.

"The night Anthony and I left." Belle explains, not being able to stop smiling. "We got married in secret and then left the next morning."

"How?"

"There is no way in hell I'm telling you that." Belle states determinedly, before turning away and waving to Emma and Ruby. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go and check on something."

"If you're heading to Gold's, you're going the wrong way." Emma calls after her.

"That's not where I'm going." Belle calls back and disappears around the corner, leaving the three of them standing around in surprise. Without a word they walk away.

Ruby steps into the diner and slumps into one of the chairs at the bar, still not able to fully grasp what she had heard. She was happy for Rosie, by all means, but to know that those two have been married this entire time. The diner was packed, of course it was, she's knows she's supposed to be working, but her mind can't sit still.

"Ruby!" She hears her grandmother's stern voice. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry." Ruby manages to get out and waves her hand in a weak gesture. "I just, Regina ran into Rosie outside and I had to interfere."

"Oh." Granny gives her a sympathetic smile. "Good for you, is Rosalina alright? I hope our mayor wasn't trying to give her a hard time."

"Even better, Rosie remembers the memory of the night she and Gold ran away." Ruby smiles weakly to herself, remembering the look on Rosie's face when she announced her news. "Turns out the two of them eloped." She states louder then she means too. Granny drops the cup she had been holding and the entire diner collectively sucks in their breath.

"Are you serious?" Granny asks in surprise.

Ruby sighs and jumps off of the chair in order to pick up the cup and hand it back to her grandmother. "I am. I don't know any of the actual details, but if Rosie says the two of them are married, I believe her." She looks around the diner threateningly. "Anyone who thinks otherwise will answer to me." Ruby isn't about to let the town run the two of them out again. The diner is silent for the longest time, but finally the small chatter continues and Ruby turns back to face her grandmother, who's smiling warmly.

"You're doing the right thing, protecting them."

"I know." Ruby grins smugly and reaches behind the counter to grab her apron, before putting it on. An idea suddenly comes to mind. "Hey Granny, do you mind if I borrow the shop tomorrow?"

"What? Why?"

Emma storms into Gold's shop and finds him on the other side of the counter, looking like he was polishing something. She walks up to the counter and leans against the counter. "You're married." She states.

"Pardon?" He looks up at her. There was a look of knowing on his face, but she knew he wasn't going to admit anything. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really, I thought what I said was perfectly clear." He gives her a blank look and she laughs hotly. "Don't play dumb with me Gold; I know damn well you still have all of the memories of the night you and Rosie ran off. You got married."

"Tell me, would it be easier or harder to accept if I say yes?" He places the object down and leans across the counter giving her a malicious grin.

"Oh my god! You're actually married." She turns away and laughs in astonishment.

He shakes his head in confusion. "Isn't that what you keep saying?"

"You. You're married."

He sighs deeply. "I think we've established this. However, I don't understand how you could possibly-oh!" Rumple stares at her in surprise. "Rosalina got her memory back."

Emma stares at him a moment and scoffs. "Gee, and here I thought you'd be happy about that."

"Who says I'm not happy about it?" He argues. "I'm relieved, but I'm afraid I may be slapped again, if she remembers some of the more minor details about that night."

"You realize you probably deserve it." She laughs and is still happy over the fact Rosie doesn't tolerate Gold's crap.

"I know that." Rumple snaps at her, with no real malice in his voice. He contemplates her story. "How did Rosalina remember?"

"She and Regina were arguing outside of Granny's." He gives her an incredulous look. "Sorry, but she caught Rosie right outside of the diner. The minute I saw the two of them I ran outside to intervene. Ruby must've seen the two of them as well and ran over to help."

"What did her majesty want?"

Emma blinks in surprise. "Wow, the two of you really do use that nickname for her." He glares. "Ok, right, sorry. It really was dumb; all Regina asked Rosie was what her name is."

"Of course she did."

"Why though, why is she so insistent on asking the two of you your names?" Emma asks irritably.

"It used to be the question Rosalina got asked everyday under the hospital." Rumple informs her. "I'm sure it has something to do with Regina trying to get her back under the hospital."

Emma laughs. "It's going to be a hell of a lot harder now that she knows the two of you are married."

"Yes, and weren't you telling me about what happened?" He states, trying to return to the original subject.

She shrugs. "I don't really know, Regina had grabbed her arm, Rosie fell, and, I assume, her wedding ring slipped off her finger and fell beside her. Rosie passed out and when she came to she got up and announced that she was married, to, we assume is you."

"Yes." He finally admits. "The night before we drove off, we got married and then crashed right outside of town. I assure you miss Swan; I don't remember anything of the actual accident."

"I would be more surprised if you did." Emma sighs. "Everything adds up though, why everyone believed Rosie to be dead, why you were so adamant that she remembered the night herself, the trial-"She stops and gives him a hard look. "That…document that you gave judge Tanner, the one where he was so surprised he couldn't even say a coherent sentence, that was your wedding certificate, wasn't it?"

"It was." He nods his head. "Honestly, I expected him to announce it the minute he read it, but I had hoped that because Rosalina didn't even remember the night in question, he wouldn't say anything."

"Please, half of the town apparently couldn't believe the two of you were dating." Emma points out. "Can you imagine what it would be like if they had found out that the two of you were married? Which, if I know Ruby, the whole town will know in a few hours."

"I'm aware of that, thanks."

"I mean, you've been technically married for ten years now, it's no wonder Tanner let you defend her in that case." She laughs again.

"Do you know where Rosalina is now?" Rumple asks her, trying to get off the subject of the trial, and their marriage.

"Sorry to say I don't." Emma gives him an almost pitying look. "Before she ran off though she mentioned something about going to go check on something."

He stares at her a few moments, thinking. "I know where she is."

"Of course you do." Emma shakes her head in mock annoyance. "Well, good luck with her." She turns back around and stops suddenly at the door. "Also, I didn't say anything then because I figured it's between the two of you, but Rosie has a nice mark on her hand where her wedding ring goes."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Rumples grins.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't." She scoffs and waves back to him, before finally leaving the store.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin calls his wife's name tentatively, as he walks into their cabin up in the woods. After Emma had come over to talk to him he closed up his shop and headed up to see if his theory was right. "Belle?" He calls again, and finds her in the sitting room, in front of the fireplace, an open box in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, so low he almost doesn't hear her.

He sighs deeply and wanders over to her, before sitting down and seeing what she was holding her hand. She hands it to him without a word and finds that he's looking at their marriage certificate, their old one. "What are you sorry for?" He asks, handing it back to her.

"For not remembering sooner." She replies, dropping her head on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine what it's been like for you this past month and a half. How did you feel when you asked me to marry you and I agreed to do it again?"

"I was surprised beyond all means." He answers honestly. "Though, in a way, I'm happy we did it a second time."

She laughs lightly. "Yeah, at least this time I remember it."

"I think I actually prefer the one we did recently." He notes offhandedly.

"My vows back then were just as sincere as they were a few days ago." She insists.

"Has it really only been a few days?" He notes.

She laughs. "Yes it has."

"Belle I know you meant every word that you said both back then and the other day, I meant mine too." He kisses the top of her head. "If anything the second ceremony was a renewal of our vows. That's what couples who have been married as long as we have do right?"

Belle smiles, taking her hand in his. She stares down at her hands and realizes something. "Please tell me the blood exchange will still work even though we've gotten married before."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry. The first time we got married we never even started the blood exchange, so it should have no effect."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Good."

"Emma saw your mark you know."

"I figured someone saw it." Belle sighs deeply. "What did you say?"

"I denied knowing anything about it."

She slaps his arm. "Of course you did."

"What was I supposed to say?" He laughs. "The two of us got married and decided to mark one another?"

"It's better than letting her think of something worse." She argues weakly.

"What could possibly be worse then what the marks actually are?"

"I want to argue, but I truly can't think of anything worse." She sighs in annoyance, hating that he's won yet another argument within the past few days."

"Exactly."

Belle shoves him, but ends up laughing. She stares blankly at the fireplace and he can almost see the gears turning in her head. "Alright, what is it?" She cocks her head up to look at him. "C'mon, clearly something's on your mind."

"I went to talk to my father this morning." She plays with her hands nervously.

"You what!?" He states in alarm. "I mean, clearly that's not what you wanted to say to me, but what were you thinking?"

"That I haven't spoken to my father since the night ten years ago, that I needed to confront him about locking me up under the hospital, I'm sure there are several more reasons, take your pick." She states tersely.

"I get it." He throws his hands up in defense. "And-? How was it?"

"I'm done." She admits "I don't need his approval for anything and I simply don't care what he thinks about anything I do."

"Did he have anything, at all, to say about locking you up?"

"Nope."

He holds her hand tightly in comfort. "Belle I-"

"It's fine." Belle shakes her head and smiles at him. "Rumple, I just don't care anymore."

"You're sure?"

"Completely." She kisses him again and moves to stand up. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Belle smiles again and helps him stand up. "It's a bit cold in here; do you mind if I go out and grab some firewood?"

"Of course I don't mind, I'll come with you." Rumple kisses her again. "However, that's still not what's actually on your mind." He argues and follows her outside to the side of the house, where they kept the firewood.

Belle opens and closes her mouth several times before finally sighing deeply. "The reason I have all my memories of being Belle-"She pauses and hands him two of the logs, before picking some up for herself. "I didn't really want to believe it, but it's because I slept with you before we ran off isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Rumple asks cautiously, as they wander back into the cabin.

"It's the only thing that makes sense." She argues weakly. "Besides, isn't there an old saying about when man and wife consummate their marriage they basically become one?"

"There is." He notes getting on the floor again and helping Belle start the fire.

"Oh come on!" She nearly whines. "You can't tell that the same thought hasn't crossed your mind."

"Belle you're right, it's the only theory that makes sense." He sighs deeply. "And seeing as you came up with the same conclusion I'm positive that's the exact reason you have your memories as Belle."

"Well that explains why you were so insistent that we got married before we left town." Belle laughs heartily, as the flames burst to life and the house instantly warms up. "Basically, because we slept together, and we're…bonded, the minute you got your memories back, I got mine back as well. "

"That's the theory I'm sticking with." He confirms and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. "And if that is the case aren't you glad I insisted on getting married before we left?"

"None of this-"She gestures around them. "Would've even have happened if you didn't insist, so yes." She turns her head and kisses him deeply. "I am very grateful."

They sit in comfortable silence in front of the fire for a significant amount of time, before Rumple begins kissing the nape of her neck and she quickly turns completely around in order to sit in his lap and meet her lips with his. "I still love you." She giggles. "Even though I had no idea we've been married this entire time."

"I'm just grateful that you agreed to become my wife for a second time." He kisses her temple.

"I apologize once again for not remembering until now. The fact you knew this entire time-"She shakes her head and feels the tears beginning to fall down her face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's hardly your fault!" He insists kissing the tears away. "I love you too Belle. Don't even worry about not knowing, it's fine. I've faced worse and I was simply happy you had the memories you did have and still stayed with me."

"I'm staying with you until the end." She murmurs, wrapping her arms around his neck and, again, kissing him deeply.

"I love you." He murmurs.

"I love you too." She laughs and actually squeaks when she's suddenly thrown on her back, with her hands trapped above her head. "Is this your way of trying to prove it?"

"Just shut up and let me kiss you properly." He argues. She simply smiles, before positioning herself more comfortably and letting him do as he pleases.

Belle is once again in that room with Regina smiling wickedly at her and she suddenly disappears. Belle is too scared to sit down, seeing as it seems she's floating in midair again. The mirror is back and Belle flinches, trying not to look at her reflection, but can't help it. Her reflection does nothing for a few moments, but finally gives her a malicious grin and steps out of the mirror, holding a knife and charging at her. Belle closes her eyes and prepares for the worst.

"Belle, open your eyes." Belle obeys and finds herself in a familiar white room. "Belle, are you alright?" The echo asks. Belle starts crying. The echo stays silent until Belle stops and wipes away the last of her tears.

"This keeps happening." Belle finally sighs deeply. "I don't understand why this keeps happening to me, I hate these damn nightmares."

"You were trapped, alone, and with only Regina and a few nurses to keep you occupied. Half the time the only things you had to keep you company were your own thoughts." The echo states. "There's no reason at all you should be perfectly healthy after that."

"Not sure whether that was supposed to make me feel better, but thanks." Belle manages to smile. "You always mange to help me when I'm having my worst nightmare."

"I'm sorry I can't do better."

"How are you doing?" Belle asks. "I mean, do you have any memories or are you still waiting here for your parents?"

"Waiting for my parents." It replies. Belle still can't understand what emotion it's trying to express. "And before you ask, as you do every time, I don't know the reason why I'm only in your head."

"I'm sorry; I just don't understand why you just, you know, showed up." Belle stammers stupidly. "By all means, I'm grateful, but surely you understand it's…odd."

Belle thinks she hears the echo laugh, but isn't sure. "Trust me I don't get it either, you're fine Belle, but sometimes I think I'm here to make sure that you know what's going to happen."

"So now you're from the future?" Belle asks incredulously.

"I doubt that, but when you're awake, I think I sleep and I…see things." It replies. Belle imagines it shaking its head and continuing. "Then again, you're married to Rumplestiltskin, I'm sure there's a lot of things that he's told you and you already know."

Belle waves her hand dismissively. "Just go ahead and tell me what you know, there's got to be something Rumple isn't telling me, or doesn't know himself."

"You know the curse will be broken only when the Savior believes in true love?" Belle nods. "Alright, you know that when the curse does break you won't be sent back in the enchanted forest? There's a cost for bringing magic back to where you are, you know."

"I…I did not know that, do you know what it is?"

"I do not, and I apologize for that." It replies. "But I do know that it's not pleasant."

"That's helpful."

It laughs again and suddenly gets really quiet. "You know there's also a high cost to go back to the enchanted forest?" Belle just opens and closes her mouth. "Rumplestiltskin hasn't told you has he?"

"He refuses too." Belle admits. "I've asked but he's refused to say anything."

"Yeah, I think there's a reason for that."

"What's the reason?" Belle asks, almost in annoyance. Even an echo in her own mind knows something about how to get back home, yet she's still trapped in the dark.

"I think it's best if Rumplestiltskin tells you. I am sorry."

"Of course you are." Belle sighs deeply. "Dare I ask about anything else?"

"There's…something else you should know." Belle knows that it's stalling and is about to ask when it continues. "When the curse breaks, people will know, people who you don't want to know all of you exist. Belle, please be careful, they're already planning to show up and one has a very good motive for wanting to kill the one who hurt him."

"What on earth are you going on about?" Belle shakes her head. "Who in town has ever pissed someone off in the land we're in now?"

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin is waking you up. I'm sorry, but you have to go. Look, just please be careful with what's about to come."

"Wait, whose coming-?"

"Belle?" She hears Rumple's voice and opens her eyes.

"Damn it Rumple, why'd you wake me up?" Belle snaps, sitting up in their bed.

Rumplestiltskin blinks at her in surprise. "You were thrashing around in your sleep Belle, what did you want me to do? You kept murmuring something about the curse."

"I-"Belle sighs deeply and lays her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just the echo was warning me about something and I-"

"Its fine Belle, I get it." He kisses her and all the tension building up in her dissipates. "What was it warning you about anyways?" He inquires.

"You don't even trust it!" She argues and laughs. "But it mostly warned me about what's going to happen after the curse breaks."

"Such as?" He asks in confusion.

"When the curse breaks there will be people who are going to show up in town." She shakes her head with worry. "Rumple, I know you want to look for your son, but I'm scared of what's to come after."

"Belle, you know there's always going to be something going on around here." Rumple states. "And we always manage to get through it."

"We do." She smiles weakly. She should've known that he would try and convince her that everything would be fine.

"Belle, you know that once I bring magic back we'll be fine."

Belle yawns again and looks at the clock on the other side of Rumple. "Is it really already 9?" She asks in an attempt to change the subject.

"It is." He smirks and sits up. "We should be heading back into town."

"Of course." She kisses his cheek and crawls out of bed.

"How on earth did you even get up here?" Rumple asks curiously.

She scoffs. "I grew up in the enchanted forest Rumple, I walked up here. Really, it wasn't difficult." She laughs, tossing on a shirt and looking around for her belt. "You know, it's lucky that we have several sets of clothes to change into up here."

"Yes, I'm sure you of all people would hate to be caught dead in the same clothes." He jokes, picking up her belt off the floor and tossing it over to her.

"Shut up." She smiles. "They already know we're married you know."

"Yes, did you have to announce your news in front of the wolf girl?"

Belle shrugs. "What was I supposed to do? I was in shock and couldn't help but blurt it out."

"Of course you did."

Belle throws a slipper at him. "It was going to come out one way or another, what does it matter how?" She laughs.

Rumple shakes his head. "Fair point." He murmurs picking up his cane and gesturing towards the door. "Are you ready to get going?"

Belle walks around to the other side of the door and takes her hand in his. "Whenever you are." He kisses the top of her head and they head out of the cabin.

"I can't believe we're back at the house because you forgot something you needed." Belle laughs later at their house. She's sitting on the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to grab something upstairs.

"You're the one who suddenly regained her memories in the middle of the day yesterday and caused me to go up and find you." He calls back down.

She chuckles softly to herself and sets her chin on the palm of her hand. "Those memories shouldn't have been locked away to begin with."

Belle feels pressure on the top of her head and looks up to see Rumple staring down at her with a smile and his hand placed comfortably on the top of her head.

He sits down.

"You're right, they shouldn't have been, but that's just how fate plays with the two of us." He smiles weakly at her and places his arms around her.

"Rumple, how do we get home?" Belle deadpans. She knew that he was just going to keep avoiding her question and that wasn't going to keep happening, she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

The hand on her shoulder tightens and she realizes that he's going to find another way of avoiding her. "Belle I-"She hears him swallow hard. "Look, it's really not something that we should discuss, at least not until the curse breaks."

"Rumple I'm not going to keep doing this." Belle states standing up and walking into the kitchen. He sighs deeply and stands up before following her. "Why?" She turns around to face him as he enters. "Rumple I don't understand, is it something you think I can't handle?" She asks sharply, crossing her arms and legs before leaning against the counter.

"Belle, it's a lot more complicated than that." He tries explaining it to her. "And I'm afraid of the affect it's going to have on you."

"So, what? It's going to be like the blood exchange?" She asks him in confusion, slowly uncrossing her arms, as he walks over to her.

"For you, it may be worse than that." He warns.

"I could punch you right now." She states, as he stands in front of her.

"Though I'm sure he deserves it, please don't." Rumple turns around and gives Belle room to see that Emma was leaning on the wall in the entryway. "Otherwise I may have to arrest you for domestic violence." She continues.

Belle scoffs and looks back at Rumple. "How did you even get in here?" Rumple asks, giving her an incredulous look.

"The door was half open and I could hear the two of you arguing from outside. Emma explains. "Honestly, I thought something was happening to the two of you."

"It's a reasonable reaction." Belle murmurs, so low only Rumple was able to hear her.

"I know."

"We're fine Emma. We only meant to be here two minutes to pick something up. Belle informs her, not taking her eyes off of Rumple, who was avoiding her gaze. "Sorry about that Emma, we must've left the door open by mistake."

"Right, well…sorry." Emma stammers stupidly.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Rumple asks, shaking his head.

"Ruby asked me to find you." Emma laughs. "Since we couldn't get a hold of the two of you." Belle opens her mouth, but Emma beats her to it, waving her hands dismissively. "Don't worry about it, we figured the two of you wanted to be alone. Anyways, she wants me to bring you down to the diner."

"Why?" Belle asks cautiously.

Emma shrugs. "How the hell should I know? You know how Ruby is."

"I do." She sighs and without a word Rumple hands Belle her coat and gloves off of the chair next to him. Belle kisses his cheek. "We're still not done talking about this."

"I know." He murmurs. "But, it's as I said before Rosalina, you truly don't want to know the answer to this one."

Belle only waves and walks over to Emma. "I'll see you later Anthony." She puts on her coat and gloves, before nodding to Emma and leaving the house.

"How long were you actually standing there?" Belle asks later in the passenger's seat of Emma's car, as she was driving the two of them to the diner.

"You can relax Rosie; I don't make a habit of eavesdropping on friends." Emma assures her. "I simply noticed that the two of you were arguing. The two of you seem to do that a lot." She notes.

Belle shrugs. "It's how our relationship works. I know he means well, but sometimes-"

"He goes a bit overboard?" Emma laughs, finishing her sentence for her.

"A hell of a lot overboard." Belle murmurs and sighs deeply. "But nothing in the world is going to convince me that I'm not in love with him."

Emma shakes her head. "As long as the two of you make it work I suppose, just…be careful Rosie, I still get weird vibes from him."

Belle laughs. "It's a bit too late for that Emma." She holds up her left hand. "Married remember, stuck for life?"

"You know you don't have to hide behind those gloves anymore." Emma states, laughing.

"I have my reasons Emma." Belle smiles warmly. "Besides, everyone in town doesn't trust him, but try and remember I probably know him better than anyone."

"Can't argue with that." Emma smiles, as she pulls into the back parking lot of Granny's. They get out and walk around the corner and into the diner.

It was vacant.

"The hell-?" Belle murmurs, startled. She turns to Emma, who looks just as confused as she is. "You really don't know, do you?"

"I really don't." Emma laughs hotly. "Hello, Ruby?" She calls out and turns t Belle. "I swear she told me to bring you here. Though," She turns back to the door. "It's odd that the door was open. I wonder if-"

"We're back here!" They hear Ruby's voice from the kitchen. "Honestly Emma, just because you're a cop doesn't mean you have to jump any conclusions."

"Wow Ruby, I don't think I've ever seen this place empty." Emma notes as the two of them make their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Granny's letting me have the place for a couple of hours." Ruby laughs. "Well, at least until four. Granny still wants to be able to serve dinner."

"Makes sense." Emma laughs.

"Yeah, but closed for what? Ruby what are you-" Belle stops suddenly as they make their way into the kitchen and find Ruby, Ashley, and Mary Margret holding what looks like a cake and standing in front of balloons with congratulation on them and wrapped gifts on one of the small tables.

"This kitchen is a lot bigger than I thought it was." Emma notes.

"It's not, it leads to another back room where Granny and I like to go and talk." Ruby smiles warmly. "…Well, it's more so she's yelling at me."

"What is all of this Ruby?" Belle finally asks.

"You're bachelorette party!" Ruby grins fiercely. "Well, sort of. It's kind of pointless to call it that seeing as the two of you have been married for ten years."

"Post marital party?" Mary Margret suggests.

Belle turns to her and starts laughing. "I love you guys so much, thank you."

Ruby runs over and throws her arms around her neck. "We may not understand the relationship you have with him, but you're the only one who's gotten close to the fire without being burned. He loves you."

"That's one way to describe it. Nice one Ruby."

"It's the truth and you know it." She argues.

"I'm still not over the fact that the two of you have been married for over ten years." Ashley comments offhand.

"Really I'm not." Mary Margret adds. "In fact, the more I think about it, the more it makes sense."

"Really?" Belle asks cautiously. "Why's that?"

"The faster you got married the less chance your father had to take you away from Gold." She answers simply.

"Yes, how did the two of you get married so quickly?" Emma asks and hurriedly waves her hands in front of her face in defense. "I'm not asking as a cop, just as a friend, promise."

"Jefferson." Belle murmurs, almost enjoying the looks of recognition on Emma and Mary Margret's faces. "He's a licensed officiate, so we went up there, got married, spent the night-" Belle stops a moment. She knew that Emma knows about the cabin, but doesn't feel the need to tell the others about their cabin. She blushes slightly at the thought. "We simply left early the next morning." She continues.

"Yep, the two of you are insane." Ruby laughs, finally letting go of her.

"I love him Ruby."

"And that's the most common reason in doing something insane." Mary Margret murmurs.

They all turn to look at her, but say nothing. After all, if anyone knows the truth in those words, it's Mary Margret.

"I agree." Belle finally breaks the silence.

"Well you find me doing something insane." Ruby states.

Belle slaps her shoulder lightly. "Just wait, when you fall in love and do something stupid, this conversation will be brought up." She warns.

"I don't doubt it." Ruby laughs, rubbing her arm.

"What about you Emma?" Belle asks, turning around to face her friend and seeing a flicker of worry cross Emma's features.

"What about me?"

"Oh come on. Mary Margret…well we all know her story. Ashley got her baby daddy back, after trying to run away."

"Now hold on Rosie, the only reason I ran off was because of your husband." Ashley snaps.

"Maybe if you had read the damn contract before signing, you wouldn't have been in that situation in the first place." Belle retorts angrily. Ashley opens her mouth to respond but Belle beats her to it. "I'm not denying that what…Anthony-" She stops for a moment, after nearly calling him Rumple. "What he did was wrong, but you should've realized what you were getting yourself into."

"Figures you'd defend him."

"I don't really see this as a situation where I wouldn't defend him." Belle states. "Again, while he was in the wrong, so the hell were you."

"I-"

"Ashley!" Ruby shouts angrily.

Belle crosses her arms. "Ruby, its fine. I think Ashley's wanted to talk to me about something for a while now." She uncrosses one arm and waves it in front of her welcomingly. "Go ahead Ashley; say what you want to say."

"I'm mad at you." Ashley states angrily. "You want to know the reason I told your father that you were dating Gold back then? It was because I was trying to protect you from him."

"Wasn't everyone?" Belle snarls. "I don't need protecting, why does everyone think I do?"

"We were friends, and I didn't think he was good for you, look what happened!"

"Yeah, look what did happen." Belle argues. "The two of us got married and I'm actually happy. This isn't just about what happened back then though. What is it you actually want to say?"

"I've said it. I'm mad at you."

"Yeah, and for what exactly? Running away to be with a man you hate? Did I sleep with your fiancée? What are you trying to accuse me of Ashley?"

Ashley gives her a hurt look. "You slept with-"

"No!" Belle states, shaking her head in annoyance. "Gods Ashley."

"I'm mad because I don't understand the two of you." Ashley finally admits. "And I'm afraid for you."

"Why is my life any of your business?" Belle sighs deeply. "He's the only one, besides you and Ruby, who were really there for me when I needed it. Ashley, I worked for him for just under a year before the two of us finally got close enough to start dating."

"He wasn't-"

"Kind to me? Try and remember I spent seven hours with him in his shop four times a week, I know him Ashley."

"I'm afraid he's going to change you completely. Gold is the type that if you put your trust in him and he betrays you, you should've expected it because that's just how he is. However, you're the type of person that if we put out trust in you and you betray us, it would hurt. You're I so deep Rosie that if he betrays you in some way you're going to somehow blame yourself and lose it."

Belle stares at her for nearly a full minute before finally speaking up. "I make my own choices Ashley alright. I'm sick of having nearly the same conversation with everyone. I am fully aware of the shit that he does and most of the crap he's planning on doing. I love him and am willing to put up with him."

"Have any of you actually like talked to Gold lately?" Emma asks suddenly. "He's an asshole yes, but I really think the two of them are helping are helping one another."

"I won't forget the way he helped me during my trial." Mary Margret puts in. Belle opens up her mouth, but Mary Margret beats her to it. "I know that you're the one, who asked him to do it Rosie, but he still did it, and he helped rescue me from Jefferson."

"Now there's a relationship I don't understand." Emma laughs. "Jefferson is crazy Rosie, how on earth does that work."

"Jefferson…has had a difficult life." Belle explains slowly, trying to find the right words. "I'm not excusing his actions, I'm simply trying to explain-"

"His daughter?" Emma interrupts cautiously.

"It wasn't pleasant." Belle confirms. "Anthony simply helped Jefferson out at the time and though he's not…exactly in the right state of mind, Jefferson knows that he owes Anthony."

"And Gold just loves that, having someone owe him."

Belle simply shrugs and accepts the piece of cake Mary Margret gives her, before the five of them walk back into the dining area and each sit down in a different booth or table. "It works to his advantage." Belle continues.

"See, it's already starting." Ashley warns. "You're starting to think like him."

"It's not hurting anyone!" Belle argues, sticking a piece of cake in her mouth. "Jefferson will get his daughter back and he and I are actually decent friends, is it really too hard to believe that there are several advantages to our relationships?"

"You're dead set on this aren't you?" Ashley sighs, with disappointment in her voice and taking a sip of her coffee.

Belle holds up her hand and takes the fork out of her mouth. "Married remember? Stuck with him for life? I'm already ten years in."

"Hey, can we see your ring?" Ruby asks, getting out of her seat and sliding into the booth with Belle.

Belle nearly chokes. "Why would you want to see it? All of you have seen it before." She states, getting defensive. The last thing she needs is all of them seeing her mark after just arguing that she wants to be with him. "It's the gold one I've been wearing since I escaped from the hospital."

"That thing is your wedding ring!" Ashley asks in surprise.

"Careful now, it's my mother's ring." Belle nearly growls.

"Why are you wearing your mother's ring as your wedding ring?" Mary Margret asks in confusion.

"Because I wanted to use my mother's ring when I asked him to marry-"

"Wait what?" All four of the exclaimed, rather loudly. The other three then move closer over to her.

"…Yeah, I asked him. Anyways-"

"So all of it was really your decision from the start!" Ruby exclaims, surprised.

"Yes. It was. Are you done?" They all nod their heads. Emma is trying hard not to laugh. "We were in a hurry remember? I had told him I wanted to get married, so then I asked him. Anyways, I gave him my ring, told him what it was and all that, but he insisted on me keeping it." She smiles softly folding her hands in front of her. We finally came to a compromise in which he would have a copy made, not that night obviously, but he kept his promise to me even after thinking I was dead, and we now both wear the same ring."

"See, not we have to see it." Ruby insists and looks at her curiously. "And why are you still wearing your gloves anyways?"

"I…I cut myself last night trying to make dinner and it's still not completely healed. I'd rather not have people see it." Belle lies weakly, already knowing that it wouldn't be enough.

"You don't have to show us the scarred part of your hand then."

"Uh-"Belle murmurs stupidly. Her entire hand was scarred, what was she going to do?

"I stole watches for a guy I thought I was going to marry." Emma speaks up suddenly.

"What? I thought you stole them simply to cash them in and get out of town." Belle asks, throwing her a grateful glance and hoping it was enough to distract them all from her hand.

"All Sydney managed to find was an old police record; of course he wasn't going to find out the real reason." Emma shakes her head, irritated. "I fell in love with a man named Neal, or at least I thought it was love, but it turns out he was just using me to get things off of his record."

"…Henry's father." Mary Margret realizes.

Emma smiles at her weakly. "I was sixteen and thought I was in love." She shrugs and takes a sip of her punch. "Besides, Henry came out of what happened, so it all turned out alright I guess."

"Whatever happened to Neal? Do you have any idea?" Ashley asks curiously.

"Of course not!" Emma snaps. "I get sent to jail because of a box of watches he stole!"

"Would you ever want to see him again?"

Emma laughs hotly. "Yeah, if only to punch him in the face and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing."

Belle hears a hint of tremor in her friend's voice and realizes that is she ever did see this guy again she really wouldn't know what to do. "See Ruby." Belle slaps her friend on the back. "We all do crazy things when in love."

"I won't do it." Ruby states, crossing her arms in determination.

They all start laughing. "C'mon." Belle smiles warmly. "Let's have some fun."

"Yeah!" Ruby jumps up and takes Belle's hands, lifting her up out of the booth. "Let's play some games."

I'm going to regret agreeing to do this.' Belle thinks to herself, as they make their way back into the kitchen.

Four hours. How have they been at this for four hours?" Belle wonders to herself and trying to figure out when one of the girls, she assumes Ruby, spiked the punch. The only reason Belle wasn't drunk was simply because the taste of it made her nauseous. It wasn't that the four of them were drunk; it was simply that they were very buzzed. Ashley and Ruby were dancing on one of the booths, thankfully out of view of the window, where Belle is just waiting for Ruby's grandmother to walk in. Emma and, surprisingly, Mary Margret were doing something with one another's hair at the bar.

Belle was simply enjoying watching her friends from on top of one of the tables, and is glad that no one else in town can see them now. Her phone beeps, alerting her of a text.

Belle, please come to the library-Rumple

She smiles softly to herself. Emma catches her eyes and they flicker to Belle's phone. "You forgive him then?" Emma slurs.

Belle's more surprised Emma remembers and is able to give her a coherent sentence. She laughs softly. "Of course I don't but we've fought about the stupid thing before and probably will for the rest of our marriage."

"No way, are the two of you fighting?" Ruby asks, nearly falling off of the table if Ashley hadn't caught her. Belle quickly gets up and helps Ruby down, before catching Ashley.

"Would the two of you be careful?" Belle growls.

"But are the two of you really fighting?" Ruby asks, sounding close to tears.

"It's nothing Ruby, trust me." Belle assures her, helping Ruby over to one of the booths and dropping her in it. "I'm not going to divorce him over it." Belle returns to sitting on top of her table and takes out her phone.

I'll head over there as soon as I can. There's no way I'm leaving the four of them here without supervision. Just give me until Granny shows up-Belle

A few minutes later she gets another text.

Of course. Drinking? Glad to know that you haven't gone overboard with it-Rumple

She laughs lightly.

Didn't like the taste, I have no idea what's in the punch. I'm trying to figure out who spiked it. Probably Ruby, but the more I think about it the more I think it could've been Emma-Belle

Why's that-Rumple

No idea-Belle

I'll see you soon-Rumple

Belle imagines him sitting somewhere in the library laughing at the thought of her friends drunk and smiles again.

"See Ruby, she can't be that mad at him. She's smiling and laughing at the texts he's sending her." Emma laughs, making an attempt to get off of the chair and falling on her elbow.

Belle swears under her breath and leaves her phone on the table, before running over to help a hysterically laughing Emma off the floor and forcing her into one of the booths. Belle sighs deeply and turns around to see Ashley picking up her phone.

Ashley!" Belle nearly shouts. She doesn't mind talking to the four of them about her relationship with Rumple, but the texts between the two of them are private and she doesn't want anyone seeing their actual names. She holds out her hands to Ashley. "Give me back my phone. Seriously."

Ashley holds it protectively against her chest. "I just want to know what the two of you are fighting about." She whines, almost like a child.

"You're against the two of us being together!" Belle argues, crossing her arms as if a mother scolding her child. Which, in this case, she has to be.

"I'm scared for you, but I can't-"Ashley pauses for a moment, as if trying to remember what she was going to say. "…I can't stop you, at least not anymore, and I'm willing to accept it."

"Thank you for that Ashley, truly." Belle smiles weakly. "However, I still need my phone back."

Ashley pauses, but reluctantly hand Belle back her phone, just as Granny walks in through the back. 'Thank god." Belle thinks to herself taking back her phone and wiping all her messages, before facing Granny. "Hi Granny, sorry about all of this."

"How is it that you're the only sober one?" Granny asks in confusion.

"So it was Ruby who spiked the punch?"

"No, it was Emma's idea." Granny informs her, smiling. Belle turns to face Emma and glares, but sees that Emma is asleep. She sighs and hears Granny start to laugh. "It's alright Rosie, I expected to come here and find a lot worse. I'm sorry that it looks like you had to babysit."

"No, it's fine." Belle assures her and smiles warmly. "It's just whatever Emma spiked it with didn't agree with me. "I enjoyed all of this, promise. Though, it looks like they've all fallen asleep." They both look around and sure enough Mary Margret's asleep at the bar, Ashley somehow is now on the floor and Ruby and Emma are passed out in booths. "Do you want me to-?"

Granny shakes her head. "Rosie, it's fine, I'll handle the rest."

Belle nods, before grabbing her bag. "Thank you Granny, I'll talk to you again soon." She unlocks the front door and turns around again. "Tell them all thanks and I promise to them later." Belle waves again before walking out of the diner.

"Rumple! Where are you?" Belle calls out, walking into the old building and finds all of the lights off. "Rumple this isn't funny, seriously, are you even in here? Try to remember I know there's a dragon below this building you know how I feel about them." She walks a little farther and swears she can hear something moving around. Her blood runs cold and she stops, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "Emma's passed out at the diner, there's no way the curse is-"

The lights suddenly come on and she sees Rumplestiltskin standing on the other side of a small table, with a beautiful silk ivory tablecloth, silver plates and silverware, wine glasses, a bottle of champagne, and a candle in the center. Belle can't help but laugh and smile warmly at her husband, who is wearing her favorite dark blue three piece suit. "What is all of this?" She manages to get out.

He gives her an incredulous look. "What? A husband can't cook dinner for his wife and eat it with her in her favorite place?"

Belle barrels herself at him and anchors her arms around the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. "You know this doesn't mean I forgive you from earlier." She states.

"No, but I thought it might help." He kisses her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She nods her head as if in agreement. "It does, but I'm not just going to let the matter go."

He only laughs and lets go of her before holding out his hand. "Would you care to sit down to eat love?" He walks around her and holds out her chair.

"Thank you Rumple." She kisses him again, before sitting down. "What are we having?"

"Garlic bread and some Farfalle pasta with asparagus and smoked salmon." He answers gesturing over to the front desk where Belle can see three small platter covered.

"That sounds amazing." She smiles warms, as he walks over to collect one of the platters. Her mouth is already watering as he places it down in front of her and he kisses the top of her head. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Really?"

"I know." She laughs again. "I just ate a little while ago, I really shouldn't be."

"Better than the food going to waste." He shrugs placing the plate in front of her and going back to the desk to grab his own before sitting down.

The smell, as she lifts the top makes her mouth water. "Well it looks and smells delicious Rumple, thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure love." He places his arms on the table and smiles, watching her eat a huge mouthful. "How was your…what did you call it again?"

"Post marital party." Belle answers and nearly chokes on her food, causing both of them to laugh slightly. "And it was a lot of fun, other than the others getting a bit drunk."

"I thought you told me they weren't?"

"They were drunk."

Rumple laughs at the firm tone in her voice. "What on earth did you do, that is, since the others…weren't themselves?" He asks, happy to see that she downs the wine he provided for her and seemed to enjoy it.

"I had fun." She assures him, afraid of what he's going to think of what she tells him next. "It was stupid, but it was fun. Though, I am never playing truth or dare with them ever again, at least not when they've all downed four large cups of alcohol."

"Oh." He grins slyly, hearing the hesitation in her voice. "And why is that?"

She rubs the back of her head. "Let's just say I was forced to make out with Ruby." She admits and can see him staring at her in surprise. "And that wasn't even the worst of it." She groans and puts another forkful of food in her mouth. "We then moved on to strip poker, don't ask, but as it turns out, I'm pretty good at it. All I was forced to remove was my shirt and pants."

"Alright!" Rumple stops her and can't help but start laughing. "While I'm glad that we've gotten to the point where we can tell one another anything, I think you can stop there."

She smiles warmly and simply puts ore food in her mouth. "I warned you that I didn't really know what was going on."

"When on earth did all of this even start?" He asks in astonishment.

"About twenty minutes after Emma helped me avoid showing everyone my mark." She replies.

He nods his head in approval. 'Yeah, it's probably best we continue to hide these." He notes, taking off his gloves and holding his mark up to the candle. The mark wasn't bleeding, but it was still a very dark red and looked like it was beginning to bruise.

"They're still not completely healed, are they?" Belle comments, taking off hers as well and holding it up against Rumple's. Much to both of their surprise, their marks were still identical.

"Well, we did cut pretty deep." He points out and pulls away.

"We're lucky we didn't bleed out." She laughs.

He cocks his head in agreement and doesn't say anything, as he puts another forkful of food into his mouth.

They sit in comfortable silence for a long time. Belle finishes her dessert before placing her fork gently on the plate and setting her hands in her lap nervously. "I'm scared."

Rumplestiltskin can't help but look at her with worry. "Of the mark?"

"Well, yes and no." Belle sighs deeply. "I know I keep bringing this up and I am sorry for that, but with the curse going to break any day now I feel-"

"Distressed?"

"Anxious." She states, looking down at the mark on her hand. "I want this to be over with, I really do, but at the same time, what on earth is going to happen after it breaks?" She looks at him firmly. "I'm going to survive the blood exchange, but after that-"

"This is about that echo of yours warning you about what's coming again isn't it?" He asks and sighs deeply as she nods her head. "Belle." He pauses. "There may be a lot of truth in what that…echo of yours is telling you. We may face a lot of problems in this world, people coming in and possibly exposing who we are, and possibly worse."

"Then why can't we just go home?" She cries out. "Why can't we just run away before all of it happens?"

"Because there's no way back!" He nearly shouts and instantly wishes he could take it back from the look Belle is giving him. "Well-"He shakes his head. "That's not quite true, but a lot of things have to happen in order for us to even have a chance."

"What are they?" Belle demands softly, but in a voice that Rumple knew he was going to answer one way or another.

"A lot of things have to happen." He repeats. "They have to happen, in order, and it's just…Belle, the probability that everything will go as planned, it's damn near impossible."

Belle gives him a hard look and then sighs deeply, shaking her head. "You and this damn curse."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, not able to look her in the face. "I really am Belle, I'm sorry."

"And that's the reason I can never truly stay mad at you." She smiles weakly and stands up in order to walk behind him and wrap her arms around him, before resting her head on his shoulder. "You truly do regret some of the things you've done." She continues, kissing him on the cheek.

He laughs hotly. "I regret a lot of the things I've done love."

"And that's how I know you're a good man."

"Are you really doing this again?"

Belle grins and helps him out of the chair. "If you really want to prove to me you're a bad man, why don't you prove it to me?"

"Oh, are you playing that game now?" He smirks kissing her once on the lips and moving down to suck lightly on her neck.

Belle groans and swats him slightly. "I already have the mark on my hand, what on earth would they say if I had another on my neck?"

"They know that you are married and will accept a few love marks." He murmurs softly, as he continues his work on her neck.

"Rumple," she groans, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He finally completes his work and captures her lips with his again. "I'd have you right here on the floor, but I think the bed upstairs would be a better option if we both want to be able to walk in the morning."

"We've done it on the floor before." She protests, between breaths.

"You're killing me love." He groans. When we were at the cabin we were cuddled in a blanket in front of the fireplace, but by all means, if you want me to take you on the cold library floor then by all means-"

"Oh you'll take me will you? What if I happen to take you?" She smiles slyly and before he can say another word she captures his lips again. "But, you're right. I didn't know there was a bed upstairs."

"There's a small apartment." He answers simply. "And if you have no qualms about sleeping in the same building as a dragon, I have the keys somewhere in my back pocket."

"You're seriously bringing that up again?" She growls, slapping his chest. "You know I'm afraid of dragons."

"Yes, just as you're afraid of ogres."

She moves away and points her finger at him accusingly. "You know not to bring that up. I know it's how we met, but you weren't there for the start of all of it."

"I was around when the first war started." He points out. "I know how scary it can be, I apologize."

"I forgive you." She smiles again, before kissing him again and taking his hand. "Let's head upstairs."

He pulls out the keys from his pocket and hands them to her, before kissing her again and letting her lead him out of the room.

Belle wakes up groggily the next morning and rolls over to find Rumplestiltskin sitting on the edge of the bed and staring out the window with an almost concerned look on his face.

She sits up in bed, resting on her elbows, and yawns. "What's up?"

He turns around and finds her hand, taking it in his. "The curse, it's going to break today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This chapter kept getting away from me and wasn't going the way I planned at all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though it was a pain, I enjoyed writing it...to some extent.


	18. Chapter 18

Belle lies back down on the bed and sighs deeply. "You're sure?"

"Completely." He states, lying back down beside her and taking her hand again. "I had a dream last night on how exactly it would happen."

"It's scary that you still have that ability." Belle nearly laughs. "There isn't even any magic in this land." He opens his mouth to respond, but she stops him with a kiss. "And if you say it's because you were the most powerful being in the land, I'll deck you." She curls her other hand into a fist as if to prove it to him. "I do believe you Rumple, I'd be stupid not too."

"You don't want to know how it happens." Rumple asks curiously.

She shrugs. "I'd rather just wait until it happens."

"It's your choice, but you still know the plan?"

Belle laughs heartily and kisses his cheek. "Yes I know the plan. Whatever happens, I'm to stay by Emma's side. Really Rumple, you don't have to remind me every day."

"Well today's the last day you'll have to hear it."

"Promise?"

He laughs and pulls her face towards him, kissing her deeply. "Promise."

She smiles warmly and moves into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You realize we should get up and prepare for what's about to happen."

"Love, showing me your perfect breasts, is not really the way to start that conversation." He grins slyly and kisses her neck.

She groans. "Rumple, this really isn't the time to-damn it, I love you."

"I love you too Belle, you know that." He moves his lips back up to hers and quickly moves her into a more comfortable position.

It was nearly two hours before the two of them finally got cleaned up and went back downstairs. Belle was surprised to find that the romantic setting from the night before had already been cleaned up. Shaking her head Belle puts her hair up into a high ponytail and takes his hand, before they walk out of the library.

The two of them are about two blocks away from Gold's shop and are enjoying a light banter, when Belle's phone goes off. She kisses his cheek and pulls out her phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Rosie!"

Belle has to pull the phone away from her ear. Ruby's voice is so loud and panicky Rumple looks at her in surprise. "Gods Ruby, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I got a call from Mary Margret like an hour ago saying that Emma is leaving, again. I was going to call you, but I figured it'd be easier if I went to go and try to talk to her first." Ruby pauses.

Belle looks up at Rumple, who gives her an understanding nod of his head. It was time. "Ruby, what happened?"

"I went over to Emma and Mary Margret's apartment, but when I got over there I saw…there was…Henry was being lifted into the back of an ambulance, unconscious."

Belle opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself. "Ruby…I'm sure Henry will be fine, please, don't worry."

"But-"

"He'll be fine." Belle states, making an attempt to reassure her friend. "Ruby, please, go home, go back to the diner, or talk a walk, please. I promise that in a few hours, everything will be back to the way things were."

"Rosie-"

"Everything will be fine, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, thank you Rosie."

Belle hangs up the phone and sighs deeply, resting her head on Rumple's shoulder.

"You're really very good at that you know." He states.

"At what? Keeping the secret that the two of us know what's going to happen today?" She laughs lightly. "C'mon, both Ruby and Henry will be fine, let's head over to the shop, it's the only place you know they'll find us."

He laughs. "I really can't argue with that." He kisses her again and they continue to make their way over to his shop

"Henry! Henry, can you hear me? Come on Henry, wake up, please! Come on Henry." Emma is running alongside her son's stretcher, as they run along the hallway of the ICU. "Come on Henry. Come on, you can do it!"

"Ma'am, please." A nurse is trying to pull her away. "Please, you need to-"

Emma slaps her hand away, as they enter a room. "No I am not going anywhere. Henry!" She runs over to the bed, where the nurses lift Henry onto the bed and Dr. Whale runs in.

"There's no pupil response." Dr. Whale examines Henry and turns to Emma. "What happened, did he fall? Hit his head?"

Emma shakes her head and pulls out an apple turnover, showing him. "He ate this. I think it's poisoned.

"His airway's clear." Dr. Whale insists, shining a light down Henry's throat. "Did he vomit?" He asks, turning back to face Emma. "Any convulsions or disorientations?"

Emma shakes her head and shoves the apple turnover into his face. "No, he just took a bite out of this and then just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to him!"

Dr. Whale sighs deeply. "The boy is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever's going on-" He takes the turnover from Emma. "This, is not the culprit!"

"Well what else could it be?" Emma shouts angrily.

"I don't know." Whale states in confusion. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"He's going to be okay though, right?" Emma asks, her voice shaking.

"Right now we just need to stabilize him, he's slipping away. Is there anything else that you can remember?" He asks her hurriedly. "Any little detail?"

"I already told you everything." Emma insists, throwing Henry's backpack down angrily, his belonging scattering all over the floor. "Do something."

"Look, I understand you're frustrated Miss Swan." Whale puts a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. "I do, but I need something to treat. Right now there is no explanation. It's like-"

"Like magic." Emma finishes for him and moves away from Whale, picking up Henry's storybook. The title of the book starts to glow and an image of David, putting a baby into a wardrobe. "What the hell-?" Emma murmurs, dropping the book and having to hold her head.

"All of the stories in this book really happened. You should know more than anyone. Because you're in this book." Henry's voice comes to mind and suddenly everything makes sense.

Regina suddenly races into the room. "Where's my son!?"

Emma storms over to her and grabs her collar. "You did this."

"Of course not." Regina gives her an incredulous look.

Emma pulls Regina into the closest supply closet and she punches Regina into a few of the boxes. "You did this." Emma repeats angrily.

"What the hell are you doing!? Regina growls angrily, getting up. "Stop this, my son-"

"Is sick because of you!" Emma snaps. "That apple turnover you gave me-he ate it!"

"What?" Regina falls on her knees again and stares at Emma in shock. "It was meant for you!"

"It's true then." Emma murmurs weakly. "All of it?"

Regina stares at her a moment before nodding her head once. "Yes."

Emma falls to her knees. "I was leaving town, why couldn't you just leave things alone?"

Regina sighs deeply and Emma catches a glimpse of regret flash past her eyes. "Because as long as your alive, Henry will never truly be mine." She answers.

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this." Emma states harshly. "You wake him up!"

"I can't!" Regina cries out in desperation, her whole body now shaking.

"Don't you have magic?"

Regina shakes her head. "That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

"What's it going to do him?"

"I don't know."

"So…so he could-?" Emma doesn't have it in her to finish that sentence. Emma can't help but clench and unclench her hands from nerves.

"Yes."

All of the energy Emma has left leaves her body. "So…So what do we do?" She whimpers out weakly.

"We need help." Regina states and growls angrily from the next thing she's going to say. "There's one other person, in town who knows about this. Knows about magic, and the curse." Regina groans. "Well, possibly two, but I don't know for sure."

A recent conversation with Rosie concerning August comes to Emma's mind. "No." Emma sighs deeply, rubbing the part of her arm that Rosie had hurt. "Rosie knows…and Gold as well?"

"Actually." Regina sighs. "They go by Rumplestiltskin and Belle." Emma's jaw drops and she can't help but give Regina a dumbfounded look. "Yeah." Regina smirks. "I know."

Belle is sitting on the back counter in Rumple's shop, with her legs crossed and bantering, again, with Rumplestiltskin, who is leaning, with his arms crossed, against the counter.

The bell rings, informing the two of them of people entering the shop. Belle turns around to see Regina and Emma running in. "Good afternoon your majesty, Emma." Belle smiles warmly at the two of them, but her face falls at the downcast look on Emma's face.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Rumple smirks at Emma. Belle gives him a look.

Emma races up to the counter. "We need your help."

"Indeed you do." Rumple shakes his head and turns to Regina, who had walked up to the counter. "It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you magic comes with a price."

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina states angrily.

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are."

Belle laughs lightly at his quip and quickly covers her mouth, as if to hide a cough. "Sorry." She waves her hand dismissively.

What the hell is that?" Regina gawks at the mark on Belle's hand.

"Huh-?" Belle holds up her hand and laughs again. "Oh, right. I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, Rumple's got one too." She gestures to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple holds up his hand as if to verify and Regina simply stares stupidly at the two of them. "How-" She shakes her head. "No-never mind, how long have you had your memories?"

"Since I broke out." Belle states, smirking wickedly and crossing her arms.

Regina's about to say something but Emma beats her to it. "Can you help us? With Henry, I mean?" She asks Gold, unconcerned with the marks.

Mr. Gold shrugs. "Of course. True love, Miss Swan-the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse." He leans over the counter and smirks. "Luckily for you. I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina exclaims, giving him a look of utter disbelief.

"Oh yes." He grins, turning his gaze towards Emma. "From strands of your parent's hair, I made the most powerful love potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

"That's why I'm the savior." Emma gives him a look of recognition. "That's why I can break the curse."

"Now you're getting it." Belle smiles warmly at her.

"I don't care about that though. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma insists.

Belle sighs deeply. The savior's concern for the rest of a cursed town was getting irritating. Rumplestiltskin gives Belle a brief glance and turns back to face Emma. This is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all of the potion. I saved some, you know-" He nods his head. "For a rainy day."

"Well it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma states.

Belle laughs hotly and Rumple gives Emma a crooked grin. "Where is it, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles." Regina snaps, irritation laced in her voice. "What do we do?"

"You do nothing." Rumple glares at Regina and faces Emma again. "It has to be Miss Swan."

"He's my son." Regina insists. "It should be me."

"With all due respect, your majesty, but Henry is Emma's son." Belle argues with her. "Besides, it has to be her. She's the product of the magic."

"I can do it." Emma states, determined.

"Don't trust them." Regina states, glaring at Belle, who now has her legs uncrossed and was leaning back on the counter.

Emma looks at Belle a long moment. "…I trust Rosie-Belle, sorry, enough." She remarks. "Besides, what other choice do we have Regina?"

"That's right dearie." Rumple smirks at Regina. "What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asks him.

"Tell me, your majesty." Rumple asks, not taking his eyes off of Regina. "Is our friend still in the basement?"

Regina looks at him with utter shock. "Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

"Oh no no no, not with her. In her." He enjoys the look of disgust on her face a moment before continuing, "I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

"Who is "her"? Emma asks in confusion.

"Trust me you'd probably rather not find out." Belle murmurs as Rumple grabs a case out from under his counter and opens it up, revealing Prince Charming's sword. "But you'd still better be prepared." Belle gestures to the sword. "You're going to need this."

"What on earth is that?" Emma asks in disbelief.

"Your father's sword." Rumple answers, handing it over.

"Yep. You guys are trying to get me killed." Emma states, taking the sword from him. "Just…Henry will be okay, won't he?"

"Only time will tell." Rumple answers. Belle scoffs and gives him an incredulous look.

Regina simply nods tersely and gestures to Emma. "C'mon, we should get going."

"Seriously?" Belle laughs pointing a finger between the two of them. "The two of you, working together?" She pauses for a moment and looks at Rumple. "That's right. The elevator, it takes two people to operate it doesn't it?"

"You know about all of this?" Emma pinches the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, the monster, the potion?"

Belle shrugs. "Of course." She cocks her head to Rumple and crosses her arms. "He tells me everything."

Rumple scoffs. "You think I tell you everything love."

Belle sighs deeply and glares at him briefly, before turning back to Regina and Emma. "Good luck you two."

Emma smiles weakly at her and nearly runs out of the store with Regina.

"You know, you could've at least told them that Henry will be fine." Belle chastises him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" He shrugs, unconcerned, and gives her an incredulous look. "You know, you could've told them too you know."

"I thought you were going to do it!" She argues.

"What, and be the nice guy? No thank you." He scoffs and walks back over to where she's still sitting.

Belle opens her mouth as if to say something and simply shakes her head. "Fine, whatever." She ends up laughing and taking her hand in his. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." He grins, helping her off the table. "Would you like to stop by the inn in order to talk to Pinocchio?"

"You don't mind?" Belle asks, kissing his cheek.

"Of course not." He smiles warmly at her. "We have to give Regina and Miss Swan at least an hour to get the egg."

"I love you."

"I love you too Belle, and I know he's like family to you

"I'm just glad I don't have to make seeing him my last request." Belle regrets saying it the moment she says it, as she feels Rumple tense up. "It was a joke love, nothing more." She tries assuring him.

"A bad one." He murmurs.

Belle squeezes his hand tightly and gives him a stern look. "Yes it was, but-"

"You're going to survive whatever happens, I know." He gives her a crooked smile and gestures to the door. "We should get out of here." Belle only nods and they leave the shop.

Rumplestiltskin pulls into a spot in the back of the inn and Belle kisses him softly, before stepping out of the car and walking around into the building. Belle opts to take the stairs and when she gets to the right floor Belle has to stop herself from going any further and quickly hides in the staircase.

Emma walks out of Pinocchio's room and looks as if she's about to start crying, before shutting the door and running around the corner and out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief at her near miss Belle walks over to Pinocchio's door and clenches her hand in a tight fist, trying to collect her nerves, before finally opening the door.

"Mother." Belle lets out a relieved sigh at the sound of Pinocchio's voice and races over to the bed.

"You're still alright!" She smiles warmly, looking at his body, which was thankfully, still human. "How are you feeling? Does it-?"

"Mother!" He stops her, laughing weakly. "I'm fine, I'm going to turn back into a puppet. It's inevitable, but I did make a promise to you to stay human until we talked again.

Belle reaches out to touch his cheek. "It's going to be alright, just give the curse another few hours." She assures him.

He manages to take her hand in his and hold it weakly. "I'm not going to last that long mother."

"You can't!" Belle cries out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Don't leave me, please, I need you. I love you!" She wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his chest.

"Of course you love me, what's not to love?" Pinocchio jokes, in a weak attempt to make her laugh. She does. "Mother, I love you too, you know that, and I'm happy that when the curse breaks you'll finally be free." He laughs weakly. "I mean you'll still be married, but you'll be free."

Belle slaps him softly and lifts her head off his chest. "Stop talking as if you're dying, we'll figure something out!" She insists. "Rumple is bringing back magic, I'm sure he'll find a way to-"

"Mother, it's fine, really." He tries assuring her. "As long as I know that you and my father are happy and safe."

"He'll be proud of you, you know, your father." She smiles weakly. "Upset, but proud."

"I hope so."

"I'll stay with you, until it happens."

"Thank you." He manages to let out a laugh. Belle sits back in her chair, but still holds his hands tightly. It suddenly gets really quiet and Belle can see that he's struggling with something. "Pinocchio, what is it?" She asks gently.

"I…made a promise with someone before I came here, but I think I may have to break it." He murmurs, not able to look her in the eye.

"Pinocchio, what are you talking about?"

"I…" He sighs deeply. "I know where Bae is."

Belle gives him an incredulous look. "What!?"

"We're friends, actually." Pinocchio shakes his head. "Well…sort of, he let me crash at his place a lot."

"Pinocchio!"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell his father where he is." He argues weakly.

"What's changed your mind?" She asks, lowering her voice.

"I can see how much he's trying to change." He quirks up an eyebrow. "Well that and you're able to keep him under control rather well."

"Where is he Pinocchio? Where is Bae?"

"His name is Neal in this world and he's living in an apartment in Manhattan, directly in the middle of the city." He informs her. "It's up to you whether or not to tell Rumplestiltskin."

Belle's mind is somewhere else entirely. The conversation with Emma the day before comes to mind. She shakes her head. It couldn't be, there had to be thousands of people with the name Neal, it was just a coincidence. "Come now Belle, what do we say about coincidences?" Rumple voice comes to mind. "The universe is rarely so lazy." Belle murmurs. "But, it can't be the same man."

"Mother?" She hears Pinocchio's voice. "Are you alright?"

Belle shakes her head vigorously and smiles warmly down at him. "I'm fine, sorry, was thinking about something Rumple told me a while back. "You know I tell him everything Pinocchio."

"Yeah I know." He shrugs. "And when he sees the two of you, he'll realize why I told you, I hope."

"I can't believe you actually know where he is." Belle notes. "The whole reason Rumple wanted this curse enacted was so that he could find him and you just so happen to know exactly where he is. Maybe it's a good thing you went through the portal and ran off. "

"So, I'm forgiven, for running off and abandoning Emma?" He asks, in a voice that she knows he's joking.

"Not necessarily, you should've told me where Bae is sooner." Belle smirks, not giving him the satisfaction.

"I made a promise to him!"

"You promised him that you wouldn't tell Rumple, I don't count."

"That's a loophole that shouldn't even be there."

"And why's that?" She scoffs.

"Because we all thought that you were dead!" He deadpans.

Belle stares at him a long moment before finally nodding her head once, as if agreeing. "Fair enough."

Pinocchio breathes a sigh of relief. "Here I thought I was going to regret saying that." He laughs weakly.

"Why? You're right. Everyone thought I was dead." Belle shrugs. "Besides, I know now and I'll let Rumple know as soon as the panic about the curse breaking wanes a bit."

"I'm actually glad about that." Pinocchio notes, letting go of her hand and reaching up to play with a lock of her hair. "It really is time for Bae and I to stop running."

"Stop making it sound as if you're dying!" Belle states angrily, holding his hand firmly and making an attempt to fight back the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Mother-"

"Just, stop."

"I'm sorry mother, truly I am, but-"He tenses up. "I think it's time."

"No. No, no, no, please!" Belle wraps her arms around him. "Please Pinocchio, please." She lifts her head and starts crying onto his chest. "Please." She kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mother." He manages to smile weakly at her before completely reverting back into wood.

"Pinocchio!" Belle cries out in agony and clenches the fabric of his shirt tightly and dropping her head onto his chest. She cries vigorously for a long while, before finally lifting her head and wiping away her tears. Belle covers her mouth and tries to stop herself from making the horrible choking sound that she makes when she cries and manages to force herself to stand up. Belle can't bring herself to look at Pinocchio's wooden form any longer and leaves the room. She sits in front of his closed door for nearly twenty minutes before getting composed enough to leave the inn.

"Let's go." Belle states, stepping back into the car.

Rumplestiltskin opens his mouth as if to say something, but can't seem to find the right words. He reaches out to touch her shoulder, but realizes that if he does the strong façade she was putting up would crumble. He pulls back his hand and simply nods his head before starting the car and they drive in silence.

"Ready?" He asks her tentatively, as they drive into the library's parking lot.

"Yep!" Belle startles him, sounding far too much like her normal self.

"Belle-"He's cut off by her pulling him towards her and kissing him deeply.

"There's a large probability that this is going to be the last time I see you." She smirks weakly. "I had to do that at least once more."

He raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who keeps telling me that you will survive this?"

She shrugs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm simply stating facts; can't I be the cynical one for once?"

"You're always the cynical one!" He argues.

"Just shut up." She laughs, pulling his face towards hers and kissing him deeply. "Just shut up and kiss me the way you know how." She growls.

So he does.

When the two of them enter the library, it's quiet. The only person in the building and in sight was Regina, who was standing by the elevator. Regina turns around and stares at the two of them in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

"We thought that you would need some help." Belle lies with ease."

Regina narrows her eyes skeptically. "…No really, what are you doing here?"

Belle turns to face Rumple, who only shrugs. "Damn, she knows you better than I thought."

He scoffs. "Well she should by now dearie." Belle glares at him and he throws his hands up in defense. "Right, sorry, you don't like being called that."

Regina glares at him with disbelief. "The little maid really does have you trained."

"Careful now your majesty, you're still on thin ice." Belle snaps.

Regina laughs hotly and crosses her arms against her chest. "You really think I'm afraid of you?"

In less than a minute Belle has Regina against the wall and her hands locked behind her back. "You should be afraid of me-"Belle growls. "Because you made 'Rosalina' a complete opposite of Belle."

What looks like fear flickers across Regina's features and Belle releases her hands just enough to turn her around and face Rumplestiltskin, who is enjoying the show.

"You want to tie her up love?" He asks, rolling over the chair behind the counter and pulling out some rope from gods know where.

"It's alright; I think I can handle her." Belle assures him, tightening her grip.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure she bites." He gestures to Belle's hand which was currently covering Regina's mouth.

"She's not a child Rumple." Belle scowls. He only shrugs and at about the same moment the three of them hear Emma's voice from the stalled elevator. "Go deal with our savior." Belle nods towards the other side of the room and gestures at Regina. "Don't worry, I got this one."

Rumplestiltskin only nods and wanders over to the elevator. They all hear Emma calling up. "Regina! What the hell is going on? Regina!"

"Miss Swan?" Rumple looks down the shaft and sees Emma's silhouette. "You got it?"

"Gold?" Emma looks at him with surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did too; Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator." He hears a small yelp behind him and turns around to see Belle slap Regina and covering up her mouth with tape.

Rumple looks at her with concern and Belle only lifts up her hand. 'She bit me!' Belle mouths. He has to hide a chuckle, as Belle moves Regina into the chair and grabs the rope.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin hears Emma behind him. "I'm coming up!"

"No." He says, turning back to face Emma. "There's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that." He gestures to the egg tucked under her arm.

"Yeah? Well I can try."

"No you can't." Rumple states, giving her an incredulous look. Just toss it up. Your boy is going to be fine. I promise." He assures her and holds out his hands. "We're running out of time, just toss it up."

"Alright. You hold on to it, I'll be right up." Emma tosses up the egg and Gold catches it and turns around to walk back over to Belle and Regina.

"Wow." Belle stares at the egg in surprise. "Emma actually managed to kill her."

"I know." Rumple tosses the egg up and catches it again. "I'm surprised too." He shrugs. "But, like father like daughter."

"I suppose." Belle laughs, before making sure Regina is completely tied up and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "Now you have to go." She releases him.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave after that?" He argues.

"Go!" She laughs, nearly pushing him towards the door. "Emma will get out of there any minute and you need to get out of here."

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughs, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon, promise." She assures him. He gives her a long look, but finally kisses her once more and leaves the library.

Not five minutes later Emma climbs up out of the elevator, with Belle's help and looks up to see Regina tied to a chair with her mouth covered. "What the hell is this?" She asks, not really sure she wants to know.

"The queen bit me like a damn child." Belle states.

"She bit you?" Emma asks incredulously.

"She did." Belle growls, walking back over to where Regina was sitting and uncovering her mouth.

"Where's Gold?" Emma inquires.

"He tricked you!" Regina shouts. "How could you give him that?"

"Rumple left." Belle answers Emma's initial question.

"What!?" Emma nearly shouts. "Why?"

Belle moves over to untie Regina. "Look, he just needed your help to get the egg. He has his reasons." She states before Emma can say anything else. "It's really not that big of a deal-"

Belle is suddenly pushed to the ground. "I thought I could trust you!" Emma cries out. "Out of everyone in town, I thought I could trust you, Ashley was right!"

Belle sighs and rubs the back of her head once before getting up. "While I deserved that. I don't appreciate being told I can't be trusted." She states, blocking Emma's next punch. "Henry will be fine. I can guarantee that much."

"We need to get to Gold." Regina grabs Emma's arm, stopping her from punching Belle again. "Forget the maid."

"Thanks." Belle states sarcastically glaring at Regina and turning to face Emma again. "And no you don't. Look, just go back to the hospital and-"

Both Emma and Regina's phones go off. Belle sighs again, knowing that it's probably the hospital. Sure enough she watches as both of their faces grow pale.

"Emma-"Belle starts.

"Shut up!" Emma snaps. "You just said that Henry would be fine."

"He will."

"He's dead!"

"He's in a death-like stasis." Belle insists, turning to Regina. "It's your damn curse; don't you know how it works?"

"Yeah, because there's no magic in this land, it causes death." Regina nearly shouts.

"For god's sake! Why would a sleeping curse be any different in this land?" Belle retorts. "Let's just go to the hospital." The two of them are still just staring at her. "Please." She nearly begs. "Let me show you that he's fine. You believe in the curse, let me show you how to break it."

Emma stares at her for a long time and Belle is about to open her mouth, before Emma finally nods tersely. "Alright, let's go."

"You're seriously going to trust the wife of the most notorious man in the realms?" Regina scoffs in disbelief.

"Glad you've finally accepted the fact that we're married."

"Remember who you're talking to maid." Regina growls.

"Oh yes, the mighty evil queen, who, in about twenty minutes, will have the entire town trying to have you killed." Belle smirks, grabbing her bag up off the floor. "Try to remember not ten minutes ago I had you completely immobilized.

"You think I'm scared of them? Or you?"

"No, I just don't think you know what you'll be facing."

"Alright, enough." Emma growls. "Look, as bad as it sounds, I still trust Rosie-Belle…you know what, it's easier for me to go by Rosie."

"I don't care whatever makes it easier." Belle shrugs. "And thanks Emma."

"Seriously?" Regina asks incredulously.

"Yeah. Besides, what do we have to lose?" Emma sighs deeply and the three of them finally leave the library.

"Why are you doing this?" Belle asks, as the two of them enter Emma's car. "Trusting me, I mean.

"You've never given me a reason not to." Emma states simply. "Since the first time I met you. You literally broke out from under the hospital in order to find the one you love. You've somehow been able to contain two sets of memories for over two months. You didn't even try forcing the curse down my throat like everyone else, but just let it happen. I know it was you who came up with the idea for finding Mary Margret up at Jefferson's, finding Kathryn."

"You realize all of that was a part of a greater scheme of things?"

"I don't believe that." Emma deadpans.

"Seriously?" Belle stares at her in surprise.

"I know you. It may not seem like it, but you're different from Gold, you make him better." Emma argues. "Look, if what you say is true then Henry will be alright."

"Wow Emma…thank you." Belle murmurs and stares out the window and at the hospital as it comes into view. "I promise everything will be alright Emma, please don't worry about Henry."

"I trust you." Emma states firmly, pulling into the parking lot.

The two of them step out of the car and run into the building just as Regina pulls into the lot.

Henry wasn't breathing.

Though, Dr. Whale wouldn't have called Emma and Regina if Henry was breathing. Belle notes. She's standing on the other side of Henry's bed looking down at the unconscious boy in front of her. Regina runs in and Belle respectively moves away from the bed and moves over to stand by the wall, in order to let Regina see her kid.

After a few moments Regina turns around and glares at her. "He's dead! You really brought us here just to see this?"

"He's not dead!" Belle insists. "I know how it looks, but he's not dead, trust me on that."

"He's not-"

"It's your curse!" Belle snaps and gives the two of them a sympathetic glance. "I know it's hard, but he'll be fine."

"How!?" Regina shouts.

Belle looks across to Emma, who is giving her a pleading gaze. Belle sighs deeply. "There is more than one form of true love." She thinks of Pinocchio and Graham, her son and her brother. "There's the love between man and woman, woman and woman, man and man." Belle shakes her head, losing her train of thought. "Anyways, there's such thing as love for your family. There's sibling love, like brother and sister then there's-"She thinks of Pinocchio again and has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying.

Emma stares at her. A flash of recognition crosses her face. "The curse will only be broken when the savior believes, and manages to find true love." Belle forces herself to smile. "No form of love is stronger than what a mother feels for her child, trust me on that."

"August." Emma manages to get out.

Belle nods. "I know what I'm talking about Emma. Pinocchio is my son and I love him with all my heart." She clenches and unclenches her hand in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry." Emma murmurs. "I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"It's his own fault." Belle sighs and scoffs. "He flat out told me that it was his fault, but that doesn't mean I love him any less. I don't know what's going to happen to him now, but I will still protect him."

Emma gives her a hard long look, before her face turns into a determined one and looks back down at her son on the bed. She smiles best she can. "I love you Henry." She murmurs, before leaning down and kissing Henry on his forehead. "Truly I do."

Belle feels like a pulse go through her body and a lot of minor memories that she had forgotten about come back and clearer than before. Regina looks as if someone dropped a bucket of cold water on her. Belle can't help but grin at that.

Henry opens his eyes. "I knew you could do it." He smiles weakly.

"Henry!" Emma cries out, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

"Uh…kinda being crushed here." He groans, laughing.

Emma lets go of him and kisses his forehead again. Regina can only lay a hand on his shoulder. "The curse?" Henry asks.

"It's broken." Belle answers him, smiling. She crosses her arms and leans against the wall, relieved that it's finally over.

"Belle!" Henry sits up and smiles warmly at her.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright kid." Belle grins. "But you know that was a stupid thing you did."

"I know that, but he was leaving!" He protests. "I had to do something."

Emma and Regina just look between the two of them. "I said it was stupid." Belle laughs. "I didn't say it wasn't brave."

"Rosie!" Emma shouts.

"What he did was brave Emma." Belle argues. "And it was the last thing he could think of to do in order to get you to believe in the curse, and you did." Emma only looks at her a moment before shaking her head and helping Henry out of bed. "Ah!" Belle continues, turning to face Regina. "You've been unusually quiet your majesty, but, I realize you should probably get out of here while you can. Everyone in town are remembering their old lives and they are definitely not going to be too happy with you." Regina glares and Belle shrugs. "Hey, I'm simply telling you the truth."

Regina sighs deeply and kneels down to look at Henry. "Henry-"She pauses and places her hands on his shoulder. "I know…I know what this all looks like and I know I've hurt you, but I just want you to know that I do love you Henry. Emma and Belle share a look. "Truly I do." Regina hugs Henry tightly, before getting up and leaving the room.

"So…now what happens?" Emma asks.

"I don't know." Henry admits, getting out of the bed and looking around. "I thought…I thought that when the curse broke everyone would be sent back to the enchanted forest."

"It's not that simple apparently." Belle murmurs.

"Then what now?" Emma asks her. Belle opens her mouth as if to say something, but feels suddenly nauseous and runs over to the nearest trash can. "Rosie?" Emma rushes over, her voice full of concern. "What the-blood!?" She gasps, horrified.

Belle nearly laughs. "Well should've expected that." She wipes the corner of her mouth. "Well that was disgusting." Emma just looks at her.

"Uh…guys?" They both hear Henry behind them.

"Yes Henry?" Belle asks, turning back around to face him and trying to ward off Emma's attempts to call a doctor for her. "Emma, I'm fine." She argues. "Besides, every doctor available are suddenly realizing that they are not actually doctors, remember?"

"Guys, what on earth is that?" Henry asks, pointing out the window. The two of them look at him in confusion and then gaze out the window. Belle smiles weakly. There is a huge purple cloud rising up over the horizon and beginning to cover the town. Belle's ring arm starts throbbing. It's time.

"Oh don't worry about that." Belle waves her arm in unconcern. "It's not going to affect anything, well-"She nods her head once and has to hold her arm tightly to stop herself from groaning in pain. "Not really anyways."

"What do you mean don't worry?" Emma asks her incredulously and gestures her hand to the window. "That thing is like a giant storm cloud!"

"I promise it's not going to harm anyone." Belle assures her. "It's going to pass through the town like a cloud and disappear."

"Yes, but what is it?" Henry asks, just as another wave of pain courses throughout her body.

"Magic." Belle grunts. Gods, it felt like her lungs were on fire.

"Magic is coming back?" Henry asks in awe.

"To some extent, yes." Belle forces herself to smile, but feels nauseous and throws up, again.

"Rosie-"

"I'm fine!" Belle states. "Look, why don't you take Henry to go find his grandparents? I'm sure they're out looking for you." Not able to stand any longer Belle sits down on Henry's previous bed.

"Rosie?"

Belle gestures for Emma to come closer. "You really don't want Henry to be in here." She whispers, out of his earshot. "Please, for his sake, get him out of here.

Emma gives her a hard look, but finally nods her head tersely and takes Henry's hand.

"But, Belle-"He frees himself and runs over to the bed, taking Belle's hand.

"Henry I'll be fine." She smiles warmly at him. "Please, go with Emma.

He stares at her, his eyes full of worry. "You promise?"

Another wave of pain rushes up Belle's arm and she has to swallow hard and grits her teeth. "I promise."

Henry squeezes her hand tightly, but finally turns around and retakes Emma's hand, before walking out of the room with her.

Only a few minutes go by before Belle can't hold it in any longer and screams. It felt good, to be honest, but she knew that someone would come running in.

"Rosie!"

Emma. Of course it was Emma. Belle throws up again and Emma rushes over to her. "Emma, I'm fine, had to get that out. Surely you know how that is?"

"Of course I-"Emma's eyes flicker to the trash can and her mouth drops open in astonishment. "Rosie…how the hell are you still alive? All you're doing is coughing up blood."

"Can you get me some water?" Belle asks, not really knowing how to explain the blood. "I really need to keep myself hydrated and this-"She gestures to the trash can. "Isn't helping all that much."

"Er…yeah, sure." Emma murmurs looking at her again, before going over to the sink. "Just…give me a minute, try not to die on me."

"Funny." Belle manages a smile and coughs hard. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Getting you a glass of water." She responds, walking back over and handing Belle the glass. Belle gives her a hard look and manages to drink the entire cup. Emma smiles weakly. "No, Henry and I heard you scream just as we were leaving the building. I told him to wait for me outside. I just had to check on you."

"Thanks." Belle smiles weakly, gripping her arm tightly again. Emma simply nods and takes the glass from her again, before moving over to the sink to refill her glass. "Really Emma, thank you, but I'm-fuck!" She groans as her arm feels as if it's on fire. Belle looks down at her arm and sees that her mark is bleeding again.

"You're literally bleeding out Rosie, at least let me get you a doctor."

"Go with Henry." Belle insists. "It's as I told you before all of the doctors are, right now, remembering that they aren't really doctors. No one will be able to help me Emma." Belle can actually feel her heart slowing down and manages to take the glass of water from Emma and finishes it. "Please, just go with Henry."

"Rosie-"

"Go!" Belle nearly shouts. "I promise I'll see you soon."

Emma gives her another long look, pursing her lips before finally nodding tersely and leaving the room.

Belle sets her glass down on the nightstand when the room suddenly grows dark. Glancing out the window Belle sees that the cloud has covered the hospital. Her arm throbs again and she looks down to see that her arm is literally ripping open. She clutches it tightly and screams again. It's all she's really able to do. Her body feels like it's on fire and she moves her hand from her arm and nearly cries seeing that it was completely red. Belle screams again, but can physically feel her energy draining. I'm not dying from something stupid like this. She thinks, arguing with herself. Another wave of pain courses through her and Belle can feel herself passing out. I'm not dying. She snaps, coughing again. I'm not!

She blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hiss- This should not have taken me as long as it has and I apologize.


	19. Chapter 19

Belle's in that room again, of course she's in that room again, it's the only place in her mind she feels safe. She cocks her head, after all this place is better than being awake and feeling the pain. "Are you around?" Belle calls out, looking around for her friend. "Echo, are you still around? You promised not to leave until you at least said goodbye."

"I'm here."

"Are you alright?" Belle asks, concerned. "You sound…off."

"You're dead."

"I'm…what!" Belle exclaims, looking around wildly. "No. No, I'm…I'm not, no!"

"Belle-"

"I'm not!" Belle states angrily. "I'm not dead. I'm sleeping; otherwise I wouldn't be in this room. I'm not dead!"

"For someone who usually takes a few hours to find this room, you found it awfully quickly." It notes. "Are you sure you're not just in the afterlife?"

"This isn't the afterlife because you're here. I'm in this room again and there's no possible way I've been dreaming about any of that crap." Belle cries out. "I'm not dead! I'm not!"

"You truly are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." It sounds as if it's laughing and then goes quiet. "Then again, you are the only woman I've ever met, so I guess I don't have much to go on."

"I'm not dead!"

"Just keep convincing yourself of that, I'm sure you'll accept it soon enough." It sounds as if it's sighing. "You know that was a stupid thing you agreed to do with Rumplestiltskin. A blood exchange, really?"

"How are you still here?" Belle suddenly asks. "You told me that you were told to stay in my mind until your parents picked you up. If I'm dead how am I still talking to you?"

"I'm the link between the two worlds that's keeping you alive."

"Hah!" Belle states happily. "I knew I wasn't dead. I promised far too many people that I wouldn't let this ceremony get the best of me."

"It was a stupid idea."

Belle laughs, breathing a sigh of relief. "I know, but I'm not dead."

"You're not dead yet." It hisses at her. "You're still dying, no one…no one is around you at the moment, and you're basically fighting this yourself."

"Why are you being like this?" Belle asks, in exasperation. "This means that I'm still alive and I'm still fighting.

"We're both feeling the same thing." It admits. Belle opens her mouth, but it continues. "I'm mad at you…because the pain you are feeling right now, outside this dream realm, or whatever you want to call it, I'm feeling it too. The difference-"It cries out. "Is that while you're in here, I can feel it."

"Send me back." Belle insists immediately. "I know what it feels like; I'm not putting you through the same thing. If me being awake stops you from feeling the pain I'll take it. Send me back right now."

"I'm not just going to let you go through it."

"Send me back!"

"No."

"Then how are you able to feel my pain?" Belle snaps. "How is it that we're so connected that you are able to feel my pain from the blood exchange?"

"Well I have lived in here for well over two months." It points out. "I think I've managed to integrate myself permanently into your head."

"That doesn't-"Belle shakes her head. "Alright, but why are you doing this? Let me wake up, I don't want you to feel what I'm felt out there."

"It's too late for that Belle." It laughs weakly and Belle can see that it's in pain.

"Then I'll wake myself up." Belle insists pinching herself and when that doesn't work Belle bites down hard on her ring hand. If that didn't wake her up, nothing would. Sure enough Belle felt herself being pulled out of the dream.

"Belle, please don't leave me, Belle!"

Belle opens her eyes.

"Belle? Belle!" Rumplestiltskin is sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand tightly and quickly moving his hand up to stroke her face.

"I'm up." She murmurs weakly and manages to sit herself up, resting on her elbows. "Gods that was awful, Rumple-"

His lips are on hers before she can get another word in. "Thank the gods." He breathes a sigh of relief, releasing her. "I thought, when I came in you weren't-"

Belle kisses him this time. "Rumple I'm fine, I told you I would be."

"You were dead!" He deadpans.

She blinks in surprise and yawns widely. "Seriously, how long was I…out?"

"About two minutes." He answers solemnly. "You were dead for two minutes, what brought you back?"

"My echo." She murmurs. "…Sort of, apparently it felt the pain when I didn't. It actually refused to let me wake up so that I didn't have to suffer through it. It's so protective of me, I don't really understand why."

"I will never say anything bad about it again." Rumple states. "It's protected you in so many ways that I can't and I'm sorry for the way I've reacted to it, ever since the two of you started conversing."

Belle wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Rumple."

He buries his face in her hair, and hugs her tightly. "I love you too Belle."

Belle's arm starts throbbing again and she can actually feel Rumple's throb as well. They break apart and they both let out a surprised gasp. "No way." Belle breathes. She immediately takes off her shirt, revealing her lace bra, and runs her finger up her mark. "Take your shirt off." She demands. He does and their mouths drop open. Both marks, which they had both drawn on only one another's hands, have now grown.

The rose was still in the middle of her hand, but the stem had grown up their arms and stopped just below their chins. "Well." Rumple scoffs. "There's no hiding these under gloves. Now it really looks like we have matching tattoos."

"They're identical." Belle remarks. "Down to the last detail, the thorns, the flower, they look so real. It actually looks like a red inked tattoo, but no, it's just our blood isn't it?"

"Yes, it's actually our mixed blood." He states in disbelief, holding his arm up close to his face. "Look, if you take a closer look at your arm, you can almost see the blood flowing."

Belle does and is surprised to see that he's right, she can actually see her blood coursing through her body. "It's like a mirror; I can see my own veins." She shivers slightly. "Talking to people is going to be fun for a while. They're all going to be too busy looking at my damn neck."

"Are you alright?" He asks, rubbing his thumb gently across her hand in concern.

She shakes her head. "No, but it's fine, I'll get used to it."

"You're sure?"

Belle cups his cheek and kisses him gently. "It's fine Rumple, really." She assures him and narrows her eyes. "Did you really not feel anything when magic began coming back?"

"As I told you before Belle I've already been through the pain and I was turned back into a human." He points out. "I merely had a headache and threw up once, but I was more concerned for you."

"Yes, how did you get here so quickly?"

"Belle, I know magic better than anyone." He states, giving her an incredulous look. "As soon as I got the feel for it again I transported myself here."

"Of course you did." She laughs and looks at her arm again. "There's something else though, I feel…stronger."

"Yeah, magic will do that for you."

"But I don't-"Belle coughs and a ball of fire flies out of her mouth and burns the adjacent wall. "Feel like I have magic." She finishes and ends up laughing. "Whoops."

He just looks at her and shakes his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to start training you, and soon." He remarks, holding up his hand and fixing the wall.

"Can't wait." Belle scoffs and stretches out her arms, hearing a faint popping sound. "Shouldn't we get going?" She notes. "You know, stop the townspeople from killing Regina?"

"I think our savior can deal with them." Rumple argues and helps her out of the bed." "I'm more concerned about you at the moment, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She insists, waving off his help. "Wow, your leg healed quickly." She notes, watching him move around the room. "Or is that more magic?"

"Of course it's magic." He scoffs.

"So much for magic being different in this world." She notes. "You got the hang of it rather quickly."

"It's really not that different." He informs her, handing back her shirt and putting his back on. "At least not for the kind of power we now share. But, for magic like Regina's and Emma's, it may be a bit more difficult to control."

"What's the difference?" Belle asks, throwing her shirt back on.

"It's old magic, ancient even." He explains. "The three of us, you, me, and the Blue Fairy all have magic that can adapt quickly into new environments because it's probably had to once before. Regina and Emma both have magic that is rather new and doesn't know where it is."

"I…think I understand." Belle bites her bottom lip and sees a scalpel on one of the tables. "Tell me, what have I become?" She asks, changing the subject. "When I first saw you, you weren't human, without your magic, you looked like a human, but now-"

"Neither of us are human any longer Belle." He murmurs. "I'm sorry but that's just how it is." Belle moves over to pick up the scalpel. "We're immortal, we have magic, obviously, and we're immune to all types of-Belle!?"

Belle stabs herself with the scalpel and finds that the object literally just bounces off of her arm and falls to the floor. "I just had to find out." She shrugs. "That was interesting."

"Did you see what happened?" Rumple asks walking over to her, his eyes filled with curiosity.

She laughs lightly. "Have you never questioned how we're invincible?"

"We're not really." He argues. "A small scalpel like that isn't going to do anything, but a sword might break skin. However, you're right; I have never been able to see how our bodies defend themselves."

"I can do it again if you'd like." Belle suggests, picking up the scalpel and holding it out to him. "Go ahead." He takes it from her and pauses. "Am I going to have to do it myself?" She teases.

He hands it back to her. "I'm not going to stab you."

Belle kisses him. "It's alright, just watch." She attempts to cut herself again, but they both watch and see that all of the blood in the hit area turns black and the scalpel bounces off her skin again and falls to the floor. "So that's how it works." Belle scoffs. "Blood turns black and hardens, preventing things from cutting through the skin."

"Interesting." Rumple murmurs, taking her arm and rubbing his hand across it softly. "It's weird that we can actually see it."

"The mark is weird in general." Belle laughs, unconcerned. She kisses him again and he plays with a lock of her hair.

"We also have a bit of a problem." Rumple sighs, pulling out the dark one's dagger and holding it out to her.

Belle takes it from him and examines it. "Rumple it's just your name, I don't see the big-"Rumplestiltskin turns the dagger over and Belle pales. "Why is my name on the back of it?"

"That's what I'm worried about." He bites his lip. "I don't know if this means that if I die you'll die, or if I die then you'll gain my half of our power."

"Our power?"

"Belle, the dark one's power are now split between the two of us."

"You're serious?" Belle gapes at him in surprise. "I thought I just gained a bit of my own power."

He shakes his head. "No Belle, we're officially bound by blood, our marks should be proof enough of that, meaning that the Dark One's power is split between the two of us."

"Does that mean you're not as powerful?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Of course not." She laughs and her eyes flicker up to the wall clock. "You should really get going." She points out. "You know the Charming's will want answers and find you."

He shrugs. "Of course I know that, but where are you going?"

"I have an appointment with Regina." Belle smirks, kissing him again. "I'll see you later?"

"How exactly, are you planning on getting to where Regina is?" He inquires, cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb across it.

"By doing this." She kisses him deeply and disappears.

Belle surprises herself as she reappears on Regina's desk in her office, at the same moment Regina is closing the doors. How the hell did I-?"

Regina turns around and slams herself back against the doors in surprise. "How the hell- where did you come from?"

"I honestly have no idea." Belle laughs, but crosses her legs anyways.

"Get off my desk." Regina growls, but stays where she is. Belle can see that she's nervous and something like recognition flashes across her face. "And where Rumplestiltskin?"

"Not here." Belle smirks and watches Regina look around nervously. "I'm sorry, am I somehow intimidating you? Or are the townspeople giving you a problem?"

"A bit of both." Regina growls. "Now what do you want maid?"

Belle's surprised Regina was able to admit it and it takes her a moment to speak again. "I came here to confront you about everything." She states. "You're the one who's wanted to talk to me these past few weeks, now what is it you want?"

Regina leans against the wall and crosses her arms. "Tired of hiding behind Rumplestiltskin?"

"I no longer need too."

Regina narrows her eyes and walks closer over to her, but still keeps her distance. "I already know what I wanted to, you had your memories all along, and with the curse broken and the two of you married-"She snarls. "I really don't have anything else to say."

"Well I still have a lot to say to you." Belle snaps.

"Of course you do." Regina sighs in exasperation. "Look, before you say anything…Belle, I'll never be able to make up for what I did to you and I should've realized my mistake a long time ago." Regina sounds like she's struggling. "I apologize…to you, and only you."

Belle is nearly at a loss for words and narrows her eyes. "This is your way of trying to get Rumple to help you isn't it?" Regina just looks at her and Belle sighs. "Well, whatever, I pretty much got all my anger out of my system back at the library."

"Glad to hear that, because that fucking hurt."

"I warned you Rosalina was different." Belle argues. "You're the one who gave me my personality when we were transported here."

"I know, but I figured if you were different then Rumplestiltskin wouldn't give you a second glance." Regina sighs.

"You know I get it." Belle jumps off Regina's desk and leans against it. "Though, at the time I didn't understand why you wanted to keep me away from him so bad, it was still wrong, but you were desperate to keep Rumple in your pocket." She sighs deeply. "So, I get it."

"I'm not apologizing to him."

Belle actually laughs. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about that. After all, he's practically the reason you became, well-"She gestures at Regina. "You."

"Really?" Regina looks at her in surprise. "You're agreeing with me that your husband pretty much controlled my life?"

"The choices you make are your own." Belle states angrily. "He may have set you on that course, but in the end the choice was your own."

"I feel like you've said something about this before."

"I have, I've yelled at Rumple about how he puts the blame on you for our lives being messed up." Regina glares. "Oh, don't give me that look." Belle snaps. "You know it's true. Besides, I already told him we choose our own paths in life, the blame is partly on us for even getting involved with you."

"You wouldn't have even gone back to Rumple back on that road if I hadn't stopped to talk to you."

"Look, our stories are all messed up." Belle shakes her head. "And there all so intertwined I can no longer follow them, but I do know that with this curse broken you are going to have to watch your back-that wasn't a threat!" Belle assures her. "And this entire town is going to go to hell, before everything goes back to normal."

"What is normal here?" Regina laughs hotly.

Belle nods her head, as if agreeing with her and pushes herself off the desk. "Well, I just came to see that you weren't killed, and to warn you that Rumple and I will make sure that you behave."

"Right, I should've expected to hear that from you." Regina waves her hand as if dismissing her and Belle waves once before heading over to the door. "Oh, and Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Seriously? How?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Belle gives her an incredulous look and Regina glances at Belle's neck. "Ah." Belle murmurs. "How do you know-?"

"The minute you teleported here-yes I realized how you got in here." Regina smirks. "I could feel it emitting from you, how in the hell do you have magic?"

"As if I would tell you."

"Fair enough." Regina sighs deeply and watches as Belle teleports herself out of her office.

Belle reappears just outside of Rumple's shop, at the same time Emma and her family are walking out. "Oh! Hey." Belle smiles warmly at them.

"Belle!" Henry rushes over and hugs her tightly.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Belle laughs and rubs the top of his head.

"I'm fine." He looks up at her. "I should be asking you that question." He gapes at her and Belle quickly covers her neck, but it's too late.

"Rosie, what on earth?" Mary Margret manages to breathe out.

Belle is too busy looking at Emma. If Regina was able to feel her power then Emma would as well. Especially when the same power emits from Rumplestiltskin, who Emma had just seen. Emma gives her a look of recognition and Belle gives her a pleading look. Emma gives her the smallest of nods.

"Gold has the same mark." Emma notes, giving Belle the chance to come up with another explanation.

Belle gives her a grateful glance. She opens her mouth, hoping an explanation would come quickly, but it turns out she doesn't have to worry, as Rumplestiltskin walks out of his shop. "What on earth is-Oh! Belle, are you alright?"

Henry finally lets her go and she walks over and kisses him once. "Of course, I told you I had to run a quick errand." She smiles. "I simply ran into the Charming's here. They are just curious as to whether or not I'm better and about this." She gestures to her arm.

"Our mark?" He asks in mock concern and waves his hand unconcerned. "It's a wedding symbol." He laughs and lays his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Surely you know that the Dark One has never married, so the mark is how people know that we're together."

"The rings aren't enough?" David laughs.

"You know who I am Princeling." Rumple states. "At least this way people know not to mess with her."

"And if they try and use her against you?" Mary Margret asks curiously.

"I can handle myself." Belle states.

"Yes you can. I can vouch for that." Emma laughs. "Are you sure you're feeling better though Rosie? I know what I saw at the hospital."

"Emma, I'm fine." Belle smiles and spins around once. "C'mon, surely you can see that."

Emma shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously, the two of you will never make sense to me." She faces Rumplestiltskin. "Belle was dying in the hospital the last I saw her, yet here she is, did you even see her?"

"Of course." He scoffs. "I was there when she woke up. Did you really think I couldn't hear my own wife screaming in pain? Not out loud, of course, but once magic came back I could hear her."

"I know what it looked like Emma, but I told you I would be fine." Henry runs up to Belle again and she crouches down to hug him. "I am very sorry I scared you Henry, but I'm fine."

"I knew you'd be alright." Henry smiles at her and drops his voice. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

Belle blinks in surprise and hugs him more tightly. "Thank you Henry. You're one hell of a kid." She smiles warmly, before leaning back up and allowing Rumple to wrap his arm around her again and looking at the Charming's. "So, what's going on here? Everything alright?"

"We just needed to talk to Rumplestiltskin about what's going on." David informs her. "Emma told us that back at the hospital you didn't know, so we figured-"

"That Rumplestiltskin would be the next best choice." Belle laughs. "Of course." She glances briefly at Rumple, who is looking everywhere but at her. "And what did he tell you?"

"Just that he doesn't know how to get back." Mary Margret sighs. "But it's alright, we'll figure something out

"Or we will find something and let you know." Belle assures them, pushing Rumple slightly and giving him a look. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, if anything our land is ravaged and destroyed."

"Is it really?" Henry asks, disappointment in his voice.

"We don't know." Rumple states. "I have no idea what our land looks like at the moment, it could be fine." He looks at Belle briefly. "Or it could be ravaged. We just don't know."

"Which is why, it would be better if we had the chance to see what it looks like first." Belle smiles weakly. "Just give us time to figure something out."

Emma laughs hotly. "That's nearly the same thing Gold told us inside. Alright, I'll talk to you later Rosie."

They turn around to leave, but Belle grabs Emma's arm and pulls her back a bit. "I don't know exactly what you're going through, and I know it's going to take you awhile, but Mary Margret and David are your parents. They did what they thought was best." She murmurs softly, out of earshot of the others.

"I know that!" Emma insists.

"Then why do you look like you don't know where you are?"

"Because I don't." She replies, giving Belle a weak smile and freeing herself from Belle's grasp. "I'll talk to you later…Belle." Emma nods once, before jogging to catch up to her family.

Belle feels a hand rest on her shoulder and she lifts up her own to lay it on his. Belle turns around and buries herself into his chest. "We're just going to keep arguing about this, aren't we? About going home?"

"A lot of things have to happen Belle." Rumple sighs, wrapping his arms around her. "And all in the right order."

"So you keep telling me." She grins and reaches up to kiss him once, before turning back around and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going to ask, I'd rather just let these things happen, and if it doesn't then it doesn't."

"I'm glad you feel that way, the Charming's seemed almost desperate." He remarks, kissing the top of her head.

"That's only because they don't understand how these things work." Belle notes and then cocks her head. "Then again, all Snow White and Prince Charming know is how to manage a kingdom and fight with weapons."

"Yeah, magic and spells, not really one of their specialties." Rumple laughs. "Speaking of-" He turns her around. "How the hell did you manage to teleport so quickly? You literally just realized that you had the power to do that."

"The physics of it aren't hard." Belle shrugs. "All I have to do is imagine the place I want to go to and focus a small bit of power on that location to get me there."

"Yes, where did you end up?"

"Regina's office."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you would've loved the look on her face." She laughs. "Unfortunately, she knows that I have magic. I mean she doesn't know how I have it or how strong it is, but she knows."

"Well of course she does." Rumple scoffs. "Our magic is far too strong to be undetectable. Anyone with magic will be able to sense it emitting from us."

"Seriously?" Belle sighs. "Well so much for hiding it."

Rumple gestures to her mark. "You really thought you could hide that?" He asks in disbelief.

Belle lifts her hand up to cover her mark and opens her mouth to say something, but stops herself. "Everything alright love?" Rumple asks, concerned.

"I…I was going to ask if you wanted to go to Granny's and get something to eat, but I also realize that they probably aren't making anything at the moment, and…I'm not hungry." She rubs the back of her head in confusion. "That's so odd, I haven't even eaten anything all day, and after that scene at the hospital." She shivers.

Rumple laughs. "Of course you don't feel hungry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Do you still want to go to the diner? We don't have to eat anything, I'm sure someone will want to see you."

"Sure." She takes his hand tightly and they walk down Main Street.

They near the diner and Belle stops dead. "Belle?" Rumple asks in concern. Belle is holding his hand to the point of it becoming white. Rumplestiltskin looks up and sees Geppetto and Jiminy. "Oh." He realizes. "I'm sorry."

"I need to tell them." She murmurs sadly, still not able to let go of his hand.

"Belle-"

"Just…give me a push." She asks him.

He kisses the side of her head and forces her hand out of his. "You can do it." He murmurs and pushes her gently in their direction. "Go."

Belle looks once back at him and clenches both of her hands once, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself to walk over to them. Jiminy notices her first and smiles warmly, but Geppetto still has his back to her.

Belle places a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Father." She manages to choke out.

Geppetto quickly turns around and smiles warmly at her, trapping her in a hug. "Belle!" He exclaims. "Dear gods it's good to see you, but how-?"

"Regina took me prisoner." Belle smiles weakly and returns his hug tightly. Gods it felt good to be in his arms again. Tears begin forming in the corners of her eyes. "I went home to my father and he sent me away with Regina. She claimed I was dead and that was that."

Jiminy moves closer and places a hand gently on Belle's shoulder. "We thought you were dead."

"Everyone did." Belle finally let's go of Geppetto and wraps her arms around Jiminy. "And I accepted that for a long time, but then we were all sent here and I got another chance."

"Strangely enough we all did." Jiminy notes.

"Belle?"

"Geppetto, I'm so sorry." Belle finally starts crying. "I know that you know Pinocchio is here, but-" She bites her lip in order to stop the choking sounds from starting. "I'm so sorry, he turned back into wood. I couldn't, I tried-"

Geppetto holds her tight. "I figured it was something like that, it's okay Belle."

"No it's not." She argues, pushing him back slightly and staring at him, with tears in her eyes. "He made a mistake and he knew it, but he spent his entire time here trying to fix his mistake and still turned back into wood!"

"Belle, I'm proud of him, I really am." Geppetto assures her, wrapping his arms around her again and bringing her into his chest. He chuckles a moment. "Though, I'm sure you had to give him a little push."

"I'm sorry, had he just waited a little longer, I could've-"

"There was nothing you could've done Belle." Jiminy puts his hand comfortably on her shoulder again. "There's nothing to feel guilty about, you both tried your best."

"Neither of you seem too bent out of shape about this." Belle notes, escaping Geppetto's grasp and staring at the two of them. "I don't understand."

"Belle, we love him, you know we do." Geppetto states firmly. "But we know what it's like to lose people." Belle feels him shaking. "He died doing the right thing…and I can never thank him enough for that."

"Father." Belle cries into his chest.

The three hold one another tightly, before Belle finally gets the strength to wipe her tears and smile as warmly as she can. "It's good to see the both of you again, un-cursed."

"You're still just a beautiful and clever as you were back then." Geppetto remarks, kissing her forehead once. "And let that husband of yours know that even if he is the most powerful being in the realm I'll still whack him if he so much as causes you to cry."

Belle laughs heartily and kisses both their cheeks. "I'm sure he already knows that." She holds Geppetto's hand tightly. "I'll talk to you both soon, promise?" She finally let's go.

"We're not going anywhere." Jiminy promises her and she gives them one last smile before turning away and jogging back over to Rumplestiltskin.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern laced in his voice.

Belle reaches up to kiss him softly. "I will be." She smiles warmly and takes his hand, before they walk back Main Street.

The two of them are walking up the steps to the diner when Belle's phone alerts her of a text. She kisses Rumple and lets his hand go, before pulling out her phone.

They walk into the diner and nearly run into Emma. "Oh, Belle, I literally just sent you a message." She laughs. "We're having a town meeting in a few minutes, and were wondering if the two of you wanted to join us, or if this one-"She gestures to Gold. "Wanted to avoid all of us for a while."

"I always want to avoid you people." Rumple states. "But you always seem to be the one's bothering me."

Belle laughs lightly at his remark and moves past Emma, taking Rumple with her. "We'll stay Emma." She assures her and wanders into the diner, sliding into the booth in the corner.

"You're seriously making me sit through this?" He groans, as most of the townspeople start walking in.

"Yes, I'm making you sit through this." Belle giggles, sitting sideways in the booth and leaning back to rest on him. "Now shush, you know that everyone is still trying to get used to remembering their old memories."

"So that means I have to sit through this?" He remarks.

"Yes." She laughs slapping his knee, just as the Charming's walk in again. "Now just try to blend in, it's not like anyone's realized that we're in here."

"Of course they haven't." He murmurs.

She doesn't respond for a few minutes, but starts realizing that there are people looking at them and simply walking away. Something was wrong. Belle groans and leans back as far as she can into his chest. "What did you do?" She asks.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asks cockily.

"Rumple." She warns.

"Alright." He holds his hands up in defense. "I sort of…made sure that no one else in the diner can really acknowledge us."

Belle sighs deeply. "So we're not invisible." She scrunches her face in confusion. "What are we?"

"People can see us, but only when they're looking directly at us." He explains. "And only for a few seconds. The people around us look at us and are immediately drawn to something else."

"Seriously?" Belle laughs lightly. "Well it'll be nice to be involved in something without being the center of attention for once."

"That's just what I was thinking when I cast it." He smirks.

Belle giggles softly, just as everyone finally begins settling down and Emma takes a deep breath and gets started. "Listen to me. Listen! I know that things look…bleak, but-" Emma purses her lips. "I don't know. I really don't know, I wasn't…I only know this world's version of all of you. I don't know the fairytale version of all of you." She sighs. "David…Prince Charming, whatever, please help." She nearly begs. "I'm still trying to absorb all of this."

David moves over and kisses the top of her head. "It's alright Emma." She purses her lips again and moves over to sit next to Henry. David looks back at his family once before facing the citizens of town.

"This ought to be interesting." Rumple murmurs.

Belle shoves him.

"Look, I know we're all scared and confused, but…look, Storybrooke David was... is ... weak... confused... and he hurt the woman I love." He gestures over to Mary Margret and clenches his hands tightly. "I wouldn't give up being Charming just to be him. But you know what? I wouldn't make the other trade either, because that David reminds me not only of whom I lost... But of who I want to be my weaknesses and my strengths. David and the Prince. I am both... Just like you. You are both. The town is both. We are both. Stay here, and every choice is open to you. Live in the woods if you want. Hell, live in a shoe if you want. Or eat frozen burritos and write software. Let's open Granny's and the school and get back to work. I will protect you. She won't be able to hurt any of us, not as long as I'm alive. Not as long as we all come together... As we did before... As we shall do again."

"Well, I suppose there's a reason he's the Prince, even if he did start out as a farm boy."

"Rumple, shush." Belle scoffs, as the diner erupts into cheers. "They at least seem to like it."

"Of course they do."

"So what do we do about getting back to the Enchanted Forest, is there any way back?" Someone asks.

"Belle." Rumple warns, knowing that Belle would want to speak up.

"We're…" Emma stands up and walks over to David, managing to catch Belle's eye. "We're working on it. It won't be easy, but I know that there's a possibility that all of you can go home."

"All of us?" Mary Margret stands up worriedly. "You're not coming with us?"

"I…I don't know." Emma admits. "Honestly, I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing." She shakes her head, but finally takes a deep breath and smiles. "Besides, it may be a few months before we can even figure out how to get back to your home."

"We don't even know what our land looks like at the moment." David points out. "It's simply going to be a waiting game and trying to figure out what our land looks like."

"It may not even be there." Belle finally speaks up. Rumplestiltskin sighs, knowing that the spell he had cast is now broken. "I'm sorry." She looks once back at Rumple. "I just can't listen to this any longer."

"I expected you to break the spell a lot sooner than this love, it's okay." Rumple actually laughs.

The stares that the two of them receive begin making Belle feel uncomfortable. "If this is about our marks, you may as well take a picture, it'll last longer." Belle remarks. "They simply mean that we're married."

"But it grew!" Ruby remarks.

"Of course it grew." Belle scoffs. "Magic came back and with this one-"She gestures to Rumple. "Getting his power back, we got a bit of a boost I suppose, but it hurt like a bitch, I can tell you that." Emma avoids looking at her, remembering the hospital. "I'm fine Emma, really."

"So-"

"Weren't you just discussing the enchanted forest?" Belle scowls. "Can we please, for once, not talk about the two of us?"

"What do you mean the Enchanted Forest might not be around?" Granny speaks up.

Belle throws her a grateful glance and finally pushes herself off of Rumplestiltskin, sitting up properly. "The land was enveloped with the curse and we know that it ravaged the land. There is no way of knowing that if we go back there that there will be anything left."

"How do we get back?" One of the dwarves asks, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "If anyone knew, it would be him."

"It's-"Belle glances briefly at Rumple, who only glimpses at her for a moment, before turning his head. He was giving her the chance to tell the town the truth, but it was up to her. Belle purses her lips. "We don't know." She states. Rumple is surprised she is actually lying, but Belle doesn't know the whole truth either so he really can't blame her. "The two of us truly don't know how to get back to our land, but I can promise you we're looking for a way."

"How do we know that!" Another citizen yells out and points to Rumplestiltskin, who nearly yawns, used to being accused of something. "It was his curse to begin with! Who even are you anyways, didn't you live as his maid for nearly a year? What did he pay you to marry him?"

The man is suddenly choking. Belle sighs and hears Rumple growling behind her. "Insult me all you want dearie but I will not tolerate anyone insulting my wife."

"Rumple, stop." Belle states and Emma catches the flick of Belle's wrist that allows the man to breathe again. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted the conversation to stay away from Rumple and I." Belle continues. "Whether or not you choose to trust us is your own choice, but just try and remember, we're your best shot at getting back to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma can't help but laugh at the ice emitting from Belle's words. The girl may be strong, but she'd rather use words then magic. The crowd begins murmuring to themselves. Emma's about to walk over to where the two of them are sitting, but stops, seeing Belle's eyes change to almost catlike.

Belle catches Emma's open mouth stare and turns to face Rumple briefly, wondering what she's done now. "Eyes." He murmurs. Belle gasps and closes them quickly. She reopens them a moment later and Rumple nods in approval. "I liked your father's speech."

"It was a hell of a lot better than whatever I could've come up with." Emma sighs, dropping herself into the other side of the booth. "I still barely understand what's going on."

"Well, it has been less than twelve hours since you realized all of this is real." Belle points out.

"Yeah…look, I'm sorry about, well, that." Emma gestures to the crowd.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Belle insists. "Look, I knew what I was getting into when I spoke up." She looks at Rumple again, who is being surprisingly quiet. "No, I knew what I was getting myself into when I married this one, but it's as I told you before Rumple, you don't have to keep trying to protect me. Just like when you said you can handle them talking about you, I can handle them talking about me. I don't care what they think."

"You know why I did what I did." Rumplestiltskin finally speaks up.

"I do." Belle smiles weakly. "But I'll ask you not to do it again."

"I hate to say it Rosie, but that smile is scaring me." Emma laughs.

"Yeah, she's good at that." Rumple flinches back slightly. "But, I knew what I was getting myself into when I married her."

"Oi!" Belle slaps him lightly on the chest. "I should be the one saying that."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have married me then." He laughs.

"You're stuck with me fool."

He gives her a look. "I'm the fool? For marrying you?"

"You're-" Belle stops herself. At this point the whole diner is staring at the three of them. "…A fool, but I love you all the same." She finishes and in front of all of them, turns around and kisses Rumple deeply. If the town wanted to believe that she didn't love him that was their own problem, but she was going to do as she pleased.

"Shall we get out of here?" He murmurs, as they part.

"By all means." She giggles, sliding out of the booth and smirking at the rest of the town, before turning back to Emma. "Talk to you soon?" She asks, taking Rumple's arms as he stands up.

Emma raises her glass. "Yeah, I'll see you soon Rosie, Gold."

Rumple nods his head once. "Miss Swan."

Belle smiles again and the two of them leave the diner.

"Well that was fun." Belle laughs, just outside the diner, as they leave the gate and start walking around the corner. She walks a little ahead of Rumple and turns to face him, walking backwards. "By the way, why did you feel the need to do that?"

"Belle, I wasn't just going to sit there and let that man insult you." He states.

She stares at him, but gives him an almost understanding smile. "You know I don't care what they think though Rumple." She stops and waits for him to catch up before kissing his cheek." You warned me back when we started dating that people were going to question me. I was prepared."

"I just…need you to be safe." He sighs deeply and places his hands on her shoulders gently. "You know I'll be leaving in a few days and I just want to make sure that people won't…try anything."

"Yeah…about that." Belle bites her bottom lip and takes his arm again. "I need to tell you something." She murmurs, as the two of them disappear into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, finally, I have one more chapter to go. Is everything throughout this whole thing going to be explained, sorry, but there's a reason I have two more sequels planned. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, or how long it will be, but it will be up and Memories will finally be done. Yeesh, I'm feeling a bit bittersweet.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Bloody hell, this Manhattan place is huge." Belle sighs deeply, looking at a map of New York on the dinner table. Rumplestiltskin was pacing around the room. Belle had been using a marker to circle the map and try and figure out where Bae could be for the past hour. "Rumple, this is ridiculous. Belle pinches the bridge of her nose. "I really think the only way you're going to find him is if you check every apartment building."

"That really doesn't appeal to me Belle." Rumple scoffs, finally stopping.

"I really don't see how else you're going to do this." Belle groans, leaning back in her chair. "Can't we just go to bed and deal with this in the morning?"

"Are you tired?"

Belle blinks rapidly, finding that she wasn't. "No, what on earth? After everything that's happened today?" Belle sighs and leans back in her seat. "What's wrong with me Rumple? I'm not hungry, I'm not tired."

"What exactly did Pinocchio tell you again?" Rumple asks, still pacing.

"You're not going to be able to keep avoiding my questions forever you know." Belle growls, forcing herself to sit back up right and stare at the map again. "Bae's name in this world is Neal and he is living in an apartment building, directly in the middle of Manhattan."

"That's it?"

"I've repeated it to you nearly five times now." Belle scoffs. "That's all he told me, I promise. Rumple, it's been a really long day, can we please just go upstairs and forget about all of this for a moment? I'm sure if we leave this as it is and get a new view on it tomorrow we will come up with something."

"Why do you keep talking as if you're not going?" He finally stops pacing and looks at her with confusion on his face.

"…I thought you knew I wouldn't be going." She bites her bottom lip. The stare he was giving her, making her nervous. "Rumple I can't! You know that something's coming, my Echo-"

"Belle, there's nothing coming." He insists. "I want you- I need you to come with me, you know that."

"I will do all I can to help you plan out this trip and narrow down the places Bae could be, but I will not be going with you." Belle states, standing up and preparing to face him head on. "I'm sorry Rumple, I truly am, but I am not leaving this town unprotected."

"The town has Emma and as long as Henry's involved, Regina." Rumple's voice trembles. "Belle, please."

"Rumple I'm not going." Belle states determinedly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to travel the world?"

"Do not play that card on me." Belle finally snaps. "You know it's my dream to travel, but I can't." She lifts her hand to cup his cheek gently. "Rumple I just can't I know it's hard and I'm not giving you a good reason, I know that, but I'm not going I'm sorry."

He stares at her for a long time, before finally sighing deeply. "Give me a reason." She cocks her head in confusion and he continues. "Just give me one other reason besides wanting to stay and protect the town and I won't argue."

She smiles and leans in to kiss him once. "You know magic better than I do Rumple, something is telling me that it would be better if I stayed here."

"Well I can hardly argue with you about that can I?" He sighs deeply. "Alright, you're right, I know magic. If it's telling you to stay, you should probably stick around. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too you know." She argues. "And I wish you all the luck in the world, but I still don't understand why you just don't call in that favor Emma owes you and have her go with you?"

"I don't need help with this."

"Really?" Belle has to resist the urge to roll her eyes at how childish he was being. "You don't need help with going out into a new land, one you're not familiar with, alone?"

"Belle, I've managed before you know."

"You've also never been in a land like this."

"Belle, why are you doing this?"

"I'm afraid." Belle wraps herself around him tightly. "I'm afraid that if you go alone something will happen to you and I won't ever see you again." She buries her face in his chest and he can feel her trembling. "And don't say that it's just me, if our positions were reversed you would be acting the same way."

"We both know I would." He argues. "I'm not disagreeing with you Belle, but I really think I'd be better if I did go alone."

"Really, and if he runs from you, or somehow manages to get away?" Belle asks. "I don't want to sound like an ass Rumple and I'm sorry if I do, but you only brought magic back to Storybrooke. The minute you leave town you know you're going to have a bad leg again." He opens his mouth to argue, but she beats him to it. "I don't want you to find him and then lose him again. Pinocchio's helped us figure out where he is. Do you really want to go through not knowing where he is again?"

He's crying. She tenses up, but holds him tightly and doesn't say anything, not needing to do anything but be there. He'd never want her to see him crying. "I love you Rumple." She murmurs softly, rubbing his back. "I just want you to be safe and to find what you're looking for. You know I do."

"I want to say I can be happy with only you." He finally murmurs. Even so close Belle has to strain hard in order to hear him. "But I'm sorry, I need to at least see Bae, I need to see him, and apologize to him for what I did." He holds her tight. "Belle, I need you, but I need him too."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be." She insists looking at his face and smiling weakly, wiping away the last of his tears for him. "You should never be sorry for wanting to put your son first. I get it. You really think I'm going to be mad at you for putting your boy before me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, you big softie." She smiles warmly and kisses him softly. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Are you tired?"

"Not in the slightest." She grins, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Belle wakes up, after a dreamless sleep and finds the bed empty, but a pleasant aroma coming from downstairs. Belle quickly finds her gown and races downstairs. She finds Rumple by the stove, just putting sausages and eggs on two plates. "That smells lovely." She comments, leaning against the doorway.

"Morning." He walks over, wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her deeply. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." She murmurs, placing her hands around his neck and not letting him go. "Did you really make all of this?" She asks and grins slyly. "How much magic did you actually use?"

Rumple looks at her in mock surprise, even placing his hand over his chest and opening his mouth, just like he used to do in the Enchanted Forest.

Belle slaps his arm lightly, but can't help but start laughing. "Stop it; you can't make that face work without the scaly skin and scary eyes."

"You thought they were scary?"

"I still fell in love with you."

"You did." He kisses her again and takes her hand, leading her over to the table and pulling her chair out for her. "I thought you might want something to eat when you woke up, so I thought I'd make you something." He continues, sitting in the chair next to her.

She kisses his cheek. "Thank you Rumple." She smiles warmly and sticks a piece of sausage in her mouth. "What happened to the map?" She notes, realizing that the table was cleared.

"Out of the way." He remarks, taking a sip of orange juice. "You were right. I think it's better if we look at it again later."

"When are you going to realize that I'm always right?" She jokes.

"Funny."

"After breakfast then do you want to make a plan?" She asks. "Or would you rather not look at the damn thing again for a while?"

"Actually." He grins slyly. "I was thinking the two of us could do something a lot more fun."

"Oh." She laughs, taking a sip of her own drink and nearly choking as she realizes what he's implying. Gods she was slow sometimes. "And what's that?"

"I was thinking of taking a shower after breakfast, if you would like to join me."

She blushes and isn't able to look him in the face while answering. "I would love to join you." She finally manages to turn around and meets him in a kiss. "We're not leaving the house today are we?" She murmurs.

"We'll be lucky if we get anything done at all." He remarks, snaking an arm across her stomach and turning her around to face him.

Belle giggles setting her fork down and pushing her plate away in order to jump up on the counter. "You know I won't let that happen." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again deeply.

"This is one of the many reasons I love you." He grins, leaning back and gazing lovingly at her. He plays with a lock of her hair and runs his lips over it.

"You sure as hell better prove it." Belle smiles warmly, cupping his face and pulling him closer.

"You probably thought that was hilarious didn't you?" Rumplestiltskin growls playfully, walking back into the kitchen after finally getting free. He finds Belle sitting at the kitchen table staring at the map of Manhattan again, with a cup of tea next to her and the end of a pen in her mouth, as if thinking.

"You can't stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy it." She teases taking a sip of her tea and turning around to face him. He's startled at the sight of her wearing his glasses and it takes a moment for him to regain his composure. Gods she looks gorgeous. "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned and gesturing over to the counter. "I made a few sandwiches in case you were hungry.

"Fine." He coughs, and leans against the doorway. "Except, you know being restrained."

"Yes, how did you get out of the binding spell?" Belle asks curiously. "I thought I put a block on your magic."

He moves over to the counter and does grab a sandwich before finally siting down next to her and rubbing his wrists lightly. "You did. Moreover, how the hell did you figure out how to block my magic?"

She shrugs. "Same way I figured out how to put a binding spell on you, it just came to me." She looks at the clock and raises an eyebrow. "Actually, I'm surprised it took you that long to get out."

"Funny." He smirks, taking a bite of the food. "Just remember, it's your turn next."

"Bet I can get out a lot faster than you."

"Oh really?" He scoffs, snapping a finger.

Belle feels her body tense up and she sighs deeply, taking her glasses off and placing them carefully on the table. "You just put the block on me didn't you?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Belle closes her eyes and makes an attempt to transport, but to no avail. "Rumple." She growls.

"How is it going with this anyways?" He moves over to sit down next to her and looks over the map. "It looks like you've made a bit of progress."

"Yeah, well I've had a few hours to look it over a bit."

"Funny."

"Anyways." She grins. "I'm afraid there's no easy way to do this. I think you're just going to have to search every apartment building for a man named Neal."

"Still doesn't appeal to me." Rumple states.

Belle sighs deeply, placing her feet on the table and pushing back her chair. "You think it appeals to me? Rumple you could be gone for months."

"I know, I know." He smiles sadly. "I'm so sorry Belle."

"It's alright Rumple, you know I'm just concerned about my Echo's warning." She remarks, kicking her feet off the table and sitting back upright.

"I'm putting a shield over the town just before I leave tomorrow, I told you that."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It will."

Belle scoffs again and finally stands up. "Anyways-" She stretches. "Are you ready to go back upstairs?" He coughs. She gives him an innocent grin. "What?"

"You're being serious?" He gives her a look.

"Of course I'm serious." She laughs lightly. "A blockage spell isn't going to do stop me."

"I just thought you might want some rest."

"I've had a few hours." She points out again. "Should I be worried about you?"

"I'm fine." He states, finally finishing the sandwich.

"Good." She states, kissing his cheek. "Then I suppose I'll meet you upstairs."

And to his utter disbelief, Belle vanishes. "How in the hell-?" He wonders out loud, before attempting to teleport himself and finding that he couldn't. He scoffs. "That's not physically possible." He ends up laughing and running up the stairs to find his vixen of a wife.

"I didn't abandon you!" Belle states for nearly the seventh time. She's is in that room again arguing with her Echo about her apparent betrayal the other day. "I told you I didn't want you feeling the same pain as I was, so I forced myself to wake up."

"But I don't think I can die in here. "It snaps, again. "And at least that way you wouldn't have."

"I didn't die."

"Yes, you did."

Belle has to bite her tongue, she did die, but she's still alright. Gods, she was bad at this. She had died…like actually had died for a solid two minutes. She had read before that people with a strong will can, not bring themselves back to life, but force their bodies not to give up. Was that what had happened to her? No, if anything the power of the Dark One forced her to actually survive in order to continue having a vessel. Rumple's told her before that he believes the power has a mind of its own. "Okay…yes, I did die, but somehow I'm still here."

Belle can feel an aura surrounding her body. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" It snaps.

"You sound like Rumple." Belle argues, moving away slightly. It felt weird, like actually having someone in the room. She scoffs at that, as if the air talking to her wasn't weird enough. "I don't plan on ever doing something like that again, I promise."

"Good, because you're going to have other problems to worry about."

Belle groans again. "Yes, so you've told me before. Look, Rumple's promised to put a barrier over the town before he leaves in the morning."

"It's not going to be enough." It deadpans.

"What do you mean it's not going to be enough?" Belle finally snaps, imagining a couch and plopping down on it angrily, crossing her arms. Nothing's coming into this town, at least not without me or Rumple knowing about it."

"Please be careful."

"You keep telling me that, but you won't tell me what's coming."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Belle gives it an incredulous look, at least she hopes she was facing it. "You keep telling me about some huge threat that is coming to town and you don't even know what it is?"

"No I don't." It snaps. "But at least I'm trying to prepare you for something that's coming, even if you think you can handle whatever it is."

"I-" Belle bites her tongue again and bows her head in shame. "You're right, I'm sorry. If something's coming I'm glad I have the head's up."

"Thank you."

"On to another topic though, do you have an idea why you're still here?" Belle asks, concerned. "I mean, and I'm sorry if this makes you upset, but it's been what two months since you first started talking to me?" You still haven't heard anything from your parents? No new messages?"

"No, I'm still just supposed to wait in here until my parents pick me up."

"Seriously? Still no word?" Belle utters in disbelief.

"You not happy that I'm still here are you?"

"No, no-god's no." She shakes her head. "I've never been more grateful for someone in my entire life, besides Rumple, you've saved my life many times. I would've been driven insane with nightmares had you not shown up."

"Belle-"

"I'm serious, I love you." Belle states firmly. "However, I know I can't keep you, and I think it's selfish of me to keep coming back to you for help."

"I want you to come back to me for help. I enjoy the company." It assures her." Please Belle, I don't like being alone in here, but I understand that you have your own life to live and that I can't ask you to stay here forever. I don't like being alone Belle, it frightens me."

"There's no child alive who would like being alone." Belle laughs lightly and suddenly realizes something. "You are a child."

"I am?"

"I believe so, yes." Belle argues. "You have to be, parents are going to come pick you up, scared of being alone, I mean…I'm scared of being alone everyone is, but you…there's something, almost childlike about you."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." Belle insists. "Though, whether or not you're a boy or girl, I haven't quite figured that out yet."

"I didn't even know I was a child, so you're doing better than I am at figuring this out." It sounds as if it's laughing.

"Okay, I'm going to wake up now, but I promise I'll come back soon."

"I love you." Belle hears it murmur.

"I love you too." She smiles warmly and pinches her mark. "I'll see you soon."

Belle wakes up, for whatever reason in a cold sweat. The threat to the town must have scared her more than she thought. "Rum-" She turns around to find a note in the spot where her husband should be. Yawning, she lifts herself up onto an elbow and uncurls the note, recognizing Rumple's scrawl.

Belle,

As much as it pains me to do this, and the fact that you're probably going to be mad at me, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to let you come with me to the town line. I honestly don't believe I could cross the town line without dragging you with me and I know how much you don't want that-"

Belle actually laughs at that and continues reading.

"I am sorry Belle, truly I am, but thank you for trying to help me. I'll be at my shop for a few hours, trying to find something that may be useful in the outside world, but I'll be out of here by this afternoon. Please don't come see me, I promise to call you later tonight. I love you Belle.

With much love,

Rumplestiltskin

Belle finishes reading the letter and crumples it up in her hand. That dumbass. She sighs deeply and falls back onto the bed. Belle couldn't help but agree with him though, it probably would be easier for him to leave without her. She blows a bit of air on the note and it burst into flames. Her mark suddenly starts prickling, as if warning her of something. Belle throws the covers off of herself and runs over to the full figure mirror, gazing at her still naked body she traces the outline of her rose from her hand and up to her neck. It was glowing a dark red. Definitely not what she's used too and certainly worth a bit of concern. Belle is about to teleport herself into Rumple's shop, but finds that she can't. Another blockage spell. Seriously? She growls in annoyance. The prickling suddenly stops and the color returns to normal. The hell? She wonders, doing a brief spin and finding everything just as it's supposed to be. She groans again and grabs a blouse and skirt out of her drawer, before heading into the bathroom and heading downstairs.

"Belle, are you alright?" Ruby asks running over to her, as Belle walks into the diner. "I haven't seen you since the curse broke."

"Yeah." Belle rubs the back of her neck nervously and sits down at the bar. "Yeah, sorry. Rumple and I…have been at the house. You know, he just got his power back and-"

Ruby waves her hands in front of her face. "No. No, I don't want to know. I know that he has his powers back, and I don't want to know why you've had your cell off for the past day. I just want to make sure that you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, let's see. You're married the Dark One, and unless you somehow married him back in our land you married him here when all of us were cursed. Though, your display yesterday was convincing, I need to know if you are okay with what's going on now."

"Ruby." Belle understands her friend's concerns and finally decides simply to tell her the truth. "Ruby, I know what I've gotten myself into. My memories came back to me while I was still under the hospital. When I got out and found that Rumple had his memories back too…we kind of just sat back and let things progress as they did, even getting married a second time. I wouldn't have chosen another path even if I was given a choice."

"You had your memories the entire time!" Ruby nearly shouts. The small amount of people actually in the diner turn to look at the two of them. This is why Belle didn't want to tell Ruby in the first place.

"Yes, but it's really not that big of a deal." Belle tries quieting her down. "Look, there was nothing either of us could do. The only way for the rest of the town to wake up was for Emma to break the curse."

"Rumplestiltskin I get, but how in the hell did you regain your memories." Ruby asks in disbelief.

"You don't want to know."

Ruby stares at her for nearly a full minute and finally opens her mouth again. "You're right, I don't want to know. If you say you love him, if you say you trust him. I believe you, but I still don't understand. So, the entire time we were all talking, hanging out, you knew, well you know that I'm…well-" She can't bring herself to say it.

"Ruby…Red, sorry. I don't care." Belle assures her, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're still my friend and you're harmless except for when someone threatens one of your friends. I'm hardly the type of person who judges someone because of something they're born with."

Ruby hugs her. "Thank you Belle."

"Ruby, I love you. You're still one of the very few people who don't care that I'm married to Rumple, and you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

"I did though, back when we first got here."

"That was Regina."

Ruby gives her a look. "Aren't you the one who keeps telling us that our choices are our own, even if we were cursed?"

"I do." Belle sighs deeply. "I do keep telling people that."

"It was my choice to not trust in you and for that I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ruby, truly." Belle laughs

"No it's not, but thank you." Ruby lets go of her and jumps up. "Can I get you something to eat, or drink?"

"No thank you." Belle shakes her head. "I actually have no idea why I came in here."

"Well stay as long as you'd like." Ruby laughs. "Just let me know if you change your mind." Ruby wanders off, just as Emma walks into the diner, spots Belle, and wanders over.

"Rosie!"

"Hey Emma." Belle greets her as Emma sits down. "I'm sorry about the other night. We didn't mean to just…disappear on you like that."

"Don't worry about it. I managed to get them to calm down again."

"Dare I ask what I missed?"

"Only the usual. The two of you can't be, or shouldn't be trusted, and what we should do about the fact that people can now come into town." Emma calls Ruby over and orders a shot of whiskey even though it was 1 in the afternoon. Belle couldn't really blame her, after everything she's been through in the last few days.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Belle lies, forgetting that Emma can tell when someone is lying. Ruby walks over at the same moment and hands Emma her shot, smiling sympathetically. Emma downs the shot, apparently to distracted to have noticed Belle's little white lie. "What are we going to do about that?"

"The only thing we can do is make sure that they act like a normal town."

Belle laughs hotly. "You're kidding right? That's not possible Emma, you realize that?"

"I know. That's why I said we're screwed." Emma groans, downing yet another shot. "The problem with the town line isn't helping matters either.

"What…What do you mean the problem with the town line?" Belle asks nervously.

"Oh that's right, you two kind of disappeared yesterday didn't you?" Emma notes. "Yeah, apparently anyone who crosses the town line loses their memories and don't regain them even when coming back into town."

Belle's blood turns cold. "What?"

"Unfortunately, we have no idea how to get the memories back." Emma sighs. "If anything we won't be able to at all."

Belle didn't hear much after that except for a few words. "Tested the line-" "Came back with no memories-" All Belle could think of is-Rumplestiltskin!

Without a word Belle races out of the diner and quickly runs into an alley. She tries to teleport, but finds that her power is still being blocked. She curses loudly, not caring who hears her and runs back out and towards Rumple's shop, praying that he's still in town. No luck, both doors were locked and when she entered, using her own key she found the shop vacant. Belle nearly starts having a panic attack. She covers her mouth, nearly biting it, trying to calm down. She can't drive, still afraid of those metal vehicles, there's no way she can run all the way to the town line, and she was to stubborn to ask for a ride. Besides, it was supposed to be a secret that Rumple was leaving. She starts crying and for the first time Belle understands why Rumple feels he needs magic. She feels powerless. If Pinocchio was still around he surely would know what to-his bike! Pinocchio spent over two hours trying to teach her how to drive his bike one afternoon, she wasn't great at it, but surely she could make it to the town line safely. Belle nearly runs into several people trying to make it to Granny's inn and apologizes profusely, but finally finds the bike leaning against a tree behind the building. Remembering Pinocchio's old habit of hiding his key in one of the handles she pulls off the left handle. Success! A key falls out and lands on the grass. Taking a deep breath Belle throws on the helmet and swings herself over the bike and inserts the key. The bike starts up immediately. Thanking the gods, Belle pulls out and heads down the road. She's drawing attention to herself. She knows that. Rumplestiltskin's wife driving down Main Street on Pinocchio's bike, had Sydney still been around this would be headline material, but Belle doesn't care and continues on her way out of town.

Belle surprises herself, only falling off the bike once, before finally seeing the town line coming into view, along with Rumple's car. Panicking again she quickly pulls up near the car and jumps off throwing her helmet off and tossing it off to the side, before running up to the spray paint, she assumes someone put there to stop people from crossing, and calls out. "Rumple!"

"Belle? What are you doing here?" She hears his voice and it feels as though a heavy weight has been lifted off of her shoulder.

She turns around and sees him leaning against the hood of his car with his arms crossed and staring at her in confusion. "Thank the gods!" Belle cries out, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around him tightly, beginning to cry into his chest. "I thought I lost you."

"Belle, what on earth are you going on about? Are you alright?" He asks hurriedly, lifting her head, meeting his eyes with hers and gazing worriedly at her face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought, I thought that you were lost to me. I thought-" She cries between tears.

Rumplestiltskin holds her tightly, allowing her to cry herself out, before pushing her away slightly in order to look at her. "Belle, now tell me, what's wrong? I understand if you're mad at me for trying to leave without saying goodbye, but the last thing I expected was this reaction."

Belle wipes the last of her tears, sniffling, but finally finds her voice. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" He asks, the concern in his voice growing.

"Wait." Belle asks curiously. "Why haven't you left town? Or did you just get here?"

"No I've been here for a while." He tells her calmly., knowing Belle would tell him why she rushed out here eventually. "And though I know that I won't be able to use my magic outside of town, but I figured it's strange that I haven't been able to use my powers since leaving the house this morning. I wanted to wait for it to come back before I leave."

Belle stares at him in surprise. "Wait, you lost yours too?"

"You lost yours?" Rumple asks in worry.

"I just thought you blocked my powers again." Belle admits. "I'm sorry, I've been mad at you all day over nothing."

"It's only fair." He shrugs. "I thought you blocked mine because you didn't want me leaving town."

"Did you mark prickle earlier?" Belle asks suddenly, remembering this morning.

"Yeah, it did." He gazes at her in confusion. "How-?"

"So it was a warning."

He shakes his head. "Belle, are you ever going to tell me why you drove up here on Pinocchio's bike and crying as if I died?" She looks at him nervously. "Belle please." He continues. "You know I don't like it when you do this."

"No one can leave town!" Belle blurts out, knowing there was no easy way to tell him, and she sure as hell didn't want him trying to leave. "They tested the line yesterday, anyone who leaves town loses their memories and don't get them back, even when re-entering town." He stares at her for so long it starts making her uncomfortable. "Rumple, I'm sure we can find another way to cross, this isn't the first obstacle we-" She squeaks, as Rumplestiltskin waves his hand angrily and the trees on the other side of the car burst into flames. "Rumple!" Belle cries out, grabbing his arm and trying to calm him down. "Rumple, stop this!" Of course their power would return when he's angry. "Rumple you need to calm down." Belle snaps, focusing her power to block his from destroying anything else. "You of all people know that there is always a loophole in any spell. We'll come up with something to get you safely across the line Rumple."

"Twenty-eight years Belle." He drops his head on her shoulder. She could barely hear him, but can feel his body shaking. "And countless more in the Enchanted Forest. I thought-I thought I would finally be able to leave and find him."

Belle can hear him crying and the only thing she can find comforting to do is hold him like he held her a few moments ago. "Rumple, I'm so sorry, but…we do know where he is, please, just give it a little more time, please." She rubs her fingers through his hair and positions his head to look at hers. She kisses his eyes and wipes the last of his tears away. "I don't want you crossing that line without e knowing about it."

"I won't Belle." He smiles weakly and kissing her softly. His lips tasted like tears, but she didn't care. They finally let go of one another and Rumple turns around and frowns at the display with the forest. "Terrible timing to come back wasn't it?" He nearly laughs. He gives her a look and she snaps her fingers, lifting the spell off of him in order for him to wave his hands again and stop the fire.

"I'm so sorry Rumple."

"It's hardly your fault." He turns back around and tosses an arm around her shoulders. "I suppose we're just lucky that you stayed in town and found out about the problem before I crossed the line." He kisses the top of her head.

Belle says nothing and simply moves over next to him and jumping up on the car, hugging her knees and resting her head on his shoulders. They stare out to the road beyond the town line. "you'll find him Rumple, I know you will." Belle murmurs softly.

"I know.

It's not the right time for her to say it, but she does anyways. "I love you." 

"I know." He kisses her softly and smiles warmly. "I love you too." Belle rests her head on his shoulder again and they stare down the dark road. Knowing that whatever else comes their way. They will face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I never expected to finish this, I wanted too, obviously, but after the nearly year I was on hiatus. I was nervous about continuing. I truly think my writing improved when I came back. I'm really happy with this, I really am and I hope you all enjoyed it too. Moreover, I can't believe I finished it just before the season 4 premiere.
> 
> I have the second part 'Turning Tides' in the works and it will focus on Rumple looking for his son and the problems that happen in StoryBrooke. It's basically following season 2, but will have some obvious changes and the ending with definitely be different. The first chapter I'm hoping to have posted by the first of next year. I am sorry about that, but with the holidays coming up, my job will be keeping me ridiculously busy and with Nano coming up...well, you can imagine how that's going to go.
> 
> Anyways, to those who have stuck around since the beginning, thank you so much, truly. And to those who may have joined later, thank you all. I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
